Sacrifice
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: AU/"Aku menyerah."/Meski Ia mengatakannya, tapi kenapa kini di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman? Apa arti dari senyuman itu?/Dan jika hati yang telah tersakiti, bagaimana untuk menyembuhkannya?/R
1. Chapter 1

_**Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah fic baru, yang sebenarnya ide nich fic dah lama berenang-renang dalam otak Saya. Hanya saja Saya baru ada pencerahan kembali untuk membuat pmbukanya…**_

_**Yosh langsng saja…**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Mistery**_

**##Sacrifice##**

Sakura Haruno, seorang wanita berumur 24 tahun ini adalah salah seorang dokter bedah yang bekerja dirumah sakit Konoha. Walalupun umurnya masih muda, tetapi keahliannya sebagai dokter tidak diragukan lagi.

Paras wajahnya sangat cantik, memiliki sepasang mata emerald yang sangat indah. Siapapun saja yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh hati pada tatapan matanya, lembut dan ceria. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda panjang sepunggung digelung dan ditusuk dengan tusuk konde berwarna merah bermotif bunga sakura, yang dari ujung tusuk konde itu terdapat 3 buah lonceng kecil. Dan menyisakan sedikit anak rambutnya yang terurai disamping kedua wajahnya. Dan tak lupa sebuah poni untuk menutupi keningnya yang sedikit lebar. Warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda yang bisa dibilang sangat langka. Karena jarang ada orang yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda. Namun, warna merah muda mengingatkan pada sebuah bunga Sakura yang bersemi indah dimusim semi. Membawa kesejukan pada setiap orang.

Tubuhnya terbilang ramping dan mungil. Kulitnya yang putih bersih seperti intan, juga sikapnya yang ramah terhadap setiap orang, membuat Dokter satu ini disenangi dan dikagumi oleh banyak pasien yang sudah datang padanya. Dan tak lupa dia juga sangat murah senyum. Setiap orang dirumah sakit Konoha itu pasti mengenalnya. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Sakura. Putri dari pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha.

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dikursi besar itu, membuka jas dokter berwarna putih yang dia pakai. Menyampirkannya dikursi besar itu serta sebuah stetoskop yang senantiasa melingkar dilehernya. Merenggangakan sedikit otot-otot ditubuhnya. Setelahnya berjalan pelan kekamar mandi yang terletak diujung kanan dekat pintu masuk runangan prakteknya. Suara langkah kakinya yang pendek menggema diruangan itu terdengar sangat kontras. Menandakan bahwa sedang sepinya ruangan itu dan juga rumah sakit itu. Terang saja, karena ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam. Dengan langkah gontai Sakura masuk kekamar mandi, membuka pintunya. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju wastafel, memutar kerannya dan dia menegadahkan tangannya untuk menampung sejumlah air. Memabasuh wajahnya yang lelah dengan air segar itu. Kemudian mengeringkannya dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang sudah disediakan dikamar mandi itu. Setelahnya, dia tatap sendiri bayangan wajahnya dicermin.

"Kau berantakan sekali, Sakura,"ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Sebaiknya setelah ini kau harus cuti beberapa hari."

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan kamar mandi, ketika tiba diluar Sakura dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang membelakangi dirinya didekat meja. Seorang perempuan berambut indigo panjang yang sama digelung rambutnya dengan tubuh ramping dan mungil seperti Sakura. Merasa diperhatikan oleh Sakura, seseorang itu membalikkan tubunya dan menghadap Sakura, sehingga terlihat sosok seorang wanita cantik bermata lavender, yang siapa saja melihatnya dapat terpikat dengan sorot matanya yang lembut dan mempesona. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura. Dan dibalas senyuman ramah kembali oleh Sakura.

"Maaf datang tanpa memberitahumu dulu, Sakura,"ucap sosok itu dan mendekat pada Sakura, memeluknya erat. Sakura pun membalas pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Kak Hinata??"tanya Sakura lembut dan melepaskan pelukannya. Memandang kepada kedua mata lavender Hinata seolah mencari jawaban.

"Hahaha…tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Aku kesini bukan karena aku sedang ada masalah. Aku datang kesini hanya ingin meliat keadaan mu saja. Karena Naruto bilang dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan adik kesayangannya ini. Jadi, dia memintaku untuk memastikannya saja,"ucap Hinata panjang lebar dan mendahului Sakura berjalan, duduk dikursi didepan meja. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan langsung duduk disebrang Hinata, dikursi yang baru saja Sakura tinggalkan untuk pergi kekamar mandi.

"Dan aku sudah memastikannya…"Hinata menggantung ucapannya dan memandang wajah dan serta penampilan Sakura. "Kau memang sangat berantakan, Sakura."

"Ya, aku tahu…"

"Cobalah untuk mengambil cuti beberapa hari dan pergi liburan!!!"tawar Hinata dan menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura diatas meja.

"Akan aku coba,"jawab Sakura lemah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan kedua tangannya diatas meja setelah tanganya yang satu lagi lepas dari genggaman Hinata.

"O, ya, ini…aku bawakan secangkir teh hangat,"ucap Hinata dan menyodorkan secangkir teh kehadapan Sakura. Sakura meliriknya dan kemudian mengangkat gagang cangkir itu. Menempelkannya dibibirnya. Setelah itu menghirup terlebih dahulu wangi yang dikeluarkan asap teh itu. Teh herbal. Sakura dapat langsung mengetahuinya dari baunya. Dia terseyum tipis dan langsung mengecap sedikit demi sedikit teh itu.

"Maaf 'kan aku Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama disini. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku urus…aku pamit sekarang,"ucap Hinata dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

Sakura pun ikut berdiri setelah menaruh cangkir teh itu diatas meja. Mengitari meja itu dan memeluk Hinata. Sekilas dia mencium pipi Hinata terlebih dahulu. Hinata tersenyum lembut. Dan setelah Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata segera berjalan kearah pintu, membukanya.

"Aku sudah susah payah membuat teh itu, jadi habiskan!!!"perintah Hinata lembut, namun sorot matanya berkata lain. Setelah itu dia berjalan keluar dan hendak menutup pintunya. Namun, gerakannya terhenti dan menatap Sakura sendu. "Apa akhir minggu nanti kau akan mengunjugi 'dia'??"

"Tentu saja…"ucap Sakura sambil terseyum, namun pandangan matanya berkata lain. Terlihat sendu dan merindukan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseoarang.

"Oh, begitu…baiklah sampai jumpa, Sakura,"ucap Hinata dan menutup pintu. Bisa terdengar langkahnya makin lama semakin menjauh.

Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali duduk. Menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, dan tangannya yang lain mengangkat gagang cangkir teh. Meminum kembali teh itu sampai tandas. Setelahnya meletakan kembali cangkir teh yang sudah kosong itu diatas meja. Mengelap bibir merah mudanya dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang dia ambil dari dalam tas. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah, dan diujungnya terdapat huruf singkatan kecil 'S.G' berwarna hitam. Setelahnya Sakura memasukan kembali sapu tangan itu kedalam tasnya.

Sekarang gantian, tangannya yang bergerak menuju leher. Atau lebih tepatnya sebuah liontin putih. Yang bandul dari liontin itu berbentuk hati. Sakura amati baik-baik liontin itu. Kemudian membuka bandul berbentuk hati itu sehingga menjadi dua bagian. Didalamnya terdapat dua buah poto kecil. Poto disebelah kanan terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek sebahu bermata emerald dengan sorang pria. Usia dari Sakura pada saat itu masih sangat muda-sekitar umus 16 tahun. Dan lengan dari pria itu melingkar dilehernya dari belakang dan dagu sang pria tersebut ada dipuncuk kepala Sakura. Kedua terseyum gembira.

Sedangkan dibagian sebelah kirinya. Terlihat sosok seorang wanita beramabut merah muda, namun sekarang rambutnya tidak pendek sebahu lagi melainkan panjang sepunggung, sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang pria berambut hitam. Pandangan mata pria itu nampak dingin, namun dia terseyum tipis pada seorang wanita yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya itu.

Tes…Tes…

Tetesan air mata jatuh keatas meja. Membuat meja itu sedikit basah. Pemilik sang air mata itu kini memejamkan matanya, sehingga semakin banyak saja tetesan air mata diatas meja. Bibirnya bergetar dan mengumam nama kedua pria itu.

Tok…Tok…

Sebuah ketukan dipintu berhasil membuatnya berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan segera Sakura menyeka air mata yang jatuh dipipinya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Dan menutup kembali liontin itu, memakainya kembali dilehernya.

"Masuk…" Suara Sakura sedikit parau ketika keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Ah…Dokter…maaf mengganggu. Baru saja datang korban kecelakan. Dan salah satu dari mereka terluka parah. Perlu diadakannya operasi besar sekarang juga,"beri tahu seorang suster berambut merah. Suster itu masih berada diambang pintu dan membawa sebuah map berwarna merah ditangannya yang dia dekap didadanya.

"Perlihatkan padaku data-data pasien itu!!perintah Sakura. Dan segera saja suster itu melangkah masuk dengan serta menutup pintunya.

"Ini data pasien itu, Dok,"ucap suster itu dan menyerahkan map merah itu pada Sakura. Dan segera saja Sakura membuka map merah itu dan menelusuri baris kata yang dicetak dilembaran kertas itu.

Seorang pasien dari keluarga Uchiha.

Deg…

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur didahinya yang tertutup poni. Wajahnya tampak pucat pasi. Tangannya yang memegang map itu sedikit bergetar. Suster yang dari tadi memperhatikan sikap aneh pada Sakura akhirnya bertanya.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan data pasien itu, Dok??"

"Ah…tidak apa-apa. Tolong segera siapkan ruang operasi dan segala sesuatunya!!!"perintah Sakura dan langsung menutup map yang berisi data pasien yang akan dioperasinya itu tanpa membaca lebih lanjut. Suster yang mendapat jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dari Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan sedetik kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan kerja Sakura setelah pamit dan melemparkan senyuman pada Sakura.

"Uchiha…Uchiha…kenapa nama itu datang lagi dikehidupankku??"ucap Sakura dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengenang masa lalu. Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus menyelamatkan nyawa Uchiha itu,"ucap Sakura dan memakai kembali jas putihnya dan tak lupa memakaikan stetoskop dilehernya. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dia keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

Blamm…

Suara pintu tertutup itu menandakan bahwa sang pemilik rungan sudah meninggalkan ruangannya.

**##Sacrifice##**

Suara sepatu hak tinggi seorang dokter muda wanita ini menggema diseluruh koridor rumah sakit. Melantunkan melodi yang aneh jika didengar. Suara detak jam yang terpampang di dinding bercat putih itu menunjukan pukul 02.00 pagi. Setiap orang pun pasti sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya dan berkhayal dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi, tidak dengan rumah sakit ini. Rumah sakit yang selalu ramai dengan pasien-pasien yang terbilang cukup unik. Dokter muda ini tidak mengenal kata lelah. Dia suda bertugas dari sangat pagi, bahkan sang surya pun masih malu-malu untuk menggantikan sahabatnya, sang bulan.

Kantung mata yang terbentuk di bawah matanya, manandakan seberapa parahnya keadaanya. Sahabat, kakaknya, atau pun keluarganya sudah menghalalkan segala cara meghentikannya dari aksi yang melukai diri sendirinya ini. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Dia bersikukuh dengan sikap yang dia lakukan ini. Anehnya…walaupun sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu. Staminanya tidak pernah habis. Jika dihitung…dia sudah melakukan 3 operasi besar hari ini. Dan akan menjadi 4 operasi besar sekarang, karena dia akan mengoperasi seorang Uchiha.

Langkah Dokter wanita muda itu berhenti tatkala melihat sosok dua orang paruh baya yang sedang duduk di kursi disamping ruang operasi. Wajah kedua orang itu tampak sendu. Sosok pertama yaitu seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut hitam. Wajah itu biasanya terlihat tegas dan penuh wibawa. Namun, keadaaannya sekarang berbanding terbalik. Raut wajahnya tampak sendu, layu dan…putus asa. Lalu sosok yang kedua, seorng wanita cantik paruh baya berambut hitam kebiruan. Wajahnya juga sama seperti keadaan sosok yang pertama. Yang membedakan kini hanya aliran air mata saja yang mengalir dari pipi mulusnya. Isakan tangisnya terdengar sayup-sayup di koridor rumah sakit ini.

Sakura segera menghampiri kedua sosok itu dan dengan ragu-ragu meyapanya.

"Selamat malam, Ibu…Ayah…"ucap Sakura canggung dan sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya. Seyum tipis terlukis di bibir mungilnya.

Kedua sosok itu sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan yang diberikan orang yang menyapanya mereka. Secepatnya kedua sosok itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok orang yang menyapa mereka tadi. Seketika sosok wanita paruh baya itu langsung menghambur kepelukan Sakura. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu hanya balas memeluknya. Mengusap lembut punggung orang itu.

"Tenang saja, Bu. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkannya,"ucap Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu, pandangannya beralih pada sosok lelaki paruh baya. Dengan canggung Sakura terseyum pada lelaki itu. Dan disambut seyuman hangat oleh sosok lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Ibu percayakan semuanya di tanganmu, Nak,"ucap wanita paruh baya itu dan sedikit terseyum sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura lembut.

"Uhmm…serahkan semuanya padaku. Tapi, jangan lupa bantulah dengan doa dari kalian. Aku permisi dulu,"ucap Sakura lalu meninggalkan mereka diluar ruang operasi. Bisa terdengar suara isakan Mikoto, nama wanita paruh baya itu dari luar ruang operasi sebelum Sakura menutup pintunya.

-

-

Suasana dalam ruang operasi itu sangat mencekam dan sunyi, sepi. Yang dapat terengar dari ruangan itu hanyalah sebuah suara mesin yang nantinya akan sangat berguna. Selang infuse dan alat untuk mengetahui denyut jantung pun sudah terpasang rapih ditangan kanan pasien itu. Sakura segera mamakai baju khusus untuk operasi. Para susuter pun sudah siap. Kira-kira ada tiga suster yang membantu Sakura melakukan operasi besar itu. Yang pertama seorang suster berambut merah yang tadi memberikan map bernama, Tayuya. Lalu, suster yang kedua berambut coklat dicepol dua bernama, TenTen. Dan yang terkahir seorang suster berambut coklat pendek bernama Matsuri.

"Bukan 'dia'…lalu ini siapa?"batin Sakura setelah melihat sosok pasien yang akan dioperasinya. "Mungkin kah dia ini adalah…"

_**Bersambung…..**_

_**Yeeyy….akhirnya q bisa pub nie fic… fis ini kusembahkan untuk Sakura.H chara kesayangan ku dinaruto karena hari ini dia ulang tahun.**_

_**Readers semua tahu ga? Sebenarnya fic nie yg ingin aku pertama publish, bukannya Fire and Ice…**_

_**Dikarenakan karena pada waktu itu Saya belum cukup percaya diri dengan genre dari fic ini…Angst.**_

_**Namun….sekarang Saya sudah cukup percaya diri. Dan mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan Readers semua.**_

_**O, ya, disini umur semua pemain sudah pada dewasa semua. Tapi tenang z para Chara utama disini tidak akan terlalu tua…berkisar 27 tahun kebawah. Masih muda 'kan??**_

_**Dan satu lagi…ini kan bercerita tentang keadaan rumah sakit dan segala macam tentang kedokteran…jadi jika ada yang salah atau kurang tentang penjelasannya, Saya minta maaf dan mohon dimaklumi. Saya hanya tahu bagaimana suasana ruang operasi tapi tidak tahu menahu tentang alat-alat yang waktu itu dipasang ditubuh Saya…hiks…hiks*curhat mode on*…**_

_**Ok, lah akhir kata…**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_

_**Salam manis, Miko-chan…^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Romance/Angst/**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, maybe SasoSaku…*maaf, author lupa nyantumin pairnya apa***_

_**Happy reading, Minna-san^^**_

**##Sacrifice##**

Sudah hampir sepuluh jam lebih operasi itu berlangsung. Dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang wanita bermata emerald dari ruang operasi. Wanita itu menghela nafas lega. Peluh mengalir deras dari dahinya yang tertutupi poni. Dengan pelan punggung tangan gadis itu menyeka peluhnya. Dan segera membuka masker berwarna hijau yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya yang putih mulus itu. Dengan langkah pelan dia menghampiri dua sosok paruh baya yang sedang tertunduk lesu di kursi panjang depan ruang operasi. Menyentuh pelan bahu keduanya sesudah sampai tepat di hadapannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia dan tentunya membawa kabar baik. "Dia sangat kuat, operasinya berjalan lancar walaupun memakan waktu lama," ucapnya dan memeluk seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam kebiruan setelah duduk di sampingnya.

Seketika tangis haru dan bahagia terdengar di lorong rumah sakit dari ketiga orang itu.

"Terima kasih, sayang," ucap wanita yang berada dipelukkan Sakura berkali-kali. Air mata bahagia mengalir dari mata onyx-nya dan sedikit membasahi jas dokter Sakura. Setelahnya keduanya melepaskan diri masing-masing.

"Sudah kewajibanku sebagai dokter, Bu," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang juga pipinya basah akan air mata haru. Sakura tersenyum padanya.

"Kalian bisa menjenguknya jika sudah di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan."

Sekali lagi keduanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkukan kepalanya sedikit. Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Ibu, Ayah aku pergi. Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan."

Sakura membungkukan badannya sedikit dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman sebelum beranjak pergi dari hadapan keduanya. Dan tak lama kemudian sosoknya menghilang di koridor menuju ruangannya. Tepat setelah sosok Sakura menghilang, ke tiga suster asisten Sakura keluar dari ruang operasi beserta membawa sesosok tubuh di atas tempat tidur yang di dorong ketiganya. Sosok itu wajahnya sangat pucat, kontras dengan rambutnya yang agak panjang berwarna hitam legam. Selang infuse tertancap rapi di balik plester untuk membebatnya. Menembus kulit halus dan putihnya. Sedangkan sebuah alat bantu pernafasan bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung dan menutupi bibirnya yang tipis. Sedangkan dahinya di lilit oleh perban yang rapi.

Kedua orang yang dari tadi menunggunya keluar dari ruang operasi segera mendekat kesosok tubuh itu. Wanita berambut hitam kebiruan, yang di yakini sebagai ibunya memegang tangan sosok itu yang bebas dengan selang infuse dengan sangat perlahan. Sedangkan suaminya berdiri di samping istrinya dan juga ikut mengenggam tangannya. Air mata tak henti mengalir dari dua pasang mata onyx keduanya.

Ketiga suster itu saling memandang satu sama lain. Dan satu di antaranya angkat bicara. "Err… maaf tuan dan nyonya. Kami akan membawanya keruang perawatan," ucapnya tak enak.

Kedua orang itu seakan tersadar dengan perkataan salah satu suster itu langsung tersenyum minta maaf. Karena telah memperlambat kerja mereka. "Maaf… aku sangat khawatir padanya. Silahkan..!" ucap wanita paruh baya itu dan melepaskan dengan perlahan pengangan tangannya pada sosok yang terbaring lemah itu.

Segera saja ketiga suster itu mendorong kembali tempat tidur untuk menuju ruang perawatan. Sedangkan kedua sosok paruh baya itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Sebuah senyuman bahagia kembali terpeta di wajah keduanya.

"Kita harus berterima kasih pada Sakura… benar 'kan, Fugaku?"

"Hn. Dia sudah banyak berbuat baik pada keluarga kita."

Dan dari wajah keduanya pun memancar aura kebahagian. Bukan aura kesedihan lagi yang menghinggapi hati keduanya.

**##Sacrifice##**

Wanita berambut merah muda itu sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja miliknya. Papan nama yang bertuliskan namanya terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Dengan lesu dia membuka knop pintu, mendorongnya dan kemudian menutupnya kembali tak kala dia sudah berada di dalam. Sekali lagi dia mengela nafas berat dan menutup sebentar kedua matanya yang sangat lelah itu. Punggungnya bersender di pintu. Dan selang beberapa lama dia membuka kembali kedua matanya dan dengan langkah gontai menuju meja kerjanya.

Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung dan hampir jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun, dengan sigap Sakura berasil kembali menjaga keseimbangannya kembali dan berjalan lebih hati-hati lagi. Setelah sampai dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi besar itu. Kadua kakinya dia selonjorkan ke depan. Lalu, tangan kanannya bergerak ke atas, ke dahinya. Dengan pelan dia memijit dahinya dan pelipisnya sendiri. Kedua matanya kembali terpejam. Mencoba mengistirahatkan otot-otot tubuhnya dan pikirannya yang lelah.

Lalu, secara perlahan tangan kanannya yang semula di pakai untuk memijit dahinya pindah ke leher. Mengambil sebua benda yang melilit lehernya, liontin berbandul hati. Dengan perlahan Sakura membukanya menjadi dua bagian. Dia segera memusatkan pandangannya pada salah satu photo itu. Photo dirinya yang masih terlihat sangat muda berambut merah muda pendek. Dengan seorang pria berambut merah darah. Tak dapat ditahan lagi, kini cairan bening mengalir deras di kedua pipinya yang putih mulus itu. Cairan bening yang keluar dari kedua mata emeraldnya. Terus, dan terus saja mengalir. Seperti sebuah aliran sungai yang tak akan pernah berhenti. Ketika dia memejamkan sebentar kedua matanya, semakin bertambah saja air mata yang keluar dari mata emeraldnya. Bahkan kini pandangannya terhadap photo itu menjadi buram karena terhalangi air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Jas dokter yang berwarna putih yang di pakainya pun kini sedikit basah karena tertetesi air matanya sendiri. Bibirnya yang mungil sedikit gemetar, menahan agar tangisnya tak terlalu terdengar dari luar. Karena dia tak mau jika di dengar orang lain di rumah sakit ini.

"Hiks… aku hari ini… hiks… berhasil menyelamatkan… hiks… lima nyawa." Suara Sakura sedikit tak jelas dan serak di sela isakkannya. "Aku harap kau senang… hiks… ini semua demi kau."

Sakura tersenyum di saat dia sedang menangis itu. Suaranya sangat parau dan juga tak begitu jelas saat berbicara barusan. Namun, sedetik kemudian senyuman itu kembali menghilang dan di gantikan dengan isakan yang lebih keras. Tangan kirinya mencengkram erat dadanya sendiri. Sakit. Walaupun bukan luka secara fisik. Hati Sakura sangat sakit dan juga perih, tak kala teringat tentang orang yang bersamanya di photo itu. Sakura merasakan seperti ada sebuah lubang yang menganga di hatinya, yang tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menutupnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Bahkan pada saat Sakura melihat photo yang satunya lagi. Hatinya bagai teriris-iris, membayangkan kembali ingatannya entah itu kenangan manis ataupun pahit bersama pemuda yang merangkul dirinya mesra di photo itu. "Aku merindukan kalian berdua… sangat."

Namun, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit luar biasa di sekitar daerah perutnya. Tangan kirinya yang tadi memegang dadanya berpindah pada bagian perutnya. Mencengkramnya dengan erat. Sakura mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri. Tangan kanannya menopang di atas meja menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap memegang erat bagian perut yang di rasanya sakit.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi meja kerjanya. Bermaksud untuk mengambil semacam obat peghilang rasa nyeri di dalam lemari kaca tepat di samping meja kerjanya dan juga tempat tidur khusus pasien. Namun, baru saja beberapa langkah kepalanya terasa sakit dan segalanya serasa berputar-putar. Sakura memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang liontin.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya merosot begitu saja ke lantai keras dan dingin. Terdengar bunyi berdegum keras di lantai itu. Dan parahnya, dahi kiri Sakura cukup terbentur dengan keras dan membuatnya mengeluarkan darah. Seketika itu juga kesadaran Sakura mulai hilang. Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan menutup. Dan setelahnya tak sadarkan diri dengan dahi yang terluka dan cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah. Menggenangi dan mengotori lantai putih dan bersih itu menjadi merah karena darahnya sendiri.

**##Sacrifice##**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan, yang bagian belakangnya mencuat keluar dengan terburu-buru dari bandara. Wajahnya sangat tampan, dan menyihir banyak gadis yang berada di sana tak kala dia melewati para gadis itu. Penampilannya terbilang cukup rapi dan juga terlihat sangat keren. Pemuda itu memakai atasan T-Shirt berwarna biru tua, dan di rangkap dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Dan terdapat gambar lambang seperti kipas di punggung jaket itu. Bawahannya dia hanya memakai celana jens biasa berwarna hitam polos, juga sepatu berwarna hitam. Dan sebuah kaca mata berwarna biru, menutupi mata onyx-nya yang tajam dan kadang-kadang bisa menjadi lembut dalam waktu bersamaan, dan juga bertengger manis di hidungnya yang mancung itu.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu menarik sebuh koper lumayan besar berwarna merah hati yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk mencari sebuah benda di saku celana depannya, yaitu sebuah telepon genggam. Setelah berhasil menemukannya dia segera menekan tombol merah untuk menghidupkannya terlebih dahulu. Karena di dalam pesawat dia terpaksa harus mematikan telepon genggamnya. Setelah berhasil telepon genggam itu dia nyalakan, dengan segera dia menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah hafal di luar kepalanya. Dan setelahnya dia dekatkan pada telinga kirinya. "Sasori, aku sudah pulang, dan sekarang aku berada di bandara. Kakak di rawat di rumah sakit Konoha bukan?" tanyannya lansung pada intinya.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai. Ya, kakakmu di rawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dan tenang saja, dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya," jawab seseorang di sebrang telepon pemuda itu.

Bisa terlihat kini pemuda itu menghela nafas lega dan sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. "Hn. Syukurlah. Aku akan segera ke sana," jawabnya dan langsung menutup teleponnya. Tak menghiraukan perkataan yang baru saja akan di utarakan orang yang di teleponnya. Dan juga tak mengindahkan tatapan mata jatuh cinta dari para gadis yang sempat melihat pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum.

Pemuda itu terus saja berjalan keluar dari bandara, dan setelah keluar segera menyetop salah satu taksi. "Taksi," ucapnya sedikit teriak karena sangat bising di bandara.

Supir taksi yang di panggil itu segera berhenti dan turun dari mobilnya. Membantu memasukkan barang bawaan penumpangnya. Sedangkan pemuda itu sudah masuk telebih dahulu. Dan selang beberapa menit sipir itu masuk kembali ke mobilnya.

"Ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Cepat..!"

"Baik, tuan," ucap supir taksi itu dan segera menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan bandara yang luas itu menuju tempat tujuan penumpangnya.

**##Sacrifice##**

"Anak ini… dasar..!" ucap seorang pria berambut merah tua sambil memasukkan sebuah telepon genggam ke saku celananya. "Selalu saja tak mau mendengar penjelasan orang dulu."

Pria itu sedikit mendengus sebal dan kemudian berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang ingin dia tuju sekarang. Dan seketika wajah yang tadinya kesal tergantikan dengan mimic wajah yang ceria. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam jas dokternya yang berwarna putih. Tak lupa sebuah stetoskop menggantung di lehernya.

Sebuah senyuman terlukis jelas di bibirnya yang tipis itu. Juga sepasang mata merah kecoklatan yang terliat sangat ramah. Beberapa suster yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya tiba-tiba menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah, dan setelah benar-benar melewatinya para suster itu cekikikan. Tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa salah satu dokter pria ini memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata. Rambut merah tua dengan sepasang mata merah kecoklatan yang bersahabat. Kulitnya putih bersih, hidungnya yang mancung dan juga dokter ini memiliki wajah yang bisa di katakan terus terlihat muda. Baby Face. Walaupun sebenarnya kini dia berusia 25 tahun. Memang masih sangat muda dan juga hebat, karena sudah mendapat gelar seorang dokter bedah terkemuka di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Rumah sakit terbesar.

"Apa dia sudah makan siang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil meliat sebuah jam tangan yang bertengger manis di sebelah tangan kirinya. Tepat pukul 12.00 siang terpampang jelas di jam tangannya. Memang sudah waktunya untun makan siang. "Keruangannya sajalah."

Pria itu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Karena tidak mau kalah start dengan orang lain di rumah sakit ini yang ingin mengajak seseorang yang juga ingin dia ajak untuk makan siang. Setelah berbelok ditikungan sebelah kanan dan lurus sedikit. Sampailah dia di depan sebuah pintu. Di pintu itu terpampang jelas sebuah nama 'Dr. Sakura Haruno'. Sekarang sudah jelas siapa yang ingin dia ajak untuk makan siang oleh dokter tampan ini. Seseorang yang juga seprofesi dengannya yaitu, dokter bedah. Juga seseorang yang menjadi pemilik tanggung jawab lumayan besar di rumah sakit ini. Karena Sakura merupakan putri dari Namikaze Minato, pemilik sebenarnya rumah sakit yang megah ini.

Tok… Tok… Tok

"Sakura… kau di dalam?"

"…"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban atau sebuah suara dari dalam ruang kerja Sakura.

Pria yang memilik nama lengkap Akasuna Sasori ini berwajah sedikit murung. Karena dia kira Sakura pasti sudah makan siang dengan orang lain. Dan mungkin sedang menikamti makan siangnya di kantin rumah sakit. Namun, perasaannya mengatakan dia jangan pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum melihat Sakura benar-benar tidak ada di dalam. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk.

Ceklek…

Krieeet…

Pintu itu menimbulkan sebua suara yang aneh tak kala Sasori mendoronganya pelan ke dalam. Kedua mata merah kecoklatan miliknya menjelajahi setiap inchi ruang kerja Sakura. Dan kedua matanya tiba-tiba saja terbelalak lebar pada saat pandangannya matanya jatuh di lantai dekat meja.

Sasori melihat sesosok orang yang tak lain adalah Sakura. Tergeletak begitu saja di lantai yang dingin. Bukan. Bukan itu yang sangat Sasori khawatirkan. Sasori mengkhawatirkan gerangan apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura sampai kepalanya berlumuran darah dan lumayan banyak menggenangi lantai putih dan bersih rumah sakit ini. Segera saja Sasori mendekati sosok Sakura dan dengan hati-hati mengangkat kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak, menopang belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya dan menyenderkannya di paha kanannya.

Rambut merah mudanya yang tadinya di gelung dan ditusuk dengan tiga tusuk konde terlepas begitu saja. Dan rambutnya yang panjang tergerai dengan lembut. Namun, kini rambut Sakura menjadi agak kehitaman, karena darahnya sendiri. Bibirnya yang tadinya berwarna merah muda menjadi sedikit membiru. Dan wajahnya juga sedikit memucat. Tangan kiri Sasori bergerak ke leher Sakura. Memeriksa denyut nadinya. Begitu lambat dan lemah denyut nadi Sakura sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya, Sakura?" tanya Sasori. Dan seketika itu juga dia melihat sebuah benda, sebuah liontin di tangan kanan Sakura. Bandul liontin itu masih terbuka dan menampakkan dua buah photo kecil di dalamnya. Namun, yang membuat dia sangat terkejut adalah kedua orang pria yang berada di dalam photo itu yang sangat ia kenal baik. Sasori mengambil liontin itu dari tangan Sakura dan melihat dengan seksama dan lebih dekat wajah kedua orang pria di dalam photo itu.

"Mereka… ada hubungan apa Sakura dengan kedua pria ini?" batin Sasori. Namun, dia segera teringat bahwa keadaan Sakura harus segera di tolong. Langsung saja Sasori menutup bandul liontin itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku calananya. Dan dengan sangat hati-hati mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura di depan dadanya. Darah Sakura menempel di jas dokter putih milik Sasori. Dan dalam sekejap saja Sasori sudah meninggalkan ruang kerja Sakura, serta membawa Sakura ke ruang operasi untuk melakukan operasi kecil, menjahit luka Sakura.

**##Sacrifice##**

Seorang pemuda tampan bermata onyx memandang keluar jendela yang sengaja di buka dari dalam mobil taksi. Kini sebuah kaca mata berwarna biru sudah tak menutupi kedua mata onyx-nya, dia sudah melepaskannya dan menggenggamnya di tangan kanannya. Semilir angin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka itu meniup helaian rambutnya dengan lembut. Wajahnya meyiratkan sedikit kelelahan. Pasalnya dia baru saja pulang dari Amerika. Negara yang cukup jauh dari tempat kelahirannya, Jepang. Karena mengurus salah satu perusahan yang di miliki keluargaya di sana.

Sebenarnya dia tidak mengurusnya sendiri. Melainkan bersama kakak laki-lakinya. Namun, karena perusahan di sana sudah di urus oleh orang kepercayaa ayahnya, maka mereka berdua memutuskan akan kembali ke Jepang. Hanya saja, yang pulang terlebih dahulu adalah kakaknya, dan setelah itu baru dirinya sendiri. Karena pemuda bermata onyx itu harus melakukan sesuatu di sana. Lebih tepatnya membeli sesuatu untuk seseorang yang paling berharga di hatinya. Dan dia berencana untuk meminta maaf dan memintanya kembali kepadanya jika sudah bertemu dengannya nanti. Namun, dia harus mencarinya terlebih dahulu. Sebab dia tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Karena sudah hampir 3 tahun dia tinggal di Amerika dan tak melakukan kontak dengannya. Dengan kata lain 'lost contact'.

Sebuah getaran di saku celananya berhasil menyadarkan lamunannya tentang seseorang. Dengan segera dia merogoh saku celana bagian depannya. Setelah berhasil mengambilnya dia melihat terlebih dahulu layar HandPhone yang tertera di sana. Pemuda itu menyerngit bingung.

"Aku tak kenal dengan no ini," batinnya.

Namun, diangkatnya juga telepon itu. "Hallo."

Sempat terdengar suara ribut dari sebrang telepon dan cukup lama hal itu terjadi. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu berniat akan menutupnya. Namun, sebuah suara yang sangat pamiliar terdegar, pemuda itu tak jadi akan menutupnya.

"Hallo… Sasuke… apa benar ini kau?" tanya seseorang di sebrang telepon. Suaranya terdengar berat menandakan bahwa itu adalah suara seorang laki-laki.

Pemuda yang di panggil namanya itu semakin menyerngit bingung. "Ya, benar. Lalu?"

Bisa terdengar helaan nafas lega dari sebrang telepon. "Kau… kenapa tak bilang padaku jika sudah kembali ke Jepang?"

"Maaf, aku sibuk… dan ini… Neji?"

Suara tertawa terdengar dari sebrang telepon dan juga suara tawa yang lainnya. "Butuh waktu dua menit kau mengenali suaraku, Sasuke."

"Maaf, suaramu sedikit berbeda. Jadi…"

"Kau di mana sekarang?"

"Aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha."

"Rumah sakit?" tanya Neji di sebrang telepon.

"Kakakku… Itachi… dia mengalami kecelakaan sewaktu pulang dari bandara."

"Apa? Aku akan segera kesana?"

"Tidak… tidak perlu. Kau pasti sangat sibuk mengurusi pasien-pasienmu kan. Jadi sebaiknya tak usah. Lagi pula Itachi sudah lepas dari masa kritis."

Neji sedikit tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke di telepon walaupun pasti tak akan terlihat oleh Sasuke. "Dia sudah berubah sekarang," batinnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Setelah dari rumah sakit datanglah ke sebuah café dekat rumah sakit tempat praktekku. Ada banyak orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, dan juga ada banyak hal yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu."

"Hn. Tunggulah. Sampai bertemu di sana."

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dan memasukkan kembali telepon genggamnya kedalam saku celana depannya. Kedua mata onyx-nya kembali memandang pemandangan jalan yang di penuhi dengan pohon sakura. Di sebelah kanan maupun di sebelah kiri pemuda itu terdapat banyak pohon sakura. Bunga sakura tersebut sedikit banyak memenuhi jalanan. Terbawa terbang tak kala ada kendaraan lewat. Warna bunga tersebut mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis yang juga bernama sakura. "Sudah musim semi ternyata."

Sebuah wajah yang terlihat sendu terpeta di wajahnya yang tampan. Di bibir tipisnya terlukis juga senyuman miris. "Apa kau akan memaafkan aku tentang semua yang aku lakukan padamu… Sakura," batinnya.

**##Sacrifice##**

Seorang dokter tampan melangkah dengan sangat cepat menuju ruang operasi beserta tubuh Sakura di gendongannya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya dan turun ke lehernya. Akhirnya setelah sampai di depan pintu operasi Sasori di sambut dengan beberapa suster yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaian operasi. Satu orang yang paling dekat dengan Sakura, TenTen, terlihat sangat terkejut dan juga cemas. Karena di lihat dari jumlah darah yang keluar dari dahi Sakura dan juga jas dokter Sasori yang sudah ternoda cukup banyak darah. Tanpa di aba-aba segera saja Sasori masuk kedalam ruang operasi, diikuti oleh kedua suster.

Sasori membaringkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur. Namun, terlebih dahulu membuka jas dokter Sakura dan stetoskop yang melingkar di lehernya. Setelahnya para asisten dokter yang mengambil alih dengan membersihkan terlebih dahulu darah di sekitar dahi kiri Sakura. Setelah cukup bersih barulah terlihat luka sobek memanjang sekitar 3 cm. Dan kedua suster itu kembali sibuk menyiapkan alat jahit. Dan setelah selesai, barulah tugas Sasori untuk menjahit luka itu.

"Sakura banyak kehilangan darah," batin Sasori.

"Apa masih ada persedian darah bertipe golongan AB?" tanya Sasori yang suaranya teredam dengan masker berwarna hijau yang dia kenakan.

TenTen menggangguk pasti dan segera keluar ruangan untuk mengambil darah. Darah yang di milik Sakura adalah AB. Darah yang sangat sulit di dapat, karena jarang ada orang yang bergolongan darah AB.

Dengan sangat pelan Sasori menajahit luka sobek di dahi Sakura. Sebelumnya terlebih dahulu Sakura di buat tak sadarkan diri dengan obat bius lewat selang infuse. Sekitar sepuluh menit akhirnya Sasori selesai menjahit luka di dahi Sakura. Dan bertepatan dengan datangnya TenTen yang membawa dua kantung darah bergolongan AB. Langsung saja dengan cekatan TenTen memasang sekantung darah di tempat di mana tadinya kantung cairan infuse di gantung. Dan mencabut dengan pelan jarum infuse yang menancap di tangan kiri Sakura untuk di gantikan dengan jarum yang mengalirkan darah yang TenTen bawa tadi.

Sasori sedikit bernafas lega dan membuka masker hijau yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya dan sedikit membasahi rambutnya yang kemerahan. Dan dengan segera dia membuka juga baju yang warnanya serupa dengan masker tadi yang dia pakai. "Tempatkan Sakura di ruang VIP dan control terus keadaannya. Jangan mengizinkan seorang pun masuk kedalam kamarnya kecuali anggota keluarganya. "

Kedua suster itu mengangguk mengerti. Dan seorang suster berambut kuning dan memiliki bola mata berwarna ungu mulai membalut luka di dahi Sakura dengan sangat cekatan.

Setelah melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah tidak sepucat waktu itu, Sasori sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya. Dan setelahnya keluar dari ruang operasi. Sasori berjalan dengan langkah gontai untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Namun, sebuah tepukan di bahu kanannya berhasil membuat Sasori berhenti dan membalikkan badannya, menghadap seseorang yang telah menepuk bahunya. Kedua mata Sasori sedikit nampak terkejut dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Namun, akhirnya dia tersadar kembali dan memaksakan tersenyum pada sosok yang berada di hadapannya. "Sasuke… kau sudah datang."

"Hn."

Sasuke melihat penampilan Sasori dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Setelahnya dia menyerngit bingung. "Kenapa dengan jas doktermu, Sasori? Darah siapa itu?" tanyanya.

Sasori sedikit kebingungan untuk menjawabnya dan berkeringat dingin tiba-tiba. Sasori tak mungkin mengatakan kepada Sasuke yang sebenarnya bahwa ini adalah darah Sakura. Apalagi setelah melihat photo di liontin Sakura. "Darah pasienku. Sudah lupakan saja."

"Hn. Di ruangan mana kakakku di rawat?"

"Ayo kuantar..!"

**##Sacrifice##**

Kedua pemuda tampan itu berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada satu orang pun yang ingin membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan. Yang terdengar hanyalah derap langkah dari keduanya. Juga suara detakan jarum jam dinding yang menempel di dinding rumah sakit.

Sasori menunjuk sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor dengan jari telunjuknya. "Itachi, ada di ruangan itu. Tapi, maaf Sasuke. Aku tak bisa mengantarmu masuk kedalam. Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"Hn. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sasori."

Sasori melemparkan senyum singkat pada Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi. Dan sosok Sasori menghilang di belokan kekanan menuju ruang kerjanya. Yang tinggal sekarang di koridor sepi ini hanya Sasuke saja. Akhirnya Sasuke berjalan dengan santai ke ruangan Itachi berada. Namun, sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya membalikkan badannya ke belakang, ke asal suara itu datang.

Dan dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang suster sedang mendorong sebuah tempat tidur pasien. Kedua suster itu semakin mendekat pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke merapatkan punggungnya kedinding untuk memberikan ruang bagi kedua suster itu ketika melewati dirinya. Salah satu suster berambut coklat yang di cepol dua melirik sekilas Sasuke dan mengalihakan pandangannya kembali ke depan. Sedangkan Sasuke juga menatap suster itu seakan dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Namun, bukan hanya suster itu yang Sasuke tatap. Tapi, wajah pasien yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur yang di dorong suster itu. Sasuke merasa sangat pamiliar dengan wajah pasien itu walaupun wajahnya tertutupi alat bantu pernapasan. Tetapi, yang menarik perhatiannya adalah warna rambut pasien itu, merah muda. Seketika Sasuke teringat akan sosok seorang gadis yang sangat ingin dia temui.

"Sakura…"

**Bersambung…^^**

**Sebaikanya ayo kita balas review dulu… di mulai dari…**

**_Haruchi Nigiyama :**

Hhehe... penasaran?

Dia itu...RAHASIA..

Nie dah q update... review lg yach...

**_Uchiha nii-chan :**

Nie dah q update... review lg yach...

**_Kaori a.k.a Yama :**

Yg di operasi? tebak sajalah..!Pairnya dah q cantumin...

review lg yach..!

**_Aya-na Byakkun :**

Nie dah q update... review lg yach...

**_Naru-mania :**

Yup, Hinata jd kakak iparnya...

Inisial S.G. masih rahasia...heheh...

Dan yg di photo... itu juga masih rahasia,,,

nie dah q update... review lg yach...

**_Intan SasuSaku :**

Nie dah q update... review lg yach..!

**_Badboy sheva :**

Yg di operasi? tebak sajalah..hhehehe...

Deskripsi dan Diksinya bagus? Hwaaa~ makasih.. tas pujiaannya, Senpai..heheh

Nie dah q update... review lg yach..!

**_Keiko nomida :**

Nie dah q update... review lg yach..!

**_Chiwe-SasuSaku :**

Nie dah q update... FAI juga dah..

review lg yach..

**_D'BlackList-Jijin :**

makasih dah suka dgn fic ku... review lg yach...!

**_Kirei Yuki Hana :**

Ok, review mu sangat membantu,,,

review lg yach...!

**_Nne Kishida :**

Arigatou, Senpai... dah menyukai fic q...

Review lg yach...!

**Yosh~ balas review sudah...**

**Sebelumnya Saya minta maaf karena updatenya lama...**

**review lg yach...**

**Salam manis, Miko-chan^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Maaf seribu maaf semuanya…aku lupa nyantmin kalau fic-ku ini terinspirasi oleh Drama Asia 'Stair Way to Heaven'… angst banget tuch film… aku sampai nangis nontonnya…**_

_**Tapi…. Aku akan merubah jalan ceritanya… tentu saja… karena klu tidak itu namanya menjiplak…**_

_**Namun, jika ada kesamaan sedikt jalan ceritanya mohon dimaklumi z yach…**_

_**(^.^)"**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Romance/Angst/**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, maybe SasoSaku, maybe too GaaSaku…*maaf, author lupa nyantumin pairnya apa***_

_**Happy reading, Minna-san^^**_

**##Sacrifice##**

Pemuda bermata onyx itu terus saja memperhatikan wajah dari seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur yang didorong oleh kedua suster rumah sakit itu. Kedua alis pemuda itu berkedut satu sama lain, dan dahinya sedikit terlipat. Bibirnya secara spontan bergumam sebuah nama seseorang yang ingin sekali ditemuinya. "Sakura.."

Namun, kemudian pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Dan bergumam 'Tidak… tidak mungkin orang itu adalah Sakura.' Beberapa kali pemuda itu bergumam hal tadi dan menutup mata onyxnya sebentar. Dia mengatur nafasnya agar sedikit tenang dengan menghembuskannya berkali-kali lewat mulut.

Memang benar emosinya sungguhlah labil jika pikirannya sudah mulai mengingat seseorang yang selalu ingin di temuinya itu. Bahkan pemuda itu memimpikannya berkali-kali pada saat dia terlelap. Dan ketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya dia akan membuka-buka album photo di telepon genggamnya sendiri dan tersenyum senang melihat orang yang dimimpikannya. Dan dia tidak akan tertidur kembali. Dan meninggalkan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya keesokan paginya.

Drtt.. drtt..

Sebuah getaran di saku celananya membuat pemuda bermata onyx ini sadar dari lamunannya. Dan bergegas merogoh saku celana depannya. 'From My Mother' tertera dengan jelas di layar telepon genggamnya. Segera saja dia dekatkan telepon genggamnya ke telinga sebelah kanannya setelah sebelumnya menekan tombol hijau.

"Sasuke… kau ada di mana sekarang?" bisa terdengar suara seorang wanita dari sebrang telepon Sasuke.

"Aku sudah berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Sebentar lagi aku sampai kekamar kakak… tunggu saja."

"Oh, baiklah… dan ada seseorang yang ingin kami pertemukan denganmu."

"Hn," jawabSasuke dan setelahnya menutup sambungan telepon itu. Memasukkan kembali telepon genggamnya kedalam saku celana bagian depannya. Dan meneruskan kembali langkahnya menuju kamar rawat inap di mana kakaknya di rawat. Namun, pikirannya masih saja belum bisa melupakan kejadia barusan. Di kepalanya kini mulai mulai memutar-mutar kembali sebuahmemori entah itu baik maupun buruk.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering memimpikanmu. Apakah ini artinya sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu?" batin Sasuke dan tersenyum miris.

Kedua langkah kakinya menggema di koridor rumah sakit yang lumayan sepi. Karena memang masih jam-jam makan siang. Namun, sedikit banyak ada suster yang berlalu lalang di koridor. Hak tinggi sepatu para suster itu berdenting nyaring dengan lantai rumah sakit yang bersih. Dan bayangan suster itu terpantul jelas di lantai rumah sakit yang putih seperti cermin itu.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh koridor rumah sakit. Dan ekor matanya jatuh tepat di ujung koridor yang akan berbelok ke arah kanan. Pemuda itu menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk membaca tulisan apa yang tertera tepat di bagian atas sebuah pintu menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Dan setelah benar-benar terlihat bibir tipisnya mengeja sebuah nama yang tercetak jelas di pintu itu. "Dr. Haruno Sakura…" ucapnya dan setelahnya dia menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu.

Pemuda itu nampak berpikir keras. Terlihat dari dahinya yang juga kembali terlipat. Dan dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat ada seorang suster berambut coklat yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Seorang suster yang sama persis di temuinya pada saat mendorong sebuah tempat tidur pasien, suster berambut coklat yang di cepol dua. Sekilas mereka bertatapan dari jauh dan suster itu melemparkan senyumannya yang di balas ramah oleh Sasuke. Dan setelahnya suster itu pergi entah kemana.

Dan Sasuke masih saja berwajah sedang berpikir. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia kembali teringat akan kedatangannya kemari untuk melihat kakaknya. Segera saja dia berjalan dan tak lama kemudian sampailah dia didepan sebuah pintu. Yang terpampang dengan jelas angka 125, ruangan kakaknya dirawat. Segera saja dia memegang knop pintu itu dan mendorongnya kedalam.

Dan bisa terlihat kini di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang di dominasi oleh warna putih itu ditiduri oleh seseorang. Seorang pemuda berwajah sangat pucat, seperti tak ada darah di balik kulitnya itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam agak panjang itu tergerai begitu saja di sisi-sisi wajahnya. Sebuah alat bantu pernapasan bertengger di wajahnya, menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Sehingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu. Selang infuse tertancap rapi di tangan kirinya karena di bebat oleh perban. Menancap dalam di bagian kulit yang putih itu. Menembus pigmen kulit dan pori-pori. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur menandakan keadaannya sudah membaik.

Langsung saja pemuda bermata onyx itu mendekati tepi tempat tidur. Menatap wajah kakaknya yang sangat pucat. Dia juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok dua orang yang tak jauh berdiri di tepi ranjang yang bersebrangan denan tempat di mana dia berdiri.

"Sasuke.." ucap seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam kebiruan sambil mendekati sosok di mana Sasuke berdiri. Memegang kedua bahunya dan kemudian merengkulnya dengan erat. Melepaskan kerinduan yang teramat sangat pada salah satu anak kesayanganya ini. Sebuah cairan bening mengalir begitu saja di kedua pipi wanita itu. "Ibu sangat merindukanmu, Nak."

"Hn… bagaimana keadaan kakak? Apa benar dia sudah melewati massa kritisnya?"

"Uhm… kakakmu memang kuat… begitu kata dokter yang menangani operasinya," jawab Mikoto setelah melepaskan pelukan rindunya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." ucap lelaki paruh baya dengan suara berat khas miliknya dan mendekati Sasuke juga Mikoto.

"Ayah.." ucap Sasuke dan merangkul Ayahnya. Sedangkan Fugaku membalasnya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Ayah senang melihamu sehat-sehat saja," ucap Fugaku dan melepaskan pelukannya. Menepuk sekilas bahu kiri Sasuke. Fugaku merasa bahagia karena Sasuke telah jauh dari kata beruabah dari sikapnya yang dulu. Arogan, egois, dingin dan bersikap selalu labil jika ada masalah dan juga tak peduli dengan orang lain bahkan orang terdekatnya sekalipun. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang bersahabat pada setiap orang sekarang. Dan juga tak bersikap dingin pada keluarganya sendiri. Itu semua berkat seorang gadis yang membawa penyejuk di keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Namun, kini gadis itu di tinggal pergi atau di campakan oleh sang pemuda di hadapan Fugaku ini tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Fugaku tersenyum menyesal dan juga miris mengingat kejadian itu. Lantas dia baru saja akan menyebutkan nama gadis itu di hadapan pemuda ini. Namun, kehadiran seseorang yang baru saja datang di dalam ruangan itu membuat Fugaku menghentikan ucapannya dan tersenyum ramah pada orang itu.

"Apa kabar, Nak?" tanya Fugaku pada sosok yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan inap Itachi. Seorang lelaki berpakaian dokter, berambut merah marun dan memiliki sepasang bola mata coklat kemerah-merahan. Sekarang noda darah di bajunya sudah tak ada karena dia sudah mengganti jas dokternya yang berwarna putih itu.

"Baik… paman," jawab laki-laki itu dan mendekati sosok Fugaku, Mikoto juga Sasuke. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di tepi tempat tidur Itachi, memeriksa selang infuse dan juga denyut nadi dengan menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanan Itachi, menyamakannya dengan sebuah jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya.

"Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih membaik," ucap Sasori dan itu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana, Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke dan juga Sasori bernafas lega bersamaan. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di setiap bibir insan itu.

"Sekarang kalian semua bisa beristirahat. Aku tahu paman dan juga tante selalu menunggu pasca jalannya operasi Itachi bukan? Dan Sasuke kau pasti setelah mendengar kabar ini langsung terbang ke mari bukan? Pasti kalian semua lelah… pulanglah dan istirahatlah..! Ada banyak suster yang akan mengawasinya nanti," ucap Sasori dan menepuk pelan bahu kiri Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Tapi aku ingin…"

"Kau dan Sasuke pulang saja..!" ucap Fugaku memotong ucapan Mikoto dan memegang kedua bahu Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Ayah benar, Bu… sebaikanya kita pulang dan setelah itu baru kembali kemari lagi," ucap Sasuke dan mendekati Mikoto.

"Baiklah Ibu mengerti," ucap Mikoto akhirnya mengalah. Dan menuruti ucapan Sasuke dan Fugaku.

"Kami pamit, Ayah… Sasori," ucap Sasuke dan menggandeng tangan Mikoto keluar ruangan itu.

"Paman… "

"Ya... Nak Sasori?"

"Err… tidak jadi," ucap Sasori akhirnya dan menyibukan diri dengan tabung oksigen dan juga selang infuse Itachi. Namun, pikirannya kini sedang di penuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Sasori yakin Fugaku maupun anggota Uchiha yang lainnya mengetahui jawabannya. Sasori ingin mengetahui apa hubungan antara Sakura dengan Uchiha. Dan mengapa dia menemukan liontin berisikan dua buah photo yang salah satunya anggota keluarga Uchiha. Dan juga nampak sikap keduanya sangat mesra di dalam photo itu. Apalagi photo Sakura dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah darah.

Dan Sasori juga tak menyadari kini Fugaku menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga. "Apa Sasori mengetahui hubungan antara Sakura dan Sasuke dulu?" batinnya.

**##Sacrifice##**

Seorang laki-laki tampan bermata onyx kini berjalan dengan santai di koridor Rumah Sakit Konoha yang luas ini. Tak bisa di sembunyikan kini di wajahnya terpeta kelelahan yang teramat sangat. Seorang wanita berambut hitam kebiruan yang berada tepat di sampingnya menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Dengan pelan dia menyentuh bahu kanan pemuda itu. Dan pada akhirnya pemuda itu melirik seseorang di sampingnya dengan ekor matanya.

"Ada apa, Bu?"

"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan dan juga terlihat… sangat… kurus sekali, Sasuke," ucap Mikoto dan menghentikan langkahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke juga menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke menatap kedalam mata onyx di hadapannya dengan lembut. Di bibirnya terlukis sebuah senyuman.

"Aku memang lelah dan sebaikanya kita cepat-cepat pulang. Setelah istirahat yang cukup kita kembali menengok kakak," jawab Sasuke dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Mikoto yang masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

Mikoto memangdang punggung Sasuke yang sudah agak jauh di depannya. Kedua tangannya dia letakan di dadanya. Kedua mata onyxnya memandang miris dan sayu pada punggung Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tak pernah mau menceritakan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu dulu, Nak?" batin Mikoto dan cairan bening mengalir begitu saja di kedua sudut matanya. Kedua matanya pada saat memandang punggung Sasuke sedikit buram karena air matanya sendiri. Air mata yang jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya dan dengan sukses berakhir jatuh di lantai bening rumah sakit.

"Ibu..!"

Ucap Sasuke sedikit keras karena ternyata Sasuke baru menyadari jika Ibunya masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan agak jauh jaraknya dengan dirinya yang sudah mencapai lobi rumah sakit. Mikoto segera saja menghapus aliran air mata di kedua pipinya dengan punggung tangannya kanannya. Sedikit terpaksa di bibirnya di lukiskan sebuah senyuman. Dan sesegera mungkin mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Sasuke.

"Maaf, Nak…"

"Hn.."

Segera saja Sasuke dan Mikoto keluar dari lobi rumah sakit. Keduanya berpapasan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dan seorang perempuan berambut indigo pada saat akan membuka pintu kaca yang berdaun pintu dua. Sasuke dan Mikoto sama-sama saling pandang dengan kedua orang yang baru datang itu. Mikoto nampak sedikit terkejut melihat sosok keduanya. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut kuning dan juga perempuan berambut indigo melirik sekilas Mikoto tanpa ekspresi. Seolah tak melihat atau mungkin memang tak melihatnya. Entahlah… hati dan pikiran seseorang itu tak bisa kita tebak hanya dengan memandang orang tersebut. Beda dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat luar biasa terkejut, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Mikoto dan Sasuke terus saja berjalan menjauhi halaman depan rumah sakit. Namun, kedua ekor mata mereka masih menatap punggung kedua orang tadi. Di dalam pikiran mereka berdua berenang-renang berbagai pertanyaan yang berbeda satu sama lain.

"Yang tadi itu… Kak Naruto dan Kak Hinata. Kenapa mereka berdua ada di sini?" batin Sasuke.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura sehingga mereka berdua datang kerumah sakit ini?" batin Mikoto.

**##Sacrifice##**

"Dimana… Sakura… dia dirawat bukan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning spike dengan intonasi yang tidak beraturan, karena nafasnya yang memburu tak karuan dan juga sangat panic di setiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang tak bukan adalah seorang resepsionis yang bekerja di rumah sakit tersebut mengekerut sedikit dahinya dan juga mulutnya sedikit terbuka. "Ma… maaf?" ucapnya dan mencodongkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Seorang wanita lagi, yang berada tepat disamping pemuda berambut kuning tersebut mengelus-ngelus punggung pemuda itu. Wajah cantik wanita tersebut, juga senyumannya mampu membuat pemuda berambut kuning tersebut sedikit rileks. Dia mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut berkali-kali. Mencoba membuat dirinya tenang dan tidak panic terlebih dahulu. Setelah merasa cukup tenang pemuda tersebut mulai membuka suaranya kembali. Dan tak lupa sebuah senyuman yang menawan tercipta di bibir tipisnya. Membuat sang resepsionis dan juga seorang wanita yang berada disampingnya merona kemerahan.

"Dokter Sasori memberitahu kami bahwa Dokter Sakura mengalami kecelakaan saat bertugas. Lalu, di mana letak kamarnya, Nona Shizune?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan halus.

"Le… letak kamar Dokter Sakura…" ucap Shizune sembari mencari-cari nama Sakura di layar monitor komputernya. "Ada di lantai 25 no 128."

"Terima kasih, Shizune," ucap seorang wanita yang dari tadi diam saja yang berdiri tepat di samping pemuda tersebut. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman bersahabat terlukis di bibir mungilnya itu. Paras yang lembut namun tersirat sedikit ketegasan di wajahnya membuat daya tarik tersendiri. Juga didukung dengan penampilannya yang terlihat sangat anggun, walaupun hanya memakai celana jeans panjang berwarna biru dan atasan kemeja biru dengan aksen bunga lili di dada kirinya. Juga sebuah syal berwarna putih yang melilit leher jenjangnya.

Dan apabila di badingakan dengan penampilan pemuda di sampingnya, semakin serasi saja mereka berdua. Sang pemuda yang memakai baju kantoran dan terlihat sangat rapih, masih lengkap dengan sebuah jas berwarna biru juga yang di pakainya. Ditambah wajahnya yang tampan juga memiliki sebuah senyuman yang menawan.

"Sayang ayo..! Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura," ucap pemuda berambut kuning dan menarik tangan wanita berambut indigo tersebut setelah melemparkan senyuman kepada resepsionis tersebut.

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan meja resepsionis menuju sebuah elevator di ujung koridor rumah sakit yang merupakan satu-satunaya jalan menuju lantai atas. Dan apabila ada yang takut untuk naik elevator bisa menggunakan tangga darurat di samping kanan elevator tersebut.

Pemuda berambut kuning tersebut menekan-nekan tombol elevator menuju ke atas dengan gusar. Kepanikannya kembali melanda dirinya. Wanita yang ada di sampingnya hanya menghela nafas maklum. Dia sudah tahu jika laki-laki yang ada disampingnya tersebut gampang panik. Apalagi menyangkut adik kesayangannya ini. Jadi, dia memilih diam dan mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus-ngelus kembali pemuda itu, namun kali ini bagian tangan pemuda tersebut yang sedang menggandengan tangannya dengan erat sekali.

Ting…

Akhirnya pintu elevator tersebut terbuka. Dan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya pun satu persatu keluar. Pemuda dan wanita tersebut segera masuk kedalam elevator tersebut setelah semua orang keluar semuanya.

Ting…

Pintu elevator tersebut kembali berdenting dan menutup sepenuhnya. Wanita berambut indigo tersebut segera menekan tombol angka 25 karena dirinya lah yang paling dekat dengan tombol-tombol tersebut.

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke sosok pemuda yang berada disampingnya. Setelahnya dia menunjukan sebuah senyuman menenangkan. "Naruto… tenanglah… Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat. Kau percaya padaku?" tanyanya dan menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya di sisi wajah pemuda tersebut. Warna kulit wanita tersebut yang seputih persolen sangat kontras dengan kulit pemuda tersebut yang kecoklatan. Namun, salah satu perbedaan itulah yang membuat keduanya cocok satu sama lain. Hidup itu lebih berwarna jika ada sebuah perbedaan. Dan hidup ini akan jadi lebih menarik jika berargumen tentang perbedaan tersebut.

"Tentu aku percaya padamu kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat kuat," jawab pemuda yang di panggil Naruto tersebut oleh wanita tersebut.

"Namun, sekuat apapun seseorang pasti akan rapuh juga pada akhirnya. Benar begitu, Hinata?" tanya pemuda tersebut kepada wanita yang di panggil Hinata tersebut. Kedua tangan mungil yang berada di wajahnya dia turunkan perlahan. Dan memandang kedua bola mata lavender di hadapannya dengan sayu. Shappire bertemu dengan lavender. Memandang satu sama lain tanpa berkedip sedetik pun.

"Memang benar… tapi jika seseorang itu di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya. Seseorang itu akan menjadi lebih kuat dan tak akan mudah rapuh kembali," balas Hinata.

"Kau benar, Hinata."

Setelahnya kedua orang tersebut hanya saling diam tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari masing-masing bibir mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya elevator yang mereka naiki sudah mencapai lantai 25.

Ting…

Setelah pintu elevator tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya. Segera saja keduanya langsung keluar dan berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Kedua mata mereka memperhatikan nomor yang tertera di pintu yang mereka lewati.

"126, 127, 128… ini dia," ucap Naruto dan langsung saja masuk kedalamnya. Diikuti oleh sosok Hinata di belakangnya.

"Ya Tuhan Sakura… apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?" ucap Hinata dan menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

Kedua mata lavender dan juga shapiree tersebut menunjukan kesedihan dan juga keterkejutan. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang sanagt mereka sayangi terbaring lemah di atas termpat tidur yang sepenuhnya di dominasi oleh warna putih ini. Cat dinding dan juga gorden yang di beri warna putih.

Wanita bermata lavender tersebut mendekat ke arah sisi kanan tempat tidur. Sedangkan Naruto ke sisi yang satunya lagi. Kedua tangan orang yang sedang terbaring itu di genggam oleh Hinata dan juga Naruto.

Kini di atas tempat tidur terbaring seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang sedikit berantakan dan tergerai begitu saja di sisi wajahnya. Sebuah perban melilit di bagian dahinya. Wajahnya sangatlah pucat seperti tak ada darah yang mengalir di dalamnya. Padahal kini selang infuse dan juga darah tertancap dalam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Di bebat sekencang mungkin agar tak lepas. Sebuah alat bantu pernafasan bertengger di wajahnya menutupi mulut dan juga hidungnya yang mancung. Dadanya naik turun saat bernafas dan meninggalkan semacam uap di dalam tabung yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya tersebut. Kedua matanya terpejam sepenuhnya.

"Sakura kutemukan tergeletak di lantai ruangannya dengan darah segar keluar dari dahinya," ucap tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut merah bata dan berjalan perlahan mendekat ke tempat tidur. Berdiri di samping pemuda berambut kuning yang memandangnya seakan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Hal yang serupa pun terlukis di wajah wanita berambut indigo yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kesehatannya menurun sangat drastis… menyebabkan kerja otak dan juga ototnya mengalami penurunan. Dia kekuarangan asupan makanan dan membuatnya sering mengalami sakit kepala dan keseimbangannyanya juga berpengaruh," jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

Hinata segera menutup mulutnya sendiri, kedua bola mata lavendernya membulat tak percaya. Di kedua sudut matanya mulai terbentuk kristal-kristal bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Sedangkan Naruto kedua mata shappire-nya memerah dan kedua tangannya mengepal. Semua orang yang ada di sana merasa tak berguna. Tak berguna untuk membujuk Sakura untuk menghentikan aksi bunuh dirinya ini. Jarang makan dan terus saja bekerja.

Hinata dan Naruto tahu pasti untuk siapa Sakura melakukan ini. Semua kegilaan ini adalah untuk 'dia'. Dia yang selama ini menjadi 'cahaya' dalam kehidupan Sakura di kala Sakura 'jatuh'. Jatuh dalam jurang kesedian karena di tinggal atau di campakan begitu saja oleh 'seseorang' yang sangat dia sayangi dan cintai melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi kini kedua mata lavender itu menurunkan bulir-bulir air mata. Hinata yang tak kuat lagi segera memeluk Sakura yang terbaring lemah. Terisak di dadanya. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Hinata.." suara lemah dan lirih Naruto terdengar di dalam ruangan itu.

Sasori yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi bermacam-macam. Sedih, kecewa, khawatir… juga bingung. Bingung kenapa mereka berdua bersikap seperti ini pada Sakura. Sasori tahu rasa sayang kedua orang ini pada Sakura sangatlah besar. Tapi, apakah harus seperti ini? Apakah ada sesuatu hal yang aku tidak ketahui mengenai Sakura? Pikiran bermacam-macam mulai menghantui Sasori.

Namun, kini dia tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan sebuah benda yang dia temukan berada di tangan Sakura. Sebuah Liontin yang sangat cantik, ukiran dan juga pahatannya tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Tapi, bukan hal masalah ukiran atau apa yang membuat Sasori tertarik. Sangat tertarik sekali. Melainkan isi dari bandul liontin itu yang berbentuk hati. Di sisi kanan dan juga kiri liontin itu terpajang dua buah photo yang di mana wajah kedua orang pria tersebut Sasori kenal baik. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasori tertarik. Hubungan kedua pria itu dengan Sakura. Itulah yang harus Sasori cari jawabannya. Dan kedua orang yang berada di hadpannya inilah yang Sasori yakin mengetaui jawaban dari segala pertanyaannya.

"Na…"

"Permisi… apa benar Sakura dirawat di sini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut kuning di kuncir kuda secara tak sengaja memotong ucapan Sasori. Kedua bola mata shappire-nya menyiratkan sedikit kebingungan. Sebuah senyuman canggung tercipta di bibirnya.

Hinata yang mengenali suara ini langsung berseru, "Ino..! Kau sudah datang."

"Hi… Hinata… jadi benar kamar ini kamar di mana Sakura di rawat. Ya, Tuhan… Sa… Sakura… apa yang terjadi denganmu?" ucap Ino setelah masuk lebih dalam lagi dan langsung di kejutkan dengan keadaan Sakura. Kedua tangan mungilnya membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Dengan langkah lemah Ino menghampiri Hinata dan juga Sakura. Sebelah tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh tangan Sakura yang bebas dari selang infuse.

"Ada yang ingin aku beritahu mengenai kondisi Sakura. Kita bicara di luar saja," ucap Sasori dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Di belakangnya Naruto menyusul Sasori dengan perasaan takut yang luar biasa. Naruto takut jika ada sesuatu mengenai kesehatan Sakura.

Ceklek…

Pintu itu dengan sukses menutup setelah Naruto keluar. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu. Kedua alisnya berkedut satu sama lain. "Apa ada yang Sasori sembunyikan dariku mengenai kesehatan Sakura?" batin Hinata.

"Sakura… hiks… hiks…" suara tangisan Ino menggema di ruangan itu dan sukses mengalihkan pandangan Hinata tertuju pada Ino. Hinata mengelus-ngelus punggung Ino dengan bulir air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua sudut matanya, membasahi pipinya yang seputih susu.

"Apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku mengenai kesehatan Sakura?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

"Kesehatannya terus menurun dan hal itu juga membuat zat antibody-nya menurun. Maka dengan begitu penyakit pun akan dengan mudah hinggap di tubuhnya. Yang ingin aku katakan… bersiaplah untuk kemugkinan yang terburuk."

"A… apa maksudmu?"

"Apa Sakura selama ini pernah mengeluh rasa sakit di bagian perutnya?"

"A… aku tak tahu. Dia tak pernah cerita atau mengeluh apapun padaku selama ini."

"Yang aku khawatirkan Sakura mengidap… Kanker Hati. Namun, itu masih saja praduga. Akan aku cek darah Sakura di laboratorium. Dan akan aku beritahukan hasilnya padamu seminggu lagi. Lalu mengenai ini…" ucap Sasori dan menyerahkan sebuah liontin di sebelah tangannya kehadapan Naruto.

"Liontin Sakura…"

"Ya, aku menemukannya dan dia menggenggam benda ini sewaktu dia pingsan," ucap Sasori.

Naruto segera mengambilnya dari tangan Sasori, "Terima kasih karena sudah menyimpannya."

"Sama-sama… tapi, siapa kedua pria yang ada di dalam liontin itu?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah ini..!" ucap Sasori dan mengambil alih kembali liontin itu dari tangan Naruto. Kemudian membuka dengan perlahan bandul liontin itu. Setelahnya meyerahkannnya pada Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah dari kedua pria yang ada di photo tersebut. Seorang pria berambut merah darah dan seorang pria berambut Hitam. Kedua matanya membulat tak kala dia memusatkan kembali penglihatannya pada pemuda berambut merah. "Di… dia," batin Naruto.

"Kau tahu siapa mereka berdua?"

"Ma… maaf aku tak tahu mereka berdua," jawab Naruto dan langsung menutup kembali liontin itu dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya.

"Aku akan kembali kekamar Sakura," ucap Naruto dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan sosok Sasori yang berdiri mematung.

"Kenapa Sakura masih menyimpan photonya? Lalu, pemuda berambut hitam ini apakah 'seseorang' yang sudah mencampakkan Sakura?" batin Naruto dan terus berjalan menuju kamar rawat Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasori memandang punggung Naruto dengan tatapan curiga. "Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku ternyata, Naruto?" ucap Sasori dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi punggung Naruto. Berencana untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

**##Sacrifice##**

Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam kebiruan menghela nafas panjang. "Huufftt… akhirnya sampai," ucapnya dan turun dari mobil taksi. Disusul oleh sesosok pemuda berwarna rambut sama.

Dengan segera pemuda tersebut mendahului sang wanita dan membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya yang megah. Di bibirnya sedikit terbentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali," batin pemuda tersebut sambil memandang kesekeliling halaman rumahnya yang luas.

Sebuah rumah kaca yang isinya berbagai tanaman hias, kolam air mancur dengan patung bidadari di tengah-tengahnya masih tetap berdiri tegak. Juga sebuah tempat bersantai di samping rumah kaca tersebut. Sebuah senyuman yang lebih lebar tercipta di bibir tipisnya. Ditambah kini di otaknya bermunculan potongan-potongan memori yang pernah tercipta. Dalam penglihatannya dia melihat dirinya sendiri yang masih muda sedang mengejar-ngejar seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek.

Gadis dalam penglihatannya tersebut tertawa lepas dan bahagianya ketika memasuki rumah kaca tersebut. Kedua kaki mungilnya bergerak dengan lincah menghindari tangkapan kedua tangan sang pemuda. Beberapa kali gadis tersebut berteriak histeris ketika tangan pemuda tersebut berhasil menangkapnya. Dan pada akhirnya sebelah tangan gadis tersebut berhasil tertangkap dan dengan segera pemuda tersebut menariknya hingga tubuh mungil gadis tersebut denga sukses jatuh kepelukannya. Gadis berambut merah muda tesebut nampak kelelahan dan juga panic. Sedangkan sang pemuda menyeringai melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya.

"_**Hukuman apa yang pantas untuk gadis usil sepertimu yach?" ucap pemuda tersebut.**_

Suaranya ditelinga Sasuke seperti nyata.

"_**Sasukeeee… lepaskan aku..! Kau duluan yang usil." **_

Bahkan suara gadis tersebut terdengar lembut dan juga jelas bagi pendengaran Sasuke. Seakan terhipnotis Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada kedua sosok itu. Mikoto yang memperhtikan Sasuke dari tdi hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menyusul sosok Sasuke.

"Sakura.." batin Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis.

"_**Terima hukumannya, Sakura," ucap Sasuke yang masih terlihat sangat muda. Dan bocah Uchiha tersebut dengan segera mencium bibir merah muda Sakura dengan lembut. Sedangkan Sakura yang juga masih sangat muda hanya membelalakan kedua mata emeraldnya. Dan tak lupa sebuah semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihnya, di kedua pipi bocah Uchiha pun juga tecipta semburat kemerahan tipis.**_

"Sasuke… kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Mikoto dan sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke.

Guncangan di bahunya telah berhasil kembali membawa Sasuke kealam sadarnya. Sasuke memegang keningnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan bayang-bayang dirinya sewaktu masih muda bersama Sakura hilang begitu saja.

"Maaf Bu, aku lelah sekali. Aku mau kekamar saja," ucap Sasuke dan meninggalkan Mikoto sendirian di dalam rumah kaca tersebut.

"Sasuke… kau.." ucap Mikoto dan beberapa menit kemudian menyusul Sasuke pergi menuju ke dalam kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

**##Sacrifice##**

**Sakura POV**

"Dimana aku?" ucapku yang memandang kesekeliling sebuah tempat yang sepertinya nampak tak asing bagiku. "Sebuah halaman sekolah.." ucapku kemudian dan berjalan entah kemana. Namun, setelah sedikit berjalan ke samping gedung sekolah kedua langkah kakiku berhenti begitu saja.

"Indahnya…" ucapku karena begitu terpesona akan keindahan yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Sebuah Pohon Sakura yang berdiri kokoh dan bersemi dengan indahnya. Warnanya yang berwarna merah muda sangat kontras dengan latar belakang langit yang begitu cerah di atasnya. Angin sejuk menerbangkan kelopaknya hingga berterbangan di langit. Bagaikan menari-nari di langit menemani awan cumulus yang bergerak kesana kemari.

Aku tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan indah yang berada di hadapanku ini. Aku terus berjalan mendekat ke pohon yang namanya sama denganku itu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung ke sekolah ini. di hitung-hitung sudah 5 tahun lebih aku tak kemari. Senyumku semakin berkembang tak kala melihat sebuah ayunan yang menggantung di salah satu dahan kokoh pohon Sakura tersebut.

Tak ragu sedikit pun segera ku duduki ayunan yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Tapi, sayangnya kedua kakiku tak sampai ketanah dan menggantung. Karena itu tak mungkin aku menggerakan ayunan tersebut. Namun, sebuah dorongan dari belakang punggungku berhasil membuat ayunan tersebut terayun kedepan . Satu dorongan lagi dari belakang punggungku membuat ayunan tersebut terayun ke depan jauh dan tinggi.

"Kyaaaa..!" teriakku senang bukannya takut karena ayunannya terayun kedepan dengan tinggi.

Aku sangat menyukai hal seperti ini. Kututup kedua mata ku rapat-rapat. Merasakan terpaan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Aku merasa tenang dan hal ini sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Setelah beberapa lama dorongan ayunan tersebut berkuarang dan hanya terayun ringan saja kedepan. Dan itu membuatku sedikit kecewa dan aku langsung membuka kedua mataku. Hal partama yang aku liat di depanku adalah sepasang mata Jade yang sangat indah. Kedua bola mata emeraldku terbelalak sempurna. Namun, tak dapat di hindari kini sebuah senyuman terpeta jelas di bibirku. Sesosok orang itu berjalan mendekat kerahku dengan senyumannya yang menawan seperti biasa.

"Sakura.." ucapnya.

Ya Tuhan… sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar namaku terucap di bibirnya. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia mendengar dia menyebutkan namaku seperti biasanya. Lembut dan juga terasa… hangat.

Ketika ayunanku terayun kedepan, ke hadapannya. Segera saja aku turun dari ayunan tersebut dan dia dengan sukses menangkap tubuh mungilku. Aku memeluknya sangat erat dan dia balas memelukku.

Pelukan penuh kasih sayang ini… betapa sangat aku merindukannya. Harum tubuhnya yang segar juga dadanya yang bidang membuatku nyaman berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucapku padanya sambil menengadahkan wajahku meliat wajahnya yang sangat tampan.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Sakura," jawabnya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kabar bunga sakuraku ini?"

Masih dengan gaya bicara yang sama. Dan masih juga memanggilku dengan sebuatan kesayangannya yang sama seperti biasa. Aku harap ini adalah nyata. Dan kalaupun sebuah mimpi. Aku berharap aku tak akan pernah bangun dari mimpi dan tidur panjangku. Selamanya aku ingin di sini. Bersama dia. Orang yang paling aku sayangi melebihi siapapun di dunia ini.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan. Apakah kau mau mendegarkannya?" tanyaku dan memandang wajahnya yang entah kenapa seperti bersinar.

"Tentu saja. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan ceritamu."

"Senang sekali aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.."

"Gaara…" ucapku dan memeluknya kembali.

**Bersambung…**

**Mari balas review…wkwkwkw…**

**Intan SasuSaku :**

Gomen ne~ updatennya lama skali*sangat*

Review lg yach…hehehe…

**Icha Beside Door :**

Nie dah q update… review lg yach…hehehe…

**Kiran-Angel-Lost :**

Makasih karena dah suka dengan pic-ku ini..wkwkwk

Saku sakit apa yach…? Hehe… rahasia…

Hubungan SasuSaku juga msih rahasia…

Review lg yach…^^

**Naru-mania :**

Yupz, Saso suka Saku…

S.G. masih rahasia juga…wkwkwk…

Nie dah q update… review lg yach…

**Haruchi Nigiyama :**

Sakura punya penyakit apa lihat saja nanti…wkwkw…

Nie dah q update… review lg yach…^^

**Badboy Sheva :**

Nie dah update… review lg yach…^^

**Kaori a.k.a Yama :**

Ya, kasian Itachi… bru pulang langsung kecelakaan*Ngelus punggung Itachi*

Photo yang ada di liontin akan terjawab seiring jalannya waktu*halah*

Saku punya penyakit pa akan terjawab juga nanti.

Nie dah update… review lg yach…

**So-Chan 'Luph pLend' :**

Nie dah q update… review lg yach…^^

**Misa Miyano :**

Makasih dah di bilang keren…^^

Go… Gomen… q ga tahu… Dare desu ka?*wajah polos*

**Yui-chan :**

Hahahaa… Ya, bener. Yg di operasi itu adalah Cintaku*di getok Itachi fC*.

Lalu soal satu orang yang di sebutin ma Yui-chan di chap ini dah kejawab

Review lg yach…^^

**Ok… balas review sudah…wkwkw..**

**Dan aku mengucapkan minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada readers semua karena update'an yang super lama sekali. Di karenakan banyak tugas dan juga maslah… huuftt… hidup ini sungguh sulit untuk di mengerti… lalu mengenai Sakura POV. Reader mengertikan…jadi Sakura itu sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya… lalu mengenai siapa kedua orang cowok yang ada di dalam liontin Sakura dah kejawab di chapter ini. hehehe… tp, aku kira readers semua bakalan penasaran banget ma akhir fic ku ini nanti…*masih lama banget***

**Yosh… akhir kata…**

**Salam manis, Miko-chan…**

**Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GaJe**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, SasoSaku, maybe GaaSaku**

**Chapter 4 **

**##Sacrifice##**

Di dalam kamar berukuran sangat luas dengan dinding bercat hitam-biru, di atas tempat tidur ukuran king size terbaring seorang pemuda berambut emo. Kedua matanya terpejam, dan sebuah dengkuran halus terdengar di dalam kamar itu. Wajahnya yang tertidur itu terlihat sangat tenang, dadanya naik turun seirama. Jendela yang terbuka mengantarkan udara dingin malam hari.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja tercipta suatu gerakan di atas tempat tidur itu. Pemuda berambut emo itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Tak lama kemudian terpaksa dia membuka kedua matanya. Dia memegang kepalanya dan sedikit memijit keningnya. Pusing.

Dan sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celananya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah handphone yang dari tadi bergetar di dalam sakunya. Ternyata penyebab bangunnya pemuda berambut emo itu adalah karena getaran dari handphonenya.

Ditatapnya layar handphone yang menyala, dan tertera nama Neji. Seketika ingatannya mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang terjadi sebelum dia jatuh tertidur, dan penyebab salah satu sahabatnya itu menghubunginya jika ada sesuatu.

Dan seketika pemuda berambut emo itu teringat percakapannya dengan Neji.

"_Baiklah, aku mengerti. Setelah dari rumah sakit datanglah ke sebuah café dekat rumah sakit tempat praktekku. Ada banyak orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, dan juga ada banyak hal yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu."_

"_Hn. Tunggulah di sana."_

Seketika pemuda berambut emo itu menepuk pelan keningnya yang lumayan lebar itu. "Neji pasti sudah menungguku dari tadi," ucap pemuda itu dan segera mengangkat panggilan telefon dari Neji.

"Hallo.."

"Sasuke… "

"Hn. Maaf. Aku tertidur."

"Owh… begitu…"

"Apa? Dia tertidur?" sebuah suara feminim terdengar dari sebrang telefon Sasuke.

"Neji… cepat suruh dia kemari!" suara lain ikut bergabung.

Sasuke sedikit menyerngitkan keningnya, berpikir, menerka-nerka suara siapa saja tadi yang ikut berbicara. Namun, tak dapat Sasuke ingat sama sekali.

"Kau dengar itu, Sasuke? Cepatlah kemari!" ucap Neji.

"Hn. Dua puluh menit lagi. Tunggulah!" ucap Sasuke dan langsung menutup sambungan telefonnya.

Dia melirik sekilas langit lewat jendela yang terbuka. Sudah gelap. Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur dia pun tak ingat. Segera saja dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya namun dia tak langsung menghidupkan keran di kamar mandinya, melainkan berdiri mematung di depan sebuah cermin di atas wastefel. Di tatapnya wajahnya sendiri yang sudah dewasa, jauh lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Dan seketika wajah Sakura kembali terbayang.

Kedua mata onyx itu di tutupnya selang beberapa detik, dan kemudian di bukanya kembali. Sebersit perasaan menyesal dan rindu tergambar jelas di kedua mata onyx-nya. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju kran air dan memutarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian butiran air segar dan dingin keluar dari lubang-lubang kecil shower itu. Sasuke tak membuka terlebih dahulu pakaiannya, langsung saja dia berdiri di bawah guyuran air. Membiarkan dirinya basah beserta pakaiannya. Sebelah tangan kananya terkepal erat, dan selajutnya yang terjadi adalah Sasuke memukulkan sendiri kepalan tangannya ke dinding kamar mandi.

Dinding itu sedikit mengalamai keretakan, dan sebagai gantinya darah merembes ke dinding itu dan mengalir ke bawah lantai kamar mandi. Ikut hanyut terbawa air. Tangan itu merasakan perih dan sakit. Namun, tak sebanding di dalam pikiran Sasuke rasa sakit dan perih yang gadis itu rasakan.

Rasa sakit hati ketika yang Sakura rasakan ketika Sasuke meninggalkan dia secara tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas. Masih teringat di dalam memorinya wajah gadis itu yang basah berlinangan air mata. Suaranya yang bergetar ketika mengucapkan kata-kata 'Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke' secara berulang-ulang.

Sasuke merasa dirinya sungguh kejam pada waktu itu kepada Sakura. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya denagan kencang sampai berdarah. Sekarang yang di rasakan pemuda berambut emo itu adalah rasa asin dan amis di dalam mulutnya karena darahnya sendiri.

Kedua lututnya sudah lemas, tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Dan akhirnya Sasuke jatuh terduduk dengan bertumpu di kedua lututunya. Sebelah tangannya yang tadi di pakai meninju dinding memegang erat kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram erat dadanya sendiri. Selanjutnya Sasuke berteriak kencang dan suaranya menggema di dalam kamar mandi itu. "Aaaarrgghhh!"

**##Sacrifice##**

Ruangan di dalam café itu tidaklah terlalu luas namun juga tak terlalu kecil, berukuran sedang. Cukup dan nyaman untuk di jadikan tempat istirahat, meluangkan waktu dan membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan sejumlah teman, bahkan untuk tempat berpacaran seperti beberapa pasangan di dalam café itu.

Kursi yang lumayan empuk, dekorasi ruangan yang di tata sedemikian rapi juga unik, pelayanan yang memuaskan dan tak lupa 'rasa' dari semua makanan maupun minuman yang di jual di café itu membuatnya selalu penuh dikunjungi pengunjung, selalu ramai terlebih akhir dari pada minggu ini.

Dan mari kita sorot salah satu tempat duduk di dalam café itu dekat pojok belakang jendela yang tengah di huni oleh 3 anak manusia. 3 gelas minuman yang berada di meja itu sudah tinggal setengahnya saja. Tak ada makanan sama sekali di atas meja itu. Sepertinya mereka belum memesannya karena menunggu kedatangan seorang pemuda berambut emo yang menjadi tujuan mengapa mereka bertiga ada di sini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah yang di kuncir ekor kuda. Dia melakukan gerakan dengan menaikan kaca mata berbingkai warna merah miliknya ke atas karena sedikit melorot, bergeser dari posisinya semula. Sepertinya kaca mata itu harus segera di gantinya karena terus menerus mengganggu gerakannya dengan yang lebih nyaman.

Seorang pria berambut coklat panjang yang duduk di depan wanita itu tak langsung menjawabnya. Dia memasukan dulu handphonenya ke dalam saku jas hitamnya. Tangan kanannya melakukan gerakan memutar-mutar sendok di dalam cangkir kopinya. Kedua mata lavendernya mengerling sosok wanita di hadapannya. "Dua puluh menit lagi," akhirnya pemuda itu menjawabnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari wanita berambut merah itu. Dia menghempaskan punggungnya sedikit kasar ke belakang kursinya. "Masih lama ternyata."

"Sabarlah, Karin! Kau harus mengerti! Sasuke itu baru saja tiba di Jepang dari kepulangannya dari Amerika." Komentar seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik, di kedua pipinya terdapat tatto merah segitiga terbalik. Pemuda itu memakai jaket bertudung berwarna abu-abu kehitaman. Cukup aneh karena udara di dalam café itu sudah bisa di katakan 'hangat'.

Wanita bernama Karin itu memandang pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya dengan pandangan tak biasa. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya ketika melihat pemuda itu. Sepasang iris mata berwarna rubby itu terus menerus memandang pemuda berambut coklat itu. Yang pasti hal itu menyebabkan di kedua pipi pemuda itu muncul rona kemerahan samar.

"Kau… "

"Apa?"tanya pemuda yang di tatap oleh Karin.

"Tak jadi," jawab Karin dan memilih memandangi langit di luar sana yang gelap gulita dari jendela. Tak ada bintang satu pun, sepertinya tertutupi awan.

"Kau ini aneh," komentar pemuda berambut coklat itu pada Karin yang tak di gubris oleh yang bersangkutan. Dia mengambil cangkir kopi susunya dan meminumnya.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi langit akan menangis," ucap Karin dan setelahnya kembali termenung seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Seorang pemuda yang duduk di samping Karin meletakan cangkir kopinya dan ikut memandangi langit yang sudah semakin gelap dari sebelumnya. Tetapi setelahnya pandangannya terpancang pada wajah sang gadis berkacamata itu. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkannya ketika memandang Karin.

Berbeda dari seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang satunya. Dirinya sedang menyibukan diri dengan handphonenya sendiri. Sepertinya Neji sedang berkomunikasi via messege terlihat dari jari-jarinya yang lincah menekan-nekan huruf-huruf yang tercetak rapi di handphonenya sendiri.

"Sakura… dia sedang koma," ucap Neji tiba-tiba membuat kedua orang yang berada di depannya sukses menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Raut wajah terkejut terpeta di wajah keduanya.

"Bercanda di saat seperti ini..huh!" balas Karin sarkastik dan mendengus sebal.

"Tidak lucu sama sekali," tambah pemuda di samping Karin.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda," ucap Neji dan beraut wajah sangat serius.

Tak ayal membuat kedua orang tadi yang mengira Neji sedang bercanda menampakan wajah tegang. "Kau… tahu dari mana?" tanya Karin mulai merasa tidak enak dan takut.

"Tenten," jawab Neji pendek.

Keduanya baru kali ini percaya. Karena Tenten adalah tunangan Neji yang juga bekerja di rumah sakit, tempat di mana Sakura praktek. Tak mungkin jika Tenten sengaja berbohong mengenai keadaan sahabatnya sendiri. Terlebih memang raut wajah Neji menunjukan keseriusan saat mengucapkannya.

"Tenten memberitahu ku via messege," ungkap Neji pada kedua temannya.

"Kenapa bisa? Sakura… dia.." ucap Karin terputus-putus dan suaranya sedikit bergetar. Kedua mata iris rubby-nya mulai berkaca-kaca dan bahunya gemetaran. Kiba yang berada di sampingnya memeluk tubuh Karin dari samping dan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Karin… tenanglah!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Kiba," ucap Karin agak membentak dengan suaranya yang mulai berubah menjadi agak serak. Dan akhirnya cairan bening menetes juga dari sudut-sudut matanya. Dia membuka kacamatanya dengan gusar dan menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya saja, karena tangan yang satunya lagi berada di dalam genggaman tangan Kiba.

"Aku yakin Sakura pasti akan sadar.." terang Neji mencoba membuat Karin agak tenang sedikit.

Tapi nyatanya hal itu tidak berhasil karena selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Karin tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan serta mengambil tas kecilnya dan menaruhnya di bahu kirinya. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kiba dan berjalan memutar ke kiri untuk berencana keluar dari café itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Karin?" sergah Neji cepat.

Kiba menahan kepergian Karin dengan mencengkram pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Di luar sudah akan turun hujan."

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku ingin melihat keadaannya," jawab Karin dan dengan sedikit sentakan melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman Kiba.

Karin berjalan setengah berlari keluar dari café itu dan menabrak beberapa pengunjung di sana yang hendak masuk. Di sepanjang perjalanan dia terus-menerus mengusap-usap kedua pipinya dari bekas air mata yang dari tadi tak mau behenti dari kedua matanya.

"Tunggu, Karin!" teriak Kiba yang juga berdiri dari duduknya.

"Damn!" Kiba menggebrak meja itu sehingga beberapa pengunjung menatapnya dengan pandangan 'ada apa?'

"Neji... maaf aku harus pergi menyusulnya. Katakan pada Sasuke, aku dan Karin ada keperluan penting yang tak bisa di tunda." Kiba mengucapkannya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Hn. Aku mengerti." Jawab Neji.

Detik berikutnya Kiba berlari mengejar Karin. Dan ketika sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari café itu butiran air turun dari langit. Hujan. Di sertai dengan angin yang cukup kencang. Kedua mata coklat itu fokus mencari sosok Karin dan dengan mudahnya menemukannya tengah berlari di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Dasar gadis keras kepala!" Geram Kiba dan akirnya berlari mengejar Karin. Ketika berlari mengejar sosok wanita berambut merah itu dia membuka jaket tebalnya, dan kini yang hanya melekat di tubuh bagian atasnya hanyalah t-shirt tipis berwarna hitam selain bawahannya yang memakai celana jeans hitam.

Kiba berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengejar sosok Karin, dan ketika sudah bisa menggapai sosok itu. Kiba langsung melekatkan jaket tebalnya pada bagian tubuh belakang Karin dan menutup kepala merahnya dengan tudung jaketnya.

Karin yang merasakan ada yang memakaikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Kiba yang berlari di belakangnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal di tambah di tubuhnya bagian atas hanya memakai t-shirt tipis. "Kiba.." panggilnya dan memelankan kecepatan larinya.

"Memang sulit menyamai kecepatan lari seorang atlit sepertimu, Karin.." puji Kiba dan tersenyum. Akhirnya dia berhasil menyamai langkah lari kakinya dengan Karin. Tanpa aba-aba dahulu Kiba langsung merapatkan tubuhnya pada Karin dan mendekapnya erat. Sebelah tangannya berada di bahu kanan Karin dan sebelah tangan yang satunya berada di puncak kepala Karin, membuat agar tudung jaket itu tak melorot di kepalanya karena terbawa angin. "Kita berlari menuju halte bus di sana."

Karin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di bibir ranumnya. "Terima kasih, Kiba," batin Karin.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tahu kau bisa berjalan tanpa memakai kaca mata.. berlari malah," ungkap Kiba dan melirik Karin di sampingnya.

Wajah Karin yang tak memakai kaca mata sungguh sangat manis di hadapannya. Pasalnya terlihat jelas kedua iris matanya yang secantik berlian ruby. Merah gelap seperti berwarna darah. Di tambah kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Benar-benar sangat cantik kedua matanya. Tak ayal membuat wajah Kiba sedikit memanas karenanya.

"Eh..?" Karin terperanjat terkejut dan meraba wajahnya sendiri yang tak ada hiasan kacamata yang melindungi kedua mata ruby-nya.

"Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang tertinggal," batin Karin.

"Tapi lebih baik seperti itu. Biarkan keindahan matamu terpancar. Jangan kau halangi dengan sebuah kacamata," ucap Kiba dan tersenyum.

Karin tersentak mendengar ucapan yang Kiba ucapkan. Dan tak dapat di cegah kini kedua pipinya sukses merona. "Uhm.."

**##Sacrifice##**

Waktu sudah terlampaui sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu ketika pemuda berambut emo itu selesai memakaikan dua pasang pakaian ke tubuhnya. Atasan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan bawahan celana jeans biru. Dia menyemprotkan sebuah parfum ke tubuhnya dan setelahnya menyisir rambutnya yang bermodel seperti pantat ayam itu.

Sudah merasa cukup rapi akhirnya Sasuke berjalan menuju sisi tempat tidurnya, duduk di atasnya. Sasuke membungkukan badannya dan membuka salah satu laci bawah dari buffet kecil. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan lambang plus berwarna merah di tengahnya. Di bukanya kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil berwarna putih berisi obat berbentuk kapsul untuk mengobati rasa sakit di kepalanya di antara belasan obat di dalamnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan dua buah kapsul yang kini berada di tangannya dan langsung menelannya. Setelahnya dia mengambil gelas panjang yang berada di buffet itu, meneguknya sampai tandas. Dan mengembalikan gelas itu ke tempatnya semula.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat memijit keningnya. Sakit. Sasuke merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalanya saat ini. Dan sebelah tangannya yang lain mengambil plester untuk menutupi luka pukul di tangannya sendiri di dalam kotak P3K itu. Setelah selesai mengurus tangannya sendiri dia menaruh kembali kotak P3K itu ke asalnya yaitu laci dari buffet bagian bawah.

Setelahnya dia bangkit dari duduknya di atas tempat tidur itu dan segera keluar kamarnya. Tak lupa ikut serta mengambil handphonenya yang dia taruh di atas buffet sebelum benar-benar melenggang pergi dari kamarnya.

.

.

"Aku akan ke sana setelah jam makan malam nanti." Ucap Mikoto Uchiha lewat sambungan telefon di ruang tengah.

"Hn. Tak perlu mengajak Sasuke. Biarkan dia istirahat di rumah saja, Mikoto," balas Fugaku Uchiha tegas.

Mikoto mengerti dengan menganggukan kepala yang jelas tak dapat dilihat oleh Fugaku dari sana.

"Fugaku… aku ingin kau mengecek sesuatu untuk ku di sana." Permintaan Mikoto kepada Fugaku.

"Hn."

"Tolong lihat keadaan Sakura!"

"Hn. Akan aku lihat keadaannya nanti. Baiklah… sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Tuut.. tuut..

Sambungan telefon itu akhirnya terputus dan Mikoto memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya di kamarnya. Karena terakhir kali dia mengecek sepuluh menit yang lalu tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dan hal itu di anggap oleh Mikoto bahwa putra bungsunya masih dengan tenangnya menjelajahi alam mimpi. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung menegang melihat kehadiran Sasuke tepat di belakangnya.

"Apa Sasuke mendengar semua obrolanku dengan Fugaku?" batin Mikoto kalut dan kedua matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas tangan yang lain dan keringat dingin mulai muncul di pori-pori keningnya.

"Ibu.." Sasuke membuka suara untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dia berjalan mendekat kepada Mikoto. Dan kedua mata onyx-nya menatap wajah Mikoto seperti mau mengintrograsi.

"S-sudah bangun, sayang?" tanya Mikoto sedikit gugup dan mengusap-usap lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Hn. Tadi itu Ayah?"

"I-iya… Ayahmu mengabarkan kalau keadaan kakakmu semakin membaik."

"Syukurlah. Tapi tadi sepertinya aku mendengar Ibu menyebutkan nama Sa…"

"Kau lapar, sayang? Mau makan apa? Biar Ibu buatkan sekarang juga." Kilah Mikoto berharap Sasuke tak menanyakan perihal nama yang diucapkan oleh Mikoto di dalam percakapan lewat telefon tadi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia tidak merasa lapar sama sekali padahal dia belum makan sesuap nasi saja dari kepulangannya dari Amerika. "Aku ada urusan. Jika lapar aku bisa makan di café-café." Ucapnya dan melenggang pergi.

Namun kepergiannya tertahan karena lengan Sasuke di tahan oleh Mikoto. "Tunggu sebentar, sayang!"

Mikoto berjongkok di depan buffet kecil yang di mana di atasnya telfon itu berada. Membuka laci bagian tengah-tengahnya dan mencari-cari sebuah benda kecil. Serasa sudah mendapatkan apa yang di carinya langsung saja Mikoto menyerahkan benda itu di atas telapak tangan kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya tanda bingung, bukan bingung benda apa yang berada di tangannya. Tetapi melainkan alasan ibunya memberikan sebuah kunci mobil padahal sudah ada motor, alternatif dirinya untuk mengantarkan kemana pun dia ingin pergi. "Ini..?"

"Mobil yang sudah Ayah dan Ibu siapkan untukmu. Lagi pula di luar sana tengah hujan deras Sasuke," jawaban Mikoto mewakili pertanyaan di dalam kepala Sasuke.

"Hn. Setelah pulang dari urusanku, aku akan kembali menjenguk kakak," ucap Sasuke dan berjalan melenggang pergi. Namun baru saja lima langkah dia menjauh dari Mikoto, Sasuke membalikan badannya dan tersenyum tipis di sertai semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

Sasuke kembali berjalan mendekati Mikoto dan tanpa di duga langsung mengecup sekilas kening Mikoto. Hal yang dulu sering di lakukannya jikalau dia mau pergi keluar rumah, dan waktu itu juga masih ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang mengisi hari-hari Uchiha bungsu itu. "Aku pergi, Bu."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Sasuke benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Mikoto dan keluar kediaman rumah utama menuju garasi tempat di mana mobil barunya di parkirkan.

Mikoto memandang tak percaya punggung Sasuke yang menghilang dari pandangannya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lega dan terisak kecil. "Sasuke yang dulu sudah kembali.."

**##Sacrifice##**

Hujan yang mengguyur tempat tinggal para makhluk bumi itu semakin mengganas saja. Jumlah volume air yang jatuh dari langit begitu banyak dan derasnya. Belum lagi angin yang berhembus dingin serasa menusuk tulang. Sepertinya langit sedang mengamuk dan juga… bersedih.

Seperti perasaan pemuda berambut emo ini sekarang. Dia mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuk kanannya yang berada di atas stir kemudi. Perasaannya benar-benar tak enak. Resah. Kacau. Menyesakan. Jantungnya pun terasa sakit seperti ada yang menggenggamnya erat dan akan menghancurkannya dalam satu kepalan keras.

Sasuke menepikan sebentar mobilnya di sisi jalan menuju café yang di janjikan oleh Neji. Dia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan sebua erangan sakit keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Ugh! Perasaan menyesakan apa ini?" batin Sasuke dan mencengkram erat dadanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

Kedua mata onyx-nya memandang ke depan kaca mobilnya dan waktunya tepat pada saat ada sepasang laki-laki dan wanita berjalan menyebrang mobil depannya. Walaupun dalam kegelapan seperti ini Sasuke masih bisa tau mereka berdua itu siapa. Seroang wanita berambut merah marun dengan seorang laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik. Sasuke menurunkan kaca jendela sampingnya dan hendak memanggil keduanya namun terlambat. Kedua orang itu sudah naik bus yang Sasuke tahu tujuan dari bus itu adalah Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Untuk apa mereka berdua pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke terlebih pada dirinya sendiri karena tak ada orang lagi selain dirinya di dalam mobil itu. Karena angin dingin yang mulai masuk melalui kaca jendela yang dia turunkan tadi dengan terpaksa Sasuke menutupnya kembali.

Sekarang rasa sakit yang Sasuke rasakan tepat di bagian jantungnya sudah menghilang. Dan Sasuke yang tadinya berniat akan mengikuti bus yang di naiki oleh kedua sahabatnya dia urungkan. Karena masih ada janji dengan Neji di café ujung halte bus ini. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi akhirnya Sasuke menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya dan tancap gas dari tempat itu.

.

.

Rasa hangat dan nyaman menyerang tubuh pemuda berambut emo itu ketika dia sudah berada di dalam pintu masuk café berukuran sedang itu. Kedua mata onyx-nya menjelajahi isi café. Mencari kepala berambut coklat panjang di antara banyaknya pengunjung. Dan kedua mata onyx-nya menemukan sosoknya jauh di dalam dekat jendela di sebelah kanan.

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju sosok Neji yang sedang duduk membelakanginya itu. Di tepuknya pelan bahu kiri Neji. "Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Neji," ungkap Sasuke sedikit menyesal.

Neji mendongakan kepalanya ke atas menatap wajah pemuda berambut emo yang rambutnya sedikit basah kuyup itu. "Hn. Tak masalah," ucap Neji tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pelan lengan kanan Sasuke. Setelah itu baru Sasuke duduk di hadapan Neji. Tempat duduk yang di tempatinya sebelum Kiba dan Karin pergi dari sana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Neji pada sahabat lamanya yang sudah lama meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya sendiri.

"Hn. Baik. Kau?" jawab Sasuke seperti biasa, irit kata dan balik bertanya.

"Baik. Lalu… bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?"

"Sudah melewati masa kritis."

"Syukurlah. Kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Hn. Teh saja."

Neji mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memanggil seorang pelanggan. Dan tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pelayan berambut coklat pendek dengan sebuah senyuman ramah terlukis di wajahnya. Di tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pena dan yang satunya sebuah note's kecil.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya ramah pelayan itu. Pipinya sedikit merona ketika melirik Sasuke yang tengah memandang keluar jendela.

"Dua teh saja," jawab Neji.

"Baik. Akan di antarkan lima menit lagi."

"Selalu dikagumi oleh kaum wanita, eh? Tidak berubah sama sekali," komentar kecil Neji dan tersenyum hambar pada Sasuke setelah pelayan wanita di café itu pergi.

Sasuke melirik sekilas Neji yang berada di hadapannya, dan menatap kembali keluar jendela. Lebih tepatnya menatap keadaan langit di luar sana. "Hn. Cukup merasa terganggu."

Terdengar helaan nafas ringan dari sosok di hadapan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke kurang lebih tengah melamun dan nampak tak memperdulikan Neji. Tangannya kirinya menopang dagunya sendiri sedangkan tangannya terlipat di atas meja. Ingatannya terus menerus memutar kenangannya bersama Sakura dulu. Dan entah kenapa perasaannya terhadap Sakura sekarang sangatlah kuat, terus menerus terbayang oleh sosoknya. Sasuke sendiri merasa sedikit aneh, pasalnya setelah kepulangannya ke Jepang dia selalu terpikirkan oleh sosok Sakura.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Kau banyak berubah."

"Benarkah? Aku menyukai diriku yang sekarang," ucap Sasuke dan kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dan memandang Neji yang tengah menatapnya seperti seolah-olah ada yang ingin di katakannya namun ragu.

Dan Sasuke melihat di atas meja itu ada sebuah kacamata berwarna merah, tepat di hadapannya. "Ini..?" tanya Sasuke dan menunjuk benda itu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Milik Karin.. sepertinya dia buru-buru pergi dan benda itu tertinggal," jawab Neji,"Kiba juga tadi dia ada di sini. Kami bertiga menunggumu, Sasuke."

"Hn. Mereka berdua pergi kemana? Aku tadi melihat keduanya tengah terburu-buru menyebrang dan menaiki bus," ungkap Sasuke. Sekarang dirinya baru ingat jika suara feminim yang di dengarnya di telefon adalah suara milik wanita berambut merah itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Neji balik dan mulai sedikit gelisah.

"Mereka menaiki bus menuju jurusan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, sangat penasaran malah. Karena dirinya mulai merasakan firasat buruk mengenai sesuatu.

"O-oh, itu… mereka pergi menemui Tenten."

"Tenten?" tanya Sasuke balik. Jelas saja dia bertanya siapa itu Tenten karena Sasuke sama sekali belum mengenal orang yang namanya di sebutkan Neji barusan. Dan mencoba mengingat jika saja Tenten salah satu temannya se-masa SMA dulu jelas tidak akan teringat.

"Tunanganku. Dia berkerja sebagai perawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Bukankah aku sudah memperlihatkan photo dia padamu via e-mail, Sasuke?" jawab Neji dan kembali bertanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan nampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan photo. Dan ingatannya kembali terbuka pada saat dua bulan lalu, Neji mengirimkan e-mail yang berisi photo tunangannya. Tidak hanya Neji saja, tetapi teman dekatnya yang lain juga sering mengirimkan e-mail seperti itu.

Jelas Sasuke mengingat bagaimana rupa sosok yang di sebutkan Neji. Seorang wanita bernama Tenten dengan perawakan mungil seperti orang China. Itu karena rambutnya yang berwarna coklat di cepol dua dan berponi depan.

"Akh.. jadi dia. Aku ingat." Jawab Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis.

Untuk sementara waktu Neji merasa lega karena Sasuke tak menanyakan lebih jauh perihal masalah kepergian Kiba dan Karin.

"Hn."

"Kiba dan Karin… sepertinya mereka bosan karena menunggu kedatanganmu yang terlalu lama. Dan jadinya mereka memutuskan pergi karena ada urusan mendadak," ucap Neji kemudian.

"Akh.. terima kasih," ucap Neji kepada pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan dua cangkir teh hangat di atas meja mereka. Neji menyerahkan satu cangkir teh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat gagang cangkir teh dan mencium aroma khas yang di keluarkan oleh teh itu. Membuat tubuhnya hangat dan nyaman. Di dekatkannya bibir cangkir itu dan tak lama kemudian mencicipinya. Meresapinya secara perlahan.

"Lain kali kau harus datang tepat waktu jika di adakan acara kumpul seperti ini, Sasuke!"

"Hn. Aku mengerti." Jawab Sasuke dan menaruh cangkir teh itu di meja.

"Bicara soal tuananganmu itu, Neji.." Sasuke menggantung ucapannya sebentar, membuat Neji meliriknya penuh selidik.

"Aku sudah berpapasan dengannya di Rumah Sakit Konoha," Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya yang tadi sengaja dia gantung.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Neji tersedak di saat dia akan menelan air teh itu ke dalam kerongkongannya. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca karena tenggorokannya sedikit sakit dan terasa panas.

"Pelan-pelan!" nasihat Sasuke dan menahan senyum karena sikap 'tak biasa' yang di perlihatkan oleh sahabatnya. Karena dulu hampir tidak pernah Sasuke melihat seorang Neji tersedak minumannya sendiri walaupun dalam keadaan apapun.

"Be-benarkan kau melihat Tenten?"

"Hn. Waktu itu dia sedang mendorong sebuah tempat tidur pasien bersama perawat yang lain."

Neji mulai merasakan bahwa perkataan Sasuke akan menjorok pada keadaan Sakura. Dan benar saja buktinya. Kata-kata yang di keluarkan oleh Sasuke kali ini membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Aku merasa jika yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu adalah Sakura."

Neji tersenyum hambar pada Sasuke. "Kau ada-ada saja, Sasuke. Banyak wanita di sana yang berambut merah muda," ucap Neji dan sedetik kemudian dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menjawab hal itu.

"Aku memang mengatakan jika mungkin itu adalah Sakura. Tapi… Neji, aku tidak mengatakan jika orang itu mempunyai rambut merah muda."

Neji terperanjat dan mulai panik. Di paksakannya dia sedikit tertawa tetapi malah seperti orang yang sedang sakit gigi. "Ahahah.. Kau bilang seperti Sakura… ya, aku kira pasti mempunyai rambut merah muda."

"Hanya segelintir orang yang di beri nama Sakura harus selalu memiliki rambut warna merah muda." Terang Sasuke yang mulai mencium sebuah kebohongan dari mulut sahabatnya sendiri.

Neji benar-benar terpojok sekarang. Harusnya dia lebih bisa menjaga mulutnya sendiri. Dan dengan terpaksa jika Sasuke bertanya soal Sakura dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Memangnya sudah berapa lama kita jadi sahabat, eh?" ucap Sasuke dan menyeringai.

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Aku memang berbohong. Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang ingin aku tahu saat ini." Balas Sasuke mulai tak sabaran. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Nafasnya mulai memburu tak beraturan. Sepertinya sifat emosionalnya mulai bangkit.

"Mengenai keberadaan Sakura, eh?"

"…"

"Dia sudah berhasil menjadi seorang Dokter.." Mulai Neji mengatakan keadaan Sakura.

"Di Rumah Sakit Konoha." Sasuke meneruskan ucapan Neji. Dia sudah mengira hal ini sebenarnya.

Tak dapat di cegah kini sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat dan membentuk sebuah senyuman bangga dan bahagia. Namun, senyuman itu luntur ketika mendengar penuturan Neji selanjutnya.

"Dan sekarang dia mengalami koma, Sasuke."

Kedua mata onyx itu terbelalak lebar karena ketidak percayaannya mengenai kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Neji. Di dalam hati Sasuke berharap ini hanyalah sebua gurauan dari sahabatnya. Namun, sorot mata itu… sorot mata kedua lavender itu nampak sayu dan menyakitkan.

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah.. Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan kasar. Membuat kursi yang didudukinya terjungkal terbalik ke belakang. Dan suara bising yang di keluarkan oleh kursi itu sepenuhnya membuat semua pengunjung di café itu menengok kearah meja Sasuke dan Neji.

"Sasuke.. tenanglah sedikit!"

Brakk!

Sasuke menggebrak meja itu dengan kasar seperti sebelumnya yang di lakukan oleh Kiba. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan wajahnya memerah menahan luapan amarah karena sahabatnya itu tak mengatakannya sejak dari awal.

"Kau bilang tenang, hah? Sakura adalah wanita yang tak tergantikan olehku. Dia adalah hidupku," ucap Sasuke dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Neji juga café itu.

"Damn! Semuanya kacau!" teriak Neji dan juga ikut menggebrak meja saking kesalnya juga. Neji mengambil kacamata milik Karin dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar semua minuman yang telah dia pesan juga Sasuke. Tak menghiraukan sedikit pun pandangan aneh yang di lemparkan padanya oleh para pengunjung café.

**##Sacrifice##**

Sosok Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam mobil sport berwarna hitam ketika Neji sudah keluar sepenuhnya dari dalam café itu. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, bahkan menyerempet tong sampah di pinggar jalan itu hingga jatuh terguling dan semua sampahnya berhamburan keluar. Penjaga kebersihan yang kebetulan sedang berada di dekat tong sampah itu mengumpat-ngumpat sang pemilik mobil dengan bahasa kasar. Geram dan kesal dengan tingkah laku urakan pengendara mobil itu yang keterlaluan memacukan mobilnya.

Dan Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan kata-kata yang di keluarkan oleh penjaga kebersihan tadi. Dirinya bersama mobil yang di kendarainya tetap melaju kencang di tengah jalanan yang licin dan becek. Sama sekali tak takut akan keselamatannya melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan seperti seorang pembalap dadakan itu. Alasan Sasuke melakukakn itu adalah karena dia ingin segera melihat Sakura. Masa' bodoh dengan peraturan lalu lintas yang menuyuruh pengendara apapun memberhentikan kendaraannya ketika trafficlight itu berwarna merah. Karena Sasuke baru saja menerobos lampu merah. Untung saja sedang tak ada polisi lalu lintas yang melihatnya jadi Sasuke bisa terus melajukan mobilnya.

"Sasuke sudah tahu keadaan Sakura. Dia sedang menuju ke sana," ucap Neji lewat telefon pada seseorang.

"Baiklah." Jawab seseorang di sebrang telefon itu.

Tuut.. tuutt..

Sambungan telefon itu terputus dan Neji kembali memasukan handphonenya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dan dirinya terlonjak kaget karena ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk dengan sedikit keras bahunya dari belakang.

"Kakak.." ucap lembut yang di keluarkan oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo. Sebelah tangannya menjinjing plastik besar yang di jamin isinya adalah bahan makanan untuk satu minggu kemudian dan sebelah tangannya yang lain menggenggam sebuah payung transfran berwarna biru.

"Hi-Hinata… sedang apa kau disini?"

Wanita yang di panggil Hinata itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Neji dan kedua mata lavendernya sedikit menyipit karena senyumannya. "Berbelanja untuk keperluan bahan makanan di rumah. Kakak sedang apa di sini? Tidak pakai payung pula di saat hujan deras seperti ini." ucapnya dan membagi payungnya dengan Neji. Dia merapatkan tubunya ke sisi kanan Neji dan memayunginya dengan payung miliknya.

"Kakak sehabis bertemu dengan teman lama di café ujung sana." Jawab Neji seadanya.

"Hm.. begitu. Lalu kenapa hujan-hujanan seperti ini? Jika Kak Neji sakit aku yang akan jadi amukan Kak Tenten." Gurau Hinata sedikit dan tersenyum.

Tak ayal membuat Neji juga menyunggingkan senyuman hangat. Di ambil olehnya plastik belanjaan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya dan payung dari tangan Hinata. Sekarang gantian Neji yang memayungi keduanya di tambah belanjaan Hinata di tangannya. "Ayo, ku antar! Kau akan langsung pulang bukan?" tanya Neji dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya di ikuti oleh Hinata.

Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan menggelayut senang pada tangan Neji . "Iya.."

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana suamimu, Hinata? Seharusnya dia menemanimu belanja 'kan?"

"Uhm.. Naruto sedang ada rapat di kantornya yang tak bisa dia batalkan. Padahal dia ingin selalu ada di dekat Sakura," ucap Hinata dan beraut wajah sedih mengingat keadaan Sakura saat ini bagaimana.

"Sakura… bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Neji.

"Semakin memburuk.."

"Lalu yang menemaninya sekarang selain kau dan Naruto siapa?"

"Sahabatku dan juga Sakura.. Ino yang menjaganya," ucap Hinata,"Setelah aku pulang dan memasak pun aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Begitu. Semoga keadaanya jauh membaik setelah Sasuke datang."

"Sasuke? Siapa dia?" tanya Hinata.

"Seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi Sakura selain dia."Jawab Neji.

"Jadi.. sosok pemuda yang pernah Kak Neji perlihatkan lewat photo itu adalah.."ucap Hinata menggantung ucapannya.

"Sasuke… calon tunangan Sakura dulu."

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

_**Ok, mari balas review dlu.. di mulai dr..**_

_**_Naru-mania :**__ Gaara itu dah mati sbnr'y…*poor Gaara*… iya, Sasori suka bngt ma Sakura.. Yupz, NaruHina tau mslh Sakura dan Sasuke juga Gaara. Tetap review yach!_

_**_Kaori a.k.a Yama :**__ Iya… Sasu mang mesum..haahaa. Yg mencampakan Saku itu si pantat ayam..*chidoro*. Nie dh d update. Review lg!_

_**_4ntk4-ch4n :**__ Makasih ats pujiannya.. salam kenal jg. Ok, nie dh d update. Review lg!_

_**_Haruchi Nigiyama :**__ Iya, kasihan. Review!_

_**_Me :**__ Aku ushakan endingnya SasuSaku. Review !_

_**_CheZaHana-chan :**__ Makasih. Review!_

_**_Chiho Nanoyuki :**__ Makasih. Endingnya masih lama nich. Maksih jg dh d fav. Review!_

_**_Kurosaki Naruto-nichan :**__ Nanti jg semuanya akn jd jelas. Review!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ok, bls review sdh. Dan slnjtnya Saya ingin mengucapkan permohonan maaf yg sbsar2y krn ktrlmbtn update fic'y. smoga chap nie tak mngcwkn readers. Dn mngenai kmnclan Sakura d chap nie memang tak ada, tp d chap dpn bru ada. Scene GaaSaku dan SasuSaku jg Saya ushakn ada. **_

_**Salam manis, Miko-chan^^**_

_**REVIEWS**_


	5. Chapter 5

Previous Chapter

"Sasuke.. tenanglah sedikit!"

'Braakkk!'

"Kau bilang tenang, hah? Sakura adalah wanita yang tak tergantikan olehku. Dia adalah hidupku."

"Damn! Semuanya kacau."

.

.

"Sasuke? Siapa dia?"

"Seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi Sakura selain dia."

"Jadi… sosok pemuda yang pernah Kak Neji perlihatkan lewat photo itu adalah.."

"Sasuke… calon tunangan Sakura dulu."

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, AU**

**Enjoy this chapter**

**And**

**Give me review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Calon… tunangan?" ucap Hinata tak percaya. Pegangan tangannya terhadap lengan Neji melorot begitu saja. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kedua tangannya yang tadinya melingkar pada lengan kanan Neji menjadi lemas, terkulai masing-masing di samping tubuhnya. Kedua mata lavendernya menyorotkan ketidak percayan atas apa yang di ucapkan oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Hn. Dulu Sasuke adalah calon tunangan Sakura."

"Bi-biisakah Kak Neji menceritakan selengkapnya padaku?" pinta Hinata dengan raut wajah yang sedikit memerah karena menahan tangis atau mungkin amarah.

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya langsung dari Sakura? Kenapa kau kembali bertanya?" Tanya Neji dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

Kepala berambut indigo panjang itu menggeleng lemah. Bibir mungil miliknya terbuka sedikit hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun kembali tertutup. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat sesuatu, tak dapat mengeluarkan sebuah suara sedikit pun. Namun, kedua pandangan mata lavendernya sudah cukup memberikan arti yang lain kepada mata lavender lain di hadapannya.

Penjelasan.

Ya, Hinata membutuhkan penjelasan lebih terperinci mengenai masa lalu Sakura. Masa lalu yang juga berkaitan dengan seseorang yang lain yang tak ingin pernah di ceritakan oleh Sakura sendiri. "Terlalu menyakitkan untuk di ceritakan kembali," ucap Sakura kala waktu Hinata menanyakan perihal seseorang itu.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin mengetahuinya, Hinata."

"Uhm.." Hinata kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lengan kanan Neji. Mereka kembali berjalan di bawah payung transparan berwarna hitam. Di bawah guyuran air hujan yang sangat deras. Di antara udara dingin yang serasa menusuk kulit-kulit mereka yang merasuk hingga ke tulang.

"Haruskah Hinata tahu akan masa lalu Sakura? Dan apakah Hinata harus tahu juga jika Sakura bukanlah adik kandung suaminya, Namikaze Naruto." Neji berpikir keras di kala kedua langkahnya membawanya menuju sebuah mobil BMW hitam miliknya.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut dark blue itu menggeram kesal dan tak sabaran. Sebelah tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Kedua mata onyx-nya menampakan kepedihan, kecemasan, dan ketakutan dalam selang beberapa detik saja.

Sebelah tangannya yang lain berkali-kali menekan klakson di stir kemudinya, berharap mobil yang berada di depannya segera maju barang sedikit saja. Namun, sedikit saja mobil yang di depannya maju, kembali berhenti karena mobil yang di depannya, depannya, dan depannya lagi juga berhenti.

Macet.

Ya. Pemuda pemilik warna rambut dark blue ini terjebak macet sejak lima belas menit yang lalu ketika dia salah mengambil jalan menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Pikirannya yang tak jernih membuat dia salah mengambil belokan yang seharusnya ke kanan jika mau menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha, malah berbelok ke arah kiri yang notabene-nya seperti memutar untuk menuju ke sana.

Kalut.

Sasuke merasa kalut dan tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya dan karena kecerobohannya dia jadi berada di tempat ini. Ikut terjebak macet bersama beberapa mobil yang lainnya. Penyebab kemacetan ini di karenakan di depan sana terjadi sebuah kecelakaan beruntun. Entah kecelakaan mobil sesama mobil, motor sesama motor, atau apalah, Sasuke tak memperdulikannya.

Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya sekarang dia bisa sampai ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, untuk menemui seseorang yang memang ingin segera di temuinya.

Di dalam pikirannya terbayang kini sosok wanita berambut merah muda tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan berbagai macam alat, untuk tetap membuatnya bertahan hidup yang di pasang di tubuhnya.

Rasa bersalah itu semakin membuncah di dalam hatinya. Dia dengan gusar membuka seatbell dan keluar dari mobilnya. Dan dia melihat mobil yang berada di depannya kembali maju, jarak mobilnya dengan mobil di depannya terdapat cukup jarak yang memungkinkan mobilnya untuk berbelok. Dan dia juga melihat mobil Honda Jezz Silver yang berada di belakangnya masih terdapat celah yang cukup lebar.

Dengan segera dia menghampiri pemilik mobil berwarna silver itu dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobilnya yang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit kasar. "Hei!" tegur Sasuke.

Pemilik mobil yang tidak di ketahui di dalamnya apakah laki-laki atau perempuan itu nampak dengan segera menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Dan sepasang mata aquamarine itu memandang intens sosok pemuda berambut dark blue yang berdiri dengan basa kuyup di samping mobilnya. Sejenak pemilik mata aquamarine itu terhenyak akan kedua mata onyx yang tajam. Dengan suara yang sedikit agak serak pemilik mata aquamarine itu akhirnya berbicara. "Ya?"

"Bisakah kau sedikit lagi saja memundurkan mobilmu?" Tanya Sasuke dan sedikit menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang berada di depan stir kemudi.

"Aku akan berbelok arah," ucap Sasuke lagi ketika tidak ada jawaban dari seseorang di dalam mobil itu.

"O-oh, ya, baiklah," jawab seseorang itu akhirnya. Dan dia mengatatur gigi mobilnya untuk bisa mundur ke belakang sedikit ketika dia menginjak gas-nya.

"Hn. Terima kasih nona…" Sasuke nampak menggantungkan ucapannya menunggu seseorang pemilik mobil berwarna silver itu menyebutkan sendiri namanya. Tentu saja, karena Sasuke sama sekali tak kenal dan tak tahu menahu mengenai namanya, di tambah dia bukanlah seorang cenayang.

"I-ino. Tak masalah sama sekali. Senang membantu Anda." Ino menjawab setengah gugup dengan debaran jantung yang seperti habis lari marathon itu. Sejenak dia juga lupa akan sosok seseorang yang telah resmi menjadi tunangannya. Ck. Ck. Ketampanan seorang Uchiha memang tak bisa di hindari walau sosok seorang Uchiha saat ini sedang basah kuyup sekali pun.

"Hn." Setelah memberikan jawaban pendek seperti ciri khas-nya itu, Sasuke melangkahkan lagi kedua kakinya menuju mobil dan masuk kembali ke dalamnya. Memasangkan seatbell dan kehangatan yang berasal dari pemasang penghangat di dalam mobilnya itu segera menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hampir nyaris membeku karena dingin.

Setelah memasukan gigi ke dua akhirnya Sasuke menginjak gas pelan-pelan dan membelokan stir-nya ke arah kanan. Dia menaikan kembali kaca mobilnya dan dengan mulusnya terlepas dari kemacetan itu. Sedikitnya Sasuke bisa menghela nafas lega karena bisa secepatnya pergi menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Akh! Aku lupa menanyakan nama pemuda tampan itu," pekik Ino heboh dan menggigit ibu jarinya. Ino menghela nafas kecewa karena melewatkan kesempatan yang bagus. Namun, dia juga kemudian mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena mempunyai pikiran melirik pria lain selain tunangannya. Dia memandang jari manis kirinya yang tersemat cincin putih dengan permata merah di tengahnya. Sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan kembali menutup kaca mobilnya karena tidak mau mati membeku karena udara di luar. Selanjutnya dia memajukan mobilnya dan menunggu dengan bosan antrian kemacetan di jalan utama Tokyo itu di dalam mobil, sendirian.

.

.

.

Dengan menempuh jarak lima belas menit lagi akhirnya mobil yang di kendarai oleh Sasuke tiba di depan halaman Rumah Sakit Konoha yang sangat luas. Walaupun sedang hujan deras seperti ini keadaan di luar Rumah Sakit Konoha ini nampak cukup ramai. Dan kedua kalinya Sasuke di hadapkan dengan antrian untuk memasuki area parkir. Untung saja hanya sedikit, tak terlalu banyak. Jadi, Sasuke bisa lebih cepat masuk ke area parkir dan memarkirkan mobilnya dengan mulus tanpa lecet.

Dan tantangannya kali ini adalah berjalan, atau lebih tepatnya berlari masuk menuju lobi utama di rumah sakit tersebut yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari area parkir.

Dan ketika Sasuke sudah masuk sepenuhnya, mulailah indra penciumannya mencium bau obat-obatan, ciri khas dari sebuah rumah sakit.

Dengan nafas sedikit tersengal Sasuke menghampiri meja resepsionis yang sedang di jaga oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu. Sebelum dia mengeluarkan suaranya, dia mengatur terlebih dahulu nafasnya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang tadi memompa sangat cepat.

"Bisa Saya bantu, tuan?" Tanya ramah penjaga resepsionis itu dan tersenyum manis.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan dari mulut. Setelahnya dia baru bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan resepsionis tersebut. "Apa benar di sini ada seorang dokter bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Ya, benar. Ada perlu apa tuan menanyakan hal itu?"

"Dia di rawat di mana?"

"Eh… maksud tuan?" Tanya resepsionis tersebut cukup bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" bentak Sasuke mulai tak sabaran. Dan 'braaakk' dia memukul keras meja resepsionis tersebut sehingga mengundang tatapan orang-orang di lobi rumah sakit.

"Ta-tapi… Saya.."

"Cepat katakan di mana Sakura dirawat!" ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Ba-baik… letak kamar No. 128, lantai 25," jawab wanita penjaga resepsionis tersebut setelah melihat layar komputernya. Dan setelah hal itu langsung saja Sasuke beranjak pergi tanpa sama sekali mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

"Jika Saya boleh tahu apa hubungan tuan dengan…" Wanita penjaga resepsionis itu berhenti bicara ketika di rasanya orang itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hei… tuan, tunggu sebentar!"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan tanpa membalikan badannya dia berucap,"Aku adalah tunangannya," jawabnya.

Setelah memberikan jawaban itu akhirnya Sasuke kembali berjalan dan memasuki sebuh elevator untuk menuju lantai atas.

"Tunangan?" batin Shizune dengan dahi berkerut. Sedetik kemudian dia membelalakan kedua mata onyx-nya dan memandang arah kepergian Sasuke dengan wajah sangat terkejut.

"Dia sudah kembali.." gumam Shizune.

**##Sacrifice##**

Dengan sangat tak sabaran jari telunjuk pemuda berambut raven itu menekan-nekan tombol angka 25 yang memang sudah tadi dia tekan satu kali. Berharap agar elevator yang di naikinya sekarang segera mengantarkannya ke lantai 25 tempat di mana Sakura di rawat.

Dan ketika pintu elevator itu terbuka bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bunyi 'ting' Sasuke segera keluar dari elevator tersebut. Dia berlari di tengah kedua mata onyx-nya memandang ke sekeliling untuk mencari nomor kamar Sakura.

Namun, karena Sasuke sekarang sedang dalam keadaan panic dan tak dapat berpikir jernih dia menjadi lebih sulit menemukan pintu kamar yang tertera nomor 128. Padahal sepintas nomor yang di cari Sasuke terlewati begitu saja olehnya. "Sial!" geram Sasuke.

"Di mana kau Sakura?" racau Sasuke dan terdengar sangat lirih. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding rumah sakit yang ber-cat putih gading, dadanya naik turun tak seirama. Sasuke lelah. Ya, dia lelah baik secara fisik maupun batin. Tangan kirinya memegang kepalanya dan mencengkramnya erat. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalanya. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu agar menjadi lebih tenang, dan berharap sakit di kepalanya berangsur membaik. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sebentar saja.

Dan pada saat itu juga dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu nyaring mendekati dirinya berada. Langkah kaki yang hanya bisa Sasuke tebak berasal dari sepasang kaki yang memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Dan suara langkah kaki itu semakin saja mendekat dan dia sedikitnya merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekat dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian indra pendengaran Sasuke tak lagi menangkap suara langkah kaki itu lagi. Untuk itu dia membuka kedua matanya dan dia melihat ada sepasang kaki berbalut stocking putih dengan sepatu berhak tinggi yang juga berwarna putih.

Kedua mata onyx Sasuke memperhatikan kedua kaki itu dan memperluas jangkauan matanya dengan menyusuri dari kaki itu menuju ke atas, dan terus ke atas. Sampai kedua mata onyx-nya berhenti di wajah orang yang berada di depannya.

"Uchiha… Sasuke?" ucap seorang suster yang berada di depan Sasuke dengan nada bertanya. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat sebuah papan yang merupakan laporan kesehatan pasien di depan dadanya. Kedua mata coklatnya terus menerus memandang wajah Sasuke untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke. Seseorang yang sudah membuat hati Sakura 'hancur' hingga terbagi menjadi beberapa potongan puzzle yang sulit untuk di susun kembali.

Sasuke memandang wajah suster itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat, dan dia nampak beberapa kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya karena pandangan matanya entah kenapa saja tiba-tiba mendadak menjadi tak fokus. "Hn.."

Sekarang gantian sebelah alis suster itu terangkat. Jelas saja pasti dia tak mengerti dengan arti dari kata 'hn' yang di ucapkan makhluk di depannya yang kebanyakan mengandung arti 'iya'.

"Apa kau ingin menemui Sakura?" Tanya suster itu yang dengan sukses membuat Sasuke berdiri tegap tak lagi menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding.

"Hn. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan penuh tanda menyelidik. Dia sedikit heran akan suster itu. Pasalnya suster yang berada di depannya tiba-tiba saja muncul dan langsung menanyakan namanya. Sungguh sedikit aneh menurut pikiran Sasuke.

"Ikuti aku!" ucap suster itu atau lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Tak ada pilihan lain akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti sosok suster berambut coklat itu yang terlebih dahulu berjalan di depannya. Sasuke berpikir sepertinya dia pernah melihat wajah suster itu namun ketika dia mau mencoba mengingatnya rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali timbul dan dia lebih baik tidak berusaha mengingatnya.

"Namaku Tenten… sahabat Sakura," ucap suster yang mengaku bernama Tenten itu pada Sasuke. Kedua mata coklatnya mengerling sosok Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya namun sedikit di belakangnya.

Entah hanya perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang suster yang bernama Tenten itu memandang tajam padanya dan memberikan penekan kata pada kata 'sahabat'. Sasuke merasa seperti di peringatkan akan sesuatu hal yang memang belum dia lakukan padanya. Atau mungkin, wanita di depannya ini memperingatkan akan Sakura, hal itu Sasuke tak tahu pasti.

Kedua kaki berbalut stocking putih putih itu berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan nomor 128. Akh, akhirnya kamar yang dari tadi di cari oleh Uchiha bungsu ini di temukan. Jika sudah begini rasanya sangat mudah menemukannya, tetapi kenapa tadi ketika Uchiha bungsu ini mencarinya terasa sangat sulit. Mungkinkah karena pikirannya sedang kacau hingga dia tak sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia pernah melewati kamar Sakura.

Sasuke hendak meraih gagang pintu itu ketika ada sebuah suara dingin dari arah belakang punggungnya. "Sakura masih belum sadarkan diri," ucap Tenten dan dia memberikan jeda sebentar untuk mengucapkan kalimatnya yang kedua. " Jangan menimbulkan suara yang dapat menggannggunya!"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar itu tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya.

Tenten menghela napas berat dan kemudian mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Menekan beberapa digit nomor dan kemudian menempelkan handphone tersebut ke telinga sebelah kanannya. Sambil menunggu telepon-nya di angkat oleh orang yang bersangkutan dia berjalan menjauh meninggalkan depan pintu kamar rawat Sakura. "Neji… aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dan aku juga sudah mengantarkan dia ke kamar rawat Sakura," ucapnya.

"Hn. Tolong awasi Sasuke!" jawab Neji di sebrang telepon genggam Tenten.

Tenten nampak menganggukan kepalanya lemah walau Neji tak akan melihatnya. Setelah itu dia menutup sambungan telepon-nya dan membalikan badannya melihat pintu kamar rawat Sakura yang tertutup rawat.

Menghela nafas lagi akhirnya Tenten kembali melanjutkan langkahnya," Semoga semua masalah dapat di selesaikan dengan baik tanpa ada hati lagi yang tersakiti," batinnya dan tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

Sunyi.

Tak ada yang bersuara sama sekali di dalam mobil itu. Yang terdengar hanya hembusan nafas yang mengepul karena dingin yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut kedua orang itu. Kedua orang yang mempunyai hubungan darah kakak-adik Klan Hyuuga.

Neji Hyuuga, diam membisu dengan mulut tertutup rapat; Hinata Hyuuga, memandang dengan arti 'cepat ceritakan' lewat tatapan kedua mata lavendernya pada wajah tak berekspresi di sampingnya.

"Sejujurnya aku juga bingung mau memulai ceritanya seperti apa," ucap Neji pada akhirnya dan melirik Hinata dengan ekor matanya.

"…"

"…"

"Di mulai saat kami… Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba dan juga Karin termasuk aku di dalamnya, masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA, kami berlima adalah sahabat baik," Neji memulai ceritanya dan memorinya di paksa di tarik kembali jauh ke belakang, ke massa saat dirinya masih menjadi seorang pemuda yang masih mempunyai ego tinggi dan 'bandel' dalam bersikap maupun segala hal. Tak ayal kedua sudut bibir Neji terangkat berlawanan arah membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Perasaan rindu yang teramat sangat juga nyaman merasuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Kami semua mempunyai tujuan hidup masing-masing kelak jika sudah lulus nanti. Aku dan Sakura mempunyai tujuan hidup yang sama, yaitu menjadi 'obat' yang di perlukan bagi orang sakit. Karin yang ingin menjadi penyanyi; Kiba yang ingin menjadi dokter hewan; Sasuke yang ingin menjadi seorang pebisnis. Dan pada massa-massa itu timbul benih-benih cinta di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kau tahu Hinata ekspresi Naruto atau pun kami ketika mendengar kabar itu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak tahu sama sekali.

Dan Neji kembali melanjutkan ceritanya,"Naruto bertingkah seperti kebakaran jenggot mengetahui Sakura menjalin kasih dengan Sasuke. Aku dan Kiba hanya menahan tawa saat itu, dan Karin…" Neji menggantung kalimatnya membuat Hinata penasaran.

"Dia menangis saat mendengarnya… kami waktu itu tak tahu alasan dia mengapa menangis. Dan ketika Sakura menanyakannya Karin hanya menjawab 'Ini adalah air mata kebahagian. Selamat untuk kalian berdua', begitu katanya. Dan kami mempercayai hal yang di katakan oleh Karin begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang nampak kecewa dan sedih. Di situlah mulanya awal keretakan persahabatan kami."

"Ta-tapi bukankah sekarang kalian kembali bersahabat?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hn. Dan kami kembali memilih untuk bersahabat membutuhkan perjuangan yang panjang."

"Lalu?"

Neji memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang Hinata,"Dan di mulai dari sini lah kehidupan kami semua, terutama Sasuke dan Sakura berubah."

"Berubah?" Tanya Hinata kembali.

"Aku dan yang lainnya mengaku sahabat Sakura tapi, tak tahu sama sekali mengenai dirinya."

"Maksud Kak Neji?"

"…"

Neji menghela napas dengan berat dan dia menyenderkan belakang kepalanya pada jok kursi yang di dudukinya,"Kau tahu Hinata?" Tanyanya.

"…"

"Di usia 15 tahun, Sakura mempunyai massa lalu yang buruk dan kelam. Kehidupan yang penuh dengan dera penyiksaan dan air mata. Jika di pikir-pikir Sakura mempunyai bakat terpendam, yaitu pandai berakting di hadapan semua orang termasuk para sahabatnya bahkan kekasihnya sendiri…

Dia adalah gadis yatim piatu dan dia selama ini hidup di dalam lingkungan panti asuhan yang sebenarnya tak pantas di sebut panti asuhan. Karena, bunda mereka, sebutan yang sangat di anjurkan untuk anak-anak panti kepada pemilik panti asuhan itu sering berlaku kejam. Bisa di katakan semua anak yatim piatu di panti asuhan tersebut di pekerjakan seperti budak, dan jika salah dalam melakukan pekerjaan maka akan mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dan siksaan.

Sakura sering terkena cambukan di punggungnya atau pun tamparan keras di pipinya. Tetapi, setiap Sakura akan di hukum pasti akan ada yang melindunginya dengan menggantikan dirinya sendiri di cambuk. Kau tahu siapa pelindung Sakura itu, Hinata?"Tanya Neji setelah penuturan panjangnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin… dia…" Hinata menjawab dengan suara yang sudah serak. Bahunya sudah gemetar dan kedua mata lavendernya nampak berkilau karena air mata yang akan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Dia adalah Sabaku Gaara, perisai paling kuat bagi Sakura," jawab Neji.

Tes.. tes… tes…

Pada akhirnya Hinata tak mampu menahan jatuhnya air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya lagi kini. Dan dia membiarkan air mata itu jatuh bebas bak air sungai di pipinya. Suara isakan kecil terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Dan dia meredamnya dengan menutupi mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Aku tidak tahu jika Sakura mempunyai masa lalu seperti itu sebelum kehidupannya yang sekarang."

Miris.

Setelah mendengar cerita yang di ceritakan oleh Neji, Hinata merasa semakin menyayangi Sakura melebihi apapun.

"Ji-jika… Sa-Sakura berasal dari panti asuhan. Berarti dia dan Naruto…"

"Tak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Dan oleh karena itu juga nama marga Sakura tetaplah Haruno bukan Namikaze," jawab Neji dan memijit pelan keningnya.

"Lalu kenapa bisa Sakura sekarang bersama dengan Naruto?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku belum selesai bercerita. Dengarkan lah bagian ini baik-baik, Hinata!" perintah Neji.

Hinata nampak menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah dan dia masih belum bisa menghentikan air matanya yang semakin lama semakin banyak saja yang keluar dari mata lavendernya. Suara isakan tangisnya pun masih samar-samar terdengar walau tak sekeras tadi.

**##Sacrifice##**

Pemuda berambut dark blue dengan potongan gaya seperti pantat ayam bagian belakangnya itu memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas dengan langkah perlahan. Hatinya sudah harus kuat melihat wanita yang dia cintai akan terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Dia samar-samar sekarang mendengar berbagai bunyi alat yang berasal dari dalam ruangan itu jauh ke dalam. Dan indra penciumannya mencium bau obat-obatan dan alcohol.

Dengan kedua kaki seperti di seret itu akhirnya Sasuke masuk lebih ke dalam. Dan kedua mata onyx-nya membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebuah pemandangan yang bahkan tak pernah di mimpikannya sekali pun seumur hidupnya.

Dengan segera Sasuke menghampiri sosok wanita berambut merah muda panjang yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Sosok wanita yang bernama sama dengan bunga sakura itu kini nampak tertidur lelap dengan kedua kelopak mata tertutup rapat. Di kepalanya masih terlilit perban dan keadaannya masih belum berubah. Namun, hanya alat bantu pernapasannya saja yang tak bertengger manis dan menutupi bibir dan hidungnya. Alat bantu pernapasan itu sudah di lepas.

Sasuke berdiri kaku di samping tempat tidur Sakura dengan mata onyx yang nampak berkilau. Dia menundukan kepalanya agar melihat wajah Sakura lebih dekat. Dan tak lama kemudian kedua mata onyx itu mengeluarkan sebuah cairan asin yang membasahi pipinya dan mendarat di pipi kanan Sakura.

Tes.. tes..

Uchiha Sasuke, kini menangis di depan wajah orang yang di cintainya. Pertahanannya sudah runtuh tak bisa dia tahan lagi.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat seperti ada yang menggenggamnya kuat dan akan mengancurkannya.

Hatinya terasa sakit bagaikan ada yang menusuk-nusuknya dengan pisau tanpa berprikemanusiaan.

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat sesuatu membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengambil pasokan gas oksigen untuk dia bernapas.

Tubuhnya sungguh terasa lemas, mati rasa. Dia tak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Yang mungkin di paksakannnya untuk bergerak adalah tangan kanannya yang kini membelai lembut pipi kiri Sakura.

"H-hei… Sakura? Bangunlah! Lihat! Aku di sini," ucap Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

"…"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara mesin, alat bantu yang di gunakan untuk proses penyembuhan Sakura.

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke sekali lagi.

Dia memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura dari samping, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher kiri Sakura. Indra penciumannya menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya wangi tubuh Sakura. Sedikitnya hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa rileks dan nyaman. Sasuke betah berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti itu, dan dia memejamkan kedua mata onyx-nya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah meninggalkanmu," ucap Sasuke menyesal. Dia menarik wajahnya dari leher Sakura dan beralih menatap wajahnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pendek Sakura menerpa wajahnya.

"Sungguh kau semakin cantik, Sakura," puji Sasuke dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura dan kali ini dia ikut berbaring bersama Sakura di sampingnya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan lagi 'melepaskan' Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

"Gaara…" ucap Sakura dan tersenyum simpul.

Cup!

Pemuda berambut semerah darah itu mencium sekilas kening lebar Sakura yang tertutupi poni. Tak bisa di cegah timbul semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Sakura dan seringaian kecil dari bibir pemuda Sabaku itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?" Tanya Gaara dan memulai percakapan. Dia berjalan dan mendudukan diri di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran dan ada beberapa helai kelopak bunganya yang jatuh tak jauh dari kakinya. Sakura mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh Gaara, dia juga ikut mendudukan diri di sebelah kanan pemuda itu. Di senderkannya kepala berambut merah jambu itu di bahunya.

"Tidak begitu baik.." jawab Sakura.

"Kau mau menceritakannya?"

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah… aku merasa jika sebentar lagi akan muncul masalah baru," ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu.. melindungimu dari jauh," ucap Gaara dan menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura erat.

"Aku tahu kau akan selalu melindungiku."

"Oleh sebab itu…" Gaara menggantung ucapannya membuat Sakura menegakan kembali badannya. Kepalanya sudah tak bersandar kembali di bahu Gaara. Kedua mata emeraldnya memandang intens wajah Gaara yang nampak bercahaya di matanya.

"Berhentilah bekerja terlalu keras untukku!"

"Ta-tapi… aku sudah berjanji padamu…"

"… jika kau akan menyembuhkan banyak orang sebagai penebus kesalahanmu padaku?" Gaara melanjutkan ucapan Sakura yang sengaja di potong olehnya.

Gaara nampak mengehela napas berat sebelum dia berkata,"Semua kejadian itu sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu."

"Tapi.. jika saja aku lebih kuat dan tidak lemah. Maka pada saat ini juga pasti kau akan masih ada di sampingku, menemani setiap hari-hariku, melindungiku, menjagaku dan.."

"Ssssttt…" Gaara menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Sakura menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bicara.

"Jangan kau sesali apa yang sudah terjadi."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa aku seperti itu?" ucap Sakura. Kedua mata emeraldnya mulai berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Kedua bahunya mulai gemetar dan kepalanya menunduk dalam. Tak mau menatap sepasang mata jade yang kini berada di hadapannya. "Aku…"

"Sakura… lihat mataku!" ucap Gaara dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah dagu Sakura sedangkan ibu jarinya berada di atas. Di angkatnya dagu Sakura agar wajahnya yang sudah hampir menangis terlihat oleh kedua matanya.

Emerald bertemu dengan Jade.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan salahmu," ucap Gaara lagi.

Kedua mata emerald itu pada akhirnya menumpahkan cairan bening yang dari tadi tertahan. Jatuh menelusuri kedua pipinya dan berakhir di dagunya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu sakitnya hatiku saat kau meninggalkanku untuk selamanya?" Sakura memulai pertanyaan yang memang berasal dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Pertanyaan yang mewakili rasa sakit hatinya.

"…"

"Apa kau tahu rapuhnya hatiku saat kau tak ada lagi di sampingku?" Sakura memulai pertanyaan ungkapan hatinya untuk kedua kalinya. Suara yang di keluarkannya sangat lirih dan air mata yang di keluarkan oleh kedua matanya tak ada henti-hentinya.

"…" Gaara terdiam membisu.

"Apa kau tahu hatiku ikut mati terbawa bersamamu?" Sakura memulai pertanyaan ungkapan hatinya untuk ketiga kalinya.

"…" Gaara masih tetap terdiam.

"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir mengenai perasaanku yang telah kau tinggalkan?"

"…"

"Jika kau tak bisa menjawabnya, lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Sakura.." ucap Gaara pelan, lebih tepatnya seperti berbisik.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa membawaku bersamamu?"

"…"

Tiba-tiba saja kedua mata emerald itu membulat sempurna ketika di rasakannya sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menempel di bibir tipisnya.

**##Sacrifice##**

Kegiatan pemuda berambut raven itu sedikit terganggu dengan sedikit gerakan yang tiba-tiba saja di lakukan oleh wanita yang berada di dalam dekapannya. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke membuka kedua matanya yang sedikit sembab. Kedua mata onyx-nya memandang lekat wajah Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari berbaringnya bersama Sakura menjadi duduk. Sebelah tangannya terulur menuju pipi Sakura yang berkilau basah oleh air. "Kau menangis, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke. Ibu-ibu jari tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Sakura dengan sangat pelan dan lembut.

Kedua bibir tipis Sakura nampak bergerak sedikit seperti tengah berbicara. Cairan bening di kedua pelupuk matanya yang tertutup masih mengalirkan sejumlah air mata yang terus membasahi kedua pipinya.

Bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka itu mengundang Sasuke untuk lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Di sapunya bawah bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. Dan entah sadar atau tidak kini ibu jari Sasuke membuka sedikit bibir Sakura, sedangkan wajahnya sudah sangat, sangat dengan wajah Sakura.

"Sa-ku-ra…" gumam Sasuke mencium pipi kanan Sakura dan mulai turun menuju sudut bibir Sakura. Dan selanjutnya bibir Sasuke menyapu semua bibir tipis Sakura. Menghisap benda lembut dan tak bertulang itu dengan pelan.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam di lakukan oleh Sasuke ketika tangannya yang berada di pipi Sakura bergerak menuju samping kepala Sakura. Menyelipkan jari-jari besar miliknya di sela-sela rambut merah muda yang selembut sutra.

.

.

.

Ciuman lembut dan mendadak yang di lakukan oleh pemuda Sabaku itu terhenti. Dia menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. Kedua mata jadenya memandang wajah Sakura yang bercampur ekspresi. Kecewa, sedih, terkejut, senang, dan warna wajahnya memerah setelah menangis di tambah ciuman tadi. Kedua pipinya memerah seperti apel membuat Gaara yang melihatnya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Gaara dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sakura pelan dengan tangan kanannya.

"U-uhm.."

"Perlu kau tahu Sakura… aku selalu melihatmu dari sana," ucap Gaara dan memandang luasnya langit.

"Selalu memperhatikanmu.." ucap Gaara pelan, namun lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"…" Sakura tak berkomentar apa-apa. Yang di lakukannya adalah memegang bibirnya sendiri yang entah kenapa tetap terasa hangat walaupun bibir Gaara sudah tak lagi menempel di bibirnya. Debaran jatungnya pun masih belum berhenti.

Hei! Haruno Sakura, cepatlah sadar dan terbangun dari alam bawah sadarmu. Apa kau tak tahu jika sekarang pangeran yang dulu meninggalkanmu sudah kembali untukmu? Apa kau juga tak tahu jika sekarang pangeranmu itu sedang membangunkanmu? Membangunkanmu dengan cara mencium bibirmu dengan lembut dan pelan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Karena aku hidup di dalam hatimu," ucap Gaara dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit pada wajah Sakura yang masih merah padam.

Sedetik kemudian Gaara berdiri dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk juga ikut berdiri. "Aku akan ada untukmu jika kau membutuhkanku."

"Kembalilah, Sakura!" ucap Gaara dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura.

Sakura membalas pelukan Gaara dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang miliknya. Sebelah tangannya terlulur untuk mengusap pelan rambut merah Gaara. Bisa di rasakannya jemari-jemari tangan kecilnya bersentuhan dengan helai-helai rambut merah miliknya.

.

.

.

Kedua mata emerald itu akhirnya terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Pandangannya yang masih samar-samar dapat menangkap sesosok wajah yang berada cukup dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan jari-jari tangannya nampak merasakan helaian rambut yang di rasanya berbeda dengan helai rambut yang tadi di sentuhnya kala bersama Gaara. Di tambah dia merasakan wajahnya memanas dan sebuah kelembutan juga hisapan di bibirnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Dan Sasuke yang tadinya memejamkan kedua matanya ketika dia menikmati sentuhan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura kembali terbuka, dan di tambah dia juga merasakan sebuah remasan kecil di bagian belakang rambutnya.

Keadaan kedua mata emeraldnya yang sudah bisa kembali focus menatap sepasang mata onyx yang tengah memandangnya lembut.

Kedua mata emerald itu nampak sangat terkejut dengan sepasang mata onyx yang sudah lama dia tidak lihat sekarang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya, dan memeluknya serta mencium bibirnya lama.

Mencium? Bibir?

Setelah Sakura sadar akan hal apa yang di lakukan oleh pria yang ada di hadapannya, segera saja dengan tenaga yang masih lemah dia mendorong jauh dada milik pemuda itu.

Sasuke yang sudah juga tersadar akan perbuatannya segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Dan ketika bibir keduanya menjauh, cairan saliva milik Sakura menempel dengan indahnya di bibir dan dagu Sasuke.

Euuhh… sedikit menjijikan memang.

"K-kau?" ucap Sakura dan menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hn.."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura dengan kedua mata membulat.

"Aku.. kembali untukmu, Sakura."

Dan Sakura hanya diam membeku mendengar jawaban pendek Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku

Balasan review :

_Cha : Bukan'y ga boleh, hanya blm saat'y z Sasu tahu mngenai Saku. Hm. Masih bnyk. Nie dah di update. Review lagi?

_Nao : Q usahakan berakhir dngan Happy Ending, tp persiapkan untuk ending yang tak terduga, ok! Nie dah d update. Review?

_4ntk4-ch4n : Makasih^^. Di chap nie di singgung dikit masa lalu SakuGaa, tp SasuSaku blm. Nie dah d update. Review?

_Naru-mania : Hahahah.. gomen, gy sibuk2nya. Hm.. bukan'y menutupi tp hanya blm saat'y z Saku harus ketemu ma Sasu. Dan, yup! Mereka punya masalah. Bisa ketebak maslah'y apa?

Hohoho… q mencoba membuat CrackPair lagi, yaitu KibaKarin.

Hiks.. hiks.. iya, Gaara dh mati.

Nie dah update. Review?

_Kurosaki Naruto-nichan : Q usahakan berakhir dngan pair SasuSaku yg Happy Ending.^^ review?

_Vvvv : Iya, Sasu memang jahat ma Saku. Salam kenal juga^^. Review?

_Uchiha Vio-chan : Hohoho… masa? Hm.. mengenai hubungan GaaSaku masih R-A-H-A-S-I-A. alasan Sasu ninggalin Saku juga masih RAHASIA.^^

Review?

_Sky pea-chan : Nie dh d update. Review?

_Me : Nie dah di update. Review?

.

.

Miko-chan note's :

Halloo. Semuanya, apa kabar? Mudah2an z baik-baik semuanya, ya^^.

Q kembali lagi nich buat sekedar update fic2ku yang dah 'lumutan' di laptopku. Sebenarnya q dh lama kembali mmbka situs ffn, tp hanya sekedar jad reader dan reviewer z..hehee.

Dan, q mohon maaf bangt yg sebesar2nya atas keterlambatan yang sangat, sangat terlambat untuk meng-update fic nie. Akan ku update jg ficku yg lainnya^^.

Ok, back to this story.

Q menulis fic nie sambil senyam-senyum gaje pas bagian terakhirnya, yaitu pas Sasu cium Saku…

Kyyaaaaaa! Sumpah, deg-deg-an. Mukaku memanas pas ngetik adegan itu. Abisnya, baru kali nie q buat scene kiss lagi. Tp, gimana? Bagus ga?*plaaakk!*

Ehhmm.. di sini q sedikit crtkan mengenai hubungan GaaSaku di masa lalu. Juga khidupan kelam Sakura. Memang di sini blm di ceritakan 'alasan' Sasu ninggalin Saku. Tp, chap dpn pasti ke ungkap. Juga masa lalu Sakura bagaimana bisa dia bersama Naruto dan menjadi bagian keluarga Namikaze.

Ok. That is it.

Now, give me a review. If among you there are 'silent readers'.

Please leave a trail reviews, because it will make me more anthusiasm to continue this story.

Review from you're all very meaningful and important to me.

So, Review!^^

.

.

Sweet Greetings, Miko-chan^^


	6. Chapter 6

Previous Chapter

"Tapi.. jika saja aku lebih kuat dan tidak lemah. Maka pada saat ini juga pasti kau akan masih ada di sampingku, menemani setiap hari-hariku, melindungiku, menjagaku dan.."

"Ssssttt…"

"Jangan kau sesali apa yang sudah terjadi."

.

.

.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Karena aku hidup di dalam hatimu."

"Aku akan ada untukmu jika kau membutuhkanku."

"Kembalilah, Sakura!"

.

.

.

"K-kau?"

"Hn.."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku.. kembali untukmu, Sakura."

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rated : T+

Pair : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC, AU, GaJe,

Enjoy This Chapter

And

Give Me Reviews

.

.

.

Wanita berambut cherry itu membulatkan matanya sempurna. Tubuhnya serasa membeku, mati di tempat ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut raven di hadapannya. Jari telunjuknya masih mengarah pada wajah pemuda tersebut dengan bergetar. Bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Ingin rasanya Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata sarkastik atau makian kepada pemuda di hadapannya, karena sudah dengan lancangnya kembali ke dalam hidupnya. Menemuinya di sini, memeluknya ketika dia sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, mencium bibirnya dengan agresif sampai saliva miliknya berpindah pada bibir pemuda tersebut.

Blush.

Kedua pipi ranum Sakura memerah dan serasa terbakar mengingat ciuman agresif yang di lakukan Sasuke padanya. Jantungnya berpacu berpuluh kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Sakura… kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke dan menampakan ekspresi khawatir sekaligus senang. Dia beringsut kembali mendekat dan duduk di atas ranjang yang sedang di tiduri oleh Sakura. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menurunkan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada wajahnya. Setelahnya dia menggenggam erat tangan Sakura tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke?" ucap Sakura dengan nada bertanya. Dia agak sanksi jika sosok di hadapannya ini bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang di kenalnya dulu. Sebab, sudah sangat lama sekali sosok pemuda di hadapanya ini meninggalkan dirinya, mencampakan dirinya bak sampah barang bekas yang tak berguna sama sekali. Dan sosok pemuda di hadapannya ini meninggalkan dirinya tanpa mengatakan alasan apapun. Meninggalkan dirinya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ini aku… Sakura, apa kau tak mengenaliku?" Tanya Sasuke kembali dan menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Sasuke…hiks… hiks…" Sakura kembali menangis dan terisak. Belum kering kedua pipinya yang tadi basah akan air matanya sendiri, dan kini kedua pipi tersebut kembali di banjiri dengan air matanya. Perasaan yang di rasakan oleh Sakura saat ini sangatlah tak menentu. Sedih, karena mengapa Sasuke baru kembali hari ini setelah sekian lamanya tak ada kabar. Senang, karena pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke dalam hidupnya.

Namun, di sisi yang lain hati Sakura merasakan sakit, ngilu. Sakit, karena mengapa Sasuke dengan begitu mudahnya hadir di hadapannya. Apakah dia tak pernah berpikir mengenai perasaannya. Perasaan sakit saat di tinggalkan olehnya dulu.

Grepp.

Sakura dengan segera saja memeluk tubuh tegap Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya. Pelukannya yang tiba-tiba ini membuat sedikitnya Sasuke terkejut dan hampir tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang keras, namun masih bisa di tahan olehnya.

Sasuke balas memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura, kedua lenganya melingkar erat pinggang rampingnya. Kepalanya di sembunyikan di leher Sakura, menghirup sekali lagi wangi tubuh yang menguar keluar. Dengan sebuah bisikan yang halus Sasuke berkata. "Ssstt.. tenanglah, Sakura!"

"Hiks… hiks… kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dan makin memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Kedua mata emeraldnya sarat akan kesedihan dan kegundahan. Bulir-bulir air matanya semakin banyak yang tumpah dan membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah karena menangis. Air mata kesedihan, kesakitan dan kebahagian sekaligus membasahi pundak Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa kau baru kembali menemuiku setelah sekian lamanya kau tak ada kabar?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke. Sama sekali tak mewakili jawaban yang ingin di dengar oleh Sakura. Setidaknya Sakura berharap bahwa Sasuke akan mengatakan alasannya karena sudah meninggalkan dirinya. Memang dia juga ingin mendengar ucapan maaf Sasuke, tetapi itu bukanlah hal yang paling penting. Sakura membutuhkan alasan bukan pemintaan maaf.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada Sasuke dan menatap kedua maya onyx-nya dengan kedua mata emeraldnya. Suara isakan kecil masih terdengar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sebuah kata-kata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?" Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi ketika di rasakannya tak ada respon apa-apa dari Sakura. Terlebih Sakura hanya diam membisu sambil memegangi tenggorokannya.

Sasuke akhirnya mengerti dan memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air putih yang terletak di atas buffet kecil di samping tempat tidur Sakura. "Ini… minumlah!" ucapnya dan membantu Sakura untuk meminumnya.

Glek..

Glek..

Cairan bening dan segar itu masuk melewati kerongkongan kering Sakura, membasahinya dan membuat Sakura merasa lega dan nyaman.

Setelah kegiatan minum itu Sakura lebih memilih menundukan kepalanya dalam, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah kenapa mendadak menjadi memanas kembali. Jantungnya pun berdetak sangat cepat dan memompakan darahnya ke seluruh tubuhnya, namun Sakura merasakan darahnya berkumpul di wajahnya sendiri.

"Hei… kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura setelah meletakan kembali gelas kosong tersebut.

"Sa-suke… aku.."

"Ya?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bertanya.

"Wa-wajahmu terlalu dekat," ucap Sakura dan semakin menunduk malu. Sudah jelas wanita mana yang tahan ketika ada sepasang mata onyx yang tajam seperti mengintimidasi, namun lebih tepatnya menyeret siapa saja yang bertatapan dengannya ke dalam kelamnya kedua mata onyx itu. Di tambah rupa pemilik kedua mata onyx itu sangatlah tampan dan menggoda.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke dan malah mendekatkan lebih wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Jari telunjuknya dan ibu jarinya dia taruh di dagu Sakura untuk mengangkatnya agar menatap kedua mata onyxnya.

Kedua mata emerald itu serasa di tarik kuat untuk masuk kedalam lubang hitam di kedua mata onyx Sasuke. Pandangan kedua mata emeraldnya tak bisa lepas dari mata onyx di depannya. Terpaan hembusan napas Sasuke di wajahnya tak membantu sama sekali. Bahkan malah membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan malah kedua tangannya dia taruh di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak menyeringai yang makin tambah membuat dirinya sangat tampan di dalam pantulan kedua mata emerald di depannya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya hendak menjamah bibir tipis merekah yang ada di hadapannya sekali lagi. Belum puas rasanya merasakan sensasi lembut dan manis yang di dapat dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Tanpa di perintah kedua mata emerald itu menutup secara perlahan, seakan memperbolehkan Sasuke untuk terus melakukan apa yang akan di lakukanya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama agar kedua bibir insan tersebut menyatu, bukan hanya bibir mereka saja. Melainkan kini perasaan mereka kembali menyatu, hati keduanya kembali menyatu, dan benang merah takdir mereka kembali menyatu.

Benang merah takdir mereka yang akan semakin sulit untuk di jalani.

Roda takdir kehidupan mereka kembali berputar, berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat antah berantah.

Sebuah tempat dan akhir dari kisah cinta mereka, yang tidak akan mudah untuk di lalui.

Praanngg!

Sebuah suara nyaring seketika menghentikan aktivitas menyenangkan mereka. Kedua bibir insan tersebut terpisah dengan cepat dan kedua mata mereka, emerald dan onyx terpaku menatap seseorang yang berdiri kaku tak jauh dari mereka.

Orang tersebut nampak salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah, tak kalah merah dengan wajah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Dokter Sakura? Saya tidak tahu Anda sudah sadar. Akan Saya panggilkan Dokter Sasori. Ma-maaf menggangu. Permisi," orang tersebut adalah seorang suster berambut merah yang notabene-nya adalah asisten Sakura sendiri. Dia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tanpa ada jeda dengan satu tarikan napas. Suara kegugupan dan keterkejutan nampak terdengar dari suaranya.

Blam!

Pintu kamar Sakura tertutup rapat kembali ketika suster itu dengan seribu langkah pergi meninggalkan sosok dua makhluk yang berbeda jenis tersebut.

"Aa.."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke mendahului ucapan Sakura dan mengusap pelan rambut merah mudanya.

Wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tenang membuat Sakura juga ikut merasa tenang. Namun, Sakura sama sekali tak tahu menahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh Sasuke di dalam kepalanya saat ini.

Di dalam kepala Sasuke kini muncul berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin segera di ketahuinya. Namun, ada satu pertanyaan yang sangat, sangat ia ingin tahu. Yaitu kemana sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tattoo di dahinya itu. Sejak pertama kali masuk ke dalam kamar ini Sasuke sama sekali tak melihat seujung rambut merah pun di dekat Sakura. Sedikit perasaan bersalah juga penasaran hinggap di dalam hatinya. Ingin Sasuke menanyakan langsung hal itu pada Sakura, namun di urungkannya karena keadaan yang tidak mendukung.

Dulu, setiap ia melihat Sakura pasti akan selalu ada satu orang lagi di dekatnya. Seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung, tampan, bahkan bisa di bilang menandingi ketampanannya. Dingin, irit bicara dan jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang, setidaknya Sasuke merasa lega karena ada seseorang yang memiliki sifat sama dengannya.

Namun, terkadang juga Sasuke merasa kesal karena ada yang menandingi sifat dingin dan cueknya terhadap seorang perempuan kecuali Sakura. Sasuke sering bertanya di dalam hatinya, sebenarnya hubungan apa yang terjalin di antara keduanya. Antara Sakura dengan pemuda berambut merah darah itu. Saat Sasuke menanyakannya pada Sakura, dia hanya menjawab 'Dia adalah kakak sekaligus pelindungku', begitulah katanya. Namun, beberapa kali Sasuke sempat menyangkal hal tersebut karena keadaan dan kenyataan yang tak sesuai dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Sakura.

Bimbang dan resah.

Sasuke merasakan hal itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dia mengela napas berat dan memijit pelan kedua pelipisnya. Dia tak menyadari jika sepasang mata emerald tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu dan rindu.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku baik. Tenang saja.. kau tak usah khawatirkan aku," ucap Sasuke dan membantu Sakura untuk kembali berbaring. Sebelah tanganya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura yang bebas selang infuse, sedangkan sebelah lagi membelai lembut kepalanya. Menyingkirkan sejumput anak rambut yang menutupi pipinya.

"Ehhmm.."

Sebuah suara deheman menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke di rambut Sakura. Kedua mata onyx dan emerald itu berbarengan menatap seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh di dekat mereka. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dan memiliki bola mata merah kecoklatan. Kedua mata itu nampak jelas tak suka akan pemandangan yang tadi di lihatnya secara tak sengaja.

"Sasori?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bertanya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap mereka gantian. Di dalam pikirannya 'apakah mereka berdua telah saling kenal sebelumnya?'

##Sacrifice##

"Dengarkanlah bagian ini baik-baik, Hinata." Neji kembali menegaskan apa yang sudah di ucapkannya.

Dia kini memiringkan wajahnya untuk menghadap wajah adiknya yang basah karena air mata yang dari tadi belum berhenti keluar dari kedua mata lavendernya.

Neji kembali menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin menceritakan kembali kisah memilukan ini. Namun, Hinata harus tahu yang sebenarnya, dia adalah sahabat Sakura. "Keduanya melarikan diri dari panti asuhan itu," ucapnya.

Tentu Hinata paham maksud kata 'keduanya' yang di ucapkan Neji. Keduanya adalah Sakura dan Gaara.

"…suatu malam Gaara membawa keluar Sakura dari tempat itu."

"Apa Naruto yang menceritakan hal ini pada Kak Neji?" potong Hinata.

Neji tak menjawab, hanya mengganggukan kepalanya tanda apa yang di katakan oleh Hinata memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Kedua mata lavendernya nampak sayu dan sendu, beberapa kali Neji mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. "Naruto menceritakannya tepat saat mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Sakura."

Dan Hinata tentu juga tahu jika yang di maksud 'kan kata 'keduanya' saat ini yang di ucapkan oleh Neji adalah, Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Gaara… membawa lari Sakura dan mereka berdua hidup di jalanan selama berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan. Barang-barang yang mereka bawa hanyalah beberapa potongan pakaian yang tak layak pakai. Dan sekali lagi Gaara lah yang berkorban demi Sakura."

Hinata sedikit tak mengerti dengan kata 'berkorban' yang di ucapkan Neji. Maka dengan itu dia menajamkan indra pendengarannya dan sedikit bergeser tempat duduk untuk lebih dekat dengan Neji.

"Dia dengan relanya terjun ke dalam dunia yang 'keras' yang tak pernah di lakukan sebelumnya olehnya, bahkan mungkin terpikirkan olehnya pun tidak," ucap Neji dan tersenyum miris. Dia kembali mengingat-ingat cerita lama itu di dalam otaknya.

"Sakura yang pada waktu itu masihlah kecil hanya merengek minta untuk kembali ke panti asuhan tersebut.."

Flashback 

"Hiks… hiks… a-aku tidak mau di sini. Aku takut, kakak," ucap Sakura kecil yang memang sudah tak cadel karena kini umurnya sudah mencapai 7 tahun.

Sosok anak laki-laki yang tak jauh berumur sama dengan Sakura itu hanya tersenyum menenangkan. Di usapnya rambut merah muda pendek Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kalau kita kembali ke sana, kita selamanya tidak akan bisa melihat dunia luar. Dunia luar yang indah yang belum pernah kau lihat," ucap anak kecil berambut merah darah itu.

"Ta-tapi… a-aku takut berada di sini," ucap Sakura lagi dan memeluk lengan kanan sosok anak kecil laki-laki tersebut.

Sekali lagi anak kecil berambut merah darah itu hanyalah tersenyum sampai kedua matanya terlihat hanya segaris, meninggalkan lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya yang membuatnya sangat lucu seperti binatang panda. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Sakura kecil ikut tersenyum senang dan di kedua pipinya tercipta rona kemerahan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi 'kruyuk' keras yang berasal dari perut Sakura. Membuat suasana di antara mereka berdua di penuhi dengan suara gelak tawa dari keduanya.

"Kau lapar?"

"U-uhm.."

Kemudian sosok anak kecil laki-laki itu yang di panggil 'kakak' oleh Sakura berjalan menjauhi sosok mungil Sakura. Tanpa membalikkan badannya anak kecil itu berucap pada Sakura. "Tunggu aku di sini! Akan kubawakan makanan untukmu."

Setelah mengatakan hal demikian sosok kecil anak laki-laki itu berlari menjauhi Sakura. Selama dia berlari dia dengan segera memakai topi berwarna merah dengan sebuah rajutan tangan yang di depan topi itu tertulis dua inisial huruf 'S dan G'.

Dia meninggalkan sosok mungil Sakura di depan sebuah rumah kosong yang cat-nya sudah mengelupas dan nampak sangat suram. Tanaman liar banyak yang tumbuh di pekarangan depan rumah kosong tersebut yang tingginya bisa menyamai tinggi Sakura. Untung saja letak rumah kosong tersebut berada di pinggir jalan, bukannya di dalam sebuah gang atau kompleks perumahan. Sebab, jika di dalam sebuah gang atau komplek perumahan biasanya sangatlah sepi, berbeda jika letak rumah tersebut berada di pinggir jalan sebab akan ramai karena banyak kendaraan mobil yang berlalu-lalang.

Alasan lainnya, mana mungkin Sakura mau untuk di tinggal di sebuah rumah kosong yang sepi.

Dan di sinilah kini Sakura. Berjongkok sambil mendekap erat sebuah boneka teddy bear kecil berwarna coklat. Kedua mata emeraldnya nampak memperhatikan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya dalam diam. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan, pakaian yang di kenakannya pun nampak kotor. Belum lagi di wajahnya terdapat lumpur atau tanah, dan rambut merah mudanya terlihat suram. Namun, kedua mata emeraldnya masih nampak hidup, tak kehilangan cahayanya sama sekali. Karena dia kini bersama seseorang sebagai 'cahaya' di sampingnya.

"Kemana aku harus mencari makanan untuk Sakura?" batin Gaara kecil sambil kedua mata jade-nya memandang ke sekeliling. Dan kedua matanya bersiborok dengan seseorang yang tengah tergopoh-gopoh membawa kantung belanjaan di kedua tangannya yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mini market.

Sosok seorang wanita anggun berambut merah darah sama seperti dirinya, dan entah secara kebetulan atau tidak, warna mata keduanya nampak sangatlah sama. Namun, di dalam pikiran Gaara warna kedua mata seseorang tersebut sama dengan warna kedua mata milik seorang gadis berambur cherry, yaitu emerald. Kedua bola mata emerald yang nampak bercahaya dan berkilau. Indah dan menyilaukan seperti milik Sakura.

Dengan berat hati secara perlahan Gaara mendekati sosok wanita tersebut. Dan ketika di rasanya sosok sasarannya itu kini tengah mau masuk ke dalam mobilnya, akhirnya kini Gaara lebih memilih untuk berlari. Dan setelah cukup dekat, kedua mata jade itu hanya berpusat pada salah satu kantung belanjaan yang banyak berisi makanan instan dan buah-buahan segar.

Mencuri.

Ya, hanya itu yang bisa di lakukannya. Gaara tak peduli jika tangannya meski kotor dengan melakukan perbuatan jahat ini. Namun, karena semua ini demi menghidupi dirinya dan Sakura. Gaara rela melakukan apapun agar Sakura tetap mau bersama dirinya dan jauh dari panti asuhan terkutuk itu. Bahkan jika Gaara di minta untuk menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri, dia akan dengan sangat rela memberikannya asalkan sepadan dengan apa yang akan di dapatkannya untuk Sakura.

Semua itu demi Sakura.

Sakura adalah segalanya bagi dirinya.

Tak ada yang berharga di dunia ini menurut Gaara selain keberadaan Sakura di sampingnya.

Ya. Selalu ada di samping dirinya saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dan juga sampai kapan pun ia ingin Sakura berada di dekatnya.

Sampai mati pun ia akan selalu menjaga Sakura, selalu dan selalu.

.

.

.

"Huuffftt… berat sekali kantung belanjaan ini," gerutu seorang wanita cantik berambut semerah bunga mawar. Di kedua tangannya nampak menjinjing dua buah kantung plastic tansparan. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh kedua kaki jenjangnya yang memakai sepatu berhak tinggi berjalan menuju mobil BMW abu-abu yang berada di samping mini market tersebut.

Namun, kedua mata emeraldnya secara tak sengaja menangkap sosok anak kecil yang wajahnya tak jelas dia lihat karena terhalang oleh topi berlari seperti ke arahnya. Di lihat baik-baik penampilan anak tersebut yang kumal dan tak terawat. Seketika naluri ke ibu-annya muncul dan entah mengapa di dalam pikirannya kini berkata bahwa 'anak kecil itu pasti akan mencuri barang belanjaanku'. Karena secara tak sengaja juga kedua mata emerald itu melihat kedua mata jade anak tersebut memandang intens salah satu barang belanjaannya.

Karena merasa tak tega, wanita berambut merah darah itu sengaja menaruh barang belanjaannya jauh sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan sedikit ke pura-puraan kedua tangan wanita tersebut sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya untuk mencari kunci mobilnya. Padahal kunci mobil tersebut sudah berada di dalam genggamannya.

Memang bisa saja wanita itu dengan suka rela memberikan cuma-cuma makanan yang dia beli. Tetapi, di dalam hatinya dia ingin mengetahui apakah anak itu akan benar-benar mencuri atau tidak.

Namun, sepertinya hal yang tak ingin di lihatnya terjadi begitu saja. Anak kecil tersebut benar-benar merampas secepat kilat salah satu barang belanjaan miliknya yang berisi banyak makanan instan dan buah-buahan segar. Kedua mata emerald itu memandang sedih dan kecewa juga miris melihatnya.

Tetapi sebuah suara beberapa orang yang sangat lantang menyadarkan wanita itu. "Pencuri! Cepat tangkap anak itu!" teriak beberapa orang yang berada di dalam atau pun di dekat mini market tersebut.

Seakan tersentak kaget wanita itu menutup bibir mungilnya dan memandang ngeri pada beberapa orang laki-laki berbadan besar dan tegap yang mengejar anak laki-laki tesebut.

"Nyonya Kushina… Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berada di sampingnya tanpa di sadari oleh wanita berambut merah tersebut.

"Kenapa Anda tidak berteriak meminta tolong ketika barang Anda dicuri?" Tanya seseorang itu lagi.

Wanita yang di panggil Kushina itu menggeleng lemah. "Anak itu tidak mencuri. Aku yang sengaja memberikan barang belanjaanku padanya," ucapnya dengan suara agak serak.

"A-apa maksud Nyonya Kushina? Sudah jelas-jelas Saya melihat dengan kedua mata kepala Saya sendiri, jika anak itu sudah merampas barang Anda," kilah seseorang itu lagi.

"TIDAAKK! SUDAH KUBILANG ANAK ITU TIDAK MENCURI APAPUN DARIKU," teriak Kushina dan kedua mata emeraldnya sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Ta-tapi… Nyonya Ku.."

"CEPAT TOLONG ANAK ITU, IBIKI!" Kushina kembali berteriak histeris. Dia sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan heran dan takut dari orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Sosok anak kecil tersebut mengingatkannya pada sosok anak laki-lakinya sendiri, yang sekarang entah berada di mana.

Ya, anak dari wanita bernama Namikaze Kushina itu telah di kabarkan hilang dua hari yang lalu di dalam kamarnya sendiri, melarikan diri. Sebuah perasaan rindu sangatlah membuncah di dalam hatinya ketika umur anak laki-laki berambut merah tersebut sama persis dengan umur anaknya kini.

Dan dia mengingat dengan jelas sebelum anaknya menghilang sebuah permintaan polos keluar dari bibir mungil anak laki-lakinya. Anak tersebut berkata, "Mama… aku ingin punya adik. Adik perempuan yang manis dan adik laki-laki yang tampan sama sepertiku..hihiihi."

Tes.. tes…

Tak di sadari olehnya kini kedua matanya mengeluarkan cairan asin. Sebuah cairan yang keluar jika hati dan perasaan kita terasa sakit. Kushina mencengkram erat dadanya dan dengan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Apa jika Mama memberikanmu adik kau akan kembali ke pelukan Mama, Naruto?" Kushina membatin dan setelahnya tersenyum miris. Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah isakan yang terdengar sangat memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya terdengar dari dalam mobil itu.

.

.

.

Kedua kakinya sudahlah terasa sangat berat dan lelah. Anak laki-laki berambut merah tersebut terus berlari tanpa henti demi menghindari dirinya tertangkap oleh orang-orang berbadan besar yang kini juga tengah berlari di belakangnya. Sebuah peluh mengalir deras di seitar dahi, leher dan punggungnya. Napasnya yang tadinya stabil menjadi tak terkontrol dan terengah-engah. Tak ayal membuat dadanya naik turun tak seirama dan sangatlah sesak. Sakit dan perih kini memenuhi rongga tenggorokan dan dadanya karena terlalu lama berlari.

Belum lagi sebuah beban berat yang berada di kedua tangannya. Beban berat sebuah kantung belanjaan bagi ukuran anak kecil seumurannya. Beberapa kali kepala anak kecil itu menoleh ke belakang memastikan masih adakah orang-orang berbadan besar yang mengejarnya.

Dan syukurlah, ketika kepala anak kecil itu menoleh, dirinya tak menemukan ada orang-orang yang mengejarnya barusan. Kedua kaki itu akirnya berhenti berlari dan berjalan dengan pelan menuju sebuah gang. Di pikirannya masih terpikirkan bahwa dirinya masihlah belum aman. Oleh karena itu anak laki-laki tersebut menyembunyikan kantung belanjaan hasil curiannya di samping toko kecil yang tutup. Tentu orang-orang tak akan menyadari bahwa kantung belanjaan tersebut adalah barang curian, sebab orang-orang pasti akan mengira jika kantung itu adalah kantung berisi sampah-sampah bekas makanan.

Tangan kecil anak itu mengusap pelan peluh yang mengalir deras di dahinya. Topi merah yang di kenakannya dia buka. Dan kakinya beringsut menjauh dari barang curiannya. Namun, baru saja beberapa langkah baju bagian belakang yang di kenakannya seperti di tarik kuat ke belakang dan di angkat ke atas. Sehingga kini kedu kakinya tak lagi menapak pada jalanan aspal. "Lepas!" teriaknya keras dan berusaha meloloskan diri.

"Kau mendapatkan banyak barang curian hari ini rupanya," ucap seseorang dengan suara sangat berat dan tercium bau alkohol dari mulutnya ketika berbicara.

Anak kecil itu langsung diam membeku. Dia sudah hapal benar siapa pemilik suara ini. Sebuah suara yang selalu menganggu dia dan adiknya. Dan orang ini juga lah yang sering merebut paksa hasil curian anak kecil tersebut, seperti halnya sekarang ini.

"Jangan sentuh barang curianku!" geram anak kecil berambut merah tersebut dan 'bugghh' dia menendang sekuat tenaga perut orang yang mencengkramnya dengan tumit kaki bagian belakangnya.

Akhirnya orang itu melepaskan Gaara dan mengaduh kesakitan dengan memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sebelah matanya terpejam karena menahan sakit. Dan pada saat itulah sebelah tangannya mengisyaratkan pada beberapa orang di belakangnya agar menghajar Gaara.

Dan kedua mata jade milik Gaara hanya memandang was-was pada tiga orang berbadan besar yang mendekatinya. Sekilas dia melirik barang curiannya yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Dan terlihat tak jauh dari orang yang tadi di pukulnya teronggok berserakan barang curiannya yang sudah hancur.

Gigi-gigi kecil milik Gaara bergemelutuk menahan amarah. Hasil barang curian yang susah payah di dapatkannya di hancurkan begitu saja. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Dan dia berlari menerjang ketiga orang tersebut. "Kalian semua brengsek!"

Sudah jelas siapa yang akan kalah di sini. Tubuh yang kecil melawan tiga atau empat orang berbadan besar. Sudah pasti sosok kecil Gaara akan kalah.

Bugghh! Satu pukulan kuat mengenai pipi kanan Gaara.

Bugghh! Satu pukulan kuat lagi mengenai perut Gaara.

Bughh! Praang! Sebuah pukulan yang tidak pernah Gaara kira mengenai bagian samping kanan kepalanya.

Benda panjang yang keras itu menghantam keras kepala Gaara. Darah mengucur deras keluar dari luka tersebut. Rambutnya yang sudah berwarna merah menjadi agak kehitam-hitaman. Dan pandangan kedua matanya mendadak menjadi buram. Kesadarannya mulai hilang, dan tubuhnya mulai limbung. Namun, dia masih sempat membalas orang yang sudah menghantamkan botol minuman tersebut ke kepalanya dengan sebuah tendangan keras di bagian wajahnya.

Brukk! Akhirnya tubuh Gaara terbanting keras ke jalanan aspal. Kesadarannya mulai menipis. Dan samar-samar dia melihat orang-orang berbadan tegap dan besar tersebut berlarian menjauhi dirinya. "Sa-ku-ra.."

.

.

.

Kepala berambut merah muda kusam yang tadinya tertunduk lesu itu tiba-tiba saja terangkat. Kedua mata emeraldnya memandang ke segala arah seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan bibir mungilnya bergerak-gerak melapalkan beberapa kali sebuah nama, Gaara.

Tubuh kecil anak perempuan berambut cherry tersebut berdiri. Dia semakin memeluk erat boneka teddy bear-nya. Kedua mata emeraldnya sudah nampak berkaca-kaca dan berkilauan. Di alihkannya pandangannya menuju langit di atas kepalanya.

Mendung.

Dan tak lama kemudian turun titik-titik air dari langit menerpa wajah anak perempuan tersebut, hujan.

Hujan merupakan salah satu hal yang di benci di dalam hidupnya.

"Heeee… manis sekali. Siapa namamu?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Membuat gadis kecil berambut merah muda tersebut mengerjap kaget. Kedua mata emeraldnya memandang gelisah pada sosok orang berjaket dengan tinggi tak lebih seperti kakaknya. Di dalam hatinya dia berlonjak kegirangan karena kakak tersayangnya sudah kembali. Namun, dia harus menelan kekecewaan ketika tudung jaket yang di pakai orang tersebut di tarik terbuka oleh dirinya sendiri. Dan dari balik tudung jaket tersebut menampakan sejumput anak rambut berwarna kuning. Dan sudah jelas dapat di lihat oleh kedua mata emeraldnya sepasang mata biru laut yang sangat indah yang pernah dia lihat kini menatap intens dirinya.

"Ka-kau si-siapa?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut dan bergerak mundur. Dia masih ingat pesan kakaknya bahwa jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang asing.

Laki-laki yang seumuran dengan kakaknya tersebut berjalan mendekat pada sosok mungil Sakura tanpa terlebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaannya. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman menenangkan. Senyuman yang sering di perlihatkan oleh kakaknya sendiri untuk menangkan dirinya ketika di liputi rasa takut.

"Jangan takut padaku. Aku tak bermaksud jahat padamu."

"Kakakku melarang aku untuk berdekatan dengan orang asing," ucap Sakura apa adanya.

Sosok anak laki-laki di hadapan Sakura tersenyum geli dan langsung mengusap pelan ubun-ubun Sakura. Hal yang sering di lakukan oleh kakaknya juga ketika menenangkan dirinya. Akh, sungguh betapa dirinya merindukan sosok kakaknya saat ini.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Siapa namamu?"

"Ha-Haruno… Sa-Sakura.."

"Heee… nama yang cantik secantik pemiliknya."

"Te-terima kasih."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura dan memiringkan kepalanya nampak menuntut pertanyaannya orang di hadapannya barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian, gadis manis?"

"Kakak.. aku menunggu kakakku pulang."

"Kakak? Ini rumah kalian?" ucap Naruto dan memandang pintu rumah yang sudah sedikit hancur di belakang tubuh mungil Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan. Aku dan kakakku tidak punya rumah."

Naruto nampak sangat terkejut tetapi selanjutnya senyum gembira terlukis di bibir tipisnya. "Kau mau ikut bersamaku? Kau boleh juga membawa kakakmu. Kita tinggal bersama."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Hm. Aku sudah lama sekali ingin punya adik perempuan dan seorang adik laki-laki."

Tak terasa air mata begitu saja keluar dan mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura. "Aku mau.."

"Nah, ayo kita cari kakakmu!" ajak Naruto dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sakura.

Dan terlihatlah dua sosok anak kecil berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan. Dua sosok anak kecil yang satu berambut merah muda pendek dan yang satu lagi berambut kuning jabrik. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan seperti tak ingin lepas selama-lamanya.

"Sakura… kau tahu di mana kira-kira kakakmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil kedua mata biru lautnya memandang sekeliling.

"Aku tidak ta…" Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya ketika kedua mata emeraldnya terpaku ke jalanan aspal. Ke jalanan aspal yang terdapat sesosok anak kecil meringkuk. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menebak siapa orang itu untuk Sakura.

"Kakaaaaaakk!" teriak Sakura dan berlari melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Gadis manis berambut merah muda itu nampak tertunduk menatap tubuh Gaara yang membeku. Bulir-bulir air mata yang keluar dari mata emerald gadis itu bercampur dengan air hujan. Rambutnya nampak lepek karena basah, baju dan boneka teddy bear miliknya pun sangat basah. Sebelah tanganya terulur mengusap pipi kanan Gaara yang lebam, dan air matanya semakin deras keluar ketika melihat ada darah yang masih mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Hiks… hiks… kakak, kenapa tidur di jalan seperti ini. Nanti kakak masuk angin," ucap Sakura sambil terisak.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. A-aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpa ada kakak di sampingku," ucap Sakura lagi ketika tak ada gerakan berarti yang di buat oleh sosok beku di hadapannya.

Zrasshh!

Kilat menyambar di atas langit sana. Membuat Sakura ketakutan dan memeluk tubuh beku nan dingin di hadapannya. Dan seketika itu juga ada gerakan yang membuat isakan tangis Sakura berhenti sementara.

Sakura merasakan ada yang membelai rambutnya dengan sangat pelan. Dan tangan yang membelai rambutnya itu adalah tangan mungil milik Gaara. Di lihatnya oleh mata emerald itu sepasang mata jade yang redup tengah menatapnya.

Dengan senyum lemah tetapi menenangkan Gaara berucap,"Ja-jangan menangis. Aku… tak akan pergi meninggalkan… mu… Sa.. ku.. ra.." ucapnya lemah dan kembali menutup mata jadenya yang mulai semakin meredup. Bibirnya sudah mulai membiru dan suaranya mulai bergetar karena hawa dingin.

"Kakak… hiks… hiks.."

Dan dari kejauhan nampak sepasang mata sewarna dengan birunya lautan melihat kejadian itu dengan nanar. Bila di lihat dari dekat ada dua garis aliran air yang berasal dari kedua matanya, masing-masing di kedua pipinya. Walaupun tengah hujan namun, tampak jelas jika Naruto juga kini sedang menangis pilu. Di dekatinya sosok Sakura dan kakaknya.

"H-hei… a-aku bi-lang… jangan… me-menangis. Ha-hapus air… matamu, Sa-sakura!" ucap Gaara terbata-bata. Dengan lemah dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jaket merah marun yang di kenakannya. Dia menyerahkan benda itu pada Sakura, namun tak di terimanya benda itu oleh Sakura.

Maka, dengan pelan tangan mungil milik Gaara itu menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Sakura dengan sapu tangan merah miliknya. Sapu tangan yang juga sama ada rajutan benang hitam dengan inisial huruf 'S dan G' kecil di bawah sapu tangan tersebut.

"Ka-kakak… bertahan… lah… untuk… ku.." Ucap Sakura terputus-putus.

Gaara tersenyum lemah menanggapinya selagi tangannya masih menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura.

"Awas! Sakuraaaaa!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba dan berlari menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk di samping tubuh Gaara.

Seakan tersadar karena suara seseorang Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. Dan dia melihat sosok Naruto yang tergopoh-gopoh lari ke arahnya dan kakaknya berada sambil berteriak tak jelas. Selanjutnya ada sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan mata dari arah depan. Sakura sama sekali tak sadar jika kini dia dan kakaknya berada di tengah jalanan. Ingin rasanya Sakura berlari namun, kedua kakinya sudah lemas. Dan dia pasrah saja menutup matanya dan memeluk tubuh Gaara erat, tak lupa boneka teddy bear ke sayangan miliknya dia dekap erat juga.

.

.

.

"Ya, Tuhan, harus kemana lagi aku mencarimu, Naruto?" batin Kushina sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kecepatan mobilnya saat ini adalah di atas 70 km perjam. Cukup kencang di tengah derasnya hujan dan licinnya jalanan. Dia juga tak menyadari dan melihat beberapa meter dari mobilnya ada dua orang yang meringkuk di tengah jalan, tepat dilintasan mobilnya.

Dan dia mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang di kenalnya tepat di samping kiri mobilnya.

"Awas! Sakuraaaa!"

Dengan segera Kushina menolehkan kepalanya dan kedua mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna ketika dia, melihat anak laki-lakinya berlari ke depan mobilnya. Seperti menghadang mobilnya agar berhenti. Dengan mendadak Kushina menginjak rem mobilnya dengan kencang. Dia menutup kedua matanya dan dia alihkan stir kemudianya ke arah kanan. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia terkejut bukan main dengan kejadian barusan. Dan ketika dirasanya tak ada bunyi bahwa dirinya menabrak sesuatu, Kushina membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

Sesegera mungkin dia melepaskan seatbell kursinya dan melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dengan sangat terburu-buru. Kedua mata emeraldnya melihat punggung anaknya yang berdiri tegap, kedua tangannya terentang lurus di samping masing-masing tubuhnya. Berdiri seperti tembok kokoh yang melindungi sesuatu di baliknya.

Dengan berlari sekuat tenaga Kushina langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Naruto dari belakang. Dia tak memperdulikan baju dan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

"Naruto… " panggilnya lirih.

Seketika kedua mata sebiru lautan itu terbelalak kaget. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka jika mobil yang akan menabrak Sakura, dan juga mobil yang dia hentikan adalah mobil milik Ibu kandungnya sendiri. "Ma-ma.." ucap Naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya. Memastikan jika orang yang memeluknya ini adalah benar-benar Ibu kandungnya.

"Ya, sayang. Ini Mama…" jawab Kushina. Sudah tumpahlah air matanya dengan deras kini. Dia berjalan ke depan dan melihat wajah anaknya dari depan. Begitu hatinya serasa sakit ketika melihat keadaan tak terawat Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa kau kabur dari rumah begitu saja, Nak?"

"Mama harus tolong kedua adikku sekarang," ucap Naruto sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Kushina.

Kushina diam membisu. Di dalam kepalanya muncul pertanyaan 'apakah Naruto masih marah padanya karena belum memberinya adik?'

Namun, telunjuk Naruto yang mengarah ke belakang dirinya sudah jelas jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak marah.

"Mereka berdua?"

"Adik-adik baruku. Cepat tolong mereka, Ma!"

"I-iya. Ayo bantu Mama memasukan mereka ke dalam mobil!" ucap Kushina dan dengan segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk mendekati sosok dua orang yang sedang berpelukan.

Betapa terkejutnya Kushina ketika sudah berada dekat dengan dua sosok orang itu. Dia menutup mulutnya sendiri saking tak tahan dan sekali lagi air matanya turun begitu saja.

"Anak laki-laki berjaket merah ini," batin Kushina,"anak yang tadi mengambil barang belanjaanku."

Takdir.

Ya, Kushina menganggap bahwa pertemuannya dengan anak laki-laki berambut merah itu adalah takdir. Juga pertemuan tak terduga antara Naruto dengan adik dari anak laki-laki yang mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Semuanya berhubungan satu sama lain. Ada benang merah tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan Naruto, anak laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan adiknya.

Kushina tersenyum di dalam hatinya. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau telah mengirimkan kedua anak ini pada keluarga kami," ucapnya ketika sudah berada di dalam mobil, beserta Naruto, Gaara dan Sakura.

Flashback end

"Kurang lebih seperti itulah ceritanya." Neji mengakhiri cerita panjangnya mengenai masa lalu Sakura.

"Hiks… Hiks.. mereka berdua, Sakura dan Gaara pernah mengalami kehidupan keras seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata entah pada siapa. Mungkin pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sungguh rasanya sangat menyakitkan hati ketika mendengar cerita memilukan seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Gaara selanjutnya? Apa dia.."

"Masih terselamatkan. Kau tahu bukan kapan tepatnya dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura?"

"Uhm… lalu… alasan Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura?"

"…"

"Kak Neji?"

"…"

"Apa alasan Sasuke juga ikut meninggalkan Sakura?"

"…"

"Cepat jawab! Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Hinata dan mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu Neji. Air matanya sudah membanjiri kedua pipinya dan juga baju bagian depan miliknya. Hidungnya sudah memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. Suaranya pun sudah serak akibat efek menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hinata," ucap Neji agak membentak Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa penyebab Sasuke juga meninggalkan Sakura," lirih Neji dan menggenggam erat stir kemudinya.

Belum sempat Hinata akan menjawab ucapan Neji, sebuah ringtone telephone milik kakaknya berdering. Membuatnya tak jadi melontarkan ucapanya.

Dengan segera Neji merogoh jaket miliknya dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya yang berdering nyaring, sebuah nama 'Tenten' terpampang jelas di layar handphone tersebut.

"Neji… cepat kemari! Sakura… dia sudah sadar dari koma-nya." Ucap Tenten to the point di sebrang telephone pada Neji.

"Hn. Aku dan Hinata akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih."

Klik.

Neji mengakhiri sambungan telephone-nya lantas melihat Hinata. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Sakura sudah sadar."

Brum.. brum..

Neji menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu tancap gas dari tempat itu. Dia tak mendengarkan omongan Hinata bagaimana dirinya tadi memaksa dia untuk mengatakan alasan Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sungguh Hinata.. aku tak tahu alasan Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura. Hal itu yang tahu hanya antara mereka bertiga saja. Antara Sakura, Gaara dan Sasuke." Batin Neji.

Tsuduku

Balas review dulu:

_Vvvv : Konflik yg sbnrnya blm muncul. Masih lama. Karena itu tetap up to date dngan fic nie, ya! Review?

_CherryBlossom Sasuke : Hhoohohooho… kurang lebih benar tebakan km^^. Q usahakan SasuSaku endingnya. Ok. Nie dah di update. Review?

_Uchiha Vio-chan : Makasih. Nie dh di update. Review?

_Maya : Iya. Sasuke memang agresif banget*Chidori*

Hehehe… makasih dh bilng keren. Ouh? Boleh, koq, km panggil q Miko-chan. Karena itu memang nick name q. Dan salam kenal juga^^. Review?

_Miikodesu : Hehehe.. Gaara mati dh tuntutan jalan ceritanya..^/^. Tenang, Sasuke ninggalin Sakura ga da hubungannya sama sekali ma Karin^^. Review?

_Haza Haruno : Hhohoho, masa'? makasih atas kesempatan waktu yg di berikan untuk mereview fic ini..^^

_Nao : Heheheh… sampai speechless? Berarti kissing scene SasuSaku ga mengecewakan dong, ya^^Ok. Nie da di update. Review?

_Agnes BigBang : Di sini baru di bahas masa lalu GaaSaku. SasuSaku'y belum. Tunggu, ya! Hehheheh. Entah kenapa q kurang lancar untuk ngetik fic lain selain fic ini. O/O. review?

_UchihaKeyRa20 : Makasih^^. Suka? Syukurlah kalau ga mengecewakan. Nie dah di update. Review?

_Me : Hontou ni Gomennasai… kemarin kurang lebih satu minggu q Ujian Sekolah. Jadi, gad a waktu buat ngetik^^. Makasih dah nyempetin review. Maukah review fic ku lagi?

_Kazuma B'tomat : Heheehe.. aku juga pas bikinnya sempet nangis juga, koq, Senpai^^.*sweetdrop*

_Akasuna no Hataruno Teng Tong : Moshi-moshi^^. Salam kenal juga, dah di Fav. Review?

Miko-chan note's

Halloo^/^a.

Gimana kabarnya semua?

Mudah-mudahan baik z, ya!

Dan ku ucapkan makasih banyak nich kepada para readers yang dah meluangkan waktu untuk baca fic ku yang satu ini dan mereview'y. Juga kepada silent reader^^. Ku hargai kehadiran kalian semua karena mereview ficku. Daaaannn… kaget juga pas banyak e-mail yg masuk, yg memberitahukan ada yg nge-fav atau meng-alert fic nie..hiks..hiks..*nangis haru*

Dan mengenai chap nie masih belum ada masa lalu SasuSaku nich, soal'y aku mau focus mengenai masa lalu GaaSaku dulu, tapi di singgung dikit-dikit koq mengenai masa lalu SasuSaku juga.^^

Sumpah! Aku hampir nangis GaJe sendiri pas buat adegan Sakura nangis buat Gaara wkt di tengah jalan. Uhuhuuhu…

Yaiyyyy~ SasuSaku di sini Kiss lagi loch..hohohoh..*Blushing ria*

Ok. Chap depan q usahakan membahas abis mengenai SasuSaku. Tp, ga janji ya..hahahah*ditimpuk readers*

Now, give me a review. If among you there are 'silent readers'.

Please leave a trail reviews, because it will make me more anthusiasm to continue this story.

Review from you're all very meaningful and important to me.

So, Review!^^

.

.

Sweet Greetings, Miko-chan^^


	7. Chapter 7

Previous Chapter

"Sasuke…hiks… hiks…"

"Ke-kenapa kau baru kembali menemuiku setelah sekian lamanya kau tak ada kabar?"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura!"

"Hei… kau kenapa?"

"Wa-wajahmu terlalu dekat."

.

.

"Pencuri! Cepat tangkap anak itu!"

"CEPAT TOLONG ANAK ITU, IBIKI!"

"Jangan sentuh barang curianku!"

Bughh! Praang!

"Sa-ku-ra.."

.

.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. A-aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpa ada kakak di sampingku."

"H-hei… a-aku bi-lang… jangan… me-menangis! Ha-hapus air… matamu, Sa-sakura!"

"Ka-kakak… bertahan… lah… untuk… ku.."

"Awas! Sakuraaaa!"

.

.

"Apa alasan Sasuke juga ikut meninggalkan Sakura?"

"Cepat jawab! Kenapa diam saja?"

"Sungguh Hinata.. aku tak tahu alasan Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura. Hal itu yang tahu hanya antara mereka bertiga saja. Antara Sakura, Gaara dan Sasuke."

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rated : T+

Pair : SasuSakuGaa

Warning : OOC, OC, AU

Enjoy This Chapter

And

Give Me Reviews

.

.

Kedua mata emerald itu memandang wajah dua orang pria dengan alis berkedut satu sama lain dihadapannya. Di dalam pikirannya sudah muncul berbagai pertanyaan yang tak bisa dia utarakan dengan kata-kata. Yang ada dia hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya ragu.

"Sasuke… sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang Sakura. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan di bibirnya tercipta sebuah senyuman sinis. Sebelah tangannya menurunkan stetoskop yang melingkar di lehernya dan kemudian memasukannya ke dalam saku jubah putih dokternya.

"Hn. Menemui Sakura." Sasuke menjawab tak kalah sinis dan ada nada dingin dalam setiap suku kata yang dia ucapkan. Sasuke sudah merasa jika pemuda berambut merah bata di depannya ini adalah salah satu rival terberatnya selain dia. Melihat warna rambutnya yang sama-sama berwarna merah mengingatkannya pada rival dirinya yang satu lagi. Akh, kenapa juga aku harus mempuyai dua rival yang berambut sama, pikir Sasuke dan merasa jengkel setengah mati.

Kedua mata kecoklatan Sasori yang tadinya terpancang pada kedua mata onyx Sasuke kini beralih pada sepasang mata emerald yang bercahaya. Sasori mengulum senyum melihat kedua mata emerald yang teduh itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya dan meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura yang tertancap selang infuse.

Sasori menaruh jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tepat di urat nadi pergelangan tangan Sakura, setelahnya mencocokannya dengan jam yang melingkar di tanganya. Raut wajah Sasori kembali serius ketika merasakan denyut nadi Sakura yang terputus-putus dan pendek. Rasa takut tiba-tiba saja hinggap di dalam hatinya. Namun, karena tak ingin menambah beban bagi Sakura akhirnya Sasori lebih memilih untuk memberitahu kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi pada Sakura nanti saja setelah keadaanya lebih baik dari ini.

"Sasori?" Sakura berucap dengan nada pelan dan bertanya. Pasalnya dia juga takut karena melihat raut wajah Sasori yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius ketika memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Seakan tersadar segera saja Sasori memberikan senyum menenangkan dan lembut pada Sakura. "Sudah lebih baik. Kau tenang saja," ucapnya. Kemudian dia melirik Sasuke sebentar dan kembali lagi pada Sakura. Senyum jahil terpeta di wajah baby face-nya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura dan 'cuup' langsung mencium kening Sakura lembut. Sudah jelas tercipta rona kemerahan di kedua pipi Sakura.

Setelahnya Sasori mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan kedua matanya melirik Sasuke yang berekspresi geram dan jengkel setengah mati. Terbukti dari kedua rahangnya yang tiba-tiba mengeras dan kedua bahunya yang menegang, di tambah wajahnya sedikit memerah dan mata onyx-nya memandang Sasori tajam.

Sasori berdehem kecil dan tersenyum menang. Sebelah tangannya terulur membelai rambut Sakura pelan. "Beristirahatlah, Sakura! Kau membutuhkan itu."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan Sakura untuk beristirahat," ucap Sasori kembali setelah mengecek selang infuse Sakura takut jika macet atau tak berfungsi dengan semestinya. Kedua mata coklatnya memandang Sasuke memberi isyarat untuk keluar. Lagi pula memang Sakura masih terlihat sangat lemah, terbukti karena sekarang kedua mata emerald itu kembali tertutup rapat untuk kembali tidur.

Tak banyak bicara akhirnya Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan mengikuti punggung Sasori yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar rawat Sakura. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu kedua mata onyx Sasuke menatap lembut wajah tidur Sakura dan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman bahagia.

Senyuman yang kembali dia ciptakan setelah sekian lamanya lenyap. Lenyap ketika dia meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di tengah kegalauan hatinya.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah itu sekali lagi menghela napas gelisah setelah sekian lamanya dirinya duduk di atas sofa empuk di ruang tamu apartemennya sendiri. Mesin penghangat di ruangan itu menyala membuat tubuh gadis itu yang tadinya basah kuyup, kedinginan dan menggigil, menjadi hangat kembali. Namun, beda dengan keadaan rambutnya yang masih basah, terlihat karena masih ada air yang menetes dari ujung rambutnya yang kini di gerai bebas.

Pluk! Tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda panjang, tebal dan terasa lembut menutup kepalanya sekaligus kedua mata ruby-nya. Kaget, sebelah tangan gadis itu segera menggapai benda di atas kepalanya.

"Keringkan kepalamu!" tutur kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang baru saja datang dari dapur setelah melemparkan handuk kecil ke kepala Karin, dengan di kedua tangannya membawa nampan. Di atas nampan itu nampak terlihat dua mug ukuran sedang yang mengeluarkan uap-uap mengepul dan juga aroma yang menguar keluar dari dalam mug itu.

Gadis itu tak banyak bicara, segera saja kedua tangannya menggosok-gosokan handuk kecil itu ke kepalanya.

Pemuda itu duduk di samping sang gadis setelah sebelumnya menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja kecil di depannya. Punggungnya dia senderkan ke belakang dan kedua matanya terpejam sejenak dan kemudia terbuka kembali. Pemuda itu mendesah lelah dan bernafas dengan teratur. Kedua matanya terpejam kembali untuk mengingat apa yang dilihatnya di rumah sakit itu. Salah satu sahabatnya terbaring lemah tak berdaya dan tak sadarkan diri. Kini, Kiba mengerti bagaimana perasaan gadis yang duduk diam di sampingnya ini.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang," komentar sang gadis berambut merah itu akhirnya. Dia turunkan handuk di kepalanya dan kedua matanya memandang cemas pemuda di sampingnya. "Membuatkanku minuman hangat pula."

Kedua mata pemuda berambut coklat itu membuka kedua matanya dan melirik gadis di sampingnya dengan ekor matanya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum simpul. "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda di sampingnya ini tak bisa membuat Karin untuk tak tersenyum. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja dijalari rasa hangat dan nyaman. "Sebaiknya kau ganti baju!" suruh Karin dan beranjak berdiri memasuki sebuah kamar. Kiba mengikuti sosoknya dalam diam di belakang. Kepalanya celingukan ketika sudah berada di dalam kamar yang dimasuki oleh Karin juga dirinya.

Kedua mata pemuda berambut coklat itu meliat setiap inchi sudut ruangan kamar yang lumayan luas. Cat dari ruangan kamar itu didominasi oleh warna biru tua. Dipojok kanan dekat pintu masuk ada lemari dan sebuah pintu yang menuju ke kamar mandi. Disebrangnya ada sebuah ranjang ukuran sedang dengan kedua buffet kecil di kedua sampingnya. Selain itu ada sebuah meja yang di atasnya ada beberapa buah buku dan juga rak. Simple dan rapi. Dan pemuda itu beranggapan jika orang yang punya kamar ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Terbukti ketika Karin mengeluarkan beberapa potongan pakaian dua bagian yang langsung dia lempar begitu saja di atas ranjang.

"Aku pikir jika tubuhmu sama ukurannya dengan kakakku," ucap Karin dan menutup pintu lemari. "Pakai saja yang mana kau mau."

Kedua alis pemuda itu berkedut satu sama lain. Kepalanya miring ke kanan dan menatap bingung sosok Karin yang tengah berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Kakak? Kau punya?" tanyanya.

Karin memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan mendengus sebal. "Ya, aku punya… dulu."

"Dulu?" Tanya Kiba dan berjalan mendekat ke sisi ranjang untuk mengambil pakaian yang berada di atasnya.

"Dia sudah pergi dari sini," jawab Karin kembali.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Karin."

"Ya, sudah kalau tak mengerti. Cepat ganti bajunya!" Karin berujar dengan sedikit nada jengkel dan tak suka. Dia berjalan keluar kamar itu dengan serta menutup pintu kamarnya. Namun, selang beberapa detik kemudian pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka dan kepala berambut merah milik Karin melongo melihat ke arah Kiba.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Kiba.

"Mmm… kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Karin dengan wajah memerah dan nampak malu-malu.

Kiba terkekeh kecil melihatnya dan di kedua pipinya juga tercipta semburat merah tipis. Dia berdehem kecil untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya yang datang tiba-tiba. "Ehm… makanan yang kau bisa masakan untukku," jawabnya.

"Eh? Baiklah."

Blam! Pintu itu kembali tertutup dan pemuda itu masih memandang pintu itu namun, karena tubuhnya yang sudah sangat kedinginan dan kesemua ujung jari kulitnya sudah mengkerut akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk segera mengganti bajunya dengan yang kering. Dia nampak berpikir ketika melihat beberapa potongan baju di depannya.

"Yang mana sajalah," komentar Kiba. Dan akhirnya dia memilih bawahan celana pendek warna biru dan atasan kaos polos warna putih dengan tangan panjang.

.

.

.

Di dapur yang ukurannya terbilang kecil itu hanya ada Karin seorang diri saja yang tengah melakukan sesuatu. Kedua tangannya sibuk memotong-motong sebuah tomat berbentuk seperti dadu, dan tak jauh darinya ada satu bungkus bumbu instan untuk membuat nasi goreng. Apa boleh buat, bahan makanan yang biasanya tersimpan di dalam kulkas sudah habis dan hanya tersisa tiga buah tomat saja juga dengan satu bumbu instan untuk membuat nasi goreng. Tadinya dia akan memasak makanan yang berat untuk makan malam dirinya bersama Kiba. Steak atau udang saus tiram misalnya, setidaknya bukan makanan biasa seperti nasi goreng seperti ini.

Karin menghela nafas karenanya. Kedua mata ruby-nya mengerling sebuah wajan sedang dan tak berpikir lagi dia langsung mengambilnya bersama dengan spatula. Dia sudah siap menggoreng bumbu tambahan untuk nasi gorengnya. Sebelah tangannya menyalakan api tungku untuk memanaskan wajan yang sudah diberi minyak goreng sebelumnya. Tinggal menunggu wajan itu memanas akhirnya Karin lebih memilih diam saja sambil kedua mata ruby-nya tak lepas dari wajan itu.

Sepertinya dia lupa jika kini di tungku yang lain, sebelumnya dia tengah membuat air panas lagi untuk membuat kopi atau pun teh. Bunyi 'ngiiing' nyaring terdengar dari dapur itu yang berasal dari teko kecil di atas tungku yang menandakan jika air itu sudah masak. Karin serasa berada di dunia lain sampai-sampai tak mendengar bunyi nyaring itu. Roh Karin sedang berkelana entah kemana meninggalkan tubuhnya kini.

Kiba yang sudah berganti baju langsung melesat pergi ke dapur untuk melihat bunyi nyaring apa itu. Dan setibanya dia di sana kedua matanya disuguhi pemandangan seorang gadis yang tengah melamun ria di depan wajan yang sudah memanas di samping dengan bunyi nyaring dari teko air yang sudah mendidih. Kiba menghela nafas lelah dan geleng –geleng kepala. Secepatnya kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Karin dan melewatinya untuk mengangkat teko air itu, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja kecil di sana.

"Kau ini kenapa? Wajannya sudah panas." Kiba berucap setengah berteriak karena kesal.

Karin mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan langsung memandang Kiba bingung. "Apa?"

"Wajannya, Karin.."

"Eh? O-oh, ya, sudah panas rupanya," ucap Karin bingung dan langsung mengalihkan kedua matanya pada wajan. Segera saja dia memasukan bumbu dapur seperti tomat yang tadi dia potong, lalu bawang putih dan juga bawang merah dan tak lupa sebuah gula pasir satu sendok teh. Meskipun sudah ada bumbu dari nasi goreng tersebut, tetap saja akan terasa kurang pas bumbunya, karena itu dia sedikit menambahkannya.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Tanya Kiba dan mulai mengambil dua cangkir ukuran besar. Dia mengambil toples berisi kopi hitam dan menyendoknya untuk dia masukan ke dalam cangkir itu. Setelah dirasanya cukup dia langsung menuangkan air mendidih itu ke dalamnya.

"Tak ada."

Kiba mengaduk-aduk kedua isi cangkir itu bergantian sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'teng' beberapa kali ketika sendoknya menyentuh ujung cangkir. Kedua matanya mengerling Karin dan setelahnya mendengus. "Bohong sekali," gumamnya rendah dan untung saja tak terdengar oleh Karin. Jika terdengar mungkin Karin akan langsung melayangkan spatula yang sedang di berada di tangannya pada kepala Kiba saking jengkelnya.

##Sacrifice##

Kedua mata ruby itu memandang layar televisi di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sebelah tangannya mengambil beberapa gumpalan popcorn dipangkuannya dengan tak berminat. Kedua mata pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya kembali memperhatikan wajah Karin yang memang berubah drastis menjadi lebih sedih ketika sudah melihat keadaan Sakura di rumah sakit.

Kiba ingat benar pada saat di rumah sakit, Karin berteriak histeris dan menangis meraung-raung melihat Sakura yang terbaring tak bergerak sedikit pun di atas ranjang kamar pada salah satu ruangan VVIP rumah sakit itu. Hal itu juga membuat keadaan rumah sakit tersebut jadi ribut. Dan pada akhirnya Kiba terpaksa menyeret Karin pergi dari rumah sakit tersebut sebelum tangisan Karin mengganggu pasien-pasien di sana.

"Aku yakin Sakura akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kiba dan kedua matanya masih memandang kedua mata ruby milik Karin yang nampak memerah. Dapat terlihat kini di lingkaran matanya juga berwarna kemerahan dan bengkak.

"…" Karin tak menjawab hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah.

Kiba kembali menghela napas dan kedua matanya beralih pada jam dinding di atas televisi. Mengerjap kaget dengan angka jarum jam yang keduanya mengarah pada angka 12 yang dia lihat. Langsung saja dia segera memasukan handphone dan kunci motornya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sudah malam… sebaiknya aku pulang," ucap Kiba dan memandang Karin yang kedua matanya masih terpancang pada layar televisi.

Karin nampak menganggukan kepalanya sekali lagi dengan pelan. Dia nampak seperti boneka yang tak bernyawa saja.

Kiba bangkit dari duduknya dan sebelum pergi dari sana dia kembali memandang wajah Karin dengan sayu. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengusap-usap puncak kepala Karin, setelahnya dia berani mendekatkan diri.

Cup! Dia mencium pipi kanan Karin singkat, setelahnya dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Karin sendirian di ruang tv apartemennya sendiri. Sebenarnya Kiba tak tega meninggalkannya kali ini, namun apa boleh buat dia masih tahu diri dan batasan dirinya sendiri. Dia dan Karin tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain sahabat. Teringat kata sahabat tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa sakit dan ngilu. Kedua langkah kakinya melemah menjadi sebuah gusuran. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat dadanya sendiri.

Batin dari pemuda berambut coklat itu terluka sangat dalam. Dulu, hatinya tak sesakit ini ketika melihat keadaan orang yang dia sayangi. Ah, bukan, tetapi orang yang sangat dicintai olehnya. Ya, pemuda berambut coklat itu memendam perasaannya sedari dulu pada gadis bermata ruby itu. Dia pikir gadis itu pasti menyadari perasaannya, namun dia sengaja menutup mata. Yang dilihat oleh matanya dulu selalu dia. Dia yang notabene-nya adalah kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Namun, pemuda itu tak berhenti berharap. Dia masih setia menunggu di samping gadis itu untuk sekedar melihat kehadirannya. Menerima kehadirannya di dalam hidupnya dan di dalam hatinya.

Kiba bersyukur dengan keadaannya yang terjalin antara gadis itu dengan dirinya sekarang. Kiba merasakan jika gadis yang dicintainya sudah bisa melihat kesungguhan perasaanya. Namun, dia harus menelan kenyataan pahit jika masih ada sebagian kecil di dalam hati gadis yang dicintainya masih mengharapkan sosok pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Lafal nama yang terus hidup di dalam hati Karin. Jauh di dalamnya sehingga Kiba merasa tak akan bisa menggantikannya. Dia tak mempunyai hak sama sekali untuk benci dan menghakimi Sasuke. Karena pada kenyataannya memang pemuda itu sama sekali tak melirik kehadiran Karin, dia hanya menganggap sebagai sahabat sepermainan, tak lebih dan tak akan pernah lebih.

Kiba berpikir seharusnya Karin sudah bisa melupakan sosoknya. Tiga tahun lebih dirinya, Karin, Neji, Naruto bahkan Sakura sekali pun tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. Kami semua kecuali Sakura bisa kembali berkomunikasi itu semua karena Sasuke terlebih dahulu yang menghubungi kami. Dan seharusnya kehadirannya terus di samping gadis itu ada sedikit saja tempat untuk dirinya menempati ruang hatinya.

Namun, setelah hari ini tiba Kiba tersadar. Bahwa perjuangannya sia-sia saja. Tak ada lagi tempat untuknya dan tak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya. Dia tersenyum miris di sepanjang langkahnya keluar dari gedung apartemen Karin. Kedua matanya nampak berair jika dilihat dari dekat dan wajahnya memerah menahan luapan perasaannya yang tersakiti.

Dengan langkah gontai kedua kakinya melangkah menuju tempat parkir di mana motornya berada. Dia menaiki motornya dan langsung memakai helm. Tak lama kemudian sosoknya mulai meninggalkan jauh gedung apartemen bertingkat itu. "Terima kasih, Karin. Karenamu aku bisa merasakan apa itu namanya rasa cinta dan juga rasa sakit," batin Kiba. Dan dia menambah kecepatan motor yang dia kendarai, membelah angin yang menerpa dirinya dari depan. "Dan karena itu juga aku akan berusaha melupakanmu."

.

.

.

Karin meraba pipi kanannya yang meninggalkan rasa hangat dengan tangannya. Kedua mata ruby-nya memandang pintu apartemennya dan setelahnya kembali terpancang pada layar televisi. Dia menaruh mangkuk berisi popcorn itu dari pangkuannya ke meja di depan dirinya di mana dia duduk.

Tak lama kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mematikan televisi, setelahnya sosoknya berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sebelah tangannya memutar knop pintu, dan kedua mata rubynya hanya memandang kegelapan di dalam kamarnya. Tangannya akan terangkat untuk menghidupkan lampu kamarnya namun langsung terhenti begitu saja. Karin langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidurnya. Beruntung cahaya bulan di atas langit sana tengah berbagai cahaya sehingga kamarnya sedikit ada penerangan.

Bruk! Tubuh mungil milik Karin terbanting dengan pelan ke atas tempat tidur oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Kedua mata ruby miliknya memandang kosong langit-langit gelap kamarnya. Tak beberapa lama pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar itu mengabur dan tak jelas. Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras sampai memerah, kedua tangannya mencengkram seprai berwarna merah marun sampai kusut tak berbentuk di kedua samping tubuhnya berbaring. Sebuah isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Dan pada akhirnya cairang bening itu mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, turun ke pelipis dan membasahi anak rambutnya.

Ingatannya dipaksa untuk terus berputar di dalam kepalanya bagaikan sebuah film teater. Ingatan buruk yang dia ciptakan sendiri dengan seseorang. Dan juga sebuah ingatan yang membuat hatinya terus di penuhi dengan perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan tak berujung. Memang benar apa kata pepatah : penyesalan itu selalu datang di akhir. Dan kini dia memang mengalaminya. Dia menyesal telah berbuat buruk dan tak berperasaan pada kedua sahabatnya sendiri.

Perbuatannya dengan seseorang yang membuat kedua sahabatnya sangat menderita karenanya.

Perbuatan yang juga menyebabkan terpisahnya kedua sahabatnya yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Sebuah perbuatan kotor yang dilakukannya dengan seseorang hanya demi sebuah perasaan abstrak yang dinamakan cinta.

Sungguh kini dia sangat menyesal, rasanya dia ingin mati saja karena tak tahan dengan perasaan bersalah yang dirasakan dirinya ini.

Kedua mata ruby milik Karin semakin deras mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan dan penyesalan.

Dia berpikir, jika saja dia tak memiliki perasaan terhadap pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu dulu.

Jika saja dia tak memiliki perasaan untuk merebut sesuatu yang bukan miliknya seutuhnya.

Jika saja dia tak memiliki perasaan yang dinamakan iri pada sahabatnya.

Jika saja dia tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Dan jika saja dia tak pernah menyetujui rencana busuk yang ditawarkan oleh pemuda bertattoo kanji di dahinya itu.

Dan jika, jika yang lainnya, pasti kejadiannya tidak akan pernah seperti ini.

Mungkin kini Sakura dan Sasuke akan hidup bahagia bersama. Tak seperti sekarang ini yang membuat hati keduanya tersakiti.

Dan bayangan ingatannya ketika melihat keadaan Sakura malah semakin membuat rasa penyesalan di dalam hatinya membuncah keluar. Kedua tangan gadis itu memegang erat dadanya sendiri. Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak. "Ma-maafkan aku… Sakura… Sasuke. Maafkan ka-karena keegoisanku ka-kalian jadi menderita dan… terpisahkan," ucapnya dengan nada bergetar dan serak.

"Maaf…" lirihnya.

##Sacrifice##

Pemuda berambut raven itu memandang tajam sosok pemuda berambut merah di depannya. Wajah dengan penuh pertanyaan terpeta jelas di wajah tampannya. "Kau yang bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa tak perlu aku jawab pun kau sudah tahu hal itu, Sasuke," jawab Sasori dan tersenyum meremehkan. Dia membalikan badannya hendak pergi dari sana namun pertanyaan Sasuke membuat gerakannya terhenti sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya lebih awal jika kau juga mengenal Sakura?"

Sasori menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tanpa membalikan badannya. "Kurasa itu bukanlah urusanmu," ucapnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sial!" Batin Sasuke. Gigi-giginya saling bergemelutuk dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Pemuda ini sekarang merasa jika Sasori tengah mengibarkan bendera persaingan padanya. Persaingan untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Namun, Sasuke jauh lebih percaya diri jika dia yang akan menang dan Sasori yang akan kalah. Sebab, bagaimana pun juga Sasuke merasa sudah berada jauh di depan Sasori untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Dia tunangannya, ralat calon tunangannya. Setidaknya itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan.

Namun, Sasuke kini menyesal telah meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja seminggu sebelum acara pertunangan mereka diadakan. Seharusnya dia lebih bisa menekan emosi yang dia miliki waktu itu. Waktu dia mendengar jika Sakura menjalin kasih dengan lelaki lain dibelakang hubungan mereka berdua dari sahabatnya. Laki-laki itulah adalah orang yang selalu berada di dekat Sakura di mana pun Sakura berada.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan berjalan kembali hendak kembali ke dalam kamar rawat Sakura. Selama kedua langkahnya membawanya ke kamat rawat Sakura pikirannya kembali melayang ke beberap tahun silam. Memori di dalam otaknya masih ingat benar ketika dia melihat dengan kepala mata sendiri, bahwa Sakura tengah berciuman dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya. Rasanya kini dadanya kembali sesak dan hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Sebelah tangan pemuda berambut emo itu memegang dadanya sendiri. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain mengepal erat. Ingatannya masih belum berhenti berputar. Kini dia mengingat benar kata-kata menusuk yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Kata-kata yang tujuannya memang untuk menyuruhnya menjauhi atau bahkan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang bodoh waktu itu. Seharusnya dia tak langsung emosi dengan memukul habis wajah pemuda berambut merah itu, bertepatan dengan kejadian itu dilihat oleh Sakura. Sasuke sudah mengira jika Sakura pasti akan menyalahkannya, tapi memang benar, jika Sakura waktu itu membela habis-habisan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Sasuke sudah tidak mau mengingat lagi kejadian menyedihkan tiga tahun lalu. Maka dengan itu, sebelah tangannya segera memutar knop pintu kamar rawat Sakura ketika dia sudah sampai di depan pintunya. Melangkah masuk dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura sebelah kiri dari arah berbaring Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat kursi yang dia duduki untuk lebih dekat dengan ranjang Sakura. Setelahnya dia genggam lembut tangan Sakura yang bebas selang infuse dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua mata onyxnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah pucat gadis di depannya.

"Kenapa kau malah membela lelaki itu, Sakura? Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Sasuke lirih dan mencium punggung tangan Sakura.

Sasuke kembali teringat. Dia sama sekali belum melihat kehadiran laki-laki berambut merah itu di dekat Sakura. Seharusnya, yang Sasuke tahu, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura. Maka laki-laki itu akan langsung menemui Sakura dan selalu dekat-dekat dengan sosoknya. Tapi apa kali ini? Sasuke tak menemukan sosok laki-laki itu di mana pun. Tidak di lobi, koridor, kantin maupun di sini, kamar rawat Sakura. Sebenarnya kemana laki-laki bermata panda itu, pikir Sasuke.

Tak mau ambil pusing Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya ke samping tangan Sakura di atas ranjang. Kedua matanya entah kenapa terasa sangat berat dan lelah. Tak kuat lagi untuk sekedar terbuka. Pada akhirnya kedua mata onyx milik Sasuke tertutup rapat dan tak lama kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar darinya.

Uchiha Sasuke jatuh tertidur di samping tubuh Haruno Sakura sambil menggenggam tangannya.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata baru saja tiba di rumah sakit setelah menerima telephone dari Tenten sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Dan hujan pun turun dari langit belum menampakan akan berhenti. Sebaliknya, cuaca tengah malam kali ini sangatlah terbilang buruk. Udara mulai menurun drastis di bawah nol derajat. Sangat dingin. Belum lagi petir dan kilat yang menyambar di langit sana, membuat beberapa cahaya segaris melukis gelapnya langit beberapa kali.

Maka dengan terburu-buru karena tak mau mati kedingingan kedua orang beraliran darah klan Hyuuga itu segera memasuki lobi rumah sakit. Sedikit menepuk-nepuk jaket tebal bagian depan mereka yang kenakan dari kejatuhan butiran air hujan ketika sudah mencapai di dalam lobi rumah sakit megah itu.

Hinata yang niatnya mau kembali ke rumah setelah berbelanja memutuskan untuk ikut Neji ke rumah sakit. Lagi pula Hinata ingin menanyakan sesuatu mengenai hubungan Gaara dan Sakura di masa lalu lebih lanjut dan terperinci lagi. Sepertinya dia lupa untuk mengabarkan keberadaannya di mana kini pada suaminya.

"Apa ada yang datang untuk menjenguk Sakura?" tanya Neji ketika dia sudah sampai di depan meja resepsionis.

Seorang wanita penjaga resepsionis tersebut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Neji. "Iya. Ada seorang pria sekitar dua jam yang lalu datang menjenguk Dokter Sakura," jawabnya.

"Begitu. Terima kasih."

"Apakah yang menjenguk Sakura itu Sasuke, Kak?" tanya Hinata sedikit berbisik.

"Hn. Ayo!"

Hinata mengikuti sosok Neji di belakangnya untuk naik elevator, mengantarkan mereka berdua ke lantai atas tempat di mana kamar rawat Sakura berada.

"Sebaiknya kau beritahu suamimu jika kau ada di rumah sakit, Hinata!"

Hinata sedikit memekik kaget karena lupa akan memberitahu kabar jika Sakura sudah sadar. Dengan segera dia merogoh saku celana yang tertutupi dengan jaket tebal miliknya untuk mengambil telephone genggam miliknya. Dia berpikir sejenak apakah akan memilih untuk menelephone suaminya atau hanya mengirimnya dengan pesan singkat saja. Dan pada akhirnya wanita berparas cantik itu lebih memilih menggunakan via messege, jari-jari lentiknya menari-nari di atas keyword handphone miliknya. Setelah dia rasa pas kata-kata di dalam pesan itu segera saja dia kirimkan dan di masukan kembali handphone miliknya ke dalam saku celana.

"Mmm… apakah Kak Neji sudah menanyakan pada Sasuke alasan dia meninggalkan Sakura?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba setelah dirinya dan Neji keluar sepenuhnya dari elevator.

Neji sejenak memberhentikan langkahnya namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali berjalan. Menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata tanpa menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang Hinata di belakang dirinya. "Belum. Dan mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menanyakan hal itu," jawabnya.

Hinata nampak menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Dia berhenti melangkah dan memandang punggung Neji di depannya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Nampak Neji menghela nafas lelah dan kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap wajah penuh tanya Hinata. "Karena aku tidak mau ikut campur lebih dari ini. Lagi pula.." Neji menggantungkan kalimatnya dan kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Lagi pula apa?" tanya Hinata dan kembali berjalan ketika melihat Neji juga kembali berjalan.

"Lagi pula… menurutku baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama tak ingin ada orang lain yang ikut campur untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Kau paham maksudku, Hinata?"

"Iya. Aku paham." Hinata menjawabnya dengan pelan dan menundukan wajahnya.

Tak ada yang percakapan lain yang terjadi setelah kejadian tadi. Keduanya sama –sama memilih diam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai pada keduanya tiba di depan pintu kamar rawat Sakura. Hinata memilih untuk duluan masuk dan memutar knop pintu tersebut.

Dan kedua pasang mata lavender milih klan Hyuuga itu disuguhi pemandangan yang menarik. Pemandangan seorang laki-laki yang tengah tertidur di samping seorang gadis yang terbaring sambil menggenggam lembut tangan sang gadis.

Hinata melemparkan tatapan yang mengartikan minta penjelasan siapa sosok gerangan yang tengah tertidur itu pada Neji.

"Dia Sasuke," jawabnya.

Dan Hinata hanya membulatkan mulutnya menyerupai huruf 'O' kecil.

Neji berjalan mendekati sosok Sasuke dan mengguncangkan pelan bahunya. Sedangkan Hinata nampak berdiri di samping sosok terbaring Sakura di sebrang Sasuke dan Neji berada.

"Syukurlah kau sudah lebih baik Sakura," ucap Hinata dan merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura yang sedikit merosot. Lalu kedua mata lavender miliknya beralih menatap wajah Sasuke yang baru saja terangkat dari acara menunduk tidurnya di samping ranjang Sakura. Satu kata di benak Hinata ketika dia melihat wajah Sasuke, yaitu tampan.

"Ngg~.." Sasuke mengerang jengkel dan tak suka acara tidur nyenyaknya di ganggu. Dia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya bergantian dan kedua mata onyxnya di kagetkan dengan kehadiran sosok sahabatnya dengan seorang wanita yang dia ketahui sebagai istri dari sahabatnya yang bermarga Namikaze.

"Sejak kapan kau tertidur di sini, Sasuke?" tanya Neji dan menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Setengah bingung setengah geli dia melihat tingkah Sasuke. Pasalnya dia baru kembali kali ini menyaksikan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang dingin dan kaku, tengah menggenggam tangan seorang wanita sambil tidur.

"Aku tak ingat."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Neji sambil memandang sosok Sakura yang tengah seperti tertidur pulas.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Tadi dia sudah bangun, namun karena memang dia masih lemah. Dia kembali tertidur."

Neji nampak mengulum senyum mendengar jawaban panjang yang keluar dari Sasuke. Dia mengerling Hinata sebentar dan kembali lagi pada Sasuke. Menepuk pelan bahunya. "Kau pulanglah! Ada para suster dan juga Hinata yang akan menjaga Sakura," ucapnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya setelahnya dia bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku harus masih di sini. Sekaligus melihat perkembangan kesehatan kakak."

Neji hampir lupa jika Itachi Uchiha kini sedang di rawat juga di rumah sakit ini. "Aa… begitu."

"Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Sasuke dan kemudian membungkukan badannya sehingga wajahnya berada tepat di atas wajah Sakura. Dan dia sekilas mencium kening Sakura lembut sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar rawat itu. Perbuatannya membuat Hinata maupun Neji sedikit terkejut karena tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu.

Blam! Pintu itu tertutup sempurna sekaligus menandakan jika sosok Sasuke sudah pergi dari ruangan ini. Hinata memandang wajah Neji seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Namun, ketika dia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya suara berat kakaknya sudah menyelanya secara tak sengaja.

"Rahasiakan mengenai masa lalu Sakura dari yang lainnya…"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Termasuk Sasuke," ucap Neji melanjutkan ucapannya.

Hinata tak bisa melawan perkataan Neji. Sebab, dia juga berpikir bahwa masa lalu Sakura sebaiknya hanya sedikit orang saja yang tahu. Cukup dirinya, kakaknya dan juga suaminya. "Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Tempat ini nampak tak asing lagi bagi kedua mata emerald milik wanita berambut cherry ini. Sebuah danau luas dengan gradasi warna hijau dan biru yang sekelilingnya di tutupi dengan pepohonan menjulang tinggi yang daunnya sangat lebat. Sehingga membuat udara di tempat ini menjadi lembab dan basah. Bau tanah ketika di basahi oleh air hujan sangat kental terasa di indra penciuman wanita bernama sama dengan bunga sakura ini.

Kedua kaki mungilnya yang ditutupi dengan flat shoes warna hitam menginjak pelan rerumputan yang tebal dan juga basah. Kedua kakinya sedikit terasa dingin sebab kini tubuh Sakura di balut dengan dress putih pendek di atas lutut dengan pola baju yang simple. Hanya sebuah drees tak berlengan dengan kerutan saja di sekitar pinggang dan pita besar di bagian pingganggnya.

Bibir tipis yang dilapisi dengan lipgloss strawberry itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Kedua mata emeraldnya nampak berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari yang terpantul terlebih dahulu ke atas permukaan air danau yang jernih. Kedua mata itu nampak bahagia dan hidup.

Sakura, nama gadis itu berhenti berjalan ketika sudah dekat di tepi danau. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping dan kedua manya tertutup sempurna. Senyuman di bibir tipisnya belum lenyap sama sekali.

Dari balik pohon sepasang mata jade melihat sosok Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. Dia berjalan mendekat dengan hati-hati berharap tak menimbulkan suara apapun yang akan pasti terdengar oleh sang gadis. Di dekapnya tubuh mungil sang gadis dengan erat ketika sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Dagu pemuda yang memiliki sepasang mata jade itu bertumpu pada bahu kanan sang gadis. "Kau senang berada di sini?" tanyanya dan ikut menutup mata.

Kedua mata gadis itu terbuka dan melirik wajah pemuda yang berada tepat di samping wajahnya. Pipi gadis itu merona merah melihat wajah tampan pemuda itu. Dan dia menurunkan kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Gaara?"

"Hmmm?"

"…"

"Tidak jadi," ucap Sakura dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah kiri. Pokoknya ke arah mana saja agar jangan sampai melihat wajah pemuda itu. Dan juga agar memberhentikan degup jantungnya kini dan rona merah yang menjalar di sekitar wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu Sakura mengapa aku selalu datang di mimpimu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Kedua mata pemuda berambut merah itu terbuka perlahan dan memandang bentangan danau luas di depannya. "Karena kau membutuhkan aku. Dan aku pun membutuhkanmu."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa muncul di dalam mimpimu jika di dalam hatimu sendiri tak menginginkan aku ada."

Sakura tertegun mendengar alasan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda bermata panda yang tengah memeluknya erat dari belakang sekarang ini. Di dalam hatinya gadis itu bertanya. Benarkah jika hatinya selama ini belum bisa melepas kepergian pemuda ini? Dan benarkah jika hatinya yang menginginkan jika pemuda itu harus ada di setiap mimpinya? Gadis itu tak mengenal hati dan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa kau sedang berpikir mengapa hatimu menginginkan aku selalu ada untukmu, Sakura?"

"A-aku…"

"Kuberi semua jawaban pertanyaan di dalam pikiranmu."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Hatimu masih belum bisa melepas kepergianku karena kau membutuhkan aku selalu ada di sisimu, untuk melindungi hatimu sendiri." Gaara menyela ucapan Sakura.

"Gaara.. kau…"

"Hatimu menginginkan aku untuk selalu ada di setiap mimpimu karena kau…"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai memerah.

"Mencintaiku.." ucap Gaara.

"Gaara…"

"Semua jawabanku benar 'kan, Sakura?"

"…"

"Kau diam berarti…"

"Aku…" ucap Sakura. Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan lebih dari satu kata. Atau mungkin lidahnya kelu karena dia tak bisa menyangkal semua jawaban pemuda itu. Bahwa memang benar jika hatinya sudah terikat dengan hati pemuda itu. Sejak dulu. Sejak mereka berdua di besarkan di panti asuhan yang sama.

Kedua mata jade pemuda itu memandang sepasang mata emerald indah di sampingnya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada wajah Sakura. Bibir pemuda itu menyapu pelan dari pipi kanan Sakura sampai pada ujung bibirnya dia tiba-tiba berhenti. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu terangkat pada sisi wajah Sakura sebelah kiri. Menggerakannya ke kanan dengan pelan, agar bibir pemuda itu mengecup sepenuhnya bibir tipis Sakura.

Menekan dengan pelan dan lembut yang di lakukan oleh pemuda itu ketika bibirnya bersentuhan sepenuhnya dengan bibir Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan dan menikmati sentuhan hangat dan lembut yang diterima bibirnya. Dan dia membalas ciuman dari pemuda berambut merah itu dengan tak kalah lembut.

Krek! Bunyi ranting patah karena seperti ada yang menginjaknya telah membuat Sakura maupun Gaara menghentikan ciuman manis mereka. Kedua mata jade itu memandang tajam dan dingin sosok yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Sedangkan kedua mata emerald itu memandang sayu dan bingung pada sosok yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Hn." Sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut emo dengan pancaran tatapan dingin, mengintimidasi, dan cemburu sekaligus.

Tsudzuku

.

.

Balasan Review :

**_Uchia** : Benarkah?

Letak kesamaan'y berada di mana? Apakah 'persis' sama dr mulai alur, pembagian chara, sifat chara, deskripsi mngenai setiap tkh dan hal lainnya? Jika memang iya, sangat, sangat sama. Dari chap awal q publish sampai chap skrg? Maka, pst akan lngsng q rubah secr keseluruan atau kmngknan yg lain akan q delete lngsng. Karena q ga mau di sangka jd seorang plagiat.^^

Dan q ucapin mksh bngt krn dh ngash tau dan negur letak kesalahannya mngenai ficku ini. ^^.

Bersediakah me-review lagi ficku ini jk memang akan q terskan?(^_^)

**_Maya** : Makasih ats pujiaanya.*_*. Nie dh di update. Wanna review again?

**_Me :** Ok. Nie dh di update scpt mngkn stlh q UN. Chap kali ini krng lbh 5 rb word(hanya crt'y). apakah msh blm pnjng? Review?

**_Sky pea-chan** : Nie dh di update, yo^^. Review?

**_UchihaKeyRaSHINee** : *namamu susah di ketik*giles*hahahah. Gomen, yo^^.

Ok, nie dah di update. Iya, q jg sambil nangis ngetik masa lalu GaaSaku~.~.

Review?

**_Miikodesu** : Hehehhehe. Iya, q jg sdh bngt krn Gaara pd akhrnya hrs mati.

Yupz, bsa di bilang Sasuke ningglin Sakura krn Gaara. Di sini dh sdkt terkuak kan knp Sasuke ninggalin Sakura gitu z^^. Hmmm.. sbnrnya Sasuke ga terllau mengenal baik Gaara. Dia hanya skdr tau jika dy sahabat dn kakak bg Sakura. Jd, dy msh ga ykn jk Gaara da prsaan ma Sakura. Gitu. Bingung, ya? Hahahah. Review?

**_Sheila Masumi** : Salam kenal jg^^.

Syukurlah klu angst'y kerasa. Yupz, lmyn pnjng sebab blm ke inti utama critanya..bru awal dr maslh itu sendiri.

Hohoho… lbh bgs dr sinetron? Mksh atas pujiannya^^. Ok, dn nie chapter ke 7 nya. Moga suka dan ga mengecewkn km, ya!^^.

Jika tak kebertan bersediakah untuk mereview lg?

Miko-chan note's :

Halloo.. semuanya. Gimana kbr'y? mudh2an baik2 z, ya!

Ok. Ini dy chap ke-7 di fic Sacrifice. Smoga tak mengecewakan readers semua. Masih adakah typo? Klu msh, maklumin z, ya. Soal'y ga prnh q edit lg, di tmbh q update fic ini lewat hp-ku tersayang bkn dngan computer.^^

Mmmm… scr pribadi kpd author yg katanya fic-nya sma dngn fic Sacrifice ini, kesamaan dr tema mngambil 'cinta lama dan baru'. Q jg blm tau pasti, krn q blm liat fic author trsbut. Hahahha.

Ah, tp ttp z q jd ga enak. Krn itu q mohon maaf, ya!^^

Tp, q brni jamin koq, jk q sama skli tak meniru ficmu. Alasanya krn Q GaaSaku lover's loch. Jd,ya, tau kan mksdku*maaf jk da yg tersnggung*Hohohoho.

Kesamaan yg tdk di sengaja sama sekali.

.

.

Ok. Slnjtnya q mau mngatakn jk mngkn ending dr fic nie akan sdkit lama. Bsa lbh dr 10 chapter. Tp mudah2an z nggak, ya! Klu kebanyakan tkt'y readers jd pd bosen..hehehhe.

Krn itu ttp mngikuti fic nie, ya!

Nb : Baca jg fic ku yg Obsession.

.

.

Minna, domo arigato^^

.

.

Sweetgreetings

Miko-chan

.

.

Review


	8. Chapter 8

Previous Chapter

"Terima kasih, Karin. Karenamu aku bisa merasakan apa itu cinta, dan juga rasa sakit."

"Dan karena itu pula, aku akan berusaha melupakanmu."

.

.

"Ma-maafkan aku… Sakura… Sasuke. Maafkan ka-karena keegoisanku ka-kalian jadi menderita dan… terpisahkan."

"Maaf…"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau malah membela lelaki itu, Sakura? Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Rahasiakan mengenai masa lalu Sakura dari yang lainnya…"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Termasuk Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Sakura mengapa aku selalu datang dalam mimpimu?"

"Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa muncul di dalam mimpimu jika di dalam hatimu sendiri tak menginginkan aku ada."

"Hatimu menginginkan aku untuk selalu ada di setiap mimpimu karena kau…"

"…mencintaiku."

"Sa-sasuke?"

.

.

.

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sacrifice©Tsukiyomi Kumiko**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T+**

**Main Pair (s) : SasuSaku and GaaSaku**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's, GaJe**

**Beta-ed by Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy This Chapter**_

_**And**_

_**Give Me Review**_

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut emo itu beberapa kali mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha membuat pandangannya menjadi jelas. Dan selang beberapa detik setelah penglihatannya membaik, yang pertama diterima oleh kedua retina matanya adalah figur dirinya namun terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya yang sekarang. Sasuke segera menghela nafas lega karena dia berada di ruang rawat kakaknya, bukan di tempat asing yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Aku bermimpi tapi seperti nyata," gumam Sasuke sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya. Jika diingat-ingat kembali, dia melihat Sakura dengan Gaara di dalam mimpinya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus di dalam mimpi dia bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu? Kenapa tidak dalam dunia nyata saja? Jika dia bertemu dengannya di dunia nyata maka sudah dipastikan laki-laki itu akan babak belur kembali di tangannya karena sudah berani menyentuh Sakura-nya.

"Sasuke…?" lirih seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Kedua mata onyx yang selalu tampak lebih tedunh dari Sasuke terbuka dengan perlahan.

"Kakak sudah sadar?"

"Aku—apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu sekarang. Lebih baik Kakak istirahat saja. Akan kupanggilkan dokter dulu." Sasuke segera bangkit dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya.

Akhirnya, Itachi sudah sadar semenjak di operasi dua hari yang lalu.

Itachi yang masih kebingungan berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Namun baru saja dia menggerakan kedua tangannya, rasa sakit dan ngilu segera menyerang bagian seluruh badannya. Terutama di bagian kepala yang serasa ditekan keras dan dipukul-pukul. Tak mau rasa sakit itu bertambah akhirnya Itachi kembali berbaring dan membuka tabung oksigen yang menutupi mulutnya. Dia merasa sudah bisa menghirup udara tanpa harus ada bantuan tabung oksigen itu. Dia mengingat mengapa dia sampai bisa berada di sini. Dan Itachi merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah ceroboh mengemudikan mobilnya.

Salahkanlah mobilnya karena rem dari mobil itu rusak sehingga sewaktu jalanan menurun mobilnya melesat turun begitu saja dan Itachi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika ada orang yang melintas di depan mobilnya, membuat dia harus banting stir dan berakhir naas dengan keluar dari jalur—menubruk trotoar dan pembatas jalan dan terakhir mobilnya berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah pohon besar. Bisa dipastikan jika mobilnya sekarang rusak parah, dan dia bersyukur masih bisa selamat walaupun dengan luka seperti ini.

"Kau sudah baikan, Itachi?" tanya Sasori yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Itachi dengan sebuah senyuman lega terlukis di bibirnya. Mengambil tempat tepat di mana Sasuke tadi duduk, namun kali ini Sasori lebih memilih berdiri. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah senter kecil dan langsung menyalakannya dan menyorotkan cahaya dari senter itu kepada kedua mata Itachi. Memeriksa apakah Itachi sudah benar-benar sadar sepenuhnya dari alam bawah sadarnya atau tidak.

"Berapa hari aku tak sadarkan diri, Sasori?" tanya Itachi lemas.

"Tiga hari… dan berterima kasihlah nanti pada dokter yang menyelamatkan hidupmu di ruang operasi," jawab Sasori setelah menjauhkan senter kecilnya pada mata Itachi.

"Bukan kau yang mengoperasiku?" sebelah alis Itachi terangkat.

"Bukan. Tapi, rekanku yang lain. Jangan khawatir, kau berada di tangan yang tepat."

"Lalu kenapa kau yang memeriksaku sekarang?"

"Sementara ini tanggung jawab atas kesehatanmu diserahkan padaku. Karena dokter sebenarnya yang bertanggung jawab atas kesehatanmu sedang dalam keadaan tak baik."

"…"

"Syukurlah kalau kau banyak bertanya. Itu membuktikan kau sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Aa.."

Sasori tak banyak bicara lagi dan hanya memeriksa atau pun mengecek selang infus.

"Mana Sasuke?"

"Dia sedang menelpon keluargamu. Baiklah, istrihat yang banyak dan jangan dulu banyak bergerak."

"Aa.."

"Aku pergi dulu karena harus mengecek sesuatu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Itachi, Sasori segera keluar ruangan. Ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang baru saja selesai menelpon dan sedang berjalan kembali ke kamar rawat Itachi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dan berwajah cemas.

"Kalian semua bisa bernapas lega. Dia sudah jauh lebih membaik. Tapi, pastikanlah dia istirahat penuh dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak," ucap Sasori sembari tersenyum tipis. Sekilas pria _baby face _itu menepuk pelan lengan kanan Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke sekali lagi bernapas lega dengan mengelus dadanya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu segara saja dia masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan kamar Itachi, menunggu ayah dan ibunya datang.

"Sasuke… bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Itachi dengan sebuah senyum lembut ketika melihat sosok Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya.

"Hn. Baik."

"…"

"…"

"Ayah dan ibu sedang dalam perjalan kemari," ucap Sasuke membuka pembicaraan dengan canggung. Jujur ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara terlebih dahulu karena sebelumnya dia tak pernah seperti ini. Dia hanya bicara jika ditanya oleh kakaknya.

Di dalam hati Itachi merasa lega dan juga bersyukur jika Sasuke sedikit ada perubahan. Namun dia sedikit penasaran siapa yang sudah membuat Sasuke kembali berubah selain kekasihnya dulu. Atau orang itu sama dengan yang merubah Sasuke sekarang.

"Kau tahu siapa nama dokter yang sudah menyelamatkanku?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn. Sa-Sakura Haruno." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan agak canggung dan juga menahan malu.

"Sakura? Apa dia itu—"

"Hn. Kau pernah melihat fotonya."

"Aa…" Itachi menganggukan kepala dan mengingat-ingat sosok seorang gadis di dalam sebuah foto yang pernah di tunjukan Sasuke padanya. Sosok seorang gadis manis dengan wajah berbingkai rambut merah muda dan sepasang kedua mata emerald besar yang cantik.

"Dia berhasil menjadi dokter di rumah sakit besar rupanya," komentar Itachi dan tersenyum bangga. Tentu saja, mana ada seorang kakak yang tidak bangga jika calon adik iparnya—ralat, mantan calon adik iparnya—sudah sukses menempuh karirnya.

"Hn."

"Sekarang dia di mana? Kata Sasori jika dia dalam keadaan tidak baik? Benarkah, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Dia sedang di rawat di lantai 7 rumah sakit ini juga. Di ujung koridor dari kamar rawat kakak," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang. Dan sebaiknya kakak istirahat saja."

Berbarengan dengan ucapan Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto menerobos masuk kamar itu. Mikoto langsung menghambur memeluk Itachi dengan sedikit terisak. Sedangkan Fugaku berdiri di samping Sasuke dengan raut wajah lega dan bahagia.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Itachi… Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

"Aa.. bagaimana keadaan ibu?"

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi. "Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Ibu. Keadaanmu jauh lebih penting, Nak," ucapnya di tengah isak tangis.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ayah dan Ibu cepat sekali datangnya," ucap Itachi ketika sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Mikoto.

"Sebenarnya kami memang sedang dalam perjalan kemari. Pada saat Sasuke menelepon dan memberitahu keadaanmu, kami sudah sampai di lobi rumah sakit ini," jawab Mikoto dan mengelus belakang rambut Itachi dengan pelan dan lembut.

"Maaf sudah menyusahkan Ayah dan Ibu," ucap Itachi.

"Tidak. Ini sudah kewajiban kami sebagai orang tuamu, Nak," jawab Mikoto dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aa.." Fugaku mengiyakan ucapan istrinya.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. terima kasih," Ucap Itachi.

##Sacrifice##

Satu minggu kemudian

Rumah Sakit Konoha

10.00 p.m

"Pagi, Dokter Sakura!" sapa beberapa orang ketika berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan senyuman ramah.

Gadis yang disapa itu membalasnya dengan senyuman cerianya. Sakura, nama gadis itu menghela napas senang karena mulai hari ini dirinya akan kembali bertugas setelah menjadi pasien di rumah sakit ini. Kini dokter muda itu sudah sepenuhnya sembuh dan siap untuk menjalankan tugasnya menjadi seorang dokter.

Dan ini adalah hari pertama ia akan bertemu dengan salah satu pasien yang baru saja dioperasi olehnya. Setidaknya dia harus menyiapkan mental untuk bertemu dengan pasien itu karena hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia tak ingin berurusan dengan keluarga itu lagi karena hatinya selalu terasa sakit jika mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dengan keluarga terpandang itu.

Terlebih dia harus bertemu lagi dengan anak bungsu mereka. Orang yang sudah menyakiti hatinya sangat dalam sampai tak berujung. Kedua langkah kaki pendeknya menggema di sepanjang koridor kosong. Beberapa kali Sakura menghela napas berat dan mencoba untuk mengatur degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut berkali-kali ketika dirinya berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar rawat pasiennya. Dengan mantap Sakura mendorong knop pintu itu ke dalam dan mencoba tersenyum ketika kedua mata emeraldnya melihat Nyonya Uchiha berdiri dari duduknya ketika melihat gadis itu masuk.

Dan Sakura langsung menahan napasnya ketika kedua mata onyx Sasuke menatapnya. "Pagi," sapa Sakura mencoba untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya dan berjalan pelan mendekati Mikoto.

"Pagi, Sakura!" Balas Mikoto dan langsung mencium pipi Sakura dan juga memeluknya sekilas disertai sebuah senyuman keibuan.

Sakura yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar dan kini tubuhnya sedikit miring ke kiri untuk melihat Sasuke setelah mengganti raut wajahnya untuk lebih tak berekspresi dan terkesan dingin. "Pagi…" sapanya tanpa menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit menautkan kedua alisnya bingung mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang formal padanya dan terkesan sangat dingin.

"Bagaiaman keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura dan berjalan mendekati sosok Itachi yang tengah duduk tanpa ekspresi.

"Baik."

"Aku akan memeriksa keadaanmu sebentar. Berbaringlah," ucap Sakura dan membantu Itachi untuk berbaring dengan menaruh tangan kanannya di punggung Itachi dan sebelah tangannya yang lain berada di dada Itachi.

Sementara Sakura sibuk memeriksa keadaan Itachi, kedua mata onyx milik Sasuke terus mengamatinya dalam diam. Kedua tangannya sedikit mengepal karena perlakuan Sakura barusan padanya. Dia marah, kesal, dan juga kecewa. Apa Sakura masih belum memaafkan kesalahannya sepenuhnya? Lalu apa arti dari kejadian sewaktu dirinya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang? Apa arti dari ciuman yang mereka lakukan?

"Syukurlah… Kau sudah jauh lebih baik," ucap Sakura membuat pikiran Sasuke terhenti.

"Hn."

"Kira-kira kapan dia bisa pulang?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Satu minggu lagi ketika hasil lab mengenai kesehatannya lebih lanjut sudah keluar," jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyum lembut.

"Terima kasih banyak atas apa yang kau lakukan untuknya, Sakura," ucap Mikoto dan membelai sisi wajah Sakura.

"Sama-sama, Bu," balas Sakura.

Itachi maupun Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan Sakura untuk ibu mereka.

"Baiklah. Masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Permisi," ucap Sakura dan sekilas menundukan kepalanya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar Sakura sekilas menepuk-nepuk kaki Itachi dibalik selimut.

"Kau akan segera pulang. Syukurlah," ucap Mikoto dan mengusap-ngusap rambut Itachi.

"Hn."

"Ibu… ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku akan kembali sore nanti," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan langsung keluar setelah dapat anggukan kepala dari Mikoto.

"Kira-kira Sasuke pergi kemana, ya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Pergi kemana lagi selain ke Sakura," jawab Mikoto dan sedikit terkekeh kecil.

"Benarkah?"

"Huummm…"

"Ibu?" Tanya Itachi dan memandang wajah Mikoto dengan mimik penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura sebelum dia memutuskan untuk ikut bersamaku tinggal di Amerika?"

Mikoto langsung terdiam. Terdengar sebuah helaan napas berat. "Akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengamati kemana langkah Sakura dari jarak yang cukup jauh namun masih bisa dijangkau oleh penglihatannya. Di dalam hatinya mulai bertanya-tanya kemana Sakura akan pergi setelah dirinya izin keluar khusus untuk hari ini. Sasuke berpikir apakah hari ini ada yang special sampai-sampai Sakura meminta untuk mengakhiri tugasnya sebagai dokter di rumah sakit.

Beberapa kali Sasuke pikirkan pun dia tak menemukan jawaban. Maka dengan memantapkan hatinya, Sasuke berniat untuk mengikuti Sakura kemana pun dia pergi. Masa bodoh dengan istilah _stalker_ yang selalu dibilang perbuatan yang agak tidak baik. Perlu di tekankan pada kata 'agak'.

Sasuke mengerling jam tangan yang dipakainya di tangan kanan. Dan ketika Sasuke ingin berniat memperhatikan sosok Sakura lagi dia sedikit kelabakan karena sosok Sakura sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh penglihatannya. Dengan cepat dia berlari sambil menengokan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Dan tepat ketika dia akan berbelok, sosok Sakura tengah berdiri di depan pintu elevator. Sasuke segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tembok sambil memperhatikan pergerakan yang dilakukan Sakura.

Kedua mata onyxnya melihat jika Sakura menekan tombol turun pada tombol elevator itu. Entah ke lantai berapa Sasuke tidak tahu sama sekali, tetapi perkiraannya adalah pasti lantai dasar—tempat parkir mobil.

Setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam elevator yang kosong, Sasuke segera melesat menuju elevator lain yang ada di sampingnya. Menekan tombol turun dengan gusar dan tak sabaran beberapa kali memencet kembali tombolnya.

Ting! Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi Sasuke segera masuk dan menekan tombol nomor 0 untuk menuju lantai dasar. Di dalam hati dia sedikit berharap jika lift yang dinaiki Sakura agak berjalan lambat meskipun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

##Sacrifice##

Kini Sasuke sudah berada di dalam mobil Volvo coklat miliknya. Kedua matanya tak lepas memperhatikan sebuah mobil BMW hitam yang tak jauh berada di depannya. Sebisa mungkin kecepatan mobilnya di perlambat agar tak sampai mendahului mobil yang telah diikutinya selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit lalu.

Asal tahu saja jika Sasuke sudah akan menyerah untuk mengikuti Sakura karena saking tak sabarnya ingin melihat kemana tujuan Sakura pergi.

Tempat pertama tujuan Sakura setelah keluar dari rumah sakit adalah rumahnya, dan Sakura mengganti pakaiannya dengan serba hitam. Mulai dari atasan kaos polos berlengan panjang dan bawahan celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam. Belum lagi kedua mata gioknya dilapisi dengan sebuah kaca mata hitam juga.

Tempat kedua adalah sebuah restaurant sushi yang Sasuke ingat jika Sakura alergi dengan makanan laut. Lalu untuk apa Sakura membeli makanan yang tidak disukainya? Terlebih bukan hanya satu kotak saja, melainkan sepuluh kotak makanan laut lainnya.

Tempat ketiga adalah lagi-lagi sebuah restaurant. Namun, kali ini restaurant yang menyediakan makanan yang berbau dengan panggang-memanggang. Nah, makanan yang seperti ini memang sangat Sakura sukai sejak duduk di bangku SMA. Tapi, melihat dua kantung kresek putih besar di kedua tangannya mana mungkin akan dihabiskan sendiri. Sasuke sangat paham dengan sifat Sakura yang tak mau makan banyak karena takut tubuhnya tertimbun oleh gumpalan lemak. Jadi, sudah jelas makanan itu bukan untuk dimakan sendiri.

Tempat keempat adalah toko bunga. Sasuke tahu jika Sakura sangat menyukai bunga, terlebih bunga mawar putih. Tapi, kedua mata onyxnya melihat jika Sakura keluar dari toko bunga itu dengan sebuket mawar merah di tangannya. Sejak kapan Sakura menyukai mawar merah bukannya mawar putih?

Dan tempat selanjutnya membuat Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti. Dia turun dari mobilnya dan melihat mobil Sakura sudah terparkir di depan sebuah bangunan yang terlihat sudah tua namun masih sangat kokoh. Sasuke melihat papan panjang yang besar yang tergantung diatas pintu gerbang.

"Hn. Panti Asuhan Bunga Mawar," gumamnya dan melepaskan kaca mata berframe biru muda dan menaruhnya di dalam saku jas hitam yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke yang semakin penasaran untuk apa Sakura datang ke tempat ini melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati pintu gerbang yang terbuka sedikit itu. Dia meliat bahwa sosok Sakura tengah dikelilingi oleh belasan anak-anak, baik sudah terlihat dewasa maupun masih kecil.

Raut wajah Sakura saat itu terlihat sangat tenang, tak ada beban dan tersenyum bahagia. Diam-diam Sasuke ikut tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Di dalam ingatannya sudah berapa lama dia tak melihat senyum polos Sakura seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakak bersama siapa datang ke sini?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut ungu dengan kedua bola mata sehitam mutiara—kira-kira berumur 8 tahun—pada Sakura yang dari tadi tersenyum lembut pada semuanya.

"Kakak bawa apa?" Tanya seorang anak lagi.

"Mana oleh-oleh buatku?"

"Mana makanan yang kakak janjikan akan diberikan pada kami?"

"Kapan kakak akan mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

"Anak-anak! Jika kakak kalian diberi pertanyaan sekaligus seperti itu mana bisa dia menjawabnya. Lagi pula tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu kalau kakak kalian tidak dibiarkan masuk," nasihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut ikal hitam dan mengelus kepala salah satu anak yang mengerubungi Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi Kurenai," jawab Sakura.

"Nah, ayo bawa kak Sakura masuk!" perintah Kurenai dan menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya pelan. Isyarat agar perintahnya dipatuhi oleh anak-anak asuhannya.

Sakura sedikit kewalahan melandeni anak-anak panti asuhan yang kini menyeret kedua tangannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. "Pelan-pelan! Kakak bisa terjatuh," gumamnya namun tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk anak-anak itu berhenti menarik tangan Sakura.

Sedangkan Kurenai yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum maklum. Dia berjalan hendak menutup pintu gerbang itu ketika dia merasakan ada orang yang sedang berdiri bersembunyi di dekat gerbang. Kurenai kembali tersenyum dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa niat untuk menutup kembali pintu gerbangnya. "Ternyata kau bawa teman, ya, Sakura," batinnya.

Sasuke mengelus dadanya dan mengela napas lega karena sosoknya tak dilihat oleh wanita berambut hitam itu. Dia memutuskan untuk melihat Sakura lebih dekat ketika ada sebuah getaran di saku celananya. Dengan sebal Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan melihat layar _handphone_-nya yang berkedip-kedip menandakan ada sebuah panggilan.

"Nomor baru lagi," batin Sasuke namun diangkatnya juga panggilan itu.

'_Hallo?'_ sapa orang disebrang handphone Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawabnya dan setelahnya menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan siapa dia bicara.

'_Kau Sasuke?'_

"Hn. Siapa ini?"

'_Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar kau sudah ada di Jepang, benarkah?'_

"Hn. Baik. Iya, aku sudah ada di Jepang. Kau sendiri?"

'_Hah?'_ Tanya Naruto agak bingung dengan kalimat tanya yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kabarmu?" Sasuke meluruskan pertanyaannya.

'_Oh, kabarku baik-baik saja. Hey! Kenapa kau tidak kabari aku jika sudah pulang kembali?'_

"Hn. Aku sibuk."

'_Begitu. Nggg~__kau ada waktu?'_

"Kapan?"

'_Malam nanti. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bisa?'_

"Hn. Baiklah."

'_Jam 8 di restaurant ramen dekat stasiun phoenix. Kau tahu tempat itu__,__ 'kan?'_

"Hn."

'_Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti, Sasuke-teme,'_ ucap Naruto dan diakhiri dengan tawa.

Mau tak mau Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan untuknya dari Naruto sewaktu di SMA dulu ikut tersenyum tipis. "Sampai bertemu nanti, Naruto-_dobe_," balasnya. Dan dapat terdengar suara gelak tawa dari Naruto di sebrang teleponnya sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sasuke memasukan kembali _handphone_ miliknya ke dalam saku celana panjang hitamnya dan akan segera berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam gerbang. Namun, gerakannya langsung terhenti dan secepat mungkin Sasuke berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang mobilnya.

Kenapa Sasuke bersembunyi seperti maling seperti itu? Karena rupanya sosok Sakura dan beberapa anak yang sudah agak dewasa keluar dari pintu rumah dan berjalan sambil tertawa menuju gerbang.

Sasuke melihat jika Sakura membuka pintu mobil penumpang dan mengambil beberapa kantung plastik yang Sasuke yakin jika itu adalah makanan yang Sakura beli tadi kepada anak-anak itu. Dan dengan riangnya anak-anak itu berlarian memasuki rumah mereka kembali dengan masing-masing anak membawa bungkusan. Sosok Sakura sudah berjalan kembali menuju gerbang dan Sasuke segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Namun, lagi-lagi Sasuke harus kembali menuju tempat persembunyian ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura membalikan badannya dan melihat mobilnya.

Sasuke mengintip sedikit dan melihat jika sosok Sakura kembali berjalan masuk. Dia kembali menghela napas lega. _"Hampir saja,"_ batinnya.

##Sacrifice##

Sakura POV

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang ketika aku memasuki mobilku dan pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan setelah berpamitan dengan anak-anak panti. Panti asuhan yang baru saja kudatangi adalah panti asuhan yang dulu aku tinggalkan bersama Gaara. Tentu saja aku berani kembali karena pendiri panti asuhan—yang sering memukuliku juga Gaara dan anak-anak lain—sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Wanita gila itu memang pantas mendapatkannya. Wanita itu sudah mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal. Ternyata hukum karma itu masih ada.

Aku tersenyum miris ketika memikirkan hal yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Kejadian menyedihkan yang membuatku pernah berpikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupku sendiri. Tak dapat aku tahan lagi kini air mata membasahi kedua pipiku dengan deras. Pandanganku menjadi buram dan dengan terpaksa aku menepikan mobilku sebentar di pinggir jalan.

Kedua tanganku mencengkram erat stir kemudi sampai kesemua kuku jariku memutih. Dahiku menyender pada stir kemudi dan tetes demi tetes air mataku mulai berjatuhan. Ingatan kejadian itu kembali berputar di dalam kepalaku. Kejadian yang membuat hidupku sangat menderita dan membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Dua laki-laki yang kusayangi pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Aku memegang bagian dadaku yang terasa sakit walaupun tak terluka secara fisik. Yang terluka adalah perasaanku; yang tersiksa adalah batinku. Tidak mudah untuk menyembuhkan keduanya. Dan tidak akan sembuh walaupun satu laki-laki yang kusayangi kembali. Sebesar apapun ku berharap; sekuat apapun ku meminta. Gaara tidak akan kembali lagi ke kehidupanku saat ini.

Adakah yang dapat mengobati luka di hatiku?

Adakah yang dapat membuat Gaara hidup kembali?

Adakah yang dapat memahami apa yang aku rasakan?

Adakah yang dapat mengetahui apa yang kuinginkan sekarang?

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap buket mawar yang tertidur di sampingku. Ku meraihnya dan mencium wangi alami yang dikeluarkan oleh bunga ini. Mawar merah. Bunga yang sangat disukai oleh Gaara karena warnanya sama dengan warna rambutnya.

Ku tersenyum lirih mengingat kejadian ketika Gaara memberiku sebuah boneka panda besar di saat aku marah karena Gaara sudah menghilangkan boneka _teddy bear_ milikku. Sampai saat ini boneka pemberiaannya masih kusimpan dan kupeluk ketika aku ingin memeluk Gaara.

Sasuke.

Entah kenapa nama itu melintas saja di kelapaku saat ini. Dan sampai saat ini aku belum mengerti alasan kenapa dia kembali lagi ke kehidupanku. Bukannya dia sendiri yang bilang padaku dulu jika dia tidak akan pernah kembali ke kehidupanku dan akan melupakanku. Dia juga meminta jika aku tidak boleh menghubunginya dan mengganggu kehidupannya. Dan kata-kata yang membuat hatiku sakit adalah dia mengataiku pacar yang tidak setia. Huh! Atas bukti apa dia mengataiku seperti itu. Dan yang membuat hatiku lebih sakit adalah dia bilang membenciku dan berpacaran denganku hanya untuk main-main saja.

Dia jahat 'kan?

"Dia laki-laki yang tidak tahu diri."

Harusnya aku bilang seperti itu saat di rumah sakit. Harusnya aku tak membiarkannya menciumku.

**Pesssshhhhh**

Wajahku langsung berubah warna menjadi merah melebihi warna bunga di sampingku.

"Aku menginginkannya lagi," ucapku spontan sambil memegang bibirku.

Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang kuucapkan barusan aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku keras. Aku menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipiku dengan punggung tangan. "Seharusnya aku menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya saat itu. Ugggghhhh!" geramku dan mulai kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

End Sakura POV

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyerngitkan keningnya ketika melihat mobil Sakura tiba-tiba saja berhenti. "Hn. Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sakura?" gumamnya yang juga ikut memberhentikan mobil. Ia menunggu dalam diam sambil melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Dan ketika Sasuke kembali melihat ke depan, mobil Sakura mulai berjalan kembali.

Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu segera kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan membuntuti mobil Sakura. Kedua mata onyxnya melihat jalanan yang mereka lalui. Sudah jarang terlihat rumah dan kendaraan yang lewat. Dan Sasuke mengenali ke mana jalan ini akan berakhir; perbatasan antara kota Konohagakure dengan Sunagakure.

Untuk apa Sakura pergi ke perbatasan dua Negara besar itu? Itulah yang ada di dalam benak Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke mulai menganalisa kira-kira tempat apa yang akan dituju oleh Sakura. Setahunya yang ada didekat perbatasan dua Negara itu adalah sebuah pemakaman umum. Dan dengan bukti Sakura memakai pakaian serba hitam memperkuat dugaan Sasuke jika Sakura benar-benar pergi untuk mengunjungi makam seseorang.

Siapa? Makam siapa yang akan dikunjungi oleh Sakura?

Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke pemakaman. Dan dia akan memaksa Sakura untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku ingin semuanya jelas di sini," ucap Sasuke dan mencengkram stir kemudi dengan erat. Setelah itu dia keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengikuti sosok Sakura yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke pemakaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri mematung di depan sebuah batu nissan yang bertuliskan nama laki-laki yang dia sayangi.

**Rest in peace**

**Sabaku Gaara**

**Lahir tanggal : 1 Januari 19xx**

**Wafat tanggal : 23 Maret 20xx**

Gadis manis berambut bubble gum itu meletakan buket mawar merah di depan batu nissan. Kedua matanya yang sewarna dengan permata zamrud mulai berkaca-kaca dan selang beberapa detik kemudian cairan bening itu keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya.

Sakura terisak pelan dengan kedua bahu yang gemetar. Dia mendekat pada batu nissan itu dan mengusap-usap bagian atasnya seakan dirinya tengah membelai sosok yang terbaring di bawahnya. "B-bagaimana kabarmu… Gaara?" tanyanya.

"Kabarku sedang tidak baik… hiks… hiks…" Sakura berkata seolah-olah Gaara menanyai kabarnya. "Apa kau tahu… hiks… bagaimana perasaanku sekarang?"

"…"

"Sasuke…" lirih Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung memberhentikan kedua langkahnya. Dia melihat tak jauh di depannya Sakura tengah bersimpuh di depan sebuah pusara sambil terisak. "Makam siapa yang kau tangisi, Sakura?" gumamnya.

"Sasuke… dia sudah kembali. Ap-apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghadapinya? Beritahu aku, Gaara! Beritahu aku! Hiks… hiks…"

"…"

"Kau tahu? Saat ini aku ingin sekali menangis di dalam pelukanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu di dunia ini lebih dari siapa pun… hiks… hiks…"

Deg! Sasuke mencengkram dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa nyeri ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Pinjami aku… kekuatanmu, Gaara… Bantu aku untuk menjalani semua ini…"

"Sakura!" ucap Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

Sakura berhenti terisak dan dengan perlahan memalingkan wajahnya menatap wajah Sasuke yang memerah padam. Karena apa Sakura juga tak tahu pasti. "Sa-su-ke…"

"Jelaskan!" ucap Sasuke dan berjalan mendekat pada Sakura.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. "J-jelaskan?"

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi waktu itu. Haruno Sakura." Sasuke langsung meraih kedua lengan Sakura dan menariknya bangun. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu Sakura dan mencengkram kedua bahunya erat—sangat erat.

Sakura mengerang sakit. "S-sakit… lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke segera melepaskan kedua lengan Sakura dan sedikit mendorongnya ke belakang. Dia sungguh merasa kesal dan terkhianati. Sasuke merasa jika apa yang dikatakan Karin mengenai Sakura yang juga mencintai Gaara adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Bruk! Duk! Sakura terdorong ke belakang dan karena kurang keseimbangan tubuhnya oleng ke kanan dan dahinya terantuk pada batu nissan Gaara. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah dan juga menahan nyeri pada dahinya. Kini luka jahit Sakura di bagian dahi kembali terbuka dan mulai mengelurkan darah.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah tertunduk duduk di bawahnya.

"Kau—" Sakura menggantung ucapannya.

"…"

"—memang laki-laki yang tidak tahu diri dan gila."

Sasuke membelalakan kedua matanya dan terlihat jika kini kedua matanya berkilat marah—sangat marah. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Napasnya mulai memburu dan emosinya mulai muncul. "Haruno Sakura, berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu setelah kau menusuk hatiku dari belakang."

"Bukan. Kau yang menusuk hatiku dari belakang." Sakura bangkit berdiri dan—

PLAKK

—langsung menampar keras pipi kiri Sasuke, membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"KAU YANG MENGKHIANATIKU, BUKAN AKU!" teriak Sakura dan menampar sekali lagi pipi Sasuke namun kali ini yang sebelah kanan.

"Cih! Pandai sekali membalikkan fakta," hardik Sasuke dan hendak menampar pipi Sakura namun tangannya terhenti begitu saja ketika melihat mata Sakura yang benar-benar terliat rapuh. Bukan hanya itu Sasuke juga sedikit terkejut dengan ada darah yang mengalir di dahinya dan mengotori wajah putihnya yang bersih.

"Tampar saja! Ayo, tampar aku, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Greepp! Bukannya melakukan apa yang Sakura ucapkan Sasuke malah langsung menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura," ucapnya lirih.

"Hikss… hiks… hatiku sakit saat kau bilang kau membenciku," ucap Sakura lirih tanpa membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Ssttt!"

"Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu, Sasuke? Aku… sangat mencintaimu. Tetapi, kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

"Aku melihatmu dengannya tengah berciuman mesra. Saat itu aku pikir kau menjadi kekasihku hanya untuk main-main. Aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa padamu, Sakura."

"B-berciuman? Kau… melihatnya?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau juga mencintainya, Sakura?"

"Gaara adalah perisaiku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi cintaku lebih besar dan dalam padamu, Sasuke."

"Lalu untuk apa kau membalas ciumannya waktu itu."

Sakura tersenyum getir. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata emeraldnya. "Itu karena permintaannya. Permintaan terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya."

"Permintaan terakhir?"

"Dia sakit, Sasuke. Gaara sakit parah dan aku tak bisa menolongnya. Yang bisa aku lakukan adalah hanya menuruti permintaan terakhirnya."

"Maksudmu Gaara sudah—"

"Gaara sudah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya," potong Sakura dan menuntun Sasuke untuk mendekati batu nissan Gaara.

Sasuke sangat _shock_ melihat nama Gaara tertulis di batu nissan itu. Seketika kakinya terasa lemas dan duduk bersujud. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak lama, bahkan sebelum kau dengannya bertemu. Aku baru mengetahui jika Gaara sakit parah setelah lulus SMA. Dan penyakit kanker yang dideritanya sudah mencapai stadium akhir."

Sasuke memandang batu nissan itu dengan kedua mata onyx yang berkaca-kaca. Dia melihat tanggal wafat Gaara. Ingatannya dipaksa untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Dia mengingat jika hari di mana dia meninggalkan Sakura dan pergi ke Amerika adalah sewaktu Sakura berulang tahun dan juga saat Gaara meninggal. Dirinya dan Gaara tanpa sengaja meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri. Kini, Sasuke merasakan bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Bruk!

Suara seperti orang terjatuh membuat Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Kedua mata onyxnya langsung saja membulat sempurna ketika melihat Sakuralah yang terjatuh. Tubuhnya terbaring begitu saja. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Sakura! Hei, bangunlah!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Sakura namun tak ada reaksi. Dengan segera dia membawa Sakura ke dalam gendongannya dan langsung berlari keluar dari pemakan ini.

Sasuke lebih memilih untuk memakai mobilnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia sedikit merutuki daerah sepi ini. Pasalnya di dekat perbatasan ini tak ada rumah sakit. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke membawa Sakura kembali ke Konoha dan berharap jika tak terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura. "Bertahanlah! Kumohon, Sakura!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua mayanya berkali-kali. Matanya sedikit silau karena tertimpa oleh sinar matahari. Dia bangkit duduk dari berbaringnya di bawah pohon sakura besar. Dia meneliti pakaian yang dikenakannya—sebuah dress hitam panjang semata kaki dengan potongan bagian atas yang terekspos jelas.

Menyerngit bingung dengan di mana dia sekarang, Sakura segera bangkit berdiri. Dia memandang ke sekelilingnya yang hanya hamparan rumput luas dan hijau. Angin sepoi-sepoi menggerakan gaunnya dan membuat mahkota merah mudanya bergerak pelan.

Kedua kaki telanjangnya mulai menapaki alas rumput yang tebal dan nyaman sekaligus membuatnya sedikit geli. Dia berjalan beberapa meter menjauhi pohon sakura itu.

Kedua mata sewarna batu giok itu memandang ke atas—ke bentangan langit yang terlukiskan oleh gumpalan awan biru yang indah dan terlihat lembut. Langit di sini sangatlah cerah dan indah, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura saat ini.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang dengan suaranya yang khas—berat, lembut dan hangat—ketika memanggil namanya.

Sakura menengokan kepalanya ke asal suara. Di sana—di bawah pohon sakura berdiri seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan berambut merah—tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. "Gaara!" teriaknya dan langsung menghampiri laki-laki berambut merah itu. Lantas memeluknya erat—sangat erat.

Kedua tangan pemuda itu merengkuh tubuh Sakura untuk lebih merapat padanya. Di wajahnya tersirat raut wajah sedih dan seakan tak rela akan sesuatu. "Sakura?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Ikutlah bersamaku!"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Gaara dengan pandangan bingung. "Kemana?"

Kedua tangan besar milik pemuda bernama Gaara itu menangkup wajah Sakura dan mengelus kedua pipi Sakura dengan kedua ibu jarinya lembut. "Katakan 'iya' jika kau bersedia hidup bersamaku," ucap Gaara.

"Ta-tapi duniamu dan duniaku sudah berbeda."

"Itu tidak jadi masalah. Tolong katakan 'iya', Sakura. Demi aku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Apa karena kehadiran Sasuke kembali?"

Sakura mengganggukan kepalanya. "Iya. Aku mencintainya."

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sayang padamu. Tapi, kita tak bisa bersama lagi. Aku memang menginginkanmu untuk berada di sisiku."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolakku?"

"Gaara, mengertilah!"

"…" Gaara terdiam dan hanya memandang wajah Sakura dengan tatapan nanar.

"Aku sudah merelakanmu pergi," ucap Sakura.

"…" Gaara menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi melindungiku," ucap Sakura lagi.

"…" Gaara menurunkan kedua tangannya yang tadi menangkup wajah Sakura.

"Sudah ada yang menggantikan posisimu untuk melindungiku."

"…"

"Berbahagialah juga untukku di sana," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum lembut. Dia mengangkat dagu Gaara agar menatapnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Kedua mata jade itu menatap wajah Sakura lagi-lagi dengan pandangan nanar. Namun, selanjutnya Gaara tersenyum lembut dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan pergi sesuai dengan permintaanmu, Sakura. Tapi, perlu kau ketahui, jika aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Selamanya dan selalu. Dan jika Sasuke tak bisa melindungimu, maka aku yang akan menggantikannya dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Aku tahu hal itu, Gaara," ucap Sakura dan mengecup lembut bibir pemuda itu sekilas.

Gaara mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-ngacak lembut ujung kepala Sakura dan setelah itu membawa Sakura kepelukannya. "Berjanjilah untuk terus hidup."

"Uhmmm.."

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Kedua bibir keduanya sudah akan bertemu ketika Gaara tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan kemudian bibirnya beralih ke dahi Sakura. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan lama.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu," batin Gaara.

Tsuzuku

Aissshhhh! Adegan apa'an itu yg di terakhir. Hahahah.

Yeaaahhh! Akhirnya maslah GaaSaku udah selsai. Gaara udh pergi dan Sakura udh ngerelainnya.

Skrang tinggal msalh SasuSaku yang perlu dipangkas habis sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Dan bagi Itachi-kun kyk'y sudh waktunya dia muncul sebagai orang ketiga dlm hubungan SasuSaku.

Kalau Sasori? Mmmm… orang ke empat mungkin..hahahhaha.

Konflik yang sebenarnya akan sgr di mulai. Puncak dr sgl konflik.

Hoohhhhoo..

Tp, udh da yg ngira sbnr'y apa yg dilakuin GaaKarin

buat misahin SasuSaku?

Trus, bersiap z dngan endingnya nnti. Lihatlah judul dr fic nie : Sacrifice.

Sebuah pengorbanan yang akan di lakukan oleh beberapa orang demi orang yg di cintainya.

Daaann…. Angst'nya udh kerasa blm? Adakah yang nangis wkt bc fic nie?

Hahahaha… jujur, fic nie dlm pnulisannya benr2 nguras emosi dan prsaan.

Agar feelnya dpt maka author sendiri harus bisa mmbyngkn jk jd Sakura.

Hiks… hiks…

Dn q mau ngucapin mksh bngt buat Rei-chan, yg udah mau meluangkan wktunya untuk mem-Beta ficku yg gaje ini..hehehhe*nyengir*

Special Thanx to:

Haza ShiRaifu

Aksuna no Hataruno Teng Tong

UchihaKeyRaSHINee20*namamu susah diketik*digile*

Me

Maya

Uchiharuno Phorepeerr

Cherry

Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz

.

.

.

Boleh minta review?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Syukurlah! Kau sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura sebelum dia memutuskan untuk ikut bersamaku tinggal di Amerika?"

.

.

.

"Hn. Panti Asuhan Bunga Mawar."

"Ternyata kau bawa teman, ya, Sakura."

"Hampir saja."

.

.

.

"Dia laki-laki yang tidak tahu diri."

"Aku menginginkannya lagi."

"Seharusnya aku menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya saat itu. Ugggghhhh!"

.

.

.

"Pinjami aku… kekuatanmu, Gaara! Bantu aku untuk menjalani semua ini!"

"Haruno Sakura, berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu setelah kau menusuk hatiku dari belakang."

"Permintaan terakhir?"

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

"Aku sudah merelakanmu pergi."

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu."

.

.

.

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Gisei©Tsukiyomi Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rated : T+**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's, GaJe**_

_._

_._

_**Enjoy This Chapter**_

_**And**_

_**Give Me Review**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik sosok Sakura dengan gelisah di sampingnya. Setitik keringat mengalir dari dahi ke lehernya. Ia saat ini merasa takut. Takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan Sakura karena luka itu. Sungguh! Lelaki beriris onyx itu takut jika harus kehilangan sosok Sakura di sisinya.

Ia membutuhkan Sakura layaknya saat ia bernapas, Sakura seperti oksigen di dalam paru-parunya. Ia membutuhkan Sakura layaknya saat ia minum, Sakura seperti air di dalam kerongkongannya. Ia membutuhkan Sakura layaknya saat ia kedinginan, Sakura seperti udara panas bagi tubuhnya. Dan ia membutuhkan Sakura untuk dirinya bisa hidup di dunia ini. Tanpa ada Sakura, itu berarti dia mati. Perlukah kita menertawakan kata-kata hiperbola tadi? Jawabannya : TIDAK. Karena kalian semua pasti akan berucap hal sama jika sudah menemukan belahan jiwa kalian sendiri. Dan tidak perlu untuk merasa konyol ataupun tertawa. Karena kata-kata hiperbola tadi benar adanya.

Dan sebuah pergerakan kecil dari Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke langsung memberhentikan laju mobil yang sedang ia kemudikan. Mematikan mesinnya dan langsung menatap sosok Sakura dengan intens. Raut wajah cemas kentara terlihat di wajah datar Sasuke. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah cantik gadis itu. "Sakura…"

"Akh!" sebuah rintihan sakit meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura ketika ia sedikit saja menggerakkan kepalanya. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya terbuka perlahan dan memandang bingung dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia melirikan ekor matanya ke arah kiri dan mendapati seraut wajah cemas dari seorang pemuda berambur dark blue. "Sasuke?" tanyanya tak yakin dengan penglihatannya sendiri.

Sakura memejam matanya sebentar lantas membukanya kembali. Ia mengingat dengan jelas jika ia melihat wajah Gaara bukanlah wajah Sasuke sebelum ia sadarkan diri. Apakah itu mimpi?

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Meskipun raut wajahnya terlihat dingin namun Sasuke tak mampu menutupi ada nada cemas yang dilontarkannya barusan.

"Sedikit," jawab Sakura pendek dan menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat duduk tak benar ketika ia tak sadarkan diri. Sakura memandang ke sekeliling mobil dan berpikiran jika ia kini berada di mobil Sasuke. "Di mana mo—"

"Aku tinggal di depan pemakaman," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Kenapa bisa?—aku tak ingat."

"Kalau kau tak ingat, lebih baik kau tak usah mengingatnya."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya sedikit ketika mendengar sedikit ada nada ketus dan err … cemburu pada saat Sasuke berucap padanya tadi. Namun, ia tak mempermasalahkannya dan kini ia memandang keluar jendela kaca mobil. Gelap. Dan kini langit di atas sana tengah menangis.

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Bahkan langitpun menggantikan aku untuk menangis," gumamnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke ikut mengerutkan keningnya karena mendengar tak jelas gumaman Sakura. Ia hendak membuka mulutnya kembali untuk bertanya namun terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau punya kotak P3K?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawabnya dan langsung mencari benda yang ditanyakan Sakura di dalam kotak kecil di bawah jok mobilnya. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk untuk melihat ke bawah. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menyodorkan satu kotak kecil berwarna putih dengan lambing plus merah di atasnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Belum sempat tangan Sakura membuka penutupnya, tangan Sasuke sudah kembali merebut kotaknya. Membuat gerutuan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Sakura menatap sosok Sasuke heran.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Sasuke ketika melihat pandangan bertanya dari Sakura. "Mendekatlah!"

Sakura sama sekali tak bisa berpikir apa-apa dan seluruh anggota tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri tanpa ada perintah dari otaknya. Ia ingin mengambil kembali kotak P3K itu dan mengobati lukanya. Sendiri. Tapi, entah kenapa hati dan pikirannya seolah mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Ia tak habis pikir.

Sasuke mengambil kapas terlebih dahulu yang sudah diberi sedikit alkohol untuk membersihkan noda darah yang sudah mengiring di dahi Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya bisa terdiam sembari memandang wajah tampan Sasuke dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan deru nafas teratur Sasuke yang menerpa hidung dan seluruh permukaan kulit wajahnya. Ia juga bahkan bisa mencium bau maskulin dari tubuh tegap berbalut jaket hitam di depannya ini. Tanpa di sadari oleh Sakura sendiri jika kini kedua pipinya memanas. Menciptakan sebuah semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

Jari-jari lentik milik pemuda beriris onyx itu dengan pelan mengusap dan membersihkan noda terakhir di dahi Sakura. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah plester dan setelahnya menutup luka itu dengannya. Jari-jari pemuda itu belum sepenuhnya lepas dari luka itu, sekarang jari-jari itu tengah mengelus-ngelus pelan dahi Sakura. Membuat sang empunya langsung menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

Deg! Deg! Jantung Sakura seakan mau meledak karena terlalu cepat berdetak. Kenapa? Padahal ia sudah lama tidak bertemu atau berdekatan dengan pemuda itu. Kenapa jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang seperti ini? Kenapa hatinya selalu di hinggapi oleh kupu-kupu cinta yang membuatnya tergelitik senang? Kenapa kini perutnya serasa mulas karena sudah berdekatan dengan pemuda itu? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa lukanya masih terasa sakit?"

Pertanyaan dari Sasuke sudah sukses membuat Sakura langsung tersadar dari angan-angannya dan menoleh cepat pada pemuda itu. "T-tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku … baik-baik saja. —ya, baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura yang mengulang perkataannya. Sakura seperti orang bodoh saja saat ini.

"Kau… yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat dan langsung menundukan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya nampak mengepal di atas kedua pahanya. Kilasan balik mengenai masa lalu antara dirinya dan pemuda itu muncul begitu saja di dalam otaknya. Padahal, ia tak mau mengingat kejadian kelam yang sudah di alaminya. Dan mengingat bagaimana ia menyakiti pemuda itu membuat rasa bersalah membuncah keluar. "Maafkan aku … Sasuke."

Sasuke nampak tersenyum sesaat sebelum membalas ucapan Sakura. "Apa kau merasa bersalah sampai-sampai kau minta maaf padaku, Sakura?"

Kepala Sakura langsung terangkat dan memandang Sasuke dengan kedua bola mata _emerald_ miliknya. Sorot mata terluka, rapuh, terkhianati, kebencian, rindu dan cinta. Semuanya. Semuanya terpancar jelas dari kedua mata _emerald_ itu. Membuat hati Sasuke seketika mencelos sakit dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Jika aku bilang tidak pun … kau akan berkata yang sebaliknya. Ya 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura balik.

Sasuke nampak mendengus kecil. "Kau tahu jika aku juga juga bersalah padamu. Karena itu … maaf."

"Ya, kau memang bersalah padaku. Dan kau pun bersalah pada Gaara dan juga Karin."

"Aku akui jika aku bersalah pada Gaara karena sudah membencinya selama ini karena telah merebutmu dariku—"Jeda sejenak. Sasuke mengambil nafas sebentar dan langsung melanjutkan perkataannya. "—dan Karin, aku merasa tak bersalah apapun padanya."

"Kau tak ingin mengakuinya atau kau memang ingin melupakan apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya dulu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Arah pembicaraan ini, ia sama sekali tak paham akan maksudnya. "Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?"

"Apa kau sekarang pura-pura mengalami amnesia?"

"Bicaralah yang jelas!" Tegas Sasuke. Dan ia sedikit menyerngit tak suka saat Sakura menyebut kata 'amnesia.'

"Kau sudah menyakiti hatinya teramat dalam, Sasuke," jelas Sakura akhirnya. _"Begitupun aku,"_ batinnya.

"Kapan aku—"

"Kau tak mengingatnya?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung akan reaksi yang Sasuke perlihatkan. Seolah-olah memang benar jika Sasuke tak mengerti arah pembicaraan yang dari tadi ia bicarakan.

"Aku tak pernah 'melihatnya'… kau tahu betul akan hal itu. Yang ada di mataku hanya ada kau saja seorang. Dari dulu, sekarang dan sampai kapanpun," ungkap Sasuke.

Sakura menyadari ada sebuah kejanggalan dari semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalu. "Tunggu sebentar! Apa kau waktu itu datang menemui Karin di taman Shizuoka?"

"Waktu itu? Apa yang kau maksud adalah pada saat aku akan pergi ke Amerika?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Benar."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak datang untuk menyanggupi permintaanya di telepon. Lagi pula sewaktu Karin menelponku, aku sudah berada di bandara dan waktu keberangkatanku hanya tinggal lima menit. Mana mungkin aku punya waktu untuk menemuinya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?" tanya Sasuke setelah menyatakan kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Mungkin ini adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah diucapkannya.

Sakura nampak membulatkan kedua matanya dan menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Ini tidak mungkin."

—

_Satu rahasia sudah terungkap. _

_Hanya tinggal waktu saja untuk semua rahasia itu terbongkar._

_Bersamaan dengan rasa benci yang meluap._

_Juga bersamaan dengan rasa bersalah tak berujung._

—

"Apa kau berkata jujur padaku, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Sejak kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke balik yang juga sedikit bingung dengan reaksi Sakura saat ini.

"Kau tahu—"Jeda sebentar dan hal ini membuat Sasuke dibuat penasaran. "Karin berkata padaku jika kau akhirnya memilih dirinya setelah putus denganku. Kau berhubungan jarak jauh dengannya."

"Kau tak menyutujui jika kita sudah putus, Sakura. —ingat hal itu!"

Sakura merasakan jika kini wajahnya kembali memanas. Ia juga mulai mengingat kembali jika pada saat Sasuke memutuskannya, ia tak mau dan malah memeluk tubuh pria itu erat—mencegahnya untuk pergi. Betapa Sakura merasa malu saat itu jika ia mengingatnya lamat-lamat.

"Karin berbohong. Aku tak memilihnya, dan tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya jika Karin bisa berbuat hal itu. Dia adalah … sahabatku," ucap Sakura pelan saat menyebutkan kata 'sahabat'. "Kita semua bersahabat. Aku tahu dia juga menyukaimu, tapi ia sudah menyerah dan akhirnya merelakanmu memilihku."

"…"

"Jadi, tidak mungkin—"

"Kita tidak tahu pasti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya dan juga hatinya. Setiap manusia pasti memiliki sikap egois dan ingin menang sendiri," ucap Sasuke.

"…"

"Aku … tidak tahu, Sasuke. Semuanya sangat rumit dan aku sama sekali tak memahaminya," ucap Sakura pelan dan kembali menundukan wajahnya. Di dalam hati ia ingin berbicara dan menanyakan akan sesuatu yang pernah dilihatnya dulu pada Sasuke. Sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya sempat berpikiran jika kekasihnya itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Karin.

"…"

"Sasu—"

Grep!

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, kedua tangan Sasuke sudah menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapannya. Kedua tangan kekar itu melingkar dengan erat di pinggangnya.

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan sayang dan cinta. Hangat dan juga nyaman. Seakan terbuai akan pelukan itu, Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke erat dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Menghirup dalam-dalam dan sebanyak-banyaknya aroma tubuh Sasuke yang selama ini tak pernah ia rasakan kembali. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Dan Sakura memahami hatinya jika ia memang tak bisa melenyapkan atau membunuh rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu. Rasa cinta itu sudah tertanam jauh dan dalam di dasar hatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu … Sakura," ungkap Sasuke pelan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukkan leher jenjang Sakura. Menciumnya pelan dan membuat Sakura bergerak tak nyaman karenanya.

"S—Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Aku—"

"…"

"…"

"—juga sangat merindukanmu."

Tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura, pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman bahagia.

_**##Sacrifice##**_

"Sasuke—dia melakukan hal itu pada Sakura?" tanya Itachi tak percaya setelah mendengar rincian kejadian dari Mikoto. Raut wajah terkejut tertera dengan sangat jelas di wajah datarnya. Itachi tak pernah berpikir dan menyangka jika masalah yang dihadapi oleh adiknya itu akan sesulit dan serumit ini. Pantas saja kadang-kadang Sasuke selalu terlihat tertekan dan beremosi tinggi jika mengingat masalahnya dengan Sakura. Sekarang Itachi paham bagaimana bisa adiknya se-emosional dulu lagi sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Ibu mengetahui masalah ini dari kakak angkatnya Sakura. Kau tahu? Sakura itu adalah gadis yatim piatu dan besar di panti asuhan. Ia sangat beruntung di angkat anak oleh keluarga Minato. Kasihan sekali dia. Di tambah masa lalunya dengan Sasuke, membuat Ibu sangat menyayanginya sebagai putri Ibu sendiri," ungkap Mikoto dengan wajah sedih dan berurai air mata saat menceritakannya.

"Akan sangat sulit bagi keduanya kembali seperti dulu," batin Itachi dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ia mulai merebahkan kembali badannya yang entah kenapa mulai merasa lemas dan tak bertenaga.

"Kau pasti kelelahan. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, Nak!"

"Hn." Baru saja satu detik kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Itachi sudah jatuh tertidur dan bernafas dengan teratur. Mikoto hanya tersenyum lega dan maklum melihatnya.

Mikoto menaikan selimut sampai batas dagu dan membelai lembut sisi kepala Itachi dengan sebuah senyuman keibuan. Lantas ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia berpikir jika meninggalkan Itachi sendiri dan tak mengganggu tidurnya akan lebih baik dan membantu kesembuhannya.

Dengan pelan Ibu dua orang anak itu menutup pintunya tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecilpun. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tertera di dinding rumah sakit itu setelah ia berjalan lumayan jauh dari ruang rawat Itachi.

"Sudah sore rupanya. Kemana perginya anak itu?" batin Mikoto dan hanya menghela nafas pendek.

Mikoto baru saja tiba di kantin rumah sakit ketika ekor matanya melihat sosok seseorang yang sama sekali tidak familiar di dalam ingatannya. Yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah kenapa orang itu bisa ada di sini padahal orang yang mungkin di cari oleh orang itu tak ada di rumah sakit ini. Dengan wajah ramah Mikoto berjalan mendekat bermaksud untuk menyapanya. Tapi, baru saja Mikoto hendak mendekat, sosok itu sudah menyadari kehadirannya.

Nampak orang itu segera tersenyum lembut dan membungkuk rendah. "Selamat sore, Bibi," sapa seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang sepunggung. Kedua matanya sedikit menyipit karena senyuman yang ia perlihatkan di wajahnya.

Sosok wanita itu nampak cantik di mata Mikoto. Meskipun pakaian yang dikenakan oleh sosok itu terlampau sangat biasa. Hanya atasan kaos berwarna biru dongker berlengan panjang dan bawahan celanan jeans berwarna abu-abu. Cukup simple bukan? Tapi, jika orang cantik yang memakainya akan terlihat memesona.

"Selamat sore, Nak Hinata," balas Mikoto ramah.

"Bibi belum makan? Mau kutemani? Kebetulan aku juga sedang memesan makanan dan menunggu Sakura," ucap Hinata.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Nak."

"Sama-sama. Mari, Bi!" ucap Hinata dan langsung mengapit salah satu lengan Mikoto. Memapahnya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang memang tadi ia tempati. Sedangkan makanannya bisa ia pesan dengan cara meminta tolong pada penjaga kantin ini.

"Kenapa Bibi bisa ada di sini?" tanya Hinata setelah keduanya duduk berhadap-hadapan. Hinata mengangsurkan secangkir teh hangat pada Mikoto yang memang sudah ia pesan tadi.

"Itachi, dia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan dan terluka lumayan parah."

Hinata nampak sangat terkejut mendengarnya. "B-benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana sekarang keadaannya?"

Mikoto mengangkat gagang cangkir dan meminum tehnya sedikit demi sedikit. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menaruhnya kembali, mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Sudah jauh lebih baik. Semua ini karena Sakura, ia yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Itachi di ruang operasi."

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya."

"Terima kasih."

"…"

"Nak Hinata, Bibi ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan lebih detail bagaimana hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke dulu?"

Gerakan Hinata langsung terhenti ketika tangannya akan mengangkat gagang cangkir. Ia menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut, ia tak menyangka jika ternyata Mikoto akan menanyakan hal ini padanya. "Aku … tidak tahu jika Sasuke yang Sakura maksud adalah anak Bibi," ucapnya pelan dan menghela nafas pendek.

"…" Mikoto hanya terdiam dan menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Karena mungkin saja, yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata adalah hal yang sangat penting dan mempunyai pengaruh besar bagi hubungan anaknya dan Sakura.

"Dulu sekali, Sakura pernah bercerita padaku. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Meskipun begitu, ia menyembunyikan mengenai masa lalunya yang kelam pada Sasuke, berharap jika ia bisa hidup tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Baginya yang terpenting adalah sebuah masa depan. Masa depan bersama pemuda itu, tapi nyatanya takdir berkata lain.

Suatu hari Sakura datang padaku dengan berurai air mata, jika pemuda itu memutuskannya dan mencampakkannya. Sasuke memilih wanita lain yang memang kebetulan adalah sahabat Sakura sendiri. Sakura sangat merasa terpukul dan hatinya hancur. Terlebih pada hari itu juga Sasuke pergi ke Amerika dan perginya seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Sakura."

"Wa-wanita lain? S-siapa?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu nama atau bahkan wajah wanita itu."

"Tadi kau bilang seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Sakura, siapa dia?"

Hinata sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan atau menyebutkan nama pemuda itu. Pemuda yang Sakura cintai selain Sasuke. Karena Hinata berpikir, jika ia menyangkutpautkan nama Gaara, itu berarti ia tak ada pilihan lain untuk menceritakan masa lalu keduanya pada Mikoto. Dan mungkin akan berujung bocor pada Sasuke. "Dia adalah … Gaara, kakak angkat Sakura saat di panti asuhan," jawabnya setengah berbisik.

"Nama itu, rasanya Bibi pernah dengar jika Sasuke menyebutkannya sesaat sebelum pergi ke Amerika. Apakah dia—"

"Pihak ketiga dalam hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya Hinata mendahului ucapan Mikoto. Ia tersenyum tipis dan kembali menyesap teh hangatnya.

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke pernah ada masalah apa antara dirinya dan Gaara. Yang jelas aku pikir Sasukelah yang menjadi pihak ketiga, bukan Gaara seperti apa yang Bibi pikirkan," ucap Hinata.

Mikoto membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Sasuke … pihak ketiga?"

"Hmm…"

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Gaara dan Sakura."

"Bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang? Gaara adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi Sakura. Karena dia … dia adalah—"

"…"

"…"

"—orang yang sudah membawakan kebahagian dan kehidupan yang indah bagi Sakura. Keduanya sama-sama besar di panti asuhan. Gaara yang membawanya keluar dari panti asuhan itu sehingga keduanya di angkat anak oleh keluarga suamiku."

"…"

"Tentunya Bibi sudah tahu bukan jika Sakura adalah adik angkat suamiku?"

"Ya. Lalu, hubungan mereka apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu hubungan keduanya seperti apa. Tapi, yang jelas Gaara sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Sakura. Mulanya aku sedikit ragu jika Sakura juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi, setelah kepergian Sasuke aku tersadar jika Sakura juga menaruh perasaan pada Gaara meskipun perasaannya terlampau besar pada Sasuke.

"…" Mikoto hanya bisa terdiam membisu dengan kedua mata memerah menahan tangis.

"Sakura—dia pernah mengalami sebuah depresi berat dan mengharuskannya di rawat di rumah sakit selama berbulan-bulan."

Selalu seperti ini, Hinata tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya ketika membahas mengenai kejadian buruk yang di alami oleh Sakura. "Lebih buruknya lagi, Sakura pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri melompat dari atap rumah sakit. Beruntung suamiku bisa menyelamatkannya tepat waktu. Tak hanya sekali, ia bahkan sempat mengiris kedua pergelangan tangannya sampai urat nadinya hampir putus.

Sakura melakukan tindak bunuh diri sebanyak lima kali namun kesemuanya behasil digagalkan olehku maupun suamiku, dan juga oleh ayah dan ibu angkatnya. Sudah beberapa kali ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya."

"…"

"Bibi Mikoto, Sakura sangat, sangat mencintai Sasuke. Bantulah keduanya untuk kembali bersatu."

Mikoto nampak memijit keningnya pelan. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. "Bibi tak mengerti sama sekali. Jika Sasuke akan pergi ke Amerika kenapa Sakura tak berusaha untuk mencegahnya?"

"Sakura berusaha mencegahnya, tapi ia datang terlambat ke bandara saat itu. Dan setelah ia pulang dari bandara, Gaara juga ikut pergi meninggalkannya."

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Ke dunia yang sudah berbeda dengan kita. Gaara … sudah meninggal, Bi."

Hati Mikoto seketika terasa nyeri dan dadanya serasa sesak. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca dan cairan bening keluar begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Ia tak menyangka jika antara Sakura dan Sasuke pernah terjadi hal menyedihkan seperti ini. Begitupun hal yang menimpa Sakura, ia sudah kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga di dalam hiudpnya. "Apa—apa Sasuke tahu mengenai masa lalu Sakura dan pemuda itu?"

Hinata kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya memerah karena tangisan pelan yang dilakukannya. "Kakakku, suamiku, bahkan Sakura, memintaku untuk tak pernah menceritakannya kepada siapapun. Karena itu, tolong Bibi rahasiakan mengenai hal yang tadi kubicarakan. Jangan biarkan Sasuke tahu hal ini, jika dia tahu mungkin masalahnya akan semakin rumit. Keduanya sudah mengalami banyak cobaan, biarkan mereka kembali bersatu dengan mengubur semua masa lalu yang ada."

"Tapi ini semua tidak adil bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke berhak tahu akan hal ini. Terlebih lagi mungkin itu akan membuat semua ingatannya mengenai Sakura akan kembali," ucap Mikoto.

"Ingatannya? Apa maksud Bibi?"

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke pernah mengalami kecelakaan mobil sewaktu di Amerika. Ia terluka sangat parah, membuat sebagian ingatan di masa lalunya menghilang. Saat ini mungkin ia mengingat jika Sakura adalah kekasihnya dulu, begitupun dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi, ingatannya mengenai Sakura belum sepenuhnya pulih."

"A—apa? S—Sasuke pernah mengalami hilang ingatan?

"Ya. Bahkan sewaktu Sasuke sadar dari komanya, ia tak ingat Bibi, Paman, Itachi, dan juga namanya sendiri. Ia mengalami depresi ringan dan mengharuskannya menjalani semacam teraphy. Sekitar satu tahun lamanya akhirnya teraphy itu membuahkan hasil, ia mulai mengingat kembali siapa dirinya, dan ia juga mulai mengingat kembali Sakura. Dan karena alasan itu juga Sasuke tak bisa kembali ke Jepang dan menemui Sakura. Ia tak mau jika Sakura tahu jika ia pernah melupakannya. Ia belum siap jika harus bertemu Sakura dengan keadaan dirinya yang sedang mengalami amnesia."

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi, Sasuke sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Sakura. Sakura harus tahu akan hal ini, Bibi. Biar aku yang akan menjelaskannya agar ia tak salah paham."

"…"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menceritakan mengenai masa lalu Sakura pada Bibi. Juga mengenai hubungan keduanya sampai mereka berpisah," ucap Hinata yakin dengan keputusannya saat ini. Keputusannya untuk menceritakan kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat Sasuke memutuskan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Nak Hinata."

_**##Sacrifice##**_

Kedua mata onyx itu menatap seraut wajah malu-malu seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan pandangan lembut di sampingnya. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman tipis namun lebih terlihat seringaian di mata Sakura.

"B-berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke!" pinta Sakura dengan suara pelan dan menundukan kepalanya dalam. Kedua tangan Sakura kembali mengepal namun karena alasan untuk tidak tersenyum senang dan 'menyerang' pemuda itu.

"Kau tak secantik dulu—" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura dengan lembut dan erat.

Dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura jika kini tangannya yang dingin terasa hangat di dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke. Dan rasa hangat itu menjalar ke seluruh bagian wajahnya.

"—tapi kau semakin jauh lebih cantik. —hey! Kenapa kau tak mau menatapku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tak suka karena Sakura dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mau ada niatan untuk menatap wajah tampannya. "Kau tak rindu padaku?"

Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri. "Aku rindu padamu, Sa—"

Cup!

Bibir keduanya bertemu karena pada saat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, Sasuke dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dan memiringkan wajahnya sedikit untuk melahap habis bibir merah muda gadis itu. Wajah Sakura sudah tak karuan lagi. Merah seperti kepiting rebus—jenis makanan laut yang tak ia sukai.

"Nghhh~" Sakura mengerang kecil ketika Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan membuatnya refleks membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Dan hal itu memberikan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menjamah lebih dalam dan mengabsen gigi-gigit putih Sakura-nya.

Sedangkan Sakura mulai menikmati ciumannya. Ia menutup juga kedua matanya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Ia menerima lidah Sasuke yang mengajaknya bertarung di dalam mulutnya. Dan berakhir dengan kekalahan di pihaknya. Karena sejak dulu, Sasukelah yang selalu mendominasi ciuman mereka.

"Mmhhh~" Sasuke sedikit melenguh protes ketika Sakura membalas ciumannya lebih ganas dari pada dirinya. Namun di dalam hati ia sangat suka dengan cara Sakura-nya saat ini.

Dalam posisi keduanya yang sangat dekat, mungkin mereka bisa mendengar suara detak jantung masing-masing. Segaris aliran saliva nampak menetes dari sela bibir keduanya. Atmosfir di dalam mobil itu serasa panas sekali jika di bandingkan dengan cuaca di luar sana yang dingin karena mendung.

Sasuke langsung menyudahi ciuman panasnya dengan gadis itu ketika ia sudah ingin menghirup oksigen. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia tak percaya jika ia yang kali ini menyudahi ciuman panas ini bukanlah Sakura. Dan Sasuke sendiri melihat jika wajah gadis itu sangat memerah tapi bernafas dengan normal. _"Sial! Kenapa aku bisa kalah darinya sekarang?"_ runtuk Sasuke dalam hati dan sebuah seringaian tercipta di bibirnya.

"Kau sangat agresif sekali, Sakura. Apa kau sebegitu rindungnya pa—"

Sasuke tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Sakura mulai beringsut bergerak padanya dan menarik kerah jaketnya. Dan kali ini Sakuralah yang memulai ciumannya terlebih dahulu. Membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus berpikir cepat apa yang sedang terjadi pada diri gadis itu. Kenapa Sakura-nya yang lugu berubah menjadi monster pencium yang ganas?

Apa yang terjadi padamu, Haruno Sakura?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam danau yang teramat sangat dalam permukaannya agar bisa menyembunyikan warna merah di wajahnya. Ia teramat sangat malu mengingat apa yang dilakukannya pada Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia hilang kendali akan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Dan yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sakura adalah hanya menundukan wajahnya dengan sedikit melirik sosok Sasuke dengan ekor mataya.

Sasuke sendiri wajahnya kini masih memerah. Beberapa kali ia bergerak tak nyaman dan berdehem kecil—mungkin karena gugup. Di dalam hati Sasuke tak pernah menyangka jika Sakura yang sangat polos bisa melakukan tindakan 'ganas' seperti tadi. Kedua mata onyx-nya menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri di kaca spion. Bibirnya berwarna merah merekah dengan kedua pipi disertai semburat merah. Baru kali ini ekspresi seorang Uchiha dibuat seperti ini oleh seorang gadis bermarga Haruno.

"S—Sakura…"

"Ya?" jawab Sakura sangat terlampau cepat dan memandang wajah Sasuke penuh harap.

"L-lukamu? Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah cemas."

"Begitu. Mmmm~bagaimana kalau kita makan malam?"

"Bo—"

Drtt! Drrtt!

Getaran dari saku di celananya membuat Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Ia sekilas memandang Sasuke sebelum mengangkat teleponnya. "Ya?—sekarang? Baik. Saya akan tiba di sana dua puluh menit. Terima kasih, Tenten."

"Panggilan pekerjaan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Maaf. Tawaran makan malam itu bisa kah kusetujui nanti?"

"Hn. Aku mengerti." Sasuke melempar senyumnya dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan di depannya. Lagi pula Sasuke baru ingat, jika ia punya janji dengan Naruto. Dan lebih baik pertemuannya dengan kakak angkat Sakura itu sementara di rahasiakan.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi panjang di ruangan kerjanya sendiri. Jas dokter yang selalu di pakainya saat ia sedang bertugas tersampir begitu saja di tepi bantalan kursi, begitupun dengan stetoskop di dalam saku jasnya. Kedua mata emerald itu menatap kedua foto di dalam liontin yang kini tengah berada di salah satu telapak tangannya dengan raut wajah bahagia.

Akhirnya ada saat-saat di mana ia memandang kedua foto itu dengan senyuman bahagia. Kedatangan Sasuke telah merubah semuanya. Semua rasa gundah, sedih dan rindu lenyap seketika ketika kedua mata emerald-nya bertatapan dengan mata onyx pemuda itu. Sungguh. Saat ini hati gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga indah dan berwarna-warni. Dan kabut tebal di dalam hati gadis itu telah sirna untuk selamanya—mungkin.

Mendadak Sakura langsung bangkit dari duduknya setelah memakai kembali liontinnya. Lantas ia keluar dari ruangan itu karena memang ini sudah waktunya ia pulang. Akan ada dokter lain yang menggantikan tugasnya. Sudah cukup ia banyak lembur sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan benar kata orang-orang terdekatnya, jika ia akan mengambil cuti setelah ini selama satu bulan. Berlibur ke tempat yang menyenangkan ataupun membantu Hinata berkebun di rumahnya yang megah seperti istana abad sekarang, terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

"Sakura?"

Sebuah suara dari arah belakang membuat Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya. Senyuman ramah terlukis di bibirnya yang merekah memerah. "Selamat malam, Sasori," sapanya.

"Hn. Selamat malam. Kau … baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori dan berjalan mendekat. Ia memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut dan berhenti tepat di dahinya yang sepertinya kembali di perban.

Dan Sakura sepertinya mengentahui arti dari arah pandang Sasori. Sesegera mungkin ia memaksakan diri untuk berwajah ceria dan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa padanya. "Sedikit kecerobohanku yang lain. Kukira kau sudah pulang," ucapnya mengganti topik.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau harus lebih hati-hati, terlebih kondisi tubuhmu masih dalam pengawasanku. Kau adalah pasien yang sangat spesial bagiku."

"Baik. Aku mengerti."

"Sakura…"

"Apa?"

"Foto kedua orang yang ada di dalam kalung itu apa ada arti khusus untukmu?"

Senyuman di wajah Sakura langsung menghilang dalam sekejap. "Ya. Mereka sangat berarti bagiku. Untuk apa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?"

"Hanya penasaran saja. Lagi pula salah seorang dari keduanya adalah—"

"Kau dari mana saja, Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memotong ucapan Sasori secara tak sengaja.

"Kak Hinata, kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura balik dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau lupa jika hari ini adalah jadwalku untuk memeriksakan kandunganku? Sekaligus saja aku menunggumu untuk pulang bersama. Lagi pula Naruto meminta kau untuk menginap selama beberapa hari di rumah kami. Dia akan pergi bisnis dan dia khawatir jika aku di rumah sendiri. Kau akan cuti 'kan? Seharusnya tak jadi masalah jika kau menghabiskan waktu denganku. Ya 'kan?" cerca Hinata panjang lebar dan sedikit menyentil dahi Sakura pelan.

"Maaf. Aku lupa," ucap Sakura dan sedikit terkekeh kecil.

"Ah! Selamat malam," sapa Hinata pada Sasori setelah tersadar jika ada orang lain selain Sakura di tengah koridor rumah sakit.

"Selamat malam!" balas Sasori dan sedikit membungkuk rendah. Ia memilih untuk segera pergi dari sana setelah berpamitan pada Hinata dan Sakura. _"Mungkin lain kali saja aku mengatakannya,"_ batinnya.

"Ayo!"ajak Hinata dan langsung mengapit salah satu lengan Sakura. Dan keduanya pun melangkah beriringan menuju lantai bawah dan untuk pergi ke rumah Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah dan beriris ruby itu nampak berjalan pelan di sisi jalan—tempat yang diperuntukan bagi pejalan kaki. Sepatu boot dengan panjang sebatas lutut berwarna coklat itu nampak bergesekan dengan gundukan salju. Puncak dari tudung mantel yang kini ia kenakan sedikit basah karena turunan salju yang mengguyur Tokyo sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kedua tangan mungil gadis itu nampak menggantung begitu saja di kedua samping tubuhnya.

Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan namun nampak kosong. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan setitik emosi apapun. Bibirnya mungilnya dan kedua pipinya yang memerah karena akibat cuaca dingin membuktikan jika gadis itu masih hidup meskipun seperti boneka. Ujung-ujung rambut bagian depannya yang bergaya asimetris nampak berayun pelan karena hembusan angin dingin. Beberapa kali poninya menghalangi pandangannya karena tersibak angin, namun gadis itu sama sekali tak mau merapikannya.

Ia tetap berjalan dan berbaur dengan para pejalan kaki lain. Tak di hiraukannya pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya heran dan mungkin takut. Takut jika mungkin sosoknya adalah seorang vampire yang akan menghisap darah orang yang berani mendekatinya. Huh! Terlalu hiperbolis bukan?

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan, ia menggerakan badannya ke samping kanan—ke sebuh toko berlian. Tiba-tiba saja bibir gadis itu melengkung tersenyum. Dan detik kemudian ia kembali berjalan lurus menuju apartemennya. _"Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya, Gaara. Sudah tak ada lagi ampun bagiku. Sudah tak ada lagi tempat untukku di antara mereka berdua. Sudah tak ada lagi kesempatanku untuk mengambil pemuda itu darinya. Aku, sudah tak termaafkan. Andai saja kau masih hidup untuk menemaniku menjelaskan semua pada keduanya. Ah! Tentu kau tak bisa. Baiklah, biar aku saja yang menemanimu berbaring selamanya di sana. Semoga dengan seperti ini, mereka berdua bisa memaafkanku. Apa kau setuju denganku, Gaara?"_ batinnya dan tersenyum tulus namun tetap pandangan matanya kosong.

Gadis beriris ruby itu terus berjalan dalam kebisuan bahkan sampai ia tiba di depan pintu apartemennya. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang knop pintu setelah ia membukanya dengan sebuah kunci ketika ada seseorang yang menarik sebelah bahunya dengan keras.

"Karin!"

Suara baritone itu sampai di indra pendengarannya namun sama sekali tak membuat ekspresinya berubah. Pandangan matanya tetap kosong dan memandang seraut wajah pemuda yang ia cintai setengah mati di hadapannya dengan tanpa ekspresi. "Sasuke … kebetulan sekali, sebelum aku pergi jauh aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan dosa padamu. Dosa yang telah aku perbuat bersamanya dulu. Mau kah kau mendengarkannya?"

.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

Gomen update'y lama bngt..heheheh*ojigi*

Yosh, ini adalah chpter di mana satu rahasia terbongkar. Dan di sini aku selipin adegan kiss SasuSaku yang ngebuat aku blushing sndiri saat pengtikannya.

Mengenai kenapa Hinata bisa akrab ma Mikoto chapter bsk akan kubahas.

Dan juga mngenai pengakuan Karin pada Sasuke. Pengakuan apa? Bisakah ada yg menebaknya?

Mungkin chapter2 slnjutnya Sasuke dan Sakura akn mengalami dilema lagi…khu…khu…

Itachi-koi blm dpt peran, sdngkan mslh Karin juga Gaara di masa lalu akan terungkap chapter bsk. Insyaallah^^

Krn itu, tetaplah beri aku dukungan supaya bs cpt update'y..

Sbnrnya, mslhnya ada dlm pngtikan. Ide crt udh nyampe tamat, tp ngrbhnya lwt kata-kata dan ngatur alurnya itu yang sulit. Hehehe..  
Author newbie ini sngt mmbutuhkan dukungan. Krn itu review, ya!*bletak*

Spesial Thank to :

Haza ShiRaifu

Me

Maya

Andromeda no Rei*Thanx buat Beta-nya*

Aihane-chan

Thia Nokoru*Thanx buat pujiannya:)*

Akasuna no Hataruno Teng Tong

Kuucapkan maksih bngt bgi yg udah mem-fav fickku :

Akina Takahashi(^^)

Sindi 'Kucing Pink(^^)

.

.

I Love You All:*

.

.

.

.

.

_**Reviews**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Apa kau merasa bersalah sampai-sampai kau minta maaf padaku, Sakura?"

"Apa kau berkata jujur padaku, Sasuke?"

"Aku merindukanmu … Sakura."

.

.

.

"Pihak ketiga dalam hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura?"

"Foto kedua orang yang ada di dalam kalung itu apa ada arti khusus untukmu?"

"Karin!"

"Sasuke … kebetulan sekali, sebelum aku pergi jauh aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan dosa padamu. Dosa yang telah aku perbuat bersamanya dulu. Maukah kau mendengarkannya?"

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Gisei©Tsukiyomi A. Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rated : T+**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's, GaJe**_

_._

_._

_**Enjoy This Chapter**_

_**And**_

_**Give Me Review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keduanya duduk berhadapan-hadapan dan saling tatap. Bibir keduanya pun terkatup dan raut wajah keduanya nampak sama-sama datar.

Sasuke meneliti baik-baik wajah seorang gadis berambut merah marun di hadapannya. Setitik rasa kasihan entah kenapa hinggap di dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya tadi dia ingin memaki gadis itu karena telah memisahkan dirinya dengan Sakura dulu.

Ya, benar. Sasuke akhirnya tahu kebenarannya jika ternyata Karin adalah penyebab hubungannya putus di tengah jalan dengan Sakura. Pemuda itu sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto yang sudah mau menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir, termasuk masa lalu Sakura dengan Gaara.

Tapi, rasa marah dan benci itu hilang, sirna, tak berbekas sedikit pun ketika melihat wajah tanpa emosi yang diperlihatkan oleh Karin.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Karin?" tanya Sasuke.

Karin sama sekali tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap balik kedua mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Berharap perasaan menyesal dapat tersampaikan pada pemuda itu tanpa harus diucapkan lewat kata-kata. Sedetik kemudian Karin bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah dapur.

Jaket kulit berwarna coklat yang ia pakai masih belum gadis itu lepaskan, beserta dengan sepasang sepatu _boot_ yang masih membungkus kakinya. Padahal ini sudah di dalam apartemennya, di dalam ruangan yang tertutup dan hangat. Berbeda saat ia di luar tadi.

Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Karin yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Entahlah. Sasuke sendiri tak punya pikiran yang tepat mengapa gadis beriris _ruby_ itu berlaku hal demikian. Kedua mata _onyx _pemuda itu melihat jika Karin kini berjalan mendekat padanya sambil membawa dua cangkir kecil yang Sasuke tebak isinya adalah teh. Tercium dari baunya yang khas dan asap yang mengepul.

Sama sekali tak berucap apa-apa, Karin meletakan satu cangkir teh di atas meja di hadapan Sasuke. Sedangkan dirinya kembali duduk sembari meminum teh buatannya sendiri pelan-pelan.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat gagang cangkir teh tersebut dan meminumnya sedikit. Dan pada saat ia akan meminumnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, Karin angkat bicara.

"Maaf."

Pada akhirnya Sasuke tak jadi meminumnya dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja. "Kau tahu aku datang kemari untuk apa?"

Karin mengangguk lemah. Kedua tangannya memegang erat cangkir teh seolah ia dapat kuat menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke. "Aku dan Gaara, berkerja sama untuk memisahkan kalian."

Sudah Sasuke kira, jika Gaara juga terlibat. Tapi, tak ada gunanya benci dan dendam pada Gaara karena dia sudah tenang di tempatnya berada. Ia hanya perlu membuang semua perasaan bencinya sekarang pada Karin. Karena nyatanya, gadis itu berbuat hal demikian karena dirinya.

"Ceritakanlah semuanya!" tuntut Sasuke. Pemuda itu memang sudah mendengar sedikit dari Naruto, tapi ia ingin tahu semuanya dari orang yang bersangkutan langsung.

"Semuanya berawal pada hari itu," ucap Karin dan mulai kembali membuka memori-memori di otaknya.

—

_**7 years ago**_

_**Konoha Senior High School**_

_**In Library**_

_**Karin POV**_

Kedua mataku menatap iri pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk berduan di sudut perpustakan. Sedangkan aku duduk menyendiri di sudut yang lain. Buku yang dari tadi tergeletak di hadapanku tak lagi aku pedulikan. Kini aku fokus memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda yang sangat aku sukai, aku kagumi, tersenyum dan tertawa lepas dengan suara rendah pada seorang gadis—sahabat baikku.

"_Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia," _batinku.

Kedua mataku sudah berkaca-kaca, dan aku nyaris akan menangis kalau tidak buru-buru aku ingat jika aku sekarang berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Akan sangat memalukan kalau aku menangis di depan banyak orang, terlebih jika orang-orang tahu alasan mengapa aku menangis karena sebuah rasa cemburu.

Aku melepas kacamata yang kupakai, dan menaruhnya di atas kepala. Sebenarnya tak ada masalah dengan kedua mataku, aku hanya perlu memakai kacamata jika sedang belajar, termasuk membaca dan menulis. Kedua mataku masih bisa melihat jelas dari kejauhan.

Ah, sudah! Lupakan soal kacamatanya.

Akhirnya kututup buku tua yang bersampul kuning yang tadi kubaca beberapa menit yang lalu. Entahlah. Keinginan untuk membaca buku itu sudah lenyap entah kemana ketika kedua mataku menangkap sosok mereka berdua. Aku mendesah pelan karena lagi-lagi rasa iri, cemburu, jengkel dan … benci, merayapi hati dan pikiranku. Seperti _rayap yang menggerogoti kayu rotan_ dengan ganasnya.

Entah harus berapa lama lagi aku berusaha. Entah harus apa lagi yang kulakukan. Entah bagaimana lagi aku meminta dan memohon.

Agar Sasuke mau _melihatku_, agar Sasuke mau menerimaku, agar Sasuke mau menjadi kekasihku.

Sungguh! Aku ini seperti _punguk yang merindukan bulan._ Begitu tak tercapainya pemuda itu. Bahkan hanya untuk membuat pemuda itu tersenyum padaku saja seperti manusia biasa yang ingin membelah dua lautan. Mustahil bukan?

Mungkin sahabat baikku pasti bisa. Karena kini pemuda itu tengah tersenyum teramat manis padanya. Aku pernah berpikir satu ka—ah! Salah, aku sudah berpikir dan bertanya ribuan kali pada diriku sendiri. Apa yang sahabatku punya sedangkan diriku tidak? Apa yang dilakukan sahabatku sampai _Pangeran Es_ itu mau tersenyum untuknya? Apa yang pemuda itu lihat dalam diri Sakura?

Apakah menurut kalian aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?

Maka dengan tegas dan lantang aku katakan : TIDAK.

Aku sama sekali tak mendapatkan jawaban atas apa yang menjadi pertanyaanku. Sampai hari ini.

Tiba-tiba saja aku tersenyum iri.

_Sugar Princess_

Ya. Julukan itu disandang oleh sahabatku. Sifatnya yang ceria, mudah bergaul dengan orang, pintar, ramah. Sikapnya yang sopan dan sangat disayangi oleh para guru, disayangi oleh semua orang. Kepribadiannya yang anggun dan lembut membuat banyak orang yang kagum dan iri padanya.

Didukung dengan kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajahnya yang elok rupawan. Didukung dengan keindahan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya yang sewarna dengan batu _emerald_. Juga didukung dengan senyuman manis yang tercipta dari bibirnya, itulah mengapa ia mendapatkan julukan seperti itu oleh para siswi maupun para siswa. Ah, aku sampai lupa menyebutkan jika suaranya pun sangatlah lembut bak seorang putri kerajaan.

Dan Sakura adalah seorang anak yang lahir dari keluarga kaya. Mungkin kekayaan keluarganya itu tak akan habis selama tujuh turunan. Tidak percaya? Ya, sudah.

"Hhhh …" Lagi-lagi aku menghembuskan napas frustasi.

Aku memang tak bisa disejajarkan dengan Sakura. Tapi, aku dan dia adalah sama-sama seorang perempuan. Sama-sama jatuh hati pada satu pemuda. Tak ada yang salah pada diri kami. Yang salah ada pada hati kami yang sudah terpaut oleh pancaran kharisma pemuda itu.

Dan kalian bisa lihat hasilnya sekarang. Siapa yang menang diantara kami.

Sakura memang tak pernah mengibarkan bendera persaingan padaku, ia bersikap biasa saja. Seolah-olah dia sudah tahu siapa yang akan jadi pemenang dan siapa akan yang jadi pecundang.

Ya, ya, aku tak bisa menyalahkan sahabatku itu atas jatuhnya Sasuke pada pesonanya. Tapi, ayolah! Rasa iri dan benci itu memang selalu melekat dihati manusia terlebih ketika manusia itu kalah dari seseorang. Merasa jadi yang kedua atau diduakan.

Seharusnya aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tak punya keinginan untuk merebutnya. Tapi …

Hatiku rasanya selalu berdenyut sakit memikirkan fakta jika aku hanyalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Aku tidak mau dihantui dan dibayang-bayangi oleh fakta itu. Aku ingin mereka putus tanpa adanya campur tanganku, dan Sasuke beralih memilihku dengan keinginan hatinya sendiri.

Aku sempat akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke jika laki-laki berambut merah itu tak mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku. Kesempatan bukan? Ada orang yang peduli pada kisah cintaku yang menyedihkan ini.

Dan pertolongan itu datang dari orang luar, laki-laki itu bukanlah sahabatku, bukanlah salah satu anggota keluargaku. Aku hanya mengenalnya lewat Sakura dan diperkenalkan sebagai kakak angkatnya.

Aku sama sekali tak terkejut jika dia juga menyimpan perasaan pada Sakura. Ayolah! Mana ada laki-laki yang berdekatan dengan Sakura tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kenyataannya kami berdua senasib, cinta kami _bertepuk sebelah tangan_. Tapi, kini aku harus menarik kembali kata-kata itu, karena apa? Karena ternyata Sakura juga menyimpan setitik perasaan pada laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Kesempatan emas. Jika Sasuke tahu akan hal ini maka hubungan mereka akan berakhir, dan aku hanya tinggal menjadi Sakura yang kedua bagi Sasuke. Dan laki-laki berambut merah itu akan mendapatkan Sakura seperti apa yang dia inginkan.

Kami berkerja sama untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Berdosakah? Aku tak peduli. Yang aku perdulikan hanyalah bagaimana mendapatkan Sasuke. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Sederhana saja 'kan?

Sebuah getaran dari dalam saku rok rempelku membuatku terkesiap, langsung saja kubuka dan nama Gaara tertera dengan jelas dilayar. Langsung saja aku keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Dikarenakan tidak boleh berisik dan aku tidak mau jika ada orang yang sampai mendengar percakapan rahasiaku.

Dan juga … rencana busuk yang sudah aku susun bersama Gaara. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hubungan mereka akan putus untuk selamanya. Aku tak kuasa menahan senyum ketika membayangkannya.

Persetan dengan ungkapan _pagar makan tanaman;_ _memakan teman sendiri_. Mengkhianati sahabat. Di dunia ini, yang kuatlah yang akan menang. Dan dengan bersikap egois, aku bertahan hidup di dunia ini.

_**End Karin POV**_

"Kau siap?" tanya Karin dan tersenyum licik.

'Hn.' Jawaban di sebrang teleponnya pun terlihat sangat tegas dan juga terdengar sangat berbahaya.

Karin menyenderkan punggungnya di depan pintu gudang di samping perpustakaan. Ia masih sibuk berbicara dengan Gaara di telepon ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura menepuk bahunya lumayan keras dari samping kanan dan membuat gadis itu terkejut. Tak sengaja Karin menjatuhkan ponselnya sendiri dan hancur sampai terbelah dua.

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya karena juga terkejut. Ia langsung berjongkok dan mengambil ponsel Karin yang sudah hancur. "M—maafkan aku, Karin. Aku … "

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa membelinya lagi. Tapi—" Karin tersenyum sangat manis dan langsung merangkul erat Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi menjauh dari gudang itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya memandang wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia dari biasanya.

"—kau harus menemaniku untuk membelinya nanti. Dan tidak ada penolakan."

Sakura juga ikut tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Karin, tanpa tahu jika orang yang dianggapnya sahabat telah merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat padanya.

"Tapi kau membeli ponsel yang baru dengan uangmu 'kan? Tidak memintaku untuk menggantinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hehehehhe … tentu saja memakai uangmu. Kan kau yang merusaknya," balas Karin dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sakura setelah mencubit pipinya keras-keras.

"Ahk! Hey, Karin! Bagaimana kalau patungan saja?"

"Tidak mau," jawab Karin dan berjalan mundur. Ia tersenyum dengan puas ketika Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan berlari kearahnya.

Karin terus menerus berjalan mundur tanpa tahu ada tangga turunan di belakangnya. "Eh? Kyaaaaa~"

Grep!

Hampir saja tubuh Karin terjengkang ke belakang dan berakhir dengan patah tulang, jika tak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

Karin menutup matanya rapat, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dan bau parfum yang tercium oleh indra penciumannya membuat ia langsung membuka matanya. Karena ia tahu, kenal dan sangat menyukai bau parfum ini. Bau parfum milik seorang pemuda yang disukainya selama ini. Dan fakta jika kini pemuda itu memeluknya membuat dirinya seakan terbang melayang ke angkasa. Sunggug bahagia.

"Hn. Berhati-hatilah jika berjalan, Karin!"

Suaranya yang lembut namun tegas seolah pemuda itu benar-benar khawatir padanya membuat wajah Karin bersemu merah tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," jawab Karin dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

Sakura berlari mendekat dan menunjukan raut wajah cemas di wajahnya yang seputih salju. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Karin?"

Karin mengangguk dan mengulas sebuah senyum menenangkan dan membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Untung saja ada Sasuke yang menolongku, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah terjatuh dan berakhir di rumah sakit," candanya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

Ya, ia hanya pura-pura, bersandiwara di depan Sakura jika ia tak lagi menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke. Jika ia sudah menyerah dan merelakannya pada Sakura. Tapi, sebenarnya tidak. Ia malah semakin mencintai Sasuke sampai tak terbendung lagi. Ia menyayangi Sasuke melebih apapun di dunia ini. Dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, untuk membuatnya berpaling dari Sakura, untuk membuatnya selalu berada di sisinya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Sakura berucap sangat tulus dan tersenyum sangat manis, dan pemuda itu langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Berbahagialah selagi kalian bisa, wahai sahabatku,"_ batin Karin sinis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Mall, Karin dan Sakura selalu tertawa sampai menimbulkan sedikit gerutuan dengan orang sekitar. Karena merasa cukup terganggu dengan suara tawa mereka yang lumayan keras. Bahkan Sakura sempat membungkuk meminta maaf, meskipun setelahnya ia tertawa lagi sampai wajahnya memerah.

"Hahahahah … kau masih ingat tidak sewaktu Kiba berulang tahun satu tahun yang lalu?" tanya Karin.

Sakura mengangguk cepat sambil memegang perutnya yang sepertinya kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Ah! Sudah pasti aku ingat. Kau memberinya hadiah seekor katak hijau yang menjijikan—hihihihihi!"

"Benar, benar. Ekspresi wajahnya saat itu sangat memprihatinkan. Kau mengabadikannya lewat kamera digital milikmu 'kan? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya lagi."

"Tapi kau ini tega sekali memberinya hadiah seperti itu," ucap Sakura.

Karin mengibaskan sebelah tangan pelan di depan wajahnya sendiri. "Itu bukan hadiah sebenarnya yang kuberikan untuknya."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Lalu, kau menghadiahinya apa?"

"Sebuah gantungan kunci. Karena dia selalu kehilanan kunci motornya, setidaknya dengan diberi gantungan kunci lumayan besar, akan membuatnya mudah untuk menemukannya."

"Benar juga, tapi kau perhatian sekali padanya."

"Tentu saja, Kiba juga 'kan salah satu sahabatku, selain Neji dan Sasuke."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau Kiba memiliki perasaan khusus padamu?"

Karin nampak berpikir dengan serius. "Jika dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, aku akan menolak. Karena aku tidak mau jika hubungan persahabatan di antara kita putus ataupun rusak. Aku lebih memilih seorang sahabat dari pada apapun."

Pembohong yang sangat ulung dan berakting dengan sangat cantik. Benar begitu, Karin?

"Ah!" Karin menepuk dahinya sendiri membuat Sakura langsung menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Besok 'kan tanggal 28 Maret."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ulang tahunmu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau ingin kado seperti apa dariku?"

Sakura langsung tersenyum manis dan terlihat sangat tulus. "Raihlah kebahagianmu sendiri, Karin."

"Hah?" tanya Karin.

"Itu adalah permintaanku yang harus kau kabulkan. "

Hati Karin langsung mencelos sakit. Ia jadi tak tega untuk menyakiti Sakura. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia kembali berpikir jika Sakura juga telah menyakitinya tanpa ia sadari. Bukankah ini impas?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah kejutan yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan, Sakura," ucap Karin.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau akan tahu besok."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu besok."

"_Hahaha … benar, hari ini kau cukup bersabar dan teruslah tertawa. Sebelum tawa itu kuubah menjadi sebuah tangisan. Kau suka itu, Sakura?_" batin Karin dan tersenyum palsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin dan Sakura memilih duduk di bagian dalam café yang lumayan besar di sebuah Mall yang mereka datangi beberapa jam yang lalu. Ponsel keluaran terbaru yang pastinya melebihi harga dari ponselnya yang lama telah berada di dalam genggaman Karin. Tentu, memakai uang Sakura atas desakan Karin, karena bagaimana pun juga Sakuralah yang secara tidak sengaja merusak ponsel gadis itu. Meskipun itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit membujuk Sakura agar mengeluarkan uangnya. Tapi, nyatanya salah satu sahabat yang memiliki warna rambut merah darah itu mampu.

Sakura hanya mendesah pelan karena uang tabungannya berkurang dengan hanya satu hari saja dan hanya membeli satu barang kecil namun super canggih. Sedangkan Karin hanya cengengesan di depannya dan hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Gadis berkacamata itu menyedot sampai habis _milkshake strawberry_ di depannya dan memandang Sakura penuh selidik.

"Tidak ikhlas membelikanku ponsel?" tanya Karin dan menyangga dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangan di atas meja.

Sakura menggeleng 'tidak' meskipun kenyataannya 'iya'. Tapi, demi sahabat ia hanya bisa bilang—

"Aku ikhlas membelikannya untukmu. Lagi pula aku yang merusak ponselmu."

—hal demikian.

Karin tersenyum senang. "Hehehhe … terima kasih, ya, Sakura. Mmmm … kalau begitu, makanan ini biar kubayar semua. Kau boleh memesan makanan apapun yang kau mau. Aku yang traktir. Hitung-hitung ini adalah bagian dari hadiah dariku untukmu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Karin. Karena selama ini kau selalu memperlakukanku sebagaimana seorang sahabat dan teman. Bukannya seorang Namikaze Sakura, putri dari keluarga terkaya di Konoha. Haaahhhh~diperlakukan seperti tuan putri oleh orang-orang membuatku muak."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama, jadi … jangan anggap aku sebagai 'orang lain' lagi bagimu."

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk dan lagi-lagi memperliatkan sebuah senyuman tulus. Seolah-olah apa yang dikatakannya barusan adalah berasal dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar, ya," ucap Karin dan langsung bangkit berdiri tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah itu melenggang pergi memunggungi Sakura yang menatapnya bingung. Namun, Sakura tak ambil pusing mengenai sikap Karin yang tiba-tiba berubah itu. Mungkin sahabatnya itu benar-benar ingin pergi ke toilet. Dan selanjutnya Sakura hanya melihat-lihat daftar menu makanan dan minuman yang akan dipesannya.

Karin langsung memasuki salah satu pintu di dalam toilet itu dan menutupnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang baru dibelinya tersebut dan langsung menelpon Gaara.

"Kau bisa menemuinya sekarang. Jalankan rencananya dan jangan sampai gagal. Aku akan melakukan peranku dengan baik setelah ini."

Tut! Karin langsung mematikan teleponnya dan mengetikan pesan singkat yang isinya seperti ini :

_Datanglah ke tempat parkir Mall Konoha sekarang_

_Akan ada sebuah pertunjukan menarik dari kekasihmu_

_Jangan abaikan pesan ini, Uchiha!_

_Kalau kau tidak melakukannya maka kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu._

Karin tersenyum puas melihat hasil ketikannya tersebut, dan dengan sekali tekan maka pesan itu sudah terkirim ke seseorang yang memang sudah jadi aktor dalam rencananya. Setelah itu, buru-buru Karin keluar dari toilet dan menemui Sakura.

Baru beberapa meter ia hendak menemui Sakura, dibibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman puas. Karena sosok Gaara baru saja datang dan langsung pergi ke tempat Sakura berada.

"Sakura." Gaara menepuk pundak gadis berambut merah muda itu pelan dan langsung duduk di sampingnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ah! Kau mengagetkanku," ucap Sakura dan menghela napas terkejut.

"Hn."

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan Karin. Nah! Itu dia," tunjuk Sakura pada Karin dari kejauhan.

Karin sesegera mungkin berjalan mendekat dan langsung duduk di hadapan Sakura juga Gaara. "Wah! Wah! Pacar keduamu ternyata datang menyusulmu," ucapnya dan tersenyum jail.

Sakura langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan wajah memerah. "Kariiiinnnn~"

"Hihhihiihi!—bercanda. Bagaimana kabarmu, Gaara?" tanya Karin basa-basi.

"Hn. Baik."

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara dengan sedikit menyenggol perutnya dengan sikut kanan.

Gaara langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura dengan gemas. Ia bangkit berdiri dan bisa dipastikan jika kini sosoknya jadi perhatian orang-orang. Sudah jelas. Sosok pemuda itu tinggi-tegap, berkulit putih, memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang membuat para gadis gigit jari saking tampannya. Dan sepasang bola mata yang sama dengan batu jade itu mampu memikat semua para gadis tak terkecuali Sakura.

Di tambah dengan pakaian yang pemuda itu kenakan sekarang membuat para gadis menahan napas karena kagum.

Atasan sebuah kemeja putih polos berlengan panjang, namun pemuda itu memilih melipatnya sedikit sampai bawah sikut. Lalu, bawahan celana jeans hitam panjang beserta sepatu kets berwarna putih. Terlihat sangat santai namun mampu membuat wajah para gadis melihatnya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Ada yang ingin kukatan padamu. Ikutlah denganku!"

"S—sekarang?" tanya Sakura terkejut. Sedangkan Karin hanya tersenyum tipis karena ini adalah bagian dari rencananya, juga Gaara.

"Hn." Belum sempat Sakura menjawab ajakan Gaara, tangan kanannya sudah diraih oleh pemuda itu.

Dan keduanya pun keluar dari café meninggalkan Karin sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara pada Sakura. Tapi, yang pasti … hal itu akan membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terpisah untuk selamanya. Aaahhh~aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya."

Karin juga langsung bergerak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menyambar ransel dan juga jas sekolahnya. Tak lupa untuk mengambil barang-barang Sakura. Tentu. Dirinya harus melihat adegan yang paling menarik nanti jika waktunya tiba.

Sebelum Sasuke balik menghubunginya, Karin segera mengeluarkan _sim card_ dari ponselnya. Lalu membuangnya begitu saja ke tempat sampah, dan menggantinya dengan _sim card_ yang baru. Setelahnya, ia bersembunyi di salah satu balik tembok di dekat dua orang yang sedang berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain ketika ia sudah sampai di dalam tempat parkir Mall itu.

Sakura dan Gaara.

Keduanya berdiri di tengah-tengah tempat parkir yang tak ada seorang pun di dekat mereka. Terkecuali Karin yang sedang mengamati mereka berdua dari jarak yang cukup jauh dan pastinya tidak akan mendengar percakapan mereka. Tentunya juga dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut _raven _yang baru saja keluar dari dalam _elevator _tepat di belakang Karin.

Pemuda itu menepuk pelan bahu gadis berambut merah itu dari belakang, membuat Karin terpekik kaget. Menghela napas lega akhirnya Karin langsung menarik tubuh Sasuke agar ikut bersembunyi dengannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini? Lepas—"

"Ssshhhhh! Lihat itu," ucap Karin dan menunjuk sosok Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke langsung berekspresi geram ketika melihat Sakura sedang berduan dengan rivalnya. Ia hendak mendekati mereka berdua ketika Karin langsung menarik lengannya, juga membungkam mulutnya. "Diam dan lihat saja!" ucapnya.

"_Cih!"_ desis Sasuke dalam hati dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Karin dalam suara rendah.

"Hn. Kebetulan aku memang sedang berada di Mall ini menemani Ibuku. Lalu, ada yang memintaku untuk datang ke tempat ini. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa."

"Aneh sekali," komentar Karin berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kalau kau?"

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan bersama Sakura ketika Gaara datang dan membawanya pergi dariku. Aku mengikuti Sakura karena jas sekolah dan ranselnya ada padaku." Karin memperlihatkan barang-barang Sakura di kedua tangannya.

"Hn. Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Tidak tahu. Kita awasi mereka dari sini saja, jika terlalu dekat akan ketahuan," ucap Karin berbisik-bisik.

"Hn. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan." Sasuke menggerutu kesal namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Karin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Gaara?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah penasaran. Kedua mata emeraldnya memandang lekat-lekat wajah Gaara yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan Sakura baru menyadari jika kini kedua pipi pemuda itu terlihat tirus. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah kantung matanya. Juga ukuran tubuh pemuda itu yang terlihat lebih kurus, jauh beda saat tiga bulan terakhir. "Kau sedang tidak sehat, ya?"

"Hn." Jawab Gaara sekenanya dan langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura erat seolah ia sedang membutuhkan batu tumpuan untuk hidup.

Sakura melepaskan salah satu tangannya dari genggaman tangan Gaara dan menyentuh dahi pemuda itu. "Dingin sekali. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Kau butuh istirahat, Gaara."

"Tidak. Bukan istirahat yang kubutuhkan."

"A-apa? Tapi, Gaara … kau 'kan sedang sa—"

"Bukan istirahat yang kubutuhkan, tapi kau. Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku," potong Gaara cepat.

Sakura tersenyum renyah. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku 'kan memang selalu berada di sisimu. Sejak dulu sampai seka—"

"Tidak!" bentak Gaara lumayan keras.

"Kau ini kena—"

"Aku ingin kau berada di sisiku untuk selamanya, setidaknya sebelum aku pergi nanti," ucap Gaara.

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Bukankah tadi kau bertanya apa aku sedang sakit atau tidak?"

"Memang benar. Tapi aku—"

"Aku mengidap kanker mata stadium akhir."

Sakura langsung membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Riak air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan sudah tumpah tak terkendali. Lututnya terasa lemas dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Bibirnya nampak gemetar ketika akan berucap. "Kau … bohong."

Gaara menggeleng lemah dan memegang kedua pipi Sakura. Menghapus jejak air mata gadis itu meskipun hal itu percuma dilakukannya. Karena Sakura tak henti-hentinya menangis dalam diam tak bersuara.

"_Sekarang pun, kedua mataku sudah tak jelas melihat wajah cantikmu lagi, Sakura. Lambat laun aku akan mengalami kebutaan total, dan hanya menunggu waktu aku akan mati," _batin Gaara sedih.

"Gaara, katakan padaku jika saat ini kau sedang bergurau. Ayo, katakan!" desak Sakura dan mencengkram kemeja Gaara erat.

"Apa yang kukatakan adalah kenyataan yang kusimpan sejak lama darimu, Sakura."

"Kau—kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Tega sekali kau melakukannya padaku—hiks! Hiks! Gaara … apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa yang harus aku la—"

"Tinggalkan Sasuke dan menikahlah denganku, Sakura."

Hatinya langsung berdenyut sakit dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak mendengar fakta jika ternyata pemuda yang sudah bersama dengannya sejak dulu itu menyimpan sebuah perasaan khusus padanya. Ia memang sedikit menyimpan perasaan yang sama pada pemuda itu, tapi ia lebih mencintai Sasuke, lebih menyayanginya, lebih membutuhkannya daripada dia.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak bisa. Gaara—aku … aku sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tanpanya aku tidak akan sanggup untuk bertahan hidup. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Maafkan aku. Maaf—"

Gaara langsung tersenyum, membuat Sakura berhenti menangis untuk sementara.

"—Gaara."

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kau bebas sekarang, Sakura."

"…" Sakura terdiam membisu dan memandang kedua mata jade dihadapannya dengan nanar.

"Kau tak perlu terbebani dengan kehadiranku selama ini. Lupakan aku dan hiduplah bahagia dengan laki-laki yang kau cintai. Aku … tidak akan bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura menutup mulutnya karena sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Gaara. Air mata kembali mengalir deras dari kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau seperti ini. Gaara—kau terlalu baik untuk menerima semuanya," ucapnya dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Gaara.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan dada bidang pemuda itu yang entah kenapa sekarang terasa sangat nyaman dari pada yang sudah-sudah. Memeluk tubuh Gaara dengan erat. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku—hiks! —akan menjagaku selamanya. Kau mengingkari janjimu. Kau pembohong—hiks!"

"Ssshhhh! Jangan menangis, Sakura."

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa. Gaara—kau akan … akan …"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Bisakah kau mengabulkan satu permohonanku yang terakhir."

"A—apa itu?"

"Cium aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Sakura langsung membatu mendengarnya. Kedua kakinya tiba-tiba saja gemetar dan kembali melemas. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Gaara melepaskan pelukan Sakura dengan pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Sakura sama sekali tak mampu bergerak, bahkan ketika bibirnya sudah dikecup mesra oleh pemuda itu.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama Sakura dengan Gaara.

Sakura memejam kedua matanya dan kedua tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk menyentuh rambut merah milik pemuda itu. Mendorong kepala pemuda itu untuk lebih mendapatkan kepuasan yang baru pertama kali dirasakan oleh bibirnya, oleh hatinya.

Saling bertukar saliva. Saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Saling memberikan kepuasan.

"_Jika hal ini bisa membuatmu bahagia, maka aku … aku—Gaara, aku menyayangimu,"_ batin Sakura.

Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan. Tanpa tahu jika kekasih gadis itu berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

Set!

Bugh!

Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Gaara dan langsung meninju wajah pemuda itu dengan sangat keras. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memekik kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, terlebih dengan kehadirannya di tempat ini.

"GAARAAA!" Sakura berteriak kencang dan langsung berniat menghampirinya namun pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Sasuke.

"Lepas! Sasuke, lepaskan a—"

Plak!

Sakura langsung terdiam membisu. Pipi kanannya terasa perih dan panas. Ia memandang wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh dengan rasa benci.

"K—kenapa? Sasuke … "

"Cih! Dasar gadis murahan! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan dengan pemuda ini dihadapan kekasihmu sendiri, HAH?" Sasuke berucap dengan penuh penekanan dan dipenuhi dengan nada benci. Ia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan sedikit mendorongnya.

"Kau salah paham. Ini bukanlah seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. Percayalah! Sasuke, percayalah padaku," ucap Sakura pelan dan mengenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke menepisnya dengan kasar. Membuat Gaara marah dan langsung membalas meninju wajah pemuda berambut raven itu tak kalah kerasnya. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya memekik kaget dan berusaha melerai keduanya meskipun hal itu percuma. Karena Sasuke kembali memukul wajah Gaara tepas di pelipis kanannya membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur dengan merintih sakit.

Sakura langsung menghampiri Gaara bermaksud memeriksa keadaannya. Tapi, belum sempat gadis itu mendekat pada Gaara, lagi-lagi Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura dan langsung mencium bibir mungil gadis itu dengan kasar. Mengunci seluruh pergerakan Sakura, membuat gadis itu tak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

Yang bisa Sakura lakukan adalah berusaha tak membalas ciuman Sasuke. Karena hatinya berkata jika saat ini yang sedang menciumnya bukanlah Sasuke yang dikenalnya. Ia orang lain.

Selama beberapa detik Sasuke tetap bertahan dengan posisinya. Namun, karena ia merasa Sakura tak membalas ciumannya ia langsung melepaskan gadis itu dengan kasar, mendorongnya keras membuat Sakura jatuh terduduk.

Napas sakura tersengal-sengal, wajahnya merah padam karena sesak. "S—Sasuke … k-kenapa—"

"Ada hubungan apa diantara kalian berdua sebenarnya, HAH?"

"A—apa yang kau maksud, Sasuke?"

"Jangan berbohong lagi padaku, Sakura. Aku tahu kau dan dia—"

"Aku sangat mencintai Sakura. Karena itu, bisakah kau melepasnya untukku, Uchiha?" Gaara angkat bicara meskipun ia belum mampu untuk berdiri sepenuhnya.

"BRENGSEK!" Sasuke bergerak cepat mendekati Gaara dan langsung melayangkan pukulannya tepat ke perut pemuda itu beberapa kali.

Gaara terbatuk dan kembali jatuh tersungkur. Belum puas, Sasuke kembali melayangkan pukulan tangannya pada wajah pemuda itu beberapa kali.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Mati saja KAU!" teriak Sasuke.

"HENTIKAN! SASUKE!" Sakura berteriak kencang dan langsung menarik sebelah tangan Sasuke agar menyingkir dari atas tubuh Gaara.

"Lepaskan aku! Sakura, lepaskan aku."

Plak!

Sakura terkejut dengan tindakannya, ia memandang telapak tangannya sendiri yang sedikit memerah akibat sudah menampar pipi kanan Sasuke. Ia memandang kedua mata _onyx_ pemuda itu yang menatapnya terluka. "M—maaf."

"Cih! Kau berani menamparku untuk membela laki-laki busuk ini," tunjuk Sasuke pada Gaara dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Jangan pernah memanggilnya seperti itu! Gaara adalah orang yang sangat penting dan berharga dalam hidupku. Aku sangat—"

Sakura langsung terdiam tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia sadar jika dirinya sudah salah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Sasuke, setidaknya tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kenapa berhenti, Sakura? Apakah kata 'mencintainya' akan keluar dari mulutmu, heh?" sindir Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak. Kau salah paham dengan maksudku, Sasuke. Aku—"

"DIAAAAMMMM!" teriak Sasuke dan menatap tajam Sakura.

"…"

Sasuke langsung membelakangi Sakura juga Gaara. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sedikit untuk melirik wajah Sakura mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menghubungiku lagi. Dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di kehidupanku. Aku … membencimu. Sangat membencimu, Haruno Sakura."

Berjalan pergi tanpa melirik Sakura kembali.

"TIDAAAKK! Sasuke, dengarkan dulu. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. JANGAN PERGI!"

Sakura langsung berlari mengerjar Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dari belakang. Meninggalkan Gaara sendiri yang menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Marah, sedih dan … menyesal.

"Kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Sasuke—tanpamu … tanpamu aku tak akan—"

"Apakah kata-kataku belum cukup jelas, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik membuat Sakura lagi-lagi membelalakan kedua matanya tak percaya karena panggilan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya.

Sakura sama sekali tak peduli dengan ucapan Sasuke, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda itu dari arah belakang. Dan Sasuke, tengah berusaha keras untuk melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura dari pinggangnya. Memang benar adanya anggapan jika tenaga laki-laki lebih besar dibandingkan perempuan.

Terbukti jika kini Sasuke berhasil melepaskan pelukan Sakura, dan kembali berjalan tanpa menengok sedikitpun ke belakang. Sakura kembali mengerjarnya, tapi kakinya tersandung batu kerikil membuat kedua lututnya membentur aspal lumayan keras.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berusaha bangkit berdiri, tapi ia tak berhasil. Dan yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil meneriakan nama pemuda itu. "SASUKEEEE!"

Gaara sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat beberapa pukulan yang diterimanya dari Sasuke. Dan Karin yang dari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya tertawa dalam hati. Raut wajah senang yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya kini digantikan dengan raut wajah sedih dan khawatir. Ia berlari mendekati Gaara.

"Hey! Bangunlah, Gaara. Kau mendengarku?" tanya Karin sambil mengguncangkan kedua bahu Gaara pelan.

"…"

"..."

"..."

Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Gaara, dan hal itu membuat Karin panik. Terlebih ketika banyak darah yang mengalir dari pelipis kanan juga sudut bibirnya. Ia langsung berteriak histeris memanggil nama pemuda itu. "GAAARAAAA!" teriaknya yang masih mencoba membangunkan pemuda itu.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung tersadar. Ia menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Bersusah payah bangkit berdiri meskipun lututnya terasa lemas dan gemetar. Dan rasa linu dan perih pun menyelimuti bagian kedua lututnya. Darah mulai merembes keluar dan mengalir ke bawah kakinya.

Namun, rasa sakit fisik itu tak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang hatinya rasakan. Batinnya terluka. Dan rasanya Sakura ingin mati sekarang juga.

"Karin, bantu aku membawanya ke rumah sakit," ucap Sakura dan langsung meraih lengan Gaara. Berupaya untuk membawanya ke mobil Karin, dan gadis berkacamata merah itu ikut membantu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali terisak sambil memeluk tubuh Gaara di belakang Karin yang tengah menyetir mobil. Karin mengendarai mobil miliknya dengan kecepatan penuh dan sudah menerobos beberapa kali lampu lalu lintas. Sebuah keberuntungan tak ada polisi waktu itu.

Tak bisa dicegah oleh gadis berambut merah itu air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Di dalam hati ia juga tak habis pikir. Mengapa ia menangis?

Menangis karena melihat keadaan Gaara?

Atau menangis karena melihat sahabat yang sudah bersamanya dalam keadaan senang dan sedih itu tengah dilanda kepedihan dan kesakitan yang tak bisa diungakapkan dengan kata-kata?

Karin beberapa kali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan segera menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipinya.

"_Tak usah dipikirkan aku menangis karena apa,"_ batin Karin dan mulai tersenyum tipis mencoba menghibur hatinya sendiri.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa harus seperti ini?" ucap Sakura pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara.

Karin melirik sosok Sakura dari kaca spion di atas kepalanya dan mendengus pelan. _"Hal seperti ini tak bisa dibandingkan dengan penderitaan yang kau berikan untukku, Sakura,"_ batinnya.

"_Kau sudah merebut Sasuke, kau sudah merebut semua teman-temanku, kau sudah merebut perhatian ayah dan ibuku, kau sudah merebut semua kebahagianku. Karena itu, jika aku melakukan hal yang sama, bukankah ini sudah impas?"_ batin Karin lagi dan mencengkram stir kemudi dengan erat sampai kuku-kuku jarinya memutih.

Karin membelokkan stir kemudi ke kiri untuk memasuki halaman depan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia berhenti tepat di pintu masuk lobi, tak mengindahkan tatapan tajam dari satpam di rumah sakit itu. Ia segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Sakura langsung berteriak kencang memanggil suster maupun dokter di rumah sakit itu membuat perhatian orang-orang di sana tertuju padanya. Ada yang memandangnya kasihan dan prihatin dan ada juga yang memandangnya tak suka karena keributan yang ditimbulkannya.

Akhirnya Gaara di tidurkan di atas tempat tidur dorong dan di bawa oleh dua suster, lalu membawanya ke ruang gawat darurat. Sementara Sakura dan Karin menunggu di luar atas perintah dokter yang akan menangani Gaara.

Kedua kaki Sakura langsung lemas, dan tubuhnya ambruk menyentuh lantai. Ia menutup wajahnya sendiri dan sebuah tangisan pilu kembali terdengar di lorong rumah sakit itu. Karin berjalan mendekat pada Sakura dan menyentuh bahu kanannya pelan.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura langsung memeluk Karin erat dan menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di bahu gadis itu. "Aku tidak bisa menjalani semua ini sendiri. Aku tidak bisa," ucap Sakura pelan nyaris berbisik.

Karin membalas memeluk Sakura erat dan mengusap punggungg gadis itu pelan. Sebuah senyuman yang entah artinya apa sekarang tercipta di bibir Karin. "Kau tidak sendiri. Masih ada aku."

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak, Karin," ucap Sakura.

"_Ya, benar. Masih ada aku,"_ batin Karin tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku **_

Fiuh!*ngelap keringat*  
Akrnya selesai jg buat adgan masa lalu antra SasuSaku berpisah, juga adgan perencanaan Gaara dan Karin.

Jujur sbnrnya ga tega jg buat Gaara dan Karin jd antagonis…

Tapi, ya, memang harus alurnya seprti itu. Hehe.

Kyknya msh pnjng nih fic untuk mncapai endingnya.

Ita-kun sama Saso-kun blm terlihat perannya apa di sini.

Slnjtnya, mngkn ga akan di crtakan kmbl mengenai masa lalu SS krn udh keungkap semua. Kalaupun ada hanya sdkit sja.

Jadi, mau kah menunggu lbh lma untuk mlht endingnya nnti bgaimana?

Maaf atas keterlambtan update-annya.

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Aku dan Gaara, berkerja sama untuk memisahkan kalian."

"Jika dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, aku akan menolak. Karena aku tidak mau jika hubungan persahabatan di antara kita putus ataupun rusak. Aku lebih memilih seorang sahabat dari pada apapun."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah kejutan yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan, Sakura."

.

.

.

"Tinggalkan Sasuke dan menikahlah denganku, Sakura."

"Cium aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

.

.

.

"Jangan berbohong lagi padaku, Sakura. Aku tahu kau dan dia—"

"TIDAAAKK! Sasuke, dengarkan dulu. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. JANGAN PERGI!"

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak, Karin."

.

.

.

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Gisei©Tsukiyomi A. Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rated : T+**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo's, GaJe**_

_._

_._

_**Enjoy This Chapter**_

_**And**_

_**Give Me Review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura masih tetap saja terisak menangis di dalam pelukan sahabatnya yang berambut merah itu. Bahkan Sakura sama sekali tak tahu jika sahabatnya yang telah dipeluknya itu tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil, meskipun kedua pipinya ikut basah setelah menangis bersama Sakura beberapa menit lalu.

Karin membantu Sakura berdiri dan memapahnya untuk duduk di kursi tunggu di samping pintu IGD. Keduanya menunggu dengan raut wajah letih dan khawatir. Di dalam hati, Karin tak menyangka akan seperti ini kejadiannya. Dia kira, Gaara tidak akan dipukuli dengan 'ganasnya' oleh Sasuke. Ternyata luapan amarah karena dibakar rasa cemburu itu lebih buruk daripada apapun di dunia ini.

"Hiks! Hiks!"

Suara isak tangis kembali terdengar yang membuat Karin kembali menatap sahabatnya. Kepala Sakura tertunduk lesu dan wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi sebagian rambut depannya. Karin menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk merapikan rambut sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Mungkin Karin tak akan bisa tahu jika hati Sakura lebih berantakan dari pada penampilannya sekarang.

Hati sahabatnya itu sudah remuk, hancur sampai ke serpihan yang terkecil. Dan untuk merekatkannya supaya utuh kembali adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Mungkin saja Sakura tak akan mampu untuk menata kembali hatinya.

Karin mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih dari dalam saku roknya. Ia gunakan sapu tangan itu untuk mengelap kedua pipi Sakura yang basah dan setelah itu menggenggam tangan kanannya erat seolah memberikan kekuatan untuk menghadapi semuanya.

Gadis berkacamata itu menyunggingkan senyuman kecil dan berkata pada Sakura, "Jangan menangis lagi! Kau tidak selemah ini, Sakura. Ayo, bersemangatlah. Kuyakin Gaara akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya pelan.

Kepala Sakura langsung terangkat dan menatap wajah Karin dengan pandangan kosong. Raut wajahnya sangat datar dan tak menampakan eskpresi apapun. Seperti sebuah boneka. Namun, air mata mengalir tanpa henti dari kedua sudut matanya dan lagi-lagi membuat kedua pipinya basah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin dengan dahi sedikit terlipat. Ia mulai merasa ada keanehan dalam diri Sakura dan jujur itu membuatnya takut.

"Gaara tidak akan baik-baik saja. Dia sakit—sakit parah dan tak tertolong lagi," ucap Sakura dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Karin. Sakura kembali menundukan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di atas pahanya.

Karin hendak kembali bertanya namun diurungkannya ketika pintu ruangan disampingnya perlahan terbuka. Dan seorang pria baruh baya berambut hitam keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan guratan wajah lelah dan sedih. Kenapa?

Dokter itu menurunkan masker hijau yang tadi dikenakannya dan menatap wajah Sakura.

Sakura langsung bangkit dan mencengkram baju dokter itu dengan erat. "Dokter!" serunya kencang.

Dokter itu memegang kedua bahu Sakura erat dan tersenyum lemah. "Kau bisa menemuinya, tapi hanya sebentar saja. Dia butuh istirahat," ucapnya.

Sakura perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan berniat masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan itu. Tapi, baru saja hendak tangannya memegang knop pintu sang dokter kembali bersuara.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolongnya," ucap dokter itu dan melenggang pergi.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Kepala gadis itu mengangguk dan langsung masuk. _"Aku harus kuat. Aku tak boleh menangis di hadapan Gaara. Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku bisa,"_ batinnya dan menghapus kasar kedua pipinya yang basah.

Karin yang dibuat bingung dengan perkataan dokter dan sikap Sakura langsung menyusul dokter tersebut untuk menanyakan perihal apa maksud dari ucapannya barusan. "Tunggu sebentar!" serunya dan berlari menghampiri dokter itu.

Dokter itu tak berucap apa-apa. Hanya membalikkan badan dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Bisakah Anda memberitahu Saya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanya Karin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi di samping ranjang Gaara dengan pelan sampai tak menimbulkan suara apapun. Kedua tangan gadis itu terulur ke depan untuk menggenggam tangan Gaara yang bebas selang infuse. Ia menggenggamnya dengan erat dan penuh dengan kehangatan, berharap agar pemuda itu mau membuka mata untuk melihatnya. Jika ia ada di sini, di sampingnya, menemaninya dan berharap agar kedua mata _jade_ itu memandang lembut padanya.

Kedua mata _emerald_ gadis itu melirik sekilas layar monitor yang menunjukan rekaman detak jantung Gaara yang terlihat normal-normal saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan untuk saat ini. Pemuda itu pun bernapas dengan teratur dan tenang.

Pipi yang tirus, wajah yang sangat pucat. Entah bagaimana bisa Sakura luput akan keadaan orang yang selalu bersamanya itu. Ia baru sadar jika selama ini hanya ia yang egois. Gaara selalu memerhatikannya, Gaara selau tahu jika ia sedang sakit, Gaara selalu menjaganya. Tapi dibandingkan dengan dirinya ia tak ada apa-apanya.

Sakura sangat menyesal karena belum melakukan sesuatu yang berarti bagi pemuda itu. Setidaknya ia ingin membalas perbuatan baik pemuda itu kepada dirinya.

Jika bukan karena **pengorbanan **pemuda itu, ia tak akan bisa ada di sini. Ia tak akan bisa melihat indahnya dunia. Ia tak akan bisa melihat bunga-bunga yang mekar dengan cantiknya pada musim semi. Ia tak akan bisa melihat dan merasakan dinginnya salju di musim dingin. Ia tak akan bisa melihat daun yang berguguran dengan indahnya di musim gugur. Ia tak akan bisa merasakan teriknya sinar matahari membakar kulit dan tak bisa mendengar suara jangkrik pada musim panas.

Semua itu bisa ia rasakan karena keberanian dan pengorbanan Gaara yang membawanya kabur keluar dari panti asuhan yang mengurungnya. Dari panti asuhan yang terkutuk itu.

Sungguh Sakura merasa sangat beruntung bisa kenal dan hidup bersama dengan Gaara. Ia memang merasakan ada getaran yang aneh pada hatinya ketika bersama Gaara, dan ia baru sadar jika ia mencintai pemuda itu.

Tapi, apa benar perasaannya itu adalah perasaan cinta seorang gadis pada seorang pemuda seperti halnya dirinya dan Sasuke? Atau perasaan cinta karena menganggumi seseorang? Atau perasaan cinta karena ingin membalas sebuah perbuatan baik?

Sakura sama sekali tak bisa membedakannya. Tapi, jika ditanya ia lebih mencintai Gaara atau Sasuke? Maka jawabannya adalah Sasuke. Namun, jika ia ditanya ia lebih menginginkan bersama siapa? Maka jawabannya adalah Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jadi, siapa sebenarnya yang benar-benar kau inginkan di dalam hatimu, Sakura?_

_Putuskan sekarang juga atau kau akan menyesal untuk selamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin berjalan lesu meninggalkan ruangan dokter yang baru saja ditemuinya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri karena tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar mengenai keadaan Gaara. Diwajahnya terlukis sebuah guratan sedih.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan menyenderkan samping tubuhnya pada tembok. Dan cairan bening itu meleleh keluar dari kedua matanya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Kedua tangannya gemetar dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat membayangkan apa jadinya ketika Sakura harus kehilangan dua orang sekaligus yang sangat berarti baginya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kedua mata _ruby_ itu membulat sempurna ketika baru teringat jika besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura. Dan perkataannya saat berada di _Mall _itu kembali terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Mungkin ini adalah kado terburuk yang pernah Sakura dapatkan seumur hidupnya.

Rasa benci dan iri pada sahabatnya itu meluap keluar dan hilang entah kemana. Yang ada pada dirinya kini perasaan sedih dan penyesalan. Seharusnya ia tak menerima ajakan Gaara untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Seharusnya ia bisa merelakan Sasuke untuk Sakura. Seharusnya ia bisa _membunuh_ perasaannya sendiri terhadap Sasuke.

Kenapa harus sekarang ia merasa menyesal? Kenapa tidak sebelum ini terjadi?

Tapi, merasa menyesal sekarang pun sudah terlambat. _**Nasi sudah menjadi bubur**_. Akhirnya ia sudah sampai pada tujuannya, memisahkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"_Aku tak bisa berhenti di sini. Maafkan aku, Sakura,"_ batin Karin.

Gadis itu mengambil _handphone_ miliknya di dalam tas dan menghubungi Sasuke. Karin kembali berjalan dan menghapus kasar kedua pipinya yang basah. Selang beberapa detik kemudian suara bariton milik seorang pria terdengar dari sebrang telepon.

"S—Sasuke … " ucap Karin pelan.

'_Hn.'_

"B-bisa kita … bertemu sekarang? Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

'_Hn. Aku tidak bisa.'_

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Karin dan mencengkram erat dadanya sendiri dengan satu tangan. Jantungnya serasa berdetak sangat cepat ketika menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

'_Karena aku akan pergi.'_

"Pergi? Kemana?"

'_Kemana aku pergi bukanlah urusanmu, Karin.'_

"Tapi aku—aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kau ada di mana sekarang? Biar aku yang menemuimu," ucap Karin bersikeras.

'_Tidak perlu. Katakan saja di telepon.'_

"…"

"…"

"…"

Karin terdiam selama beberapa detik ketika memutuskan apakah ia akan mengatakan soal perasaannya sekarang juga atau menunggu lagi.

'_Akan kututup jika kau tidak mulai bicara. Dengar! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk—'_

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Karin cepat.

'…'

'…'

'…'

Nampak tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu terdiam di sebrang telepon sana.

"Sejak dulu. Bahkan sebelum kau mengenal Sakura," ucap Karin lagi.

'…'

'…'

'…'

Tetap tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Tapi, Karin masih tetap ingin melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia tahu jika Sasuke masih mendengarkannya.

"Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu. Beri aku kesempatan sekali saja. Sasuke, kumohon _lihat_ aku."

'…'

'…'

'_Terima kasih dan aku minta maaf untuk itu.'_

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku dan meminta maaf? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Karin dan kedua mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu semakin erat mencengkram dadanya.

'_Aku tidak bisa menerimamu.'_

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh memutuskan seenaknya seperti ini. Apa kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin—hiks!" Karin langsung jatuh terduduk dan menangis tersedu tanpa menyelesaikan ucapannya barusan.

'_Aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Selamanya tidak akan berubah. Lagi pula, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali ke sini.'_

"Apa … maksudmu?" tanya Karin dan membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

'_Aku akan pergi ke Amerika.'_

"Kau … bercanda 'kan? Bagaimana denganku? Sasuke, kau ini—"

'_Selamat tinggal.'_

Tut! Tut!

"Sasuke?" ucap Karin namun percuma sambungan telepon itu sudah diputus secara sepihak.

Dan saat detik itu juga sebuah jerit tangis yang terdengar memilukan itu menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Karin melemparkan ponsel itu ke dinding sampai hancur terbelah dua, bahkan baterai dan _sim card_-nya pun keluar dari tempatnya. Tak ada siapapun, tak ada yang memperdulikan wajah gadis itu berurai air mata.

Air mata sakit hati. Air mata penyesalan. Dan air mata kebencian.

"Kau jahat, Sasuke! Kau tak memberiku satu kesempatan saja. AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" teriak Karin keras dan sama sekali tak memperdulikan tempat di mana ia menangis.

Karin menundukan kepalanya sampai dahinya menyentuh lantai. Kedua bahunya gemetar dan samar-sama suara tawa kesedihan terdengar darinya. Semuanya hancur. Semuanya berantakan.

Rencana yang sudah ia jalankan tak menghasilkan apapun. Hatinya hancur remuk, perasaannya berantakan, kacau balau.

Semua yang dilakukannya selama ini sia-sia.

Kedua tangan Karin mengepal erat dan beberapa kali membenturkannya pada lantai. Tak hanya itu, beberapa kali juga Karin sengaja membenturkan dahinya dengan keras.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bangun!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama seperti Karin. Pemuda itu muncul di belokan koridor untuk ke kamar rawat Gaara.

Pemuda yang memiliki _tattoo_ di kedua pipinya itu berusaha menegakkan tubuh Karin, namun tangan gadis itu langsung menepisnya kasar.

"Lepaskan aku, BODOH! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR. PERGI SANA!" teriak Karin.

Pemuda itu sangat terkejut dengan balasan salah satu sahabat perempuannya itu. Selama ini yang ia tahu, gadis itu tak pernah berkata kasar. Di tambah, ekspresi gadis itu yang menunjukan rasa marah dan sedih baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Dan nyatanya kini gadis itu berurai air mata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemuda itu dan tetap tak mau beranjak dari samping gadis itu.

"Kau tanya padaku apa yang terjadi? HUH! Lucu sekali. Harusnya kau tanya pada gadis bodoh berambut _pink _itu."

"A—apa katamu?"

"Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh. Aku benci kalian berdua. AKU BENCI SEMUANYA! PERGI! PERGI! AAARRRRRGGHHH!" Lagi-lagi Karin berteriak kencang sambil memegang kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa? Karin, hentikan!" ucap Kiba dan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Namun, kejadian selanjutnya adalah tubuh gadis itu jatuh lunglai dan kepalanya membentur lantai cukup keras. Kaca mata Karin terlepas dan lensa kacamata sebelah kirinya retak. Dan akhirnya gadis itu tak sadarkan diri.

"KARIINNN!" teriak Kiba.

_**##Sacrifice##**_

Semalam penuh Sakura berada di rumah sakit menemani Gaara. Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih tetap dalam posisinya. Duduk dengan kedua tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah darah. Kepalanya tertunduk dan menyender pada sisi ranjang pemuda itu.

Sedetik kemudian gerakan kecil terlihat dilakukan oleh Sakura. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Sedikit menguap kecil ketika ia memandang wajah tidur Gaara. Dan segaris senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

Hati dan pikirannya sudah memutuskan untuk membahagiakan Gaara di saat-saat terakhir. Meskipun itu menyakitkan untuknya, tapi ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya. Karena hanya dengan melakukan hal itu Sakura bisa membalas semua perbuatan baik pemuda itu padanya.

Sakura menatap wajah Gaara dengan pandangan sendu dan memanjatkan do'a dalam hati agar pemuda itu cepat sadar. Dan ketika tangan yang berada di dalam genggamannya bergerak, seulas senyum lega menghiasi bibir Sakura. Akhirnya, pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan.

"Gaara … " lirih Sakura dan tersenyum lembut.

Pemuda itu menengokan kepalanya ke kanan. Sepintas tak ada yang aneh dengan kedua matanya, tapi sorot mata pemuda itu begitu tak terarah. Bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti orang bingung. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura tersenyum sebaik mungkin padahal jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin menangis. Menjerit. Mengeluarkan semua perasaannya lewat air mata. Tapi, ia tak bisa. Tak bisa saat di hadapan pemuda ini. Atau mungkin kini air matanya sudah mengering sehingga sulit untuk ia keluarkan?

"Kau jatuh pingsan setelah kejadian itu," jawab Sakura.

Gaara memejamkan kedua matanya selama beberapa detik untuk mengingat kejadian apa yang dimaksudkan Sakura tadi.

"Kau … baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Seharusnya pertanyaan itu untukmu," ucapnya pelan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan—"

"Tidak." Gaara memotong cepat ucapan Sakura. "Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menggenggam lebih erat tangan pemuda itu. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Bohong besar.

Gaara sangat sadar dan tahu jika ia sudah membuat kesalahan yang besar. Kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Tapi, hanya demi untuk dirinya, gadis itu mau berbohong. Membohongi hati dan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau benci padaku, benar 'kan, Sakura?"

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Gaara tersenyum lemah. "Aku sudah merusak segalanya. Aku sudah menghancurkan hati dan perasaanmu. Dan aku juga sudah menghancurkan hidupmu. Kau pantas membenciku. Aku akan menerimanya."

"Kau salah. Sejak awal kau tidak merusak apapun. Jangan pernah berpikiran aku akan membencimu. Karena pada kenyataannya aku tidak. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah sebuah perisai untukku. Berkatmu, kini aku bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa aku lihat saat di tempat _itu_. Kau sudah berkorban banyak untukku selama ini. Karena itu, izinkan aku untuk membalas semua yang kau lakukan untukku."

Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia dengan amat perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencoba untuk duduk, baru setelah itu ia menatap Sakura. Meskipun penglihatannya sudah mengabur, tapi dia masih bisa melihat jika gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu tengah menatapnya malu-malu.

"Aku … " Sakura nampak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Hn."

"Izinkan aku untuk melakukannya. Perasaanmu padaku, aku akan menerimanya."

Gaara membulatkan kedua matanya karena tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Pemuda itu terdiam membisu dengan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya.

Belum Gaara sempat membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara, Sakura sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu. Menyentuhkan bibirnya yang mungil pada bibir pemuda itu. Menekannya dengan lembut. Penuh dengan perasaan.

Wajah keduanya langsung bersemu merah. Atmosfir di ruangan itu entah kenapa berubah menjadi panas. Padahal di luar sana tengah mendung dan akan turun hujan.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher pemuda itu. Gaara yang masih tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang terjadi hanya terdiam dan tak membalas ciuman sepihak itu.

Seharusnya hatinya senang, tapi kenapa terasa menyesakkan seperti ini?

Apa karena ciuman ini hanya untuk menutupi luka yang ada di hati gadis itu sendiri?

Ataukah ini hanya untuk pelarian saja?

Gaara langsung mencengkram kedua sisi lengan Sakura dan menyudahi ciuman itu. Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi tajam, rahangnya mengeras. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum sampai kedua matanya hanya terlihat segaris saja. Kedua pipinya memerah seperti buah apel. "Menciummu," jawabnya pendek.

"Karena itu aku bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menciumku?"

"Kau ini lucu sekali. Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku. Menerima. Perasaanmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak senang? Bukankah ini adalah keinginanmu sejak dulu?"

"Aku … benci dengan orang yang berbohong hanya demi orang lain. Hentikan semua yang kau lakukan ini, Sakura!"

Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Apanya yang berbohong? Apanya yang harus dihentikan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Gaara," tanya Sakura balik.

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" teriak Gaara keras dan semakin mencengkram erat kedua lengan Sakura.

"Kumohon hentikan saja sandiwaramu, Sakura," ucap Gaara lirih.

"Aku tidak bersandiwara. Ini adalah aku yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak percaya?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak percaya. Kau sangat rapuh, Sakura. Aku sangat tahu itu."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan kedua bahunya gemetar hebat. Bahkan Gaara bisa merasakan kesedihan itu meskipun ia tak bisa melihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajah gadis itu sekarang.

Gaara bermaksud ingin menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura, namun ia hanya menyentuh udara kosong. Tangannya tak sampai untuk menyentuh wajah Sakura karena ia tak bisa melihat persis di mana letak wajah gadis itu.

Sungguh miris.

Clak! Clak!

Air mata Sakura menetes dan membasahi tangan Gaara satunya yang masih digenggam olehnya. "A-apa kau … tak bisa … melihatku sekarang?" tanyanya lirih.

Gaara terdiam dan itu sudah cukup untuk Sakura sebagai jawaban yang artinya : Ya.

Sakura langsung menggapai tangan Gaara yang tadi ingin menyentuh wajahnya. Menggenggamnya dengan erat dan menyentuhkannya pada sisi wajahnya yang sebelah kiri. Dan air mata Sakura kembali keluar dengan derasnya.

"_Padahal … aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri … untuk tidak menangis … dihadapanmu. Tapi aku … aku … "_ batin Sakura.

Gaara merasakan jika pipi Sakura basah lewat sapuan ibu jarinya. Segaris senyuman menghiasi bibirnya yang pucat. "Ini adalah kau yang sebenarnya. Menangislah, Sakura."

"Hiks! Hiks!"

BRAAAKKK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan bunyi dentuman keras membuat Sakura langsung berhenti menangis dan menatap ambang pintu itu dengan cukup terkejut. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap lurus tanpa ada ekspresi apapun, karena ia tak tahu atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa melihat siapa orang yang sudah masuk seenaknya ke ruang peristirahatannya di rumah sakit ini.

"Hahhhh! Hahhh! Ga-gawat … Sakura," ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning _spike_. Peluh nampak menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-ada apa, Kak Naruto?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Dan entah kenapa detak jantungnya bertambah keras dan semakin cepat, dadanya terasa begitu sakit dan sesak.

"Sasuke … " ucap Naruto dan mencoba mengatur deru napasnya agar ia bisa berbicara dengan jelas.

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke akan pergi ke Amerika dan ada kemungkinan dia tidak akan kembali. Pesawatnya akan berangkat lima menit lagi. Kau harus cepat, Sakura! Kejar dia," ucap Naruto yang akhirnya selesai mengucapkan kalimat panjang dalam satu kali tarikan napas saja.

Sakura membatu di tempat. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan tak mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya menatap Gaara dengan pandangan bingung. Tadinya Sakura sudah menetapkan untuk membuat pemuda itu bahagia, tapi kenapa sekarang pendiriannya jadi goyah. Kenapa hatinya menyuruh untuk mengejar Sasuke dan meninggalkan Gaara?

Gaara merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya, dan keadaan di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi gelap. Pemuda itu langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura pada tangannya. "Cepat pergi!" ucapnya tegas di tengah menahan rasa sakit.

Dan tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun lagi, Sakura langsung berlari cepat. Meninggalkan Gaara yang tertunduk lesu dan berwajah sedih. Juga melewati Naruto tanpa menatapnya.

"Semoga berhasil," ucap Naruto meskipun Sakura sudah pergi jauh darinya.

Meskipun guratan wajah sedih dan kesakitan diperlihatkan oleh pemuda berambut merah darah itu, namun segaris senyuman kebahagian menghiasi bibirnya. _"Aku akan melindungimu dari jauh di dunia yang berbeda, Sakura."_

Siiiinnnggggg!

Sebuah bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari layar monitor yang merekam detak jantung Gaara menunjukan garis datar. Dan tubuh pemuda itu kembali terbaring, kedua matanya tertutup. Tertidur dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Hingga terakhir.

"GAAARRRAAAA!" teriak Naruto.

_**##Sacrifice##**_

Kepala pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu tertunduk. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dari sekian banyak kursi yang ada di bandara. Kedua tangannya nampak menggenggam sebuah tiket dengan erat, tapi raut wajahnya tak terlihat. Dan sebuah suara keras pemberitahuan untuk jadwal keberangkatan pesawatnya membuat pemuda itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

Kini terlihat raut wajahnya yang putus asa. Kini terlihat sorot matanya yang sedih.

Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam polos. Dibukanya kotak itu perlahan dan memperlihatkan sebuah benda cantik yang ada di dalamnya. Kalung berwarna putih perak dengan bandul dua buah huruf S kecil—inisial namanya dan Sakura—yang saling menindih dibagian bawahnya juga dihiasi oleh taburan berlian kecil.

Harganya pasti mahal karena ia sengaja memesannya secara khusus, dan pemuda itu membelinya dengan memecahkan celengan kecil yang selama ini ia isi dari sisa uang sakunya selama 1 tahun. Dan pemuda itu tadinya berencana untuk memberikannya pada Sakura hari ini. Di saat gadis itu berulang tahun yang ke-18.

Kado yang cantik untuk gadis yang cantik.

"Tch!" Pemuda itu berdecih keras karena rencananya gagal. Hancur.

Ia tak akan bisa lagi memberikan kado cantik ini untuk kekasihnya. Seharusnya ia memberikan kado itu di saat ia tengah berduan saja dengan Sakura, di sebuah tempat yang romantis yang sudah ia persiapkan sebulan lebih awal. Rencananya sudah sangat-sangat matang. Tapi …

Hanya dalam waktu singkat saja rencananya itu hancur. Sama seperti hatinya saat ini. Hancur remuk, sampai ke kepingan yang terkecil. Kenapa? Kenapa hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya?

Sasuke menutup kembali kotak itu dan menyimpannya kembali di dalam saku. Tangan kanannya menarik sebuah koper besar di samping kanannya dan ia mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat yang baru saja ia duduki. Pemuda itu menengokan kepalanya ke belakang beberapa kali, jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin jika kekasihnya itu mau datang untuk mencegahnya pergi.

Perasaan _itu_ tak akan bisa hilang hanya dalam waktu setengah hari. Rasa cinta Sasuke pada Sakura begitu besar, begitu luas seluas jagat raya. Begitu dalam sedalam samudra. Mulutnya memang berkata jika ia benci pada gadis itu, tapi hatinya tidak.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke berbohong akan perasaannya sendiri. Pertama kalinya menangis demi seorang gadis. Dan Sakura adalah yang pertama baginya, dan ia harap juga akan menjadi yang terakhir.

"_Aku berharap bisa melihatmu lagi … Sakura."_

Dan pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah. Ia pergi dari Sakura. Ia pergi melarikan diri dari perasaan dan hatinya.

Ia melarikan diri dari segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit berubah menjadi semakin gelap. Suara gemuruh petir mulai terdengar. Dan angin dingin mulai menusuk kulit. Sebentar lagi langit akan menangis.

Tapi, semua itu tak membuat seorang Sakura berhenti untuk berlari di pinggir jalan menuju lapangan terbesar yang ada di Negara tersebut, bandara. Napasnya sudah mulai terdengar tak teratur. Wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Poni depannya sudah lepek dan menempel pada dahinya karena keringat.

Sakura melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tinggal dua menit lagi. Dan ia mulai merasa putus asa. Belum lagi jantungnya dari tadi berdetak sangat cepat, begitu cepat sampai ia sulit untuk mengambil napas.

Kedua kakinya sudah mulai lemas dan juga lelah karena terus berlari. Ingin sekali berhenti, tapi jika ia lakukan maka kesempatannya untuk melihat Sasuke akan lenyap. Sakura menetapkan dalam hati jika saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu nanti ia akan mencegahnya pergi dengan segala cara.

Jika perlu ia akan pura-pura bunuh diri. Menggoreskan silet kecil pada nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Ia yakin Sasuke tak akan membiarkan dirinya melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Sakura sangat yakin jika saat Sasuke mengatakan kata 'benci' padanya ia bohong. Sakura sudah sangat terlalu mengenal Sasuke.

Ia bisa merasakan seberapa besar cinta pemuda itu padanya. Ia bisa merasakan seberapa dalam cinta pemuda itu padanya. Ia bisa merasakan seberapa sayangnya pemuda itu padanya. Ia bisa merasakan seberapa pedulinya pemuda itu padanya. Bahkan ia akan tahu jika pemuda itu sedang berkata bohong. Seperti yang dilakukannya di tempat parkir saat itu.

Clak! Clak!

Air mata kembali menetes dan jatuh ke atas permukaan jalan seperti butiran hujan. Kejadian itu kembali teringat. Dan rasa sesak di dadanya kembali muncul, menggerogotinya. Tak bisa dihentikan.

Sakura kembali melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Tinggal satu menit lagi. _"Apa aku sempat?"_ batinnya.

Tuk! Duk!

"Akh!" Sebelah kaki Sakura tersandung batu kecil dan membuat kedua lututnya yang memang sudah terluka kembali mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Tak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya Sakura bangkit berdiri dan kembali berlari.

Pintu masuk bandara itu sudah di depan mata, ia tak boleh menyerah. Ia harus memperjuangkan cintanya sendiri.

"Haahhhh! Haaahhh!" Sakura mengambil napas sebentar setelah kedua kakinya menginjak lantai di dalam bandara. Kedua matanya mulai bergerilya kesana kemari mencari sosok Sasuke. Ia sudah bersusah payah berlari dan kini ia harus berusaha lagi untuk menemukan Sasuke.

"Kau di mana? Sasuke, kau ada di mana sekarang? Hiks! Hiks!" gumam Sakura pelan sambil terisak.

Ia mulai berjalan cepat dan mengindahkan gerutuan orang di sekitarnya karena Sakura tabrak secara tak sengaja. Bandara hari ini sangat penuh, sesak akan orang-orang yang sudah keluar dari pesawat maupun yang akan berangkat. Tak di temukan olehnya akhirnya Sakura bertanya pada seorang petugas pemeriksaan tiket untuk menanyakan pesawat tujuan New York kapan berangkat.

"Maaf. Aku ingin bertanya, pesawat tujuan New York berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Sakura.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek lurus tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura dan bersikap ramah. "Pesawat jurusan _New York_ sudah berangkat lebih awal dari jadwal seharusnya."

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Bibirnya gemetar menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan ia tumpahkan. Tanpa berniat bertanya apapun lagi Sakura pergi dari tempat itu. Berjalan terseok-seok meninggalkan bandara. Membuat tanda tanya besar bagi wanita itu.

Kepala Sakura tertunduk dan wajahnya tertutupi oleh sebagian rambut bagian depannya. Terlihat cairan bening mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"—terlambat. Sasuke … Sasuke sudah pergi." Racau Sakura sepanjang ia berjalan.

Banyak orang yang memerhatikannya. Menatapnya kasihan, iba dan penasaran. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis kecil itu?

Zraaassshhhh!

Hujan langsung turun dengan deras tanpa rintik-rintik kecil terlebih dahulu. Satu per satu banyak orang yang meneduh di bawah pohon, menunggu di halte atau pun di toko-toko, tempat apa saja yang membuat mereka bisa menghindari basahnya tubuh mereka.

Tapi, Sakura tak berniat untuk melakukan semua itu. Ia terus berjalan meskipun kepala dan kulitnya merasa sakit tertusuk oleh butiran hujan. Hawa dingin mulai merasuk sampai ke tulang. Petir menyambar-nyambar di atas langit sana.

Namun Sakura merasa beruntung karena ada yang menemaninya untuk menangis. Air hujan akan menghapus kesedihannya, ia harap begitu. Air hujan dapat menyamarkan tangisannya. Dan selanjutnya Sakura merasa semuanya berputar. Ada yang menyeretnya ke dalam kegelapan sampai ia tak bisa melihat sekelilingnya lagi. Dan ia membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh di atas permukaan aspal yang dingin.

Samar-samar kedua telinganya menangkap suara panggilan seseorang yang berlomba-lomba dengan bunyi guyuran hujan. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasa mulai tak mendengarnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun di sebuah ruangan dengan warna dinding serba putih, dimulai dari gorden, warna pintu dan seprai juga selimut yang kini ia pakai. Beberapa kali gadis itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya karena bingung. Baju seragamnya sudah diganti dengan pakaian pasien khas rumah sakit yang seperti sebuah piyama berwarna biru.

Gadis itu mencoba bangun dan duduk perlahan. Ia memegang sisi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit ketika ia gerakan untuk menengok ke sekeliling.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dari luar, dan sosok seorang pemuda berambut kuning _spike_ tersenyum lemah pada Sakura. Pemuda itu melangkah masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya setelah berada di samping kanan Sakura.

"Baik," jawab Sakura pelan dan menundukan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya nampak mengepal. Dan sorot matanya terlihat sendu dan juga putus asa.

"Sasuke … "

"Sudah pergi. Aku terlambat," jawab Sakura.

"Begitu. Mmm … Sakura, ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ucap Naruto dan mulai bergerak gelisah. Ia membenamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan, dan kedua tangan itu nampak mengepal kuat.

"Katakan saja."

"Ini mengenai Gaara," ucap Naruto.

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah kakak angkatnya itu dengan lekat. Dan ia melihat ada kilatan sedih pada kedua matanya. "Ada … apa?" tanyanya lirih.

"Gaara … sudah meninggal."

Kedua mata Sakura melebar. Mulutnya terbuka dan kemudian tertutup kembali. Air mata mengalir keluar dari sudut-sudut mataya. Bibirnya bergetar. Tubuhnya gemetaran. "Bohong. KAU BOHONG!" teriaknya keras dan mencengkram erat kerah jaket Naruto.

"Gaara meninggal setelah kepergianmu. Kata dokter kanker itu sudah menyebar ke bagian otaknya dan merusak beberapa sistem sarafnya. Dia sudah tidak tertolong lagi."

"TIDAAAAAKKKK! GAAAARRAAAA!" teriak Sakura dan langsung meloncat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu berlari cepat keluar ruangan. Naruto mengejarnya dan berusaha menenangkan adik yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Sakura yang meronta untuk dilepaskan.

"AKU INGIN MELIHATNYA. KAKAK SALAH! GAARA MASIH HIDUP. LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASSKAAAAANNNN!"

"Tenanglah Sakura!"

"AAARRGGGGHHH!"

Karin mengintip keadaan Sakura dan Naruto di ambang pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu namun sorot matanya tajam ketika memandang Sakura. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat lalu menarik tangan Sakura.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Sakura. Tangan Karin yang dipakainya untuk menampar Sakura masih menggantung di udara. "BERHENTILAH MENANGIS, DASAR GADIS CENGENG!" teriak Karin marah.

"Ka—rin … "

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang merasa kehilangan Gaara. BERHENTILAH MERASA MENJADI ORANG YANG PALING TERSAKITI DI SINI. KAU DENGAR ITU, SAKURA?" Karin masih berucap dengan nada keras pada Sakura. Gadis itu sama sekali tak perduli di mana ia berada saat ini.

Karin bersiap menampar Sakura kembali tapi gerakannya dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Tenanglah, Karin!" Perintah Naruto yang tak tega melihat Sakura akan ditampar kedua kalinya. Tentu, Naruto paham dan tahu jika Karin juga terluka karena kehilangan Gaara dan kepergian Sasuke.

"Cih!" Karin berdecih keras dan langsung menyambar lengan kanan Sakura. Menyeretnya untuk ikut bersamanya ke suatu tempat.

"Diam dan ikut aku!" Ucap Karin tegas tanpa memandang Sakura di belakangnya. Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengikuti keduanya.

Gadis itu membawa Sakura ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Kedua mata _ruby_ itu berkilat tajam saat keduanya tiba di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon oak besar. "Dengar baik-baik apa yang akan kukatakan. Kau tidak boleh menyela perkataanku sebelum aku selesai mengatakannya. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sasuke pergi ke Amerika. Dan aku baru saja bertemu dengannya 30 menit yang lalu sebelum dia berangkat ke Bandara. Aku memintanya datang ke Taman _Shizuok_a dan dia menyanggupinya," ucap Karin dan tersenyum sinis.

Sakura lagi-lagi membulatkan mata karena tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menerima permintaan Karin padahal dirinya saja harus bersusah payah berlari dari rumah sakit ke bandara untuk menemuinya?

"Aku dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. Dulu. Sebelum kau datang dan merebutnya dariku."

Sakura merasakan jika kedua lututnya lemas. Membuatnya langsung jatuh terduduk. "Bohong!"

"Tidak. Aku berkata jujur. Kami berdua sangat bahagia, tapi semenjak kedatanganmu hidupku serasa di neraka. Aku tersiksa, hatiku sakit karena kau selalu mendekati kekasihku," ucap Karin dan mendengus sebal. "Huh! Tak kusangka Sasuke akan terbuai dengan rayuanmu dan meninggalkanku."

"…"

"…"

"Aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku. Jadi, aku berusaha melepaskannya supaya Sasuke bisa denganmu asalkan dia bahagia. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan ternyata Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama. Kau tahu, setelah putus denganmu dia memintaku untuk kembali padanya." Karin berjongkok di hadapan Sakura dan menaruh tangan kanannya pada bahu gadis itu. Memegangnya dengan erat. "Dan aku bilang, 'Ya, aku mau kembali padamu.' Aaahhh! Kau harus tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat itu."

Cairan bening meleleh keluar dari kedua mata _emerald_ itu, namun Karin tak mau berhenti untuk menceritakan kenyaatan pahit yang sebenarnya pada Sakura.

"Dan yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah … Sasuke mengajakku tinggal bersama di Amerika—hahahhahahahha! Kami berencana akan bertunangan setelah lulus nanti. —oohhh! Tentu aku akan mengundangmu, Sakura. Kau 'kan sahabat terbaikku. Oh, ya, kado spesial yang kumaksud adalah ini."

Karin tersenyum sampai kedua matanya terlihat segaris saja. "Walaupun kau adalah pihak ketiga dalam hubungan kami, tapi aku memaafkanmu. Tenang saja, Sakura," ucapnya dan bangkit berdiri. Gadis itu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sakura.

Tapi, baru saja lima langkah Karin menengokan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura. Lagi-lagi senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku akan segera menyusul Sasuke ke Amerika. Jaga dirimu baik-baik setelah aku pergi nanti, ya! Sampai jumpa, Sa-ku-ra. Dan—selamat ulang tahun." Dan sebuah tawa kemenangan terdengar dari bibir Karin.

Sakura menatap punggung Karin yang berjalan menjauhinya dirinya. Kedua tangannya nampak mengepal erat. Dan sebuah rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Rasa sakit seperti di tusuk-tusuk oleh jarum.

Sakura tidak kuat menahan semua kesedihannya. Pertama Sasuke yang pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Lalu, Gaara yang menghilang selamanya dari kehidupannya. Dan ketiga adalah kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya hanyalah penghalang dari hubungan kedua sahabatnya.

"AAARRRGGGGHHH!"

Dan Sakura pun kembali jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**One week laters**_

_**Konoha Hospital**_

_**08.00 a.m**_

Karin melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Sakura yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di belakang rumah sakit. Penampilan gadis itu terlihat sangat rapih dan anggun. Kacamata yang selalu di pakainya kini tak terlihat, menampilkan sepasang retina berwarna merah yang berkilauan seperti batuan _ruby_. Segaris senyum manis terlihat pada bibirnya yang mungil.

Orang yang akan ditemui gadis itu tengah menunduk menatap sebuket bunga mawar merah di pangkuannya. Helaian rambut merah mudanya nampak tergerak ke sana kemari akibat ulah angin.

"Sakura!" seru Karin bersemangat dan duduk di sampingnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura oleh Karin itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyuman lembut. "Kau datang," ucapnya.

Karin mengangguk dan pandangannya teralihkan oleh sebuket bunga di pangkuan gadis itu. "Bunga yang cantik. Siapa yang memberikannya untukmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit. "Gaara yang memberikannya," ucapnya dan membuat senyum Karin lenyap seketika. Ia memandang sedih pada sahabatnya itu karena kasihan. Baru saja seminggu lalu ia melihat pemakaman Gaara tapi Sakura masih berkata seolah-olah pemuda itu masih berada bersamanya.

Karin mendengarnya dari Naruto mengenai keadaan Sakura. Mentalnya sedikit terganggu. Jiwanya dan batinnya tertekan setelah kepergian Gaara dan juga Sasuke. Karin dengar-dengar jika Sakura sama sekali tak ingat mengenai Sasuke. Ada gangguan pada otaknya dan hal itu juga yang membuatnya sering berhalusinasi jika dia sering melihat Gaara di dekatnya. Begitu miris melihatnya. Dan jauh di dalam relung hatinya, kini Karin menyesal dan merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

"Kau tahu, tadi dia datang menemuiku. Sayangnya kini dia sedang membeli eksrim … untukku. Gaara baik, 'kan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Karin mengangguk terpaksa. "Mmm … Sakura , ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah ceria.

"Aku … akan meninggalkan Konoha."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan tinggal dalam jangka waktu lama di Oto. Aku sakit, dan hanya rumah sakit di sana aku bisa sembuh. Karena itu, hari ini aku datang untuk berpamitan denganmu," ucap Karin dan bangkit berdiri. Lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura singkat, linangan air mata membasahi kedua pipinya yang tirus. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Tentu. Setelah kau sembuh datanglah ke rumahku. Aku akan menyambutmu dengan makanan yang enak," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum lebar.

Karin ikut tersenyum. Senyum miris melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. _"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Suatu hari, aku akan menebus kesalahanku padamu. Dan selama menunggu hari itu tiba, bersabarlah sebentar saja. Tunggu sampai aku sembuh dari penyakitku. Sampai jumpa, sahabatku."_

Dan Karin pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri. Tapi, tidak bagi Sakura. Karena ada seorang pemuda berambut merah darah yang menemaninya duduk di sana. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Dan seseorang itu adalah Gaara dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seperti itulah kejadiannya, Sasuke." Karin menyudahi ceritanya dengan linangan air mata. Kedua matanya sudah sembab karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia juga menangisi hal yang sama.

Sasuke yang duduk di depan gadis itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dan menghela napas pelan. Cangkir berisi teh di hadapannya sudah dingin, tak terlihat ada asap yang mengepul keluar. Selama satu jam lebih pemuda itu hanya mendengarkan cerita Karin tanpa berniat menyela ataupun memberikan komentar apapun. Hanya terdiam membisu dan merasa menyesal jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Apa yang menimpa Sakura, dirinya, Gaara dan Karin adalah korban dari rasa cinta. Tak ada yang perlu di salahkan dalam hal ini. Semuanya tidak ada yang benar-benar suci.

"Naruto yang menemukan Sakura tergeletak di jalan pada hari itu. Sedangkan yang bisa kulakukan hanya terduduk termenung di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Dan pada saat aku ingin keluar kamar, aku mendengar jeritan Sakura di lorong rumah sakit. Ia meneriakan nama Gaara beberapa kali, dan aku baru mengetahui jika Gaara sudah … pergi," ucap Karin sambil menutup wajahnya sendiri.

"…" Sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok Karin dengan pandangan miris. Sebegitu cintanyakah gadis itu padanya sampai berbuat hal seperti ini?

"Hiks! Hiks! Ha-harusnya aku sadar waktu itu. Harusnya … aku merelakanmu saja. Tapi … tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena aku berpikir … jika aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka Sakura … juga tidak akan bisa. Aku … aku berbohong padanya," ucap Karin dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Aku mengarang cerita, jika kau menyanggupi permintaanku untuk bertemu sebelum kau pergi waktu aku menelponmu. Bu-bukan hanya itu saja, aku … memberitahu Sakura jika kau dan aku dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih yang kemudian terpisahkan karena keberadaan dirinya sebagai pihak ketiga. Dengan begitu, pasti Sakura akan berpikiran jika dia yang sudah merebutmu dariku bukanlah aku. Aku … berbohong jika kau dan aku menjalani hubungan jarak jauh selama kau ada di Amerika. Sakura percaya akan hal itu. Harusnya aku senang karena ia percaya, tapi … hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. Dia masih bisa tersenyum dan menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat."

"…"

"Aku adalah gadis yang sangat jahat. Maafkan aku … Sasuke!" Karin mencengkram erat bagian dadanya.

"Karin—"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti. Pemuda itu membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut atas apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Karin di hadapannya.

Gadis itu berlutut sampai dahinya menyentuh lantai dan beberapa kali mengucapkan kata maaf.

Segera saja Sasuke menyambar kedua bahunya untuk membuat gadis itu bangun. Kemudian memeluknya erat. Sasuke bisa merasakan dengan jelas jika tubuh gadis itu gemetar hebat. Ia tak menyangka jika tekanan batin gadis itu akan membuatnya seperti ini. Dan ia baru menyadari jika Karin adalah pihak yang paling merasa tersiksa bukanlah dirinya maupun Sakura. Gadis itu tersiksa akan perasaan bersalahnya sendiri.

"Sudah cukup! Aku memaafkanmu, Karin." Sasuke berucap pelan tepat di telinga kanan gadis itu.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke." Karin tersenyum lemah dan memeluk tubuh pria itu erat untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"_Dan akhirnya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang bersamamu, benar 'kan, Gaara?"_ batin Karin dan menatap sosok transparan seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh di mana dirinya dan Sasuke berada. Dan pemuda itu menghilang setelah memberikan anggukan kepala dan tersenyum kecil.

_**Tsudzuku**_

_**Balas review dulu, ya!**_

**Eet gitu : **Rapi? Makasih. Alhamdulilah ada kemajuan kalau gitu dalam penulisanku. Review lg ya!

**Ramen Panas : **Hontou ka? Yaiys! Arigatou gozaimasu. Watashi wa ureshii.^^*kiss balik*Review?

**Cherry Fitchi nee-chan : **Oke. Nie dia chap selanjutnya yg km tunggu2. Makasih udah mau review, ya. Dan makasih juga udah suka sama fic-fic aku.^^

yang log-in silahkan cek PM kalian.^^

_**Chapter besok bakal da hal yng mengejutkan lagi terjadi. So, tunggu ya.**_

_**Dan bagaimana pendapatnya mengenai chap skrang?**_

_**Jujur, q nangis sendiri pas ucapan Sakura di taman rumah sakit. GA TEGAAA!**_

_**Sakura jadi kyk gitu gara2 si Ayam.*chidori***_

_**Salahin dy z tuh yg dah ninggalin Sakura.**_

_**Hiks! Hiks!**_

_**Minta reviewnya yaaaaaa*buagh!***_

_**Jaa ne…**_

_**:***_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previous chapter**_

"Aku tak bisa berhenti di sini. Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Kau benci padaku, benar 'kan, Sakura?"

"Aku akan melindungimu dari jauh di dunia yang berbeda, Sakura."

.

.

.

"Gaara … sudah meninggal."

"Sudah cukup! Aku memaafkanmu, Karin."

"Dan akhirnya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang bersamamu, benar 'kan, Gaara?"

.

.

.

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Gisei©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Angst/Romance**_

_**Rated : T+**_

_**AU**_

_._

_._

_**Enjoy This Chapter**_

_**And**_

_**Give Me Review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Duduk termenung di atas kursi, sendiri di tengah kesunyian malam. Langit tak berbintang, berwarna biru gelap. Udara dingin serasa menusuk sampai ke tulang. Suara guntur sudah saling bersahut-sahutan. Kilatan petir mulai menyambar-nyambar. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga rintikan hujan mengguyur bumi.

Tak ada yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu selain duduk di atas sebuah kursi di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Jendela kamarnya terbuka dengan sangat lebar, dan gadis itu sepertinya tak memperdulikan jika saat hujan nanti akan ada banyak cipratan air masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Wussshh!

Angin menggerakan gorden berwarna putih gading di dalam kamar gadis itu. Menciptakan sensasi dingin menerpa kulit.

Tapi, sekali lagi gadis itu tak membuat gerakan yang berarti. Kedua matanya hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Ke sebuah benda berbentuk kotak kecil berwarna merah hati, yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Iris _ruby_ gadis itu hanya memandang kosong benda yang ada dihadapannya.

Suara desahan napasnya nampak terdengar putus-putus. Gadis itu meraba bagian dadanya lalu mencengkramnya kuat-kuat. Seolah-olah jika ia tidak melakukannya maka jantungnya akan hancur.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Ugghh!" Gadis itu mengerang sakit ketika ia merasa jika detak jantungnya mulai berangsur cepat. Napasnya mulai memburu dan keringat mulai membanjiri pelipis dan keningnya.

Kepala gadis itu menunduk, dan kedua tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu di salah satu laci meja belajarnya. Dan ia menemukannya, sebuah botol kecil berwarna putih. Ia membuka penutupnya lalu menyerngit bingung. Isinya kosong. Tak ada satu pun.

"Ugh!" Gadis itu kembali mengerang sakit dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja belajar. Lagi-lagi ia memandangi kotak kecil itu.

Sedetik kemudian gadis yang memiliki mata seperti batu _ruby_ itu memaksakan diri untuk bangkit berdiri. Dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih kotak kecil itu, lalu berjalan keluar dengan langkah pelan sambil meraba dinding kamarnya.

"S—Sa … kura … aku harus … menemuinya," ucap Karin dengan napas terputus-putus.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak sadar seberapa buruk keadaan tubuhnya saat ini. Gadis itu tak sadar jika wajah dan bibirnya sudah sepucat salju. Ia benar-benar mencari mati jika keluar di tengah cuaca sedingin ini tanpa jaket tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Yang ia pedulikan kini hanyalah, ia harus segera menemui Sakura. Sahabat terbaik yang pernah ia miliki namun ia hianati.

Ia harus segera menemui Sakura sebelum ajalnya tiba nanti. Ia harus memberikan benda titipan yang berharga ini pada pemilik yang seharusnya. Tak ada waktu lagi, ia harus bergegas. Itu lah yang kini hanya terpikirkan di dalam kepalanya.

Karin sama sekali sudah tak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan dengan pelan, menyeret kedua kakinya untuk menyelusuri jalanan aspal yang dingin. Kedua tangannya mendekap benda kecil itu di depan dadanya dengan begitu erat.

Zraasssshh!

Hujan mulai mengguyur bumi. Membasahi tubuh Karin dengan begitu kejamnya. Tusukan demi tusukan rintik hujan sudah seperti ribuan jarum yang terasa di permukaan kulit. Meski begitu keadaannya, Karin tetap berjalan lurus dengan menahan rasa dingin yang kini menyelimuti seluruh permukaan kulit tubuhnya.

Ia membatin, "_Rasa sakit ini tak seberapa besar dengan penderitaan yang kuberikan untukmu. Benar 'kan, Sakura?"_

Sebuah senyuman miris terlukis di bibir pucat gadis itu. Tapi, ia kembali berpikir pasti sahabatnya itu akan memaafkannya. Sama seperti seorang pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya yang sudah memaafkan kesalahannya. Rasanya beban yang ada dihatinya mulai sedikit terangkat. Kini, ia tinggal hanya menyampaikan satu lagi kata maaf pada Sakura.

Dan setelah itu semuanya selesai. Ia bisa bebas, pergi kemana saja yang ia mau. Ia sudah terbebas dari perasaan bersalah yang selama ini membelenggu hatinya. Bebas. Seperti seekor burung yang terbang keluar dari sangkar emas yang mengurungnya.

Karin terus melangkah dengan pelan. Ia masih sepenuhnya sadar ketika ia sejenak berhenti di tepi jalan ketika ia hendak menyebrang ke sisi jalan yang satunya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar tanda pejalan kaki di tiang lampu lalu lintas itu menyala. Ia menundukan kepala, lalu memandang benda yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Lantas ia tersenyum tipis.

Namun, ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya kedua iris _ruby_-nya sukses terbelalak sempurna. Air mata keluar dari dua sudut matanya dan bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Bibirnya bergetar namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Maju perlahan ke tengah jalan dengan serta mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Seperti sedang ingin meraih sesuatu. Namun, memang itu kenyataannya. Di depan matanya kini berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak agar gadis itu mau menerima uluran tangannya.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu pucat, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Matanya yang berwarna _jade_ menatap wajah Karin dengan pandangan sayu. "Ikutlah denganku!"

Karin menganggukan kepalanya dan menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjemputku—"

Siiingggg!

Sebuah sinar yang begitu menyilaukan menusuk mata membuat Karin menutup kedua matanya.

"—Gaara."

BRAAAKKK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja selesai berendam dalam air hangat sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Dan ia baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi di luar kamarnya tersebut. Ia juga kini masih mengenakan baju handuk dan rambutnya pun masih terlihat basah. Tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dari ujung rambutnya ke atas karpet yang ia injak. Ia sengaja lama-lama berdiam dalam genangan air hangat untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Jika di pikir-pikir hari-hari sebelum ini ia mengalami hal-hal yang sulit. Terlebih saat kembalinya Sasuke ke dalam kehidupannya. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Pemuda itu datang ke hadapannya dengan uluran tangan agar ia mau kembali padanya. Meskipun pada awalnya Sasuke bertingkah menjengkelkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, yang lebih penting semuanya sudah berakhir. Akhirnya ia bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada masalah lain yang datang menerpa kehidupannya. Dan ia berharap tidak akan kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi. Cukup dengan kepergian Gaara saja.

Sakura tersenyum kecil di sela kedua kakinya melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat satu cangkir kopi untuk menemani dinginnya malam ini. Mungkin ia juga akan menyiapkan beberapa makanan ringan, atau juga memesan makanan via telepon dari _restaurant_ langganannya. Yang mana saja pasti akan menyenangkan.

Brukk!

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah karena ingin tahu suara apa itu tadi. Dan setelahnya ia sampai, Sakura cukup terkejut dengan jatuhnya sebuah bingkai foto. Padahal tak ada embusan angin yang masuk untuk membuat figura foto itu terjatuh dari tempatnya. Jendelanya tertutup rapat, dan sebuah perasaan tak enak langsung menyelimuti hatinya.

Dengan amat perlahan Sakura memungut figura foto kecil itu. Dengan gemetar ia membalikkannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Bisiknya pelan.

Figura foto itu adalah foto sewaktu ia masih berada di tingkat sekolah menengah atas. Sakura, Naruto, Karin, Kiba, Neji dan Sasuke. Ia dan semuanya berfoto bersama-sama saat kenaikan kelas. Tapi, yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak adalah retakan pada wajah Karin akibat figura itu terjatuh tadi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kya~!" Sakura refleks mejerit kecil karena terkejut dengan suara ketukan di pintu apatermennya. Ia menghela napas dan menaruh kembali figura foto itu dengan pelan. Ia berjalan kikuk menuju pintu dan mengira-ngira siapa yang datang malam-malam begini.

Dan ketika ia membuka pintunya sebuah pelukan erat langsung diterima olehnya. Wajahnya sukses memerah bak kepiting rebus. Karena apa? Karena ia masih mengenakan handuk dan tentu dada bidang seseorang yang sedang memeluknya serasa melekat erat pada dadanya. Membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Sakura." Sasuke berbisik pelan tepat di telinga gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"S—Sa-Sasuke … "

"Hn."

"A-ada … apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dengan manis sambil mengelus-ngelus pelan pipi Sakura yang merona merah. Dengan cepat Sasuke memagut bibir gadis itu dan melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya pada pinggang Sakura.

**Blush!**

Seluruh wajah Sakura langsung berubah semerah tomat. Jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu cepat, seluruh permukaan kulitnya terasa panas. Di dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi dan apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Sasuke saat ini?

Dia datang malam-malam, dengan basah kuyup. Langsung memeluknya dan juga menciumnnya. Sedikitnya Sakura bisa merasakan jika bibir pemuda itu terasa begitu dingin saat menempel pada bibirnya. Namun demikian tetaplah terasa hangat bagi dirinya. Tekstur yang lembut, basah dan—

Duk!

—Sakura langsung menginjak kaki kanan Sasuke sekuat tenaga ketika di rasanya ada tangan yang meraba bagian dadanya.

Sakura langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum—ehm!—seperti orang mesum. "A-a-a-apa … y-yang kau lakukan, HAH?"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan super singkat. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan masih mempertahankan senyumannya yang menurut Sakura begitu menggoda.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura melihat senyuman pemuda itu, tapi entah kenapa saat malam ini Sasuke begitu terlihat sangat tampan, seksi dan menggoda. Membuatnya terus menerus berpikiran liar. Ia ingin mengikat kaki dan tangan pemuda itu di ranjang. Lalu, membuka satu per satu kancing bajunya. Mencicipi bibirnya yang terasa begitu lembut sampai ia puas. Lalu—

Pluk!

—sebuah tepukan pelan di atas kepalanya membuat Sakura kembali terasadar. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat jaraknya dengan wajahnya.

"Aku rindu padamu."

Wow!

Perlukah kita berkata jika itu adalah kata-kata termanis yang pernah diucapkan oleh Sasuke pada Sakura?

"O-oh! Hahahahaha!" Sakura langsung tertawa kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dan menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan raut wajah penasaran. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sampai-sampai ia beberapa kali meneguk ludah?

"T-tidak … apa-apa." Sakura langsung bersikap biasa saja dan mencoba menghilangkan pikiran liar itu di dalam otaknya. Ia langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan menuntunnnya agar duduk di ruang tengah.

"Hn."

"Kuambilkan handuk dan baju ganti untukmu. Tunggulah!" Ucap Sakura dan mulai beranjak pergi. Namun, kepergiannya di tahan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu menggeman tangannya dan lagi-lagi menyeringai kecil.

"Aku lebih menyukai aroma tubuhmu yang sekarang."

"Eh?" Sakura dibuat terkejut dan lagi-lagi kedua pipinya merona merah. Setelah Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Sakura langsung berlari dengan cepat meninggalkannya sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa hangat. Belum lagi jantungnya yang berdebar sangat cepat, membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas saja.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang Sakura tak pernah berubah. Hanya saja pasti ada beberapa bagian yang berubah seperti bagian da—

Prok!

—Sasuke langsung memukul pelan kedua sisi wajahnya dengan rona merah pada pipinya. Di dalam hati pemuda itu berkata, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki pikiran mesum seperti itu? Tapi, ia sendiri bingung dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya membatasi diri ketika di dekat Sakura. Ia selalu hilang kendali. Seperti hal tadi, saat ia tak sengaja mencium aroma wangi dari tubuhnya ia langsung mencium bibirnya dan terparah sudah nyaris akan meraba da—

Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Meskipun begitu detak jantungnya yang tadi begitu cepat masih belum bisa kembali normal.

Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal yang tidak-tidak Sasuke sengaja melihat-lihat setiap sudut ruangan yang kini ia tempati. Meskipun ruangannya kecil tapi sangat nyaman. Kursi yang didudukinya begitu empuk dan begitu juga dengan bantalan kursinya. Setidaknya membuat ia rileks dan penghangat ruangan di dalam ruangan tersebut sedikit demi sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya yang membeku kedinginan.

Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit ketika memandang ke arah figura foto yang retak entak karena apa. Mungkin Sakura tidak menyadarinya ketika figura itu terjatuh, itu yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Sasuke …"

Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghadap orang yang sudah memanggilnya tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi aroma tubuh gadis itu begitu mengganggunya. Ia nyaris akan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya lagi ketika tiba-tiba saja ia bersin.

"Kau kedinginan. Gantilah bajumu dengan ini," ucap Sakura dan menyerahkan dua potong baju ke tangan Sasuke dan juga selembar handuk putih yang tebal.

Sakura sendiri sudah ganti baju dengan piyama berwarna merah polos. Sangat pas dan mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping. Membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah berkali-kali.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura setelah sekilas mencium singkat pipinya.

"_Aaaaa~apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ Batin Sakura cemas.

Berdua saja di ruangan yang sama. Malam-malam begini. Di luar hujan deras, dingin. Dan pikiran-pikiran liar pun kembali memenuhi otaknya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu antara dirinya dan Sasuke? Bagaimana jika—

Duk!

—Sakura memukul pelan sisi kepalanya sendiri dan setelah itu menghela napas pelan. Ia bergegas beranjak ke dapur dan membuatkan kopi untuk dirinya dan juga Sasuke. Dan Sakura harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak hilang kendali saat kejadian di mobil beberapa waktu lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar mandi ketika ia melihat jika Sakura sudah duduk di depan televisi yang menyala dan ditangannya tergenggam sebuah mug kecil yang masih ada asap yang mengepul.

"Ah! Kau sudah selesai ganti ba—" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat sosok Sasuke.

Baju itu sungguh pas berada di tubuhnya. Atasan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dan sekilas Sakura merasa jika yang berdiri dihadapannya bukanlah Sasuke melainkan Gaara.

Karena baju yang dipakai dan diberikannya untuk Sasuke adalah baju milik Gaara yang masih sengaja ia simpan. Tapi, Sakura tak pernah berpikir jika ternyata Sasuke memiliki ukuran tubuh yang sama seperti Gaara.

"Hn." Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di samping kanan Sakura dan meraih satu mug lagi dihadapannya. Ia meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan rasa hangat langsung menjalari seluruh bagian tubuhnya membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Sakura belum berhenti menatap sosok Sasuke. Ia terdiam dengan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.

"Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau ingin _memakanku _lagi." Sasuke tertawa dalam hati ketika ia berhasil membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Tentu ia masih mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura pada dirinya saat di mobil. Ia di _serang_ dan tatapan mata _emerald _gadis itu seolah-olah ingin _memakannya_.

Sakura langsung membuang muka dan memfokuskan matanya pada layar televisi. Tapi, ketika mendengar Sasuke angkat bicara membuat ia tertegun.

"Baju ini miliknya 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kau seperti melihatnya ketika melihatku."

"Sasuke, aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Sasuke mengelus pelan sisi wajah Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat hati Sakura tenang dan nyaman.

Tadinya Sakura pikir Sasuke akan kembali marah dan kembali menambah kebenciannya pada Gaara. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Cukup aneh.

"Sasuke, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jika diizinkan aku ingin _memakan_ dirimu," gurau Sasuke tapi sukses membuat wajah Sakura kembali bersemu merah.

Sakura memberikan tinju pelan pada lengan Sasuke lalu menyenderkan sisi kepalanya dengan nyaman. "Kau ini!"

"Hn. Aku hanya bercanda."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan kembali meminum kopi di dalam mug yang tengah dipegangnya. Meskipun kedua matanya terfokus pada layar televisi, tapi Sakura sama sekali tak bisa menangkap dengan jelas acara apa yang tengah ditontonnya. Yang ia pikirkan adalah betapa hatinya sangat bahagia bisa bersama Sasuke kembali. Ia rasa ini adalah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Betapa lamanya Sakura menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Dulu, ia hanya bisa membayangkannya saja. Tapi, malam ini ia bisa merasakannya secara langsung. Sentuhan dan pelukan hangat dari pemuda itu membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Dan kali ini hatinya tak akan goyah lagi. Ia sudah yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Bahwa ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Jiwa dan raganya akan selalu mencintainya.

Tak akan ada tempat untuk orang lain lagi. Hanya Sasuke. Ya, hanya Sasuke saja yang boleh menempati tempat kosong yang ada di hatinya setelah kepergian Gaara. Dan sekarang, bisakah Sakura berharap akan ada akhir yang bahagia untuk kisah hidupnya? Bisakah Sakura berharap tak akan ada lagi air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya? Bisakah Sakura berharap bahwa kali ini hanya akan ada senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya?

"Aku menemui Karin sebelum ke mari."

"Eh?" Sakura cukup terkejut jika Sasuke memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku menemuinya … untuk meminta penjelasan. Kau ingin mendengarnya?"

Kepala Sakura menggeleng dengan pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena … aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"…"

"…"

"Karin—dia tidak pandai untuk berbohong. Ucapannya saat di rumah sakit waktu itu aku memang mempercayainya. Tapi, setelah memikirkannya kembali, aku tahu jika itu tidak benar. Dia berbohong hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke. Karena itu aku mengerti kenapa dia melakukan hal itu padaku—padamu," ucap Sakura dan menundukan wajahnya semakin dalam.

"Kau membencinya?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Aku pernah membencinya. Tapi, kini aku sadar. Jika Karin pasti selama ini juga membenciku. Kita berdua sama-sama egois. Andaikan waktu bisa di ulang kembali."

"Hn. Sudahlah. Kita lupakan saja masa lalu."

"Aku setuju denganmu. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang. Benar 'kan?"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Besok kau ada waktu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lumayan kencang.

"Akan ada banyak waktu. Karena aku sudah mengambil cuti selama satu bulan penuh ke depan."

"Keputusan yang bijaksana."

Sakura menarik diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan wajah gugup. "Kau ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. "Entahlah."

"Ada apa?"

"Ada masalah dengan perusahaan ayahku. Itachi masih belum pulih sepenuhnya jadi aku—"

"Kapan kau akan pergi? Ke Amerika?" Sakura dengan cepat memotong ucapan Sasuke. Genggaman tangannya pada mug mengeras. Ia sudah mengira kata apa yang selanjutnya akan Sasuke ucapkan. Ia akan pergi menggantikan Itachi untuk menangani masalah di perusahaan. Dan berapa lama waktunya membuat Sakura sedikitnya merasa gundah.

"Hn. Besok pagi. Karena itu malam ini aku datang menemuimu … untuk mengatakan hal ini."

"Terima kasih."

"Hn?" Sasuke cukup merasa bingung dengan jawaban dari Sakura. Pemuda itu mengira bahwa Sakura akan marah, tapi melihat senyuman di bibir gadis itu mematahkan asumsinya.

Dengan wajah tertunduk Sakura mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya saat ini. "Karena kau sudah menjelaskan alasan kepergianmu dan juga menemuiku."

Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya berlainan arah. "Hn."

Dan keduanya pun kembali terhanyut dalam ciuman hangat dan panas yang dimulai oleh Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

_**##Sacrifice##**_

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya setelah keluar dari sebuah supermarket yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari apartemennya. Masih dengan memakai sebuah piyama namun bagian atasnya dirangkap dengan jaket. Gadis itu membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Ia berencana untuk memasak makanan kesukaan Sasuke.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit. Terhitung sudah dua puluh menit yang lalu ketika ia pamit untuk keluar sebentar pada Sasuke karena membeli bahan makanan. Sakura berharap bahwa Sasuke masih berada di dalam aprtemennya dan tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Karena jujur saja ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan pemuda itu untuk mengganti waktu yang dulu tak pernah ia nikmati berdua.

Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika ia memesan saja makanan lewat via telepon. Tapi, Sakura bersikeras ingin memasakan makanan untuk Sasuke. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk menunjukan kemampuannya dalam hal memasak.

Sakura langsung naik menuju lantai di mana ia tinggal, menunggu dengan tidak sabar di dalam lift. Pintu besi itu terbuka dengan sangat lama menurut Sakura. Dan setelah terbuka ia langsung berlari keluar. Berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya, sebelum mendorong pintu itu ke dalam Sakura menghembuskan napasnya sekali.

"Sasuke, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku harap kau tidak ma—Sasuke?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kau di mana?" Tanya Sakura setelah ia menemukan bahwa tak ada seorang pun di ruangan tengah. Sakura beralih menuju kamarnya, berharap mungkin Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur sambil menunggu dia datang. Tapi, di dalam kamarnya tak ada siapa-siapa.

Tak menyerah. Sakura kembali memeriksa dapur dan juga kamar mandi. Tetap tak ada sosok Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura langsung menjatuhkan diri di kursi di ruang tengah. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Dua kantung belanjaannya teronggok begitu saja di bawah kakinya.

"Dia sudah pergi. Haaaahhhhhh!"

Secarik kertas terselip di bawah mug kopi yang tadi Sasuke minum menyita perhatian Sakura. Gadis itu menegakan punggungnya lalu menarik kertas itu dan membaca isinya. Segaris senyum simpul menghiasi bibirnya ketika membaca paragraf terakhir catatan yang ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke untuknya.

"Dia bilang akan memberikan kejutan untukku setelah kepulangannya nanti. Manis sekali," puji Sakura dengan kedua pipi merona merah.

Dan pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menaruh bahan makanan yang sudah dibelinya itu ke dalam kulkas. Berharap saat kepulangan Sasuke nanti bahan makanan itu masih tetap awet. Setelah itu ia pergi ke kemar mandi setelah mengunci pintu masuk apartemennya.

Sakura membasuh wajahnya dengan air segar lalu setelah itu menggosok gigi. Kegiatan rutin yang memang harus dilakukan sebelum pergi tidur. Setelah itu ia beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya dan tidur dengan cepat. Biasanya ia kesulitan untuk tidur. Malam ini gadis itu akan mengarungi alam mimpi dengan wajah tersenyum. Seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu memeluk kedua lututnya di depan dada, di sudut kamar yang gelap. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dan ia nampak menggigil kedinginan. Wajahnya sangat pucat, bibirnya membiru. Kedua matanya nampak sembab karena air mata terus-menerus mengalir entah dalam waktu berapa lama. Rambutnya berantakan, nyaris seperti sudah tak di sisir beberapa hari. Selain itu rambutnya terlihat lepek dan tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dari ujung rambutnya.

Suara isak tangis terdengar dari gadis itu. Isak tangis yang begitu menyayat hati. Begitu terdengar pilu. Seolah siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan merasakan perasaan yang sama. Hati yang tersayat-sayat oleh jutaan pisau. Tak ada yang dilakukan gadis itu lagi selain menangis dan menatap wajah seseorang yang tertidur dihadapannya.

"Hiks! Hiks!"

Di tengah kesunyian malam terlihat dua aliran bening yang berkilau dari kedua pipi gadis itu. Suara isak tangisnya terdengar begitu pelan, serak dan nyaris tak terdengar.

Namun demikian, seorang gadis yang tadinya terlelap dalam tidurnya itu terbangun. Suara isak tangis itu sedikit mengusiknya. Gadis itu duduk di atas tempat tidur, kedua mata _emerald_-nya bergerilya ke sekeliling kamarnya. Ia yakin bahwa suara itu berasal di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Tapi, suara milik siapa?

Dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat ada siluet seseorang di pojok kamarnya. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Berjalan mendekati sosok orang di pojok kamarnya dengan detak jantung yang tak beraturan. Sejujurnya ia takut. Tapi, rasa penasaran berhasil mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

"S—s-sia-pa?" Tanya Sakura pelan dan nyaris hanya seperti bisikan saja.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Cukup lama tak ada jawaban dari sosok orang yang di tanya oleh Sakura. Namun, sedetik kemudian isak tangis itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Dan sebuah suara halus dan pelan terdengar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Ini aku," ucapnya singkat.

Sakura mematung dengan kedua lutut gemetar. Suaranya nyaris tercekat di tenggorokannya sendiri. Dan sulit untuk mengeluarkannya. "K-kau … Karin?"

"S—Sakura … "

"KARIINNN!" Sakura langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuh dingin sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Dan ia kembali menitikan air mata. Dan dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura sendiri jika Karin membalas memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Karin di tengah kegelapan di dalam kamarnya. Beberapa kali tangan gadis itu menyapu pipi sahabatnya yang basah karena genangan air matanya sendiri.

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu," jawab Karin dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau basah kuyup, dan tanganmu dingin sekali," ucap Sakura dan menggosok-gosokan tangannya yang hangat pada tangan Karin. "Ayo, berdiri! Jangan duduk di sini."

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak bisa. Kedua kakiku sakit," ucapnya dengan linangan air mata.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kakimu bisa sakit, Karin?"

"Aku hanya sedikit ceroboh."

Sakura tak kembali bertanya dan langsung bangkit berdiri. Ia berniat menghidupkan lampu kamarnya namun sepertinya ada yang salah. Lampunya tak mau menyala padahal biasanya hanya sekali tekan maka sinar terang akan menerangi kamarnya.

"_Tidak perlu_ menghidupkan lampunya," ucap Karin.

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambilkan handuk untukmu," ucap Sakura lalu bergegas keluar kamar.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Sakura mengambil beberapa handuk di dalam kamar mandi. Belum satu menit pun gadis itu sudah kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan ia melihat jika Karin masih tetap dalam posisinya. Meringkuk di pojok kamar sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _"Bagian kaki mana yang terasa sakit?"_

Jujur, Sakura tak dapat melihat dengan jelas di dalam kegelapan. Ia tak bisa memastikan ada luka apa di kedua kaki Karin yang membuatnya tak bisa berjalan bahkan berdiri. Apakah separah itu lukanya?

"Sakura … "

Mengerjap terkejut akhirnya Sakura segera mendekati Karin. Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai lupa jika sahabatnya itu sedang membutuhkan handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. Dengan cekatan Sakura langsung mengeringkan rambut Karin terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu badannya. Bahkan karena terlalu gelap membuat Sakura tak sadar jika ada noda hitam yang melekat dan menempel pada handuknya yang putih bersih itu.

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu," ucap Karin pelan dan membuka kepalan tangan kanannya. Lalu menyodorkan benda kecil itu ke depan wajah Sakura.

Kegiatan Sakura terhenti sejenak. Ia menerima kotak kecil itu lalu membukanya perlahan. Sebuah cincin putih dengan butiran berlian kecil menghiasinya membuat Sakura terperangah. Model cincin itu cukup simpel namun sangat cantik. Berlian-berlian kecil itu nampak berkilau di kegelapan. "Cantik sekali."

"Gaara yang menyiapkan cincin itu."

"Eh?"

"Ia memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli sebuah cincin sebagai kado ulang tahunmu. Sayangnya, ia tak punya waktu dan kesempatan untuk menyerahkannya padamu. Dan akhirnya ia menitipkannya padaku. Kau menyukainya?"

Sebuah cairan bening langsung meleleh keluar dari kedua sudut mata _emerald_ Sakura. Ia terisak pelan sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku menyukainya—sangat. Terima kasih, Karin."

Karin tersenyum dengan raut wajah lega dan kebahagian yang begitu kentara terlihat. "Sakura, aku datang menemuimu untuk meminta maaf. Aku sudah menyakiti hatimu dan juga menghancurkan seluruh hidupmu. Maukah kau memaafkanku?" Tayanya penuh harap.

Sakura langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Tapi juga sekaligus heran kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu berkata seperti itu. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau menyadari kesalahanmu."

Karin langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Lagi-lagi cairan bening mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. "Terima kasih," bisiknya lemah.

"…"

"Sakura … "

"Mmmm?"

Masih tetap memeluk tubuh Sakura, Karin kembali berucap dengan suara parau dan lemah. "Kado ulang tahun yang kuberikan padamu dulu, kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kotak musik kecil itu, adalah benda paling berharga yang kumiliki dan telah kuberikan padamu," ucap Karin dan sengaja memberikan jeda pada ucapannya. "Jaga baik-baik. Dan jika kotak musik itu mengeluarkan suaranya, itu artinya aku datang untuk menemuimu."

"Apa … maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Selamat tinggal."

_**##Sacrifice##**_

Sakura terbangun keesokan harinya karena mendengar suara alarm dari _handphone_ miliknya sendiri yang ia letakan dekat bantal di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya perlahan terbuka dan gadis itu langsung menyerngit bingung kenapa ia bisa tidur meringkuk di pojok kamarnya. Setelah meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya, Sakura bangkit berdiri.

Gadis itu berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan mematikan alarm. Setelah itu kedua matanya bergerilya ke sana ke mari seperti tengah mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Menghela napas pelan akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Ia ingin membasuh wajahnya dengan air segar, lalu membuat secangkir teh hangat.

Namun, gerakan tanganya ketika memutar knop pintu terhenti begitu saja. Sakura memandangi tangan kanannya, lebih tepatnya pada jari manisnya. Di sana tersemat sebuah cincin putih. Kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna setelah mengingat kejadian semalam. Tadinya ia pikir itu hanya mimpi.

"Karin!" Serunya pelan. Ia sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamarnya. Tak ada siapa pun. Dan ia melihat ada sebuah handuk yang teronggok begitu saja di mana ia tadi tergeletak tertidur. Dengan cepat Sakura mengambilnya, lalu merentangkannya.

Sebuah noda merah, nyaris menghitam yang sudah mengering ada pada handuk itu. Dan Sakura ingat betul jika handuk ini ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut Karin. Yang jadi pertanyaannya, kenapa bisa ada noda darah di handuk ini? Apa Karin terluka di bagian kepalanya? Tapi, sahabatnya itu bilang jika kedua kakinya lah yang terasa sakit.

Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan begitu cepatnya ketika melihat jika ada sebuah jejak-jejak kaki berwarna merah seperti darah di sekitar pojok kamarnya. Jejak kaki siapa?

"Karin, kau di mana?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang cukup kencang dan bergegas keluar kamar. Ia berpikir, mungkin Karin memutuskan untuk mandi, jadilah ia memeriksa kamar mandinya. Namun, nihil. Tak ada seorang pun. Tak menyerah dan dengan disertai rasa takut yang begitu menyelimuti hatinya Sakura beranjak menuju dapur. Tapi, sekali lagi ia tak mendapati siapa pun di dalam dapurnya.

"Di mana dia?" Tanya Sakura pelan. "Apa sudah pergi?"

Sakura melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memutar knop pintu. Menariknya ke depan. Tapi, pintu itu tak bergerak karena memang masih dalam keadaan terkunci. Dengan tangan gemetar Sakura membuka kunci pintunya itu lalu mendorong knopnya ke depan.

"Pagiiiiii, adikku sayang," ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning _spike_ di ambang pintu dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya.

Sakura terpaku, bukan karena kehadiran kakak angkatnya sepagi ini. Tapi, terpaku karena baru saja pikiran tak masuk akal melintas di dalam otaknya. "Pi-pintunya terkunci," ucapnya pelan.

"Hah?" Tanya Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Kedua tangannya gemetar, lututnya terasa lemas. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dan segaris air mata keluar dari salah satu sudut matanya. "Apa … yang terjadi?" Tanyanya sambil memegang kedua sisi kepalanya erat.

Naruto langsung menghambur masuk dan memegangi kedua bahu Sakura erat ketika ia tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan adiknya. Ia menuntun Sakura masuk dan mendudukannya pelan di kursi ruang tengah. Meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Sakura. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan.

Sakura menatap wajah kakaknya itu dengan ekspresi takut dan cemas. "K—Karin … "

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"S-semalam dia … menemuiku. Tapi, aku bingung, dia masuk ke dalam kamarku lewat mana?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah Naruto dengar. Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja lewat pintu. Kau ini! Aku kira ada kejadian apa sampai membuat badanmu gemetar."

"Pi-pintunya terkunci. Aku yakin semalam aku sudah menguncinya."

Senyuman di wajah Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap. Ia memandang wajah adiknya untuk memastikan apakah yang dikatakannya itu benar atau hanya gurauan saja. Tapi, melihat raut wajah ketakutan di wajah Sakura membuat Naruto berpikir dua kali. Dan pada saat itu juga ia melihat Sakura memegang sebuah handuk yang ternodakan oleh warna hitam pekat. "Itu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura langsung tersadar bahwa ia memegang bukti bahwa memang benar jika Karin bersama dengannya kemarin malam. "Ini … "

Naruto langsung ikut bangkit berdiri ketika melihat Sakura bergegas berlari menuju kamarnya. Naruto mengikutinya dengan wajah bingung.

Sakura menunjuk jejak-jejak kaki berlumuran darah yang terletak di pojok kamarnya pada Naruto setelah ia sampai di dalam kamarnya. "Lihat itu!"

Naruto sukses membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia memandang jejak-jejak kaki itu lebih dekat. Jejak kaki itu sudah mengering. Ia melihat kedua kaki Sakura dengan seksama, tapi tak melihat jika adiknya itu terluka di bagian kakinya. Mungkinkah jika …

"Semalam aku melihat jika Karin sedang meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya di pojok kamarku. Ia menangis dan saat kutanya apa yang dilakukannya di sini, dia menjawab bahwa dia ingin menemuiku. Karin memberiku cincin ini," ucap Sakura dan memperlihatkan cincin itu pada Naruto.

"Cincin itu … "

"Cincin ini adalah pemberian Gaara, dia tak punya kesempatan untuk menyerahkannya padaku. Karena itu dia meminta bantuan pada Karin—hiks!"

"…"

"Lalu handuk ini—handuk ini kugunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut Karin karena pada saat itu dia basah kuyup. Tapi, kenapa bisa ada noda darah di handuk ini. Dan juga, saat kumengatakan agar jangan duduk di lantai, Karin berkata jika kedua kakinya sakit dan tidak bisa berdiri," ucap Sakura panjang lebar. "Pada saat itu lampu kamarku mati, aku tak bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan sesungguhnya."

"…"

"Karin meminta maaf padaku—hiks! Dia meminta maaf," ucap Sakura dan langsung jatuh terduduk dengan linangan air mata di kedua pipinya. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Pintu apartemenmu terkunci, kamarmu berada di lantai 20. Tak mungkin 'kan? Tak mungkin jika Karin bisa masuk lewat jendela," ucap Naruto dan menundukan wajahnya. "Mungkinkah … Karin … "

Tok! Tok!

Sebuah ketukan yang terdengar begitu nyaring membuat keduanya terkesiap. Dengan perlahan Naruto membantu Sakura berdiri dan memapahnya untuk ikut bersamanya membuka pintu. Dan ketika Naruto membuka pintunya seraut wajah yang tak asing berada dihadapan keduanya.

"Neji?"

"Ada kabar buruk," ucap Neji dan memandang wajah Sakura dengan raut wajah sedih.

Deg! Deg!

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dan entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak sekali.

"Karin … "

"A-ada … apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Se-semalam dia mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia."

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya. Seluruh badannya kembali gemetar. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit yang luar bisa di bagian kepalanya. Serasa ditikam beribu-ribu jarum. Membuat penglihatannya mulai buram dan beberapa detik kemudian ia terseret ke dalam lubang hitam tak berujung. Membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman itu dilaksanakan setelah semua orang yang memiliki ikatan keluarga dan juga orang-orang yang berteman dengan Karin berkumpul. Cuaca pada pagi ini begitu gelap dan mendung. Petir menyambar-nyambar dan berkilat berbahaya di atas langit sana. Angin berembus dengan kencang sehingga menciptakan sensasi dingin menusuk kulit.

Mungkin alam menyambut duka kepergian gadis berambut merah itu. Dan jauh di antara banyaknya kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah jambu. Kedua matanya terlihat bengkak dan sembab. Hidungnya memerah. Wajahnya pucat, tangannya nampak gemetar. Dan cairan bening yang mengalir dari kedua matanya tak berhenti keluar. Semakin banyak dan semakin banyak.

Sekarang gadis itu yakin—sangat yakin—jika semalam itu memang Karin yang mendatanginya. Ia datang untuk meminta maaf dan memberikan cincin titipan dari Gaara padanya. Mungkin Karin tidak akan bisa _tidur_ dengan tenang jika sebelum menemuinya. Harusnya Sakura segera tahu jika ada yang tak beres dengan sahabatnya itu. Mana mungkin Karin tiba-tiba saja berada di dalam kamarnya. Mana mungkin.

Suara dan ucapannya saat malam itu masih terasa hangat di telinganya. Ketika Karin berkata jika kedua kakinya sakit memang benar seperti itu lah apa yang terjadi. Neji berkata jika Karin mengalami luka yang sangat parah pada kedua kakinya, dan juga bagian belakang kepalanya akibat tabrakan itu. Sudah jelas memang darah yang mengering di lantai kamarnya itu adalah darah milik Karin.

Dan mengenai keadaannya yang basah kuyup karena memang kejadian tabrakan itu terjadi saat malam hari dan hujan deras. Betapa dinginnya saat itu yang dirasakan oleh Karin. Kenapa hal menyedihkan seperti itu harus menimpa pada salah satu sahabatnya?

Dua orang.

Gaara dan Karin.

Orang-orang yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya sudah menghilang selamanya di depan matanya sendiri.

"Sakura …. " Seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam menyentuh lengannya dari arah belakang dan membalikkan tubuh Sakura. Lalu memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Mengelus-ngelus punggung dan belakang rambutnya dengan pelan. "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Naruto. Jika Karin—dia datang menemuimu malam itu."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya erat ke pinggang pemuda itu. Dan suara tangis pun kembali pecah. "Aku sungguh tidak percaya—hiks! Karin … Karin sudah meninggalkan kita—hiks!"

"Sssstt! Jangan bicara lagi." Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Rasanya ia pikir Sakura tak akan sanggup berdiri dan melihat peti mati sahabatnya itu dikuburkan. Mungkin ia juga tak akan mampu untuk melihatnya. Karena bagaimana pun orang terakhir yang menemui Karin saat dia masih hidup adalah dirinya. "Kau tahu Sakura? Mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik bagi Karin. Selama ini dia sudah menderita dengan penyakit yang ia sembunyikan dari kita semua."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dan menengadahkan kepalanya memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Dia sakit. Jantungnya bermasalah. Mungkin dari luar ia terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi di dalam tidak."

Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk mencegah ia berteriak. "Jadi selama ini—"

Sasuke langsung menahan tubuh Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja ambruk. Kedua mata _emerald_ gadis itu tertutup rapat. Dan Sasuke dapat merasakan jika kedua tangannya begitu terasa dingin. Dengan gerakan cepat pemuda itu langsung menggendong tubuh Sakura di depan dadanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

_Menjauhkannya dari pemakaman ini mungkin adalah hal yang terbaik bagi Sakura_, pikir Sasuke.

_**Tzuzuku**_

_**Balas review dulu~**_

_**Lala Yoichi**__ : Nie dah dilanjutin. Review lg, ya!^^_

_**Miyank**__ : Ampunn*sembah sujud*. Q pasti bakal buat SS hidup bahagia kok di ending nanti. Jadi, jangan apa-apain Saya ya!*peace* Tp, review lg ya.*kick*_

_**Poetrie-chan**__ : Hai juga. Pastinya. Makasih udh mau review. _

_**Via**__ : Insyaallah. Tp, q kan ga tau nick name fb km? Apa kita dah berteman. Klu nggak biar q add._

_**Aiko Kirisawa**__ : Kyaaaaa~kau review ketiga fic-ku. Makasih banyak. *Hug and kiss*.  
Nope. But … I think you will now in this chapter. Sorry. I like Karin too. ^^_

_Makasih juga buat __**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta **_yg dah menjadikanku Author Fav-nya dan sudah memasukan story-ku ke list Fav-nya. Thank's a lot.^^

.

.

.

_Minnaaaaaaa~ o genki desu ka? :)  
_

_Gomen. Karena update-nya telat lagi. =.=_

_Ehm! Bagi yang minta adegan SasuSaku, dah da tuh!*blushing*_

_Gimana? Suka ga? O.o_

_Mmmm … kalau ada yang bingung kenapa bisa ada Sasuke di sana sedangkan dia bilang besoknya mau ke Amerika pas sama Sakura, anggap z dia mengulur waktu selama satu hari hanya untuk menghadiri pemakaman Karin. ^^_

_Jujur. Aku merinding sendiri pas buat adegan KarinSaku. Mana ngetiknya pas malem-malem lagi. Tapi-tapi, kira-kira horror-nya ke rasa ga tuh? Hahahahahahah! _

_Masalah Gaara dan Karin udah selesai. Chapter selanjutnya Itachi akan muncul. Horeeeeeee~_

_Ini tuh belum sampai tahap ending loh. Tp, q usahain bkl cepet tamat. Biar reader ga pada bosen z bacanya!:P_

_Tapiiiiiii~q yakin pasti kalian selalu mendukung aku koq. Iya 'kan*ngedipin mata*_

_Ok. _

_Eh, eh, satu lagi pertanyaanku. Ga da hubungannya sama fic nie sih. Q Cuma pengen tanya siapa diantara kalian yang suka nonton Fairy Tail? Pada suka sama pair Gray x Lucy ga? Jawab, yaaa~_

_Jaa ne~_

_**Reviews **__  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previous chapter**_

"A-a-a-apa … y-yang kau lakukan, HAH?"

"Aku lebih menyukai aroma tubuhmu yang sekarang."

"Kapan kau akan pergi? Ke Amerika?"

.

.

.

"S—s-sia-pa?"

"Aku menyukainya—sangat. Terima kasih, Karin."

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura."

* * *

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Gisei©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Angst/Romance**_

_**Rated : T+**_

_**AU**_

* * *

Sakura bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah mencoba untuk merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring ke kanan atau ke kiri. Tapi, semua itu percuma. Bulir-bulir keringat nampak mulai bermunculan di permukaan kulitnya. Kedua matanya masih terpejam, dan beberapa kali dalam tidurnya Sakura meracau tidak jelas. Setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

Dan detik berikutnya Sakura langsung mengerjap bangun. Sejenak gadis itu merasa bingung. Kedua matanya bergerilya ke setiap sudut ruangan yang tak asing baginya. Perlahan Sakura mulai bangun dari berbaringnya dan menghidupkan lampu kamar tepat di sampingnya. Keadaan kamar yang gelap entah kenapa membuat hatinya gelisah karena kejadian kemarin malam.

Ya, Sakura merasa takut jika sahabatnya itu mengunjunginya lagi dalam keadaan seperti itu. Untuk saat ini mungkin ia sebaiknya menginap di rumah Hinata. Jika ia sendiri entah pikiran apa yang akan muncul di dalam kepalanya.

Sakura menyingkap selimut yang menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya lalu mulai turun dari atas tempat tidur. Sejenak gadis itu tertegun karena pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah berubah. Saat di pemakamaan ia masih ingat jika ia memakai baju hitam, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah memakai piyama?

Sakura mengerling jam dinding di kamarnya. Sebuah helaan napas pendek keluar dari mulut gadis itu. _Lama sekali dirinya tidur_, pikirnya.

Gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kamar. Dan ia langsung mencium aroma harum yang menguar dari arah dapur. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, siapa yang sedang memasak di dapurnya? Apakah Hinata datang mengunjunginya hari ini karena mengkhawatirkannya? Atau kah—

"Sa-su-ke … "

—Sakura berucap dengan pelan setibanya di dapur. Ia sangat terkejut melihat kekasihnya berada di sana. Di tangan kanannya memegang sebuah spatula, dan pemuda itu memakai sebuah celemek untuk menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya agar tidak kotor.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Sakura berjalan kikuk mendekati dapur dan duduk di sebuah kursi di depan meja. Menyangga dagunya dengan lipatan dua tangan lalu memandang sosok Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kapan kau datang?" Tanyanya balik.

Sasuke mematikan api di kompor terlebih dahulu sebelum berbalik menghadap Sakura dengan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Waktu itu kau pingsan. Dan aku yang mengantarmu pulang. Kau ingat?"

Sakura menyentuh keningnya sendiri dengan mata terpejam. "Maaf. Aku baru mengingatnya."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Duduk di kursi di hadapan gadis itu.

Sakura memijit pelan keningnya. "Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali."

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Sakura langsung menatap heran wajah Sasuke. Kedua alisnya saling berkedut. Dan sebuah tawa tertahan keluar dari bibirnya. "Kita tidak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku dokter dan aku tahu keadaan tubuhku sendiri."

Kedua pipi Sasuke langsung merona merah. Merasa malu karena ia lupa bahwa Sakura adalah seorang dokter yang pasti lebih memahami keadaan tubuhnya sendiri di banding orang lain. Pemuda itu merasa menjadi orang yang bodoh saat ini dan terlebih di hadapan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Sakura mengulas sebuah senyum simpul melihat bagaimana Sasuke mengkhawatirkan keadaanya. Entah kenapa ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di bagian dadanya. Begitu terasa nyaman.

Sasuke menggaruk pipi kanannya pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku mencoba memasak makanan untukmu, tapi … rasanya pasti tidak enak," ucapnya nyaris seperti sebuah gumaman pelan.

"Apapun rasanya aku pasti akan memakannya," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit. "Karena ini adalah masakan pertama yang kau berikan untukku."

Sakura merasa jika kabut hitam yang sejak pagi menutupi hatinya saat melihat pemakaman Karin kini mulai menghilang. Tak seluruhnya—tapi gadis itu yakin jika ia bisa melupakan kejadian pahit itu untuk menghadapi masa depannya nanti. Masa lalu ada hanya untuk diingat sebagai tolak ukur dalam menjalani sebuah masa depan agar menjadi lebih baik.

Sasuke segera duduk di hadapan Sakura setelah mengambil dua piring untuk dirinya dan juga untuk Sakura. Dan di dalam hati pemuda itu berdoa untuk rasa masakan yang dibuatnya. _Semoga rasanya tidak asin atau semacamnya_, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Rintik-rintik air hujan nampak terlihat membentur kaca jendela di ruangan itu. Kilatan petir terlihat menyambar-nyambar di atas langit yang gelap di luar sana. Begitu pun suara gemuruh yang terdengar samar-samar. Cuaca pada malam ini sangat buruk, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Kepala gadis itu menyandar di bahu orang yang tengah duduk menemaninya di ruang tengah. Televisi di hadapan keduanya menyala, menampilkan gambar sebuah film drama korea. Entah keduanya memerhatikan jalan cerita film itu atau tidak. Karena gadis itu kini memejamkan kedua matanya dan deru napasnya terdengar begitu halus dan juga tenang. Ia tak tertidur, hanya berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman.

Sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi tempat tumpuan gadis itu hanya menghela napas beberapa kali dengan gusar. Dan pemuda itu juga nampak beberapa kali membenahi letak duduknya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas.

Kedua mata _onyx_ pemuda itu melirik wajah Sakura dalam diam. Bibirnya yang mungil membuat pemuda itu ingin sekali mengecupnya.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Ia meraih salah satu mug yang berisi kopi yang baru saja beberapa menit lalu Sasuke buatkan untuknya. Sebuah senyum simpul terlukis di bibir gadis itu ketika sadar mug yang digunakan oleh Sasuke.

"Mug ini, kenapa kau memilihnya?" Tanya Sakura mencoba memancing ingatan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sudah mendengar cerita lengkap dari Hinata mengenai keadaan Sasuke. Dan ia hanya ingin memastikannya saja. Apakah benar jika pemuda itu belum sepenuhnya ingat mengenai kejadian-kejadian terdahulu yang pernah di alami antara keduanya?

Sasuke nampak terkejut dan mencoba memahami maksud pertanyaan Sakura. "Hn. Aku hanya asal mengambilnya. Ada masalah?"

Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua mata _onyx _di depannya dengan begitu dalam. "Kau tidak mengingatnya?"

"Apa?"

"Mug ini adalah pemberianmu saat aku berulang tahun yang ke-15. Mug ini sepasang. Kau lihat!" Ucap Sakura dan meraih satu mug lagi yang di mana itu adalah kopi milik Sasuke. "Ada inisial nama di sini."

Sasuke merasa jika jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama satu detik sebelum kembali berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Pemuda itu langsung menatap kedua mata _emerald_ di hadapannya dengan pandangan meminta maaf. "Maaf. Aku tidak—"

"Aku tahu. Kau mengalami _amnesia_ saat di Amerika. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memahami keadaanmu."

Sasuke langsung tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Dengan pelan Sasuke mengelus sisi kepala gadis itu dan menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut ke belakang telinganya. Selanjutnya Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir Sakura dan menciumnya sekilas sebelum ia teringat benda yang ada di dalam sakunya kini.

Sakura nampak menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Melihat jika Sasuke tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Dan kedua mata _emerald_ itu langsung membulat sempurna ketika melihat benda itu. Sakura langsung menutup kedua mulutnya agar tidak memekik terkejut.

Sasuke membuka kotak kecil berwarna merah marun di depan wajah Sakura. "Aku … ingin memberikan cincin ini sebelum pergi ke Amerika. Sakura, aku sedang melamarmu."

Kedua mata _emerald_ itu langsung berkaca-kaca. Tenggorokannya tercekat membuatnya kesulitan untuk membuka pita suaranya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Ia sudah menunggu kejadian ini beberapa tahun silam. Dan ia sungguh tak menyangka jika harapannya untuk dilamar oleh pemuda itu menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Sakura hanya terdiam ketika Sasuke meraih tangan kirinya lalu menyematkan cincin berhiaskan batu berlian itu di jari manisnya. "Aku ingin kau menikah denganku."

Sakura langsung mengangguk dan menghambur memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan begitu eratnya. Dan sebuah isak tangis terdengar dari bibir gadis itu.

Sasuke menyudahi pelukan itu lalu mencium bibir Sakura, kali ini lebih dalam dan lebih intens. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu bertengger di samping wajah Sakura, lebih mendekatkan kepala gadis itu. Sedangkan tangan satunya ia letakan di punggung Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura pelan sampai gadis itu terbaring dan ia berada di atasnya.

Melumat, menghisap, berbagi saliva. Dan berbagi perasaan cinta di antara keduanya.

Sakura tak akan pernah melupakan malam ini. Malam di mana mimpinya di lamar oleh pemuda itu menjadi kenyataan. Dan malam di mana satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga bagi dirinya diserahkan pada pemuda itu.

Dan ia tak akan pernah menyesal.

_**##Sacrifice##**_

Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura terbangun, setelah ia selesai mandi dan berpakaian ia sempatkan untuk membuat dua cangkir teh untuk dirinya dan Sasuke sebelum pergi mengantar pemuda itu ke bandara. Dengan rambut yang sentengah kering Sakura sibuk di dalam dapur mungilnya. Mengambil dua cangkir beserta piring kecil sebagai tempat menaruh cangkir itu.

Mengangkat teko kecil di atas kompor yang beberapa menit lalu dimatikan olehnya karena air di dalam teko itu sudah mendidih dan mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring. Dengan hati-hati setelah memakai sarung tangan dari bahan Sakura menuangkan air mendidih itu ke cangkir yang di mana sudah ia beri teh dalam bentuk kantung kecil. Setelah menaruh teko itu ke atas kompor kembali Sakura mulai mencelup-celupkan kantung teh itu sampai air panas itu berubah warna menjadi coklat.

Aroma melati langsung menguar beserta asap yang mengepul keluar dari dalam cangkir. Udara pagi setelah hujan semalaman sangat terasa dingin menusuk kulit, tapi setidaknya dengan meminum secangkir teh panas akan membuat tubuh menjadi hangat dan juga nyaman. Sekaligus membuat pikiran kita menjadi lebih segar.

Ting! Ting!

Suara sendok membentur cangkir keramik terdengar nyaring. Sakura mengaduk-ngaduk teh miliknya setelah ia memasukkan beberapa sendok gula pasir ke dalamnya. Dan untuk Sasuke, Sakura sudah paham betul jika pemuda itu tak suka yang manis-manis dan tak pernah mau meminum atau apapun yang terasa manis. Karena itu, hanya cangkirnya saja yang ia beri gula.

Sakura mengangkat telinga cangkir itu dan mendekatkannya ke bibirnya. Meniup-niupnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menghirup aroma melati itu. Dengan pelan dan begitu teramat diresapi Sakura mulai meminumnya.

Sebenarnya air untuk menyeduh teh itu tak terlalu panas, jadi dalam beberapa menit saja bisa langsung di minum namun harus di tiup terlebih dahulu agar bisa langsung di minum.

Sepasang tangan bergerak melingkari pinggang Sakura dari belakang membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Ia menengokan kepalanya ke belakang sedikit dan tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya.

"Kubuatkan teh untukmu."

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab pelan dan mencium pipi Sakura sekilas sebelum mengambil cangkir yang ada di hadapan gadis itu lalu meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. "Manis."

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda itu dan mengambil cangkir yang Sasuke genggam lalu meminum tehnya. Kedua alis Sakura berkedut ketika lidahnya tak merasakan rasa manis sama sekali.

"Rasa tehnya menjadi manis karena ada kau dihadapanku."

_Blush!_

Dengan rona merah di pipi Sakura terheran-heran sendiri dari mana Sasuke belajar untuk menggombal seperti tadi. Meskipun wajah pemuda itu datar tapi dari nada bicaranya terdengar sedang menggoda. Dan tatapan matanya yang begitu indah namun tajam malah membuat dirinya terpesona.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengambil kembali cangkir itu dari tangan Sakura lalu meminumnya kembali. Berjalan sedikit menjauhi Sakura dan duduk di sebuah kursi di depan meja, yang berarti ia duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Kau belajar menggombal seperti tadi dari Kak Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dan juga ikut duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Gadis itu menopang dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangan dan di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman manis.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil dan kemudian melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura terkesiap ketika ingat jika kakak Sasuke akan keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. Kejadian buruk beberapa hari belakangan telah sukses menyita semua perhatiannya sampai ia melupakan pasiennya sendiri. Meskipun ia mengambil cuti dan menyerahkan tugasnya pada Sasori tapi rasanya akan sangat tidak sopan sekali jika tidak menjenguknya.

"Sasuke, kakakmu akan pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini 'kan? Kau tidak ingin menemuinya dulu?"

Dari raut wajahnya Sasuke sedang menimbang-nimbang ucapan Sakura. Apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu memang benar, tapi masalah yang menimpa perusahaan kakaknya bukanlah hal sepele. Ia sudah memundurkan jadwal keberangkatannya sehari karena menghadiri pemakan Karin. Dan tidak ada waktu untuk mengundurnya lagi. Terpaksa ia harus berangkat sekarang. Dengan keputusan yang menurutnya sangat berat Sasuke memilih untuk berangkat tanpa menemui Itachi atau pun keluarganya. Ia pikir bisa menghubungi mereka semua setibanya di sana.

"Hn. Sepertinya tidak. Aku harus segera berangkat. Sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian ikut bangkit berdiri. Merapikan rok selutut yang ia kenakan hari ini dan setelahnya menyusul Sasuke menuju ruang tengah. Sakura memerhatikan penampilan pemuda itu pagi ini.

Rapi dan terlihat begitu tampan. Meskipun hanya memakai sebuah celana hitam panjang dan atasan kemeja berwarna biru tua yang kemudian pemuda itu rangkap dengan jas warna abu-abu. Tak lupa sebuah dasi berwarna hitam melingkar dengan rapi di lehernya.

Sakura berpikir jika Sasuke berniat sekali untuk menginap di apartemennya. Karena Sasuke sudah membawa pakaian itu di dalam mobil. Dari pemakaman Sasuke mengantar dirinya sampai ke tempat ini, lalu menyuruh supirnya untuk pulang membawa mobilnya. Sedangkan untuk berangkat ke bandara Sasuke meminta untuk dirinya saja yang mengantarnya. Tidak ada barang bawaan Sasuke yang lain selain tas berisi laptop, paspor, tiket, dan berkas-berkas penting lainnya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sakura dan menyambar tas kecil dari atas sofa yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak Sasuke masih berkutat memasang dasi di lehernya bebarapa menit lalu.

"Hn."

Dengan senyum simpul Sakura langsung menggandeng lengan Sasuke dan keluar dari apartemennya setelah mengunci pintunya dengan aman.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Sasuke ke bandara dan juga setelah melihat kepergian pemuda itu sampai pemeriksaan tiket, Sakura segera kembali menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat luas itu. Entah kenapa ia sedikit tak menyukai suasana di bandara yang sangat ramai. Itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Terlebih kejadian masa lalu ketika ia mengejar Sasuke sampai bandara dan terlambat datang untuk mencegahnya pergi menimbulkan rasa resah dan takut di dalam hatinya.

Dengan pelan Sakura mengemudikan mobil silver miliknya di tengah hiruk-pikuk jalanan yang mulai di isi oleh mobil, motor atau kendaraan lain. Maklum, matahari sudah akan mencapai pucuk kepala, hari sudah mulai memasuki fase siang. Sengatan sinar matahari yang begitu terasa membakar kulit menjadikan para pengendara motor enggan untuk bersantai-santai di jalanan. Para pengendara beroda dua saling mendahului mobil di depan mereka hanya untuk segera mencapai tujuan. Dan Sakura harus ekstra hati-hati agar mobilnya tak menabrak salah satu pengendara motor itu.

Sakura melirik ke arah kanan jalan. Jajaran toko-toko yang mulai dikerumini oleh orang-orang dan para pejalan kaki yang rela turun dari atas trotoar hanya untuk menghindari para pembeli yang memenuhi tempatnya untuk berjalan.

Dan sebuah toko yang menjual parsel yang begitu cantik menyita perhatian Sakura. Dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya gadis itu menepikan mobilnya ke sisi jalan. Dan setelah mematikan mesin dan mencabut kunci mobil dari lubangnya Sakura mulai turun setelah sebelumnya melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

Ia mulai berjalan mendekati toko itu dan kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Udara dingin namun begitu terasa sejuk dirasakannya ketika ia baru saja mendorong pelan pintu toko itu. Dengan langkah pelan Sakura mulai memilih-milih bungkusan buah apa yang dikiranya bagus dengan hiasan pita yang cantik.

Sakura meneliti baik-baik parsel yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak hanya harus bagus di luar, tapi juga harus bagus di dalamnya. Akan percuma jika hiasan di luar terlihat bagus, buah-buahan yang ada di dalamnya jauh dari kata bagus.

Namun, sedetik kemudian perhatian gadis itu buyar ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu teramat dikenalnya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling toko itu dan ia langsung tersenyum tipis ketika kedua matanya mengarah ke pojok kanan belakang toko itu.

"Kak Hinata!" Seru Sakura dan berjalan mendekati orang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Sakura?" Tanya Hinata balik dengan raut muka terkejut.

"Aku sedang membeli sebuah parsel—"

"Untuk?" Hinata dengan cepat memotong Sakura.

"Itachi akan pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini, aku akan pergi menjenguknya."

Hinata nampak menganggukan kepalanya. "Boleh aku ikut?"

Sakura juga baru teringat jika keluarga Hinata berteman baik dengan keluarga Sasuke. Tak masalah memperbolehkannya ikut, lebih baik berdua daripada sendiri. "Tentu."

.

.

.

.

.

Satu buah keranjang parsel ukuran sedang dan satu buah kue tar yang juga berukuran sedang sudah ada di dalam mobil di belakang jok kemudi. Sakura mulai memakai kembali sabuk pengamannya begitu pun dengan Hinata. Selang beberapa detik kemudian mobil silver itu mulai kembali ke jalan dan bersatu dengan mobil lainnya.

Hinata duduk dengan tenang di samping Sakura. Wanita manis itu menyenderkan punggungnya dengan nyaman ke punggung kursi dengan helaan napas pelan. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menengok sebentar pada wanita di sampingnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. "Sangat baik. Kakak sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu. Tapi, aku sedikit tersiksa dengan rasa mual yang kurasakan. Terlebih Naruto sedang pergi, tak ada yang bisa kusuruh untuk membeli sesuatu jika aku sedang ngidam," keluh Hinata dan mengelus perutnya yang mulai terlihat membesar. Umur kandungannya baru saja mencapai bulan ke-3. Meskipun seperti itu ukuran perutnya sudah seperti berumur 4 bulan. "Kau tahu? Naruto bilang di dalam perutku ada dua bayi."

Sebuah senyum geli terlukis di bibir Hinata ketika membayangkan ucapan suaminya. Begitu pun dengan Sakura, gadis itu tertawa tertahan.

"Sepertinya memang seperti itu," timpal Sakura.

"Kau mengatakannya karena ukuran perutku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Perutmu sudah terlihat besar meskipun kandunganmu masih berusia 3 bulan," ucapnya dan ikut mengelus perut Hinata dengan pelan.

_"Bayi, ya?"_ Batin Sakura dan tersenyum penuh arti setelah kembali memegang stir kemudi dengan kedua tangan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika membaca raut wajah bahagia di wajah gadis di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau tahu kau sedang mengandung?" Tanya Sakura balik tanpa menatap wajah Hinata.

Hinata nampak terkejut bukan karena pertanyaan Sakura, tapi raut wajah gadis itu ketika mengatakannya. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya terlihat begitu hidup dan bercahaya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Senyuman di bibirnya benar-benar melukiskan bagaimana situasi hati gadis itu. Dan ini adalah kedua kali Hinata melihat Sakura seperti ini. Yang pertama, sejak dulu sekali ketika gadis itu masih berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Dan kedua, sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Hanya ingin tahu."

Hinata nampak memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Mmm—bahagia, itu adalah hal pertama yang kurasakan. Lalu selanjutnya aku merasakan rasa haru—dan aku menitikan air mata saat mendengar penuturan dokter. Sekaligus aku merasakan tanggung jawab yang besar untuk merawat bayi ini tetap sehat di dalam kandungan sebelum tiba kelahirannya.—yang paling bahagia tentu saja ayah dari anak ini, Naruto saat itu langsung menghujaniku dengan pelukan kebahagian. Dikatakan jika sudah ada anak di dalam keluarga, keluarga itu sudah mencapai bentuk sempurna."

"—begitu."

"Kalau kau sudah menikah dengan Sasuke, kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya mengandung anak pertama dari buah cinta kalian."

Kedua pipi Sakura langsung merona merah membayangkan hal apa yang sudah dilakukan olehnya dan Sasuke semalam. Mungkin sebelum ada upacara pernikahan sudah akan ada bayi di dalam perutnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ayah, ibu, dan kakak angkatnya mengetahui hal ini. Dan juga bagaimana reaksi dari calon mertuanya nanti?

"Sakura?" Hinata menyentuh pelan bahu gadis itu.

"Sasuke … sudah melamarku."

Hinata langsung membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. Ia pikir tak akan secepat ini pemuda itu meminta Sakura untuk menikah dengannya. Sedetik kemudian Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura dari samping dengan erat. "Selamat untukmu, Sakura. Akhirnya kalian berdua bisa bersatu."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus pelan lengan Hinata yang sedang memeluknya. "Semua ini berkatmu juga, Kak. Jika kau tak menceritakan semuanya padaku, hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Terima kasih."

Segaris aliran air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Sakura. Meskipun seperti itu sebuah senyum kebahagian tak luntur dari bibirnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian Hinata melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura dengan kedua alis yang saling berkedut. "Kau tidak sedang hamil 'kan sekarang, Sakura?"

"Eh?—t-te-tentu saja … t-ti-tidak."

_**##Sacrifice##**_

Setibanya di kediaman Uchiha, Sakura dan Hinata di sambut hangat oleh Fugaku dan juga Mikoto. Keduanya memang baru saja tiba di rumah bersama Itachi dari rumah sakit.

Fugaku hanya duduk di ruang bersantai, terdiam membisu dengan lembaran koran pagi di kedua tangannya. Segelas kopi hitam nampak berdiri dengan tegak di meja di depannya. Sedangkan Mikoto berada di ruang tamu bersama Sakura dan juga Hinata. Sepertinya Fugaku tak ingin terjun ke dalam pembicaraan khusus para wanita itu. Dan ia lebih memilih mencari informasi seputar tempat tinggalnya yang diberitakan banyak kasus perampokan.

Mikoto mengelus perut Hinata pelan dengan tangan kanan. Segaris senyum simpul terlukis di bibirnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia dan juga binar-binar cahaya kehidupan kembali memenuhi kedua matanya. Sepertinya, awan mendung yang sempat menutupi kebahagiannya itu telah sirna tak berbekas.

"Apa kau ingin makan makanan yang rasanya pedas?" Tawar Mikoto dan menatap Hinata lembut.

Dengan kedua pipi merona merah wanita berambut indigo tersebut mengangguk pasti. Rasanya memang benar jika siang ini ia sudah ingin makanan yang rasanya asam, pedas dan manis.

Mikoto melirik Sakura dan tersenyum tipis padanya. "Kau ingin membantu Ibu menyiapkanya, Nak Sakura?" Ucapnya.

Sakura terkejut dengan sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Entah kenapa jantungnya langsung berdetak begitu cepatnya. Meskipun Sakura sangat akrab dengan Mikoto sejak dulu. Tapi, tetap saja jika harus berdekatan dengan wanita itu rasanya berdebar-debar. Karena Sakura merasa jika harus memberikan kesan yang baik untuk calon mertuanya. Bersikap sesopan mungkin, tak melakukan kesalahan, dan tak boleh mengeluh jika di suruh ini-itu. Dulu, Sakura pernah sampai menitikan air mata ketika Mikoto berkata jika ia ingin punya anak perempuan yang sikapnya sama seperti Sakura.

Baik, sopan, santun dan terlebih adalah memiliki wajah yang cantik, itu kata-kata Mikoto yang pernah diucapkan padanya.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri. Menerima uluran tangan Mikoto yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya ke dapur. Sebelum sepenuhnya pergi Sakura melirik Hinata yang tengah mengepalkan tangan di samping wajahnya dan berkata, "_Ganbatte_," dengan raut wajah penuh semangat.

.

.

Kedua pembantu yang tadi berada di dalam dapur segera menyingkir pergi dengan membungkukkan badan ketika melihat jika majikan mereka datang mengunjungi dapur. Jelas, raut wajah keterkejutan terlukis di wajah kedua pelayan itu ketika melihat ada seorang gadis cantik yang menemani Mikoto ke dapur.

Salah satu dari pelayan itu yang memang sudah kenal Sakura sejak dulu hanya tersenyum ramah dan mengucapkan kata, "Selamat datang kembali, Nona Sakura."

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dengan rona merah di pipi. Ternyata ia masih di sambut baik oleh para pembantu di rumah ini sejak keabsenan dirinya selama 3 tahun lebih tak mengunjungi rumah ini.

Mikoto meminta Sakura untuk mengambil keranjang buah yang diletakan di samping kulkas lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Mikoto sibuk mempersiapkan pisau, piring dan pengupas buah yang dia ambil dari dalam _buffet_ kecil yang menempel di dinding bagian atas. Sedangkan Sakura mulai memakaikan sebuah celemak ke bajunya agar tak kotor.

Buah mangga yang terlihat masih keras, pasti umurnya baru setengah matang dengan rasa asam. Buah bintang dengan kulitnya yang begitu cantik, kuning keemasan, dan rasanya pasti manis-asam kecut. Lalu, buah nanas ukuran sedang yang dapat dilihat dari warna luarnya pasti sudah berumur tua dan rasanya pasti sangat manis. Belum lagi jambu air yang warnanya begitu merah merekah. Entah rasanya seperti apa karena jambu air biasanya menipu dengan penampilannya.

Mikoto menyerahkan satu pisau pada Sakura, sedangkan dirinya sendiri mulai mengambil buah mangga dan mengupasnya dengan mundur ke belakang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Nak? Kudengar dari Sasuke akhir-akhir ini kau sering merasakan sakit di kepalamu."

"Eh?—u-uhm ... keadaanku baik-baik saja … Ibu."

Mikoto tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sakura yang terlihat masih kaku. Wanita itu memakluminya karena ini adalah kedua kalinya ia mengobrol berdua dengan gadis itu. "Terima kasih."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Apa maksud kata 'terima kasih' yang diucapkan oleh wanita cantik di depannya ini.

"Kau sudah menyelamatkan keluargaku," ucap Mikoto dan menghentikan aktivitasnya mengupas buah lalu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lembut.

Sakura sangat merasa terkejut mendengarnya. Ia berpikir jika jasanya tidaklah sebesar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mikoto. Dan ia tak mengerti memang apa yang sudah dilakukannya untuk keluarga Uchiha?

"Kau membawa kembali kebahagian di rumah ini.—Sasuke, sudah berubah kembali seperti yang dulu. Fugaku sudah tak pernah marah-marah lagi karena sikap kasar Sasuke setelah kalian putus. Lalu terakhir, kau sudah menyelamatkan Itachi. Kami tak tahu harus membalas kebaikanmu dengan—"

"Oeekkk!" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi yang untungnya ada di dekat dapur. Gadis itu memegang perutnya dan memuntahkan sejumlah kecil air yang dapat diingat oleh Sakura jika itu adalah air teh yang tadi pagi ia minum. Tak ada lagi yang dimuntahkannya karena memang Sakura belum makan makanan apapun.

Mikoto tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Sakura dengan wajah panik. Wanita itu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Mikoto membantu dengan menepuk-nepukkan punggung Sakura dan memijit tengkuknya. Muntahan memang sebaiknya dikeluarkan.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan sebelum datang kemari?" Tanya Mikoto dan mengelap keringat di dahi Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan wajah yang sudah pucat.

"Apa yang membuatmu mual?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

Sakura nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menunjuk keranjang buah yang mengeluarkan berbagai macam bau. "Mungkin karena bau buah-buah itu. Maaf."

Mikoto nampak masih terlihat khawatir lalu menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di kursi di depan meja. Dahi wanita itu sedikit terlipat ketika ia merasakan tak ada bau sama sekali yang tercium dari keranjang buah itu. Bau yang sama sekali tercium alami, umum bagi sebuah buah. Tapi, tak begitu mencolok karena bau buah itu samar-samar. _"Tapi, kenapa Sakura—"_ batinnya.

Kedua iris _onyx_ Mikoto entah kenapa teralih dari wajah pucat Sakura ke bagian perut gadis itu yang rata. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu tak tertebak. Mikoto hanya memandang perut gadis itu dengan berbagai kesimpulan yang ia dapat sendiri. "Nak Sakura … "

"Mmm?" Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah Mikoto dengan ekspresi polos.

"Apakah kau saat ini sedang … " Mikoto tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan hanya memandang perut Sakura.

Sakura yang tak mengerti ucapan Mikoto mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri. Yang diartikan Mikoto jika memang benar ada makhluk kecil di dalam perut itu. Mikoto langsung terpekik pelan sambil menutup kedua mulutnya.

Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti hanya menatap bingung wajah Mikoto. Dan ketika tangan Mikoto menyentuh perutnya, Sakura langsung membelalakan kedua matanya. Terkejut, karena ia baru mengerti arti ucapan wanita itu. Dengan segera Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di tambah mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah tak karuan. "Bu-bukan seperti itu. Ibu salah paham," kilahnya dengan ekspresi malu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berharap akan ada sebuah lubang yang begitu dalam untuk menyembunyikkannya agar tak mendapat pandangan aneh dari Mikoto dan Fugaku yang seolah-olah ia adalah benda yang paling menarik. Dengan kepala tertunduk gadis itu mulai menyendokkan sup tomat yang masih terlihat ada uap yang mengepul di hadapannya.

Hinata yang berada di sampinganya tengah menahan tawa dengan wajah memerah. Wanita itu tengah asyik memakan buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil dengan tambahan bumbu gula merah dan cabai rawit itu dengan ekspresi yang begitu nikmat.

"Tambah lagi supnya?" Tanya Mikoto dan tersenyum tetap masih dengan ekspresi yang menakutkan bagi Sakura.

"T-tidak. Ini sudah cukup."

"Makanlah yang banyak." Fugaku berkata dengan nada ramah dan menatap Sakura dengan senyum kecil khas seorang bapak kepada anaknya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan kembali menyendokkan sup tomat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu senang saat lidahnya merasakan rasa manis-pedas dari sup tomat itu. Rasanya begitu menyegarkan untuk menghilangkan mual di perutnya.

Seorang pelayan datang menginterupsi acara makan siang itu dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Mikoto. Yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Sakura berdetak begitu cepat ketika lagi-lagi Mikoto tersenyum padanya.

Mikoto langsung bangkit berdiri mengikuti pelayan itu setelah pamit sebentar pada semuanya.

Sakura mulai merasakan bulir-bulir keringat muncul dari pori-pori kulitnya. Tangannya sudah mulai berkeringat dan terasa dingin. Jantungnya sudah berdebar begitu kencang.

Fugaku mengambil gelas berisi air putih di samping kirinya lalu menenggaknya sampai habis. Setelah itu mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet kecil. Sedetik kemudian menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya. "Mana suamimu, Nak Hinata? Kenapa dia tak ikut menemanimu datang ke rumah ini?"

Hinata menelan buah yang ada di tenggorokannya tersebut terlebih dahulu sebelum balas menatap Fugaku dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. "Naruto sedang pergi bisnis ke luar kota. Saat dia pulang nanti kami akan kembali mengunjungimu, Paman."

Fugaku mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan setelah itu bangkit berdiri. Ikut meninggalkan meja makan setelah pamit pada Sakura dan Hinata.

Kepergian Fugaku di sambut helaan napas oleh Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah geli.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku saat di dapur tadi," ungkap Sakura.

Hinata langsung tertawa pelan dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu malu. Bukankah sebentar lagi juga kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke, dan tak lama kemudian akan ada makhluk kecil di dalam perutmu itu. Benar 'kan?"

Sakura lagi-lagi menghela napas dan menjauhkan mangkuk sup yang sudah kosong isinya dari hadapannya. Mengambil segelas air dan menenggaknya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia hampir saja tersedak saat minum ketika Mikoto muncul dengan berkata—

"Sasuke tadi menelpon dan mengatakan jika dia mengirimkan sebuah peket ke apartemenmu."

—sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"I-iya. Terima kasih."

"Kau tadi bilang ingin menjenguk Itachi 'kan? Dia ada di kamarnya."

Sakura mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri mengikuti punggung Mikoto dengan langkah terburu-buru. Menaiki undakan tangga pendek dan berjalan menyusuri lorong terbuka yang mengarah ke taman belakang. Mikoto berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berplitur coklat dan mengetuknya pelan. Terdengar suara bariton seseorang yang mengatakan kata 'masuk' dari dalam.

Mikoto membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam. Wanita itu tak ikut masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang masih memegang knop pintu. "Ada yang harus Ibu kerjakan. Tidak apa 'kan jika Ibu tinggal kalian berdua?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak masalah, Bu."

"Baiklah. " Mikoto kembali mengumbar senyum dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Dengan sedikit perasaan canggung Sakura menarik kursi tak berpunggung dan membawanya mendekat ke samping tempat tidur. Di tempat tidur itu terduduk seorang pemuda tampan yang terlihat menyenderkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Selimut tebal menutupi pinggang sampai bawah kaki. Kedua matanya beralih dari buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang lagi-lagi Sakura tak bisa tebak. Entah kenapa gadis itu merasa jika cara memandang pemuda itu dan Sasuke berbeda jauh. Mata _onyx_ di depannya menyimpan lebih banyak rahasia.

Sakura melirik beberapa gulungan perban di atas meja di samping tempat tidur, begitu pun dengan plester, kapas dan cairan bening alkohol di dalam botol. "Kau sudah mengganti perbannya?"

"Belum." Itachi menjawab dengan begitu singkat dengan lagi-lagi raut wajah datar yang membuat jantung Sakura berdetak begitu cepat.

Jujur, ia bersyukur jika Sasuke sedikit lebih berekspresi jika berbicara atau pun menjawab perkataannya. Karena orang yang cenderung diam itu sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan. Begitu pun dengan Itachi, pertemuannya hari ini entah kenapa sudah membuat Sakura penasaran akan ada apa di balik wajah datar itu. Ada apa di balik pandangan matanya yang begitu menyeretnya masuk dan membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke yang lain.

"Kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika aku saja yang—"

"Hn. Kau bertanggung jawab akan hal itu."

"Eh?" Sakura cukup terkejut dengan perkataan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Terima kasih."

Lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi datar seperti itu Sakura tak tahu kata apa yang akan keluar dari bibirnya lagi. Sedetik kemudian Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Sama-sama."

Dengan kedua tangan yang sedikit gemetar Sakura mulai menyentuh kening Itachi dan membuka perbannya dengan pelan. Membersihka luka memanjang yang sudah setengah kering itu dengan cairan alkohol dengan bantuan kapas. Dengan tangan yang sudah terampil mengurus luka, Sakura mulai mengambil satu gulungan perban, lalu memotongnya menjadi dua dan melipatnya dengan ukuran masing-masing 3 senti. Tapi, sebelum itu ia memasangkan plester coklat di kedua ujung perban itu agar bisa ditempelkan di kening bagian kiri Itachi.

Sakura baru menyadari jika dari tadi kedua mata _onyx_ itu tak lepas dari wajahnya ketika ia mengganti perban. Gadis itu terdiam dan balik menatap mata _onyx_ itu dengan mata _emerald_-nya. Tak Sakura sadari sendiri jika jari-jarinya mulai bergerak turun ke bawah dan mengelus pelan pipi bagian kanan Itachi yang menunjukan luka lebam kebiruan akibat benturan keras saat pemuda itu kecelakaan.

Diluar dugaan Itachi menangkap tangan Sakura tapi tak membiarkan tangan gadis itu turun dari pipinya. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh pemuda itu. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan tangan lembut Sakura di pipinya. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ita—"

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya," ucap Itachi memotong ucapan Sakura. Pemuda itu kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menurunkan tangan Sakura yang dari tadi bertengger di pipinya. Tak melepaskan tangan itu, melainkan kini menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "15 tahun lalu, ada seorang gadis kecil yang menangis di pinggir jalan dengan memeluk sebuah boneka panda besar di kedua tangannya. Ia berdiri sendirian di bawah guyuran hujan—"

Sakura langsung membulatkan kedua matanya. Tenggerokannya tercekat membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan kemudian menutupnya kembali. Jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang ketika Itachi beringsut maju dan menarik dirinya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat dan begitu terasa hangat.

Merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar. Merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya ketika memeluknya. Merasakan aroma wangi yang menguar keluar dari tubuh gadis itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher jenjang gadis itu. Dan ikut merasakan debaran jantung gadis itu yang begitu cepat.

Sakura merasa jika seluruh tubuhnya memanas dan berkumpul di wajah. Dadanya entah kenapa terasa begitu sesak membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Tangannya gemetar dan lunglai begitu saja di samping tubuhnya. Gadis itu tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali. Lebih tepatnya ia tak mampu melepaskan pelukan erat pemuda itu padanya. Hati kecilnya merasa jika pelukan ini adalah pelukan yang pernah ia rasakan dan rindukan dulu. Tapi, Sakura tak mengingat kapan ia mendapatkan pelukan seperti ini.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menahan napas sejenak ketika kepala pemuda itu sedikit bergerak di atas bahunya. Ia pikir pemuda itu akan menyudahi pelukan ini, tapi sepertinya satu detik pun pemuda itu tak pernah berpikir demikian. Sakura merasakan embusan napas hangat mendekati telinganya.

Waktu seakan berhenti bergulir ketika bibir Itachi bergerak mengucapkan kalimat tepat di telinga kanan gadis itu yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. Tanpa bisa gadis itu cegah kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan selanjutnya Sakura pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh pemuda itu tak kalah erat. Dengan air mata yang sudah menetes dari matanya dan dengan suara yang bergetar Sakura memanggil nama pemuda itu. "Itachi—ternyata kau ..."

Sebuah senyum yang lebih lebar terlukis di bibir Itachi dan pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan mulai pada hari itu juga ia mulai menata kembali hati dan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Someone __from __the past has __come back __to you__._

_What will __you __do to him__ who __had __the same feeling __great as __your lover__?_

_That will give you __the answer is __your heart__._

_Wait __and __you __will __know__._

.

.

.

_All people __will __shed __tears and __sacrifice himself __for __someone he __loves._

_**Tsuzuku**_

_Balasan review buat yg ga login :_

_**Alvin The Nuri** : Loh, bagaimana km tahu nama panggilan q Ira? Km peramal, ya?*ditimpuk*  
Hehehe. Makasih atas pujiannya Alvin-san.^^  
Review lg ya!  
Thanks._

_**SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE** : Hey, km review dua fic-ku. Makasih bngt.^^  
Nie dh di update secepat yg q bisa.  
Thanks.  
Review lg, ya!_

_**Otaku-chan** : Bukan km z loh yg nangis. Author-nya sendiri juga nangis pas buat scene per chapter-nya*hiks!Hiks*  
Ofcourse, I'll make Sasuke and Sakura happier.  
Just wait. Ok!_

_**Akasuna no Ei-chan** : Really? Kyaaaa~ ga sia2 bertapa di dalam kamar sblm pembuatan fic nie.*ngaco*  
Pasti. Q bakal bikin fic genre angst lagi dngn beda cerinta.  
Makasih. Review lg, ya Ei-chan.^^_

_**Aiko Kirisawa** : Hai, qt bertemu lagi. Makasih krn sudah mereview fic-ku. Nanti aka nada pertemua Kiba. Dan memang, iya, q bakal menjadikan pairing ItaSakuSasu sebagai penutup fic nie mncapai ending.  
Ok. Nie dah di update, Aiko-chan.^^_

_**Miyank** : R-rated M*pingsan*  
*bangun lagi*Nanti q minta tmn-ku untuk buat SS Rated M.  
Makasih buat review-nya. _

_**LovyS** : CHAYO. Makasih buat review-nya. ^^_

_**Sslove** : Seneng dngenya jika feel di fic nie dpt.  
Yupz. Q update secepat yg q bisa. Thank's.  
^^_

_._

_._

_Hai-hai.*melambaikan tangan*_

_Minna-sama, gimana kabarnya?  
Mudah2an selalu sehat, ya!  
._

_._

_Anooooo~jangan bunuh Saya krn sering nyiksa Sasuke di sini:P  
Q sayang sama Sasuke kok, krn itu aku selalu membuat dia tersiksa dulu tp saat waktunya tiba q bakal bikin dia sangat bahagia di akhir nanti sama Sakura.^^*beladiri*_

_Begitu pun dengan Gaara dan Karin, yang kubuat tersiksa secara batin dan fisik, Cuma berakhir tragis.  
=.=''_

_Cinta itu pasti selalu ada pihak yang tersakiti atau pun menjadi pihak yang selalu mengalah. *halah*_

_Yang jelas, fic ini ga bakal lama mencapai ending.  
Masih banyak kejadian di fic ini yang bakal menguras air mata kalian sampai habis*justkidding*_

_Tapi, yang pasti Itachi bakal menjadi peran yang sangat penting bagi keberlangsungan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Begitu pun dengan Sasori yang akan melakukan sesuatu untuk Itachi demi kebahagian Sakura.  
_

_Sore ja …_

_Kasih aku saran dan kritiknya.  
Agar fic ini menjadi lebih baik._

_._

_._

_**REVIEWS**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku."

"Itachi akan pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini, aku akan pergi menjenguknya."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau tahu kau sedang mengandung?"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menyelamatkan keluargaku."

"Kau tadi bilang ingin menjenguk Itachi 'kan? Dia ada di kamarnya."

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

* * *

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Gisei©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance/Angst/Hurt-Comfort**_

_**Alternate Universe**_

_**Warning : OoC, GaJe, Typo's, rushing**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy, Minna!**_

* * *

Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Sakura. Di tengah kedua matanya terpejam ia balas memeluk sosok pemuda itu. Sosok yang entah bagaimana bisa ia lupakan kehadirannya—dulu dan sekarang. Semakin lama tangis Sakura mengencang sampai kedua bahunya gemetar.

Rasa terkejut yang menerpa hatinya kini begitu membuatnya gemetar seluruh tubuh. Ia begitu tak menyangka jika Itachi akan mengenalkannya kembali pada ingatan yang telah terkubur begitu dalam di dalam kepalanya.

Pertemuan pertama antara dirinya dan pemuda itu. Jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kini lambat-laun ia mulai mengingatnya kembali, meski ada beberapa potong kejadian yang samar-samar ia ingat.

Hal pertama yang ia ingat ketika Itachi mengatakan kata 'hujan' adalah saat itu. Saat ia menunggu kedatangan Gaara di sisi jalanan umum. Ditemani dengan sebuah boneka panda besar yang ia dekap di dada, kepalanya tertunduk menatap sepasang sepatu mungil berwarna coklat yang ia pakai dan miliki satu-satunya saat itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja langit berubah menjadi mendung, awan gelap membawa udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Rinai hujan mulai turun tak lama kemudian. Tergantikan dengan tetesan air hujan yang membasahi tanah kering. Menghantarkan bau tanah yang basah—bau khas ketika hujan sudah turun.

Kristal-kristal air hujan turun membasahi jalanan kota dengan begitu derasnya. Banyak para pejalan kaki sejenak berhenti di bawah pohon atau pun di depan toko-toko kecil untuk sekadar berteduh. Menghindari diri dari air hujan yang akan membuat mereka basah kuyup dan berakhir dengan kedinginan.

Namun, berbeda dengan gadis kecil yang tengah memeluk boneka panda dengan erat dikedua tangannya ini. Gadis kecil itu hanya terdiam berdiri mematung, dengan kepala tertunduk. Membuat tetesan air yang jatuh dari atas ubun-ubun kepalanya, turun ke ujung-ujung rambutnya dan berakhir di kedua sepatunya.

Seluruh tubuh gadis itu tak luput dari siraman air hujan.

Dan saat itu lah pertemuannya dengan Itachi. Saat itu ia berkisar seperti remaja berumur 14 tahun, dengan seragam sekolah yang begitu terlihat cocok sekali ia kenakan.

Saat itu Itachi datang menghampiri dan memayungi dirinya. Ia tersenyum ramah dan bertanya, _"Apa kau tersesat, gadis manis?"_

Sungguh, saat itu Sakura hanya bisa terdiam membisu memerhatikan setiap detail pahatan sempurna yang _Kami-sama_ ciptakan untuk laki-laki dihadapannya. Dimatanya sosok Itachi saat itu begitu sempurna dan mengagumkan. Senyumannya pun dapat membuat kedua pipinya merona hebat. Dan tatapannya yang dalam namun misterius dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Ingatannya terhenti sampai di situ. Ia tak bisa lagi mengingatnya. Mengingat apa kata-kata balasan yang ia ucapkan untuk membalas pertanyaan Itachi. Yang pasti ingatan itu akan kembali datang untuk ia gali.

Lalu, saat semua ingatannya mengenai Itachi kembali, apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Deg!

Rasanya Sakura merasa jika ada yang menembak jantungnya membuat ia mati sekali. Pernyataan cinta dari pemuda itu bukanlah yang Sakura harapkan saat ini maupun selanjutnya.

Sakura langsung membuka kedua matanya dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi. "Aku—"

Kedua mata emerald itu sukses membulat sempurna ketika pemuda itu melakukan sesuatu terhadap dirinya.

Bibir.

Pemuda itu menciumnya tepat di bibir dan sukses membungkam perkataannya. Dan bodohnya ia membalas ciuman pemuda itu di bibirnya sedetik setelahnya. Sakura balik memagut mesra dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ia taruh di dada Itachi. Tak berusaha mendorong melainkan ia meremas baju pemuda itu menandakan jika ia pun menikmati ciuman manis ini.

Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi manis dan juga hangat yang bibirnya rasakan. Ada perasaan asing yang menjalari hatinya kini. Perasaan asing yang tak boleh ia biarkan masuk ke hatinya.

Namun apa daya. Perasaan asing itu sudah terlanjur masuk bahkan mulai menguasai hati dan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu semenjak kejadian itu namun Sakura masih duduk terdiam menghadap sosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur lelap didepannya. Sebelah tangan wanita itu digenggam oleh sosok yang tertidur tersebut. Genggaman yang begitu hangat. Genggaman yang sulit untuk wanita itu lepaskan. Ia ingin, namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Hatinya kembali diliputi oleh kegelisahan.

Kenyataan yang sama sekali tak ia duga kini datang menghampiri hidupnya. Hidupnya yang nyaris sempurna kini mulai diliputi oleh kebimbangan dan kerisauan.

Sepasang emerald milik wanita itu menggulirkan pandangannya dari tangan yang menggenggam tangannya menuju sosok tampan itu. Sosok yang selama ini hadir di dalam masa lalunya, dan sekarang datang kembali memenuhi hidupnya.

Entah Sakura harus menyebutnya sebuah takdir yang manis atau … pahit. Sosok yang ada dihadapannya hadir di waktu yang tidak tepat namun tidak bisa dikatakan begitu juga. Saat ini di dalam kepalanya ada beberapa hal yang pastinya ia lupakan, kejadian di masa lalu. Kejadian yang ia putuskan untuk menghapusnya.

Tak disangka, ia juga menghapus kehadiran sosok Itachi di dalam kepalanya sejak hari itu. Hari di mana dirinya bertemu Naruto dan diadopsi oleh keluarga Namikaze. Sosoknya tergantikan dengan yang lain.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana awalnya sosok Sasukelah yang dulu membuat dirinya melupakan Itachi.

Deg!

Sakura tertegun sejenak, jika dari awal ia sudah bertemu Itachi, lalu kemana hatinya harus berlabuh sekarang?

Bukankah saat malam di mana ia menyerahkan segalanya untuk Sasuke, ia sudah memutuskan?

Lalu, kenapa di saat Itachi mengakui awal pertemuan mereka ia kembali goyah?

Sakura mencengkram erat dadanya. Rasanya begitu tersiksa, sakit.

Kenapa mencintai dan dicintai seseorang menyakitkan seperti ini?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya?

Memejamkan kedua matanya rapat dan menghembuskan napas pelan telah Sakura lakukan. Namun debaran jantungnya yang mulai berdetak kencang ketika teringat kembali ciuman yang mereka berdua lakukan—ah, mengingatnya tak bisa mencegah seluruh wajahnya memanas.

Sensasi asing yang mengalir di dalam dadanya ketika bibir pemuda itu menyentuh bibirnya begitu … memabukkan.

Sesegera mungkin Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Ini tidak boleh,"_ pikirnya kalut. Ia tidak bisa terus membiarkan perasaan asing yang melingkupi hatinya tumbuh semakin besar.

"_Ini salah,"_ batinnya menyangkal keras sekali lagi.

Harusnya saat Itachi mencium bibirnya ia tak membalas. Itu lah di mana letak kesalahannya yang membuat masalah kian rumit. Tidak mungkin ia menjauhi Itachi karena hal ini. Dan tidak mungkin juga ia mengabaikan perasaan Itachi. Lantas, hal apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memecahkan masalah yang mendera hidupnya ini?

Ujian kali ini begitu sulit membuat Sakura merasa ia tak mampu melewatinya. Belum lagi jika kejadiaan ini diketahui oleh Sasuke sendiri. Membayangkannya saja Sakura tak berani melakukannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto jika tahu masalah ini? Apa mereka berdua akan membencinya?

Memikirkan mereka berdua, lebih penting memikirkan apa tanggapan Sasuke mengenai dirinya?

Sakura memandang cincin perak yang melingkari jari manisnya. Entah kenapa keberadaan cincin itu membuat rasa bersalah di hatinya untuk Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Meski hanya berciuman Sakura merasa jika ia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang berat. Oh, tentu. Membalas ciuman calon kakak ipar sendiri adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal.

Saat itu Sakura sama sekali tak memikirkan dampak bagi Itachi, dirinya dan Sasuke.

Ugh! Masalah kian menjadi rumit dengan perasaan baru yang memenuhi rongga dadanya kini.

Berpikir berpuluh kali pun alasan mengapa takdir mempermainkannya adalah hal percuma. Sebab, karena ulah dirinya sendiri lah takdir seperti ini yang harus dijalaninya.

Entah, bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Sasuke setelah ini.

Apa ia berpura-pura saja dan berbohong? Tapi itu pasti tidak akan bertahan lama.

Apa ia berkata jujur saja? Dan pastinya hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan berakhir saat itu juga.

Apa ia harus diam? Tentu itu bukan keputusan yang bijak.

Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya? Menunggu.

Menunggu sampai Sasuke tahu kenyataannya sendiri dan saat itulah ia akan meminta maaf padanya?

Tok! Tok!

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan pergolakan batin dalam dirinya. Lantas cepat-cepat ia melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Itachi dan beranjak bangun.

Sosok Mikoto sudah berdiri diambang pintu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Kedua mata onyx miliknya bergulir dari wajah Sakura menuju sosok Itachi yang terbaring. Sosok pemuda itu tertidur dengan mimic tenang.

"Dia kelihatan pulas sekali tidurnya."

Mencoba bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Sakura membalas senyuman Mikoto. "Ya, obatnya sudah mulai bekerja dengan semestinya."

Mikoto meraih lengan kanan Sakura dan mengapitnya lalu membawa keluar dirinya dari kamar Itachi.

Setelah menutup pintunya Mikoto tersenyum pada Sakura. "Kau ingin tinggal untuk makan malam bersama kami?" tawarnya di tengah dirinya membawa Sakura menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur.

Penuh dengan pertimbangan Sakura mencoba tersenyum disertai gelengan kepala. Rasanya ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan mengistirahat tubuh dan pikirannya yang lelah. "Aku ingin, namun aku harus menemani Hinata. Kasihan, dia sendirian di rumahnya karena ditinggal pergi oleh Kak Naruto."

Mengangguk mengerti Mikoto tersenyum ramah pada Sakura. Ia melepaskan apitan tangannya pada lengan kanan Sakura dan digantikan dengan rangkulan di bahu. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berjanji akan menginap beberapa hari di rumah Bibi lain waktu," ucap Mikoto.

Sontak wajah Sakura langsung memucat. Ajakan mengenai menginap di rumah Uchiha entah kenapa membuat Sakura berpikir jika Mikoto sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang. Lagi pula jika ia bersedia menginap, maka bisa dipastikan ia akan selalu bertatap muka dengan Itachi.

Uh-oh. Itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuknya.

"Tentu Sakura akan menerima ajakan Bibi. Ia pasti merasa senang. Benar 'kan Sakura?" Sebuah suara halus dari arah kanan mereka membuat Sakura kembali terkejut dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

Bagaikan robot Sakura menganggukan kepalanya patah-patah. Namun di dalam hati ia sedang menggerutu mengenai kemunculan Hinata yang tidak tepat dengan perkataan jawaban yang memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

Ia ingin menyangkal, namun apa tanggapan Mikoto nanti terhadap dirinya?

Uh-oh. Memperlihatkan sikap tidak baik yang dapat membuat calon mertua berpikiran buruk tentangnya bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Itu buruk.

"Kalau begitu jika minggu depan kau menginap di rumah ini bagaimana? Apa kau bisa?"

"T-tentu … bisa, Bu." Sakura hanya berharap menyanggupi permintaan Mikoto bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan meledakan dirinya sampai mati dan tak akan bisa bangun lagi.

_**##Gisei##**_

Setelah mengambil beberapa potong baju dan keperluan lainnya—yang tak akan ia dapatkan saat menginap di rumah Hinata sudah beres—lantas Sakura masukkannya ke dalam mobil, segera saja Sakura memasukkan kunci mobil pada lubangnya dan tancap gas dari apartemennya. Menurut keterangan Mikoto paket yang Sasuke kirimkan akan sampai di apartemennya satu atau dua hari dari sekarang.

Karena itu menginap satu hari satu malam di rumah Hinata dan meninggalkan apartemennya tidak masalah. Ia bisa kembali saat sore atau malam hari keduanya. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah menyuruhnya untuk menginap selama satu minggu di rumahnya. Menggantikan kehadiran Naruto yang absen berada di rumah selama dua minggu karena mengurusi bisnis antara dua keluarganya.

Namun Sakura menolaknya dengan halus. Bukan tidak ingin menemani Hinata tapi Sakura ingin menyendiri beberapa hari dan berstirahat di rumahnya saja. Menikmati hari cuti yang memang seharusnya sudah ia pergunakan beberapa bulan terakhir ternyata bukanlah hal buruk. Dan Hinata pun nampak tak keberatan dengan alasannya menolak permintaan itu.

Sungguh, Hinata adalah seorang wanita yang begitu pengertian. Beruntung sekali kakaknya itu memperistri wanita selembut dan secantik Hinata. Lembut dan cantik seperti hatinya.

"Barang bawaanmu lebih sedikit dari yang aku bayangkan." Hinata berkomentar setelah matanya melirik ke arah belakang jok kemudi yang hanya terdapat satu tas berukuran kecil. "Apa isinya?"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan membiarkan Hinata melihat isi tasnya.

Satu piyama berwarna biru polos, satu pakaian santai—sebuah dress mini berwarna merah marun. Ada satu tas kecil yang Hinata pikir isinya adalah alat _make-up_ milik Sakura. Lalu yang menyita perhatiannya dari isi tas itu selain barang-barang yang ia lihat adalah adanya sebuah handicam.

Hinata melayangkan tatapan bertanya setelah mengambil handicam itu di tangannya pada Sakura.

Tanpa meliirik Hinata, Sakura menjawab dengan gugup. "Err—handicam itu untuk merekam."

"Merekam?" Hinata masih bingung dengan jawaban yang Sakura berikan. Ia berpikir untuk merekam apa di rumahnya? Di rumahnya tak ada apapun yang bisa direkam. Yah, kecuali taman belakang rumahnya yang indah di samping kebun kecil miliknya yang ia rawat sendiri beserta para pelayan di rumahnya.

"Aku pernah mengatakan akan berkebun di rumahmu pada Sasuke dan—"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sakura.

"—Sasuke memintaku untuk merekam semua yang aku lakukan saat berkebun di rumahmu nanti."

Dengan wajah yang sudah seluruhnya memerah Sakura berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Hinata hanya bisa memasang wajah melongo dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Kedua matanya berkedip beberapa kali mencerna apa yang diucapkan Sakura. Namun sedetik kemudian wajah bingungnya tergantikan dengan seraut wajah geli dan derai tawa mengalun indah dari suaranya yang halus. Menambah rona merah semakin menjadi di wajah Sakura.

"Jadi, Sasuke ingin mengetahui kegiatan apa yang kau lakukan saat di rumahku nanti? Sekalian saja kau merekam setiap kegiatan yang kau lakukan setiap harinya dan kirimkan rekaman video ini pada Sasuke."

Dan Sakura mengangguk setelahnya membuat Hinata memekik terkejut. Ia tak percaya jika Sasuke benar-benar ingin mengetahui setiap gerak-gerik keseharian Sakura selama pemuda itu tak berada di sampingnya. Entah ini gila atau apa, tapi menurut Hinata ini cukuplah manis.

Pemuda itu seakan ingin memantau **miliknya** dari jauh. Cukup mengganggu Hinata berpikir. Tapi selama Sakura sendiri yang melakukannya merasa tak terganggu tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya selain ikut melibatkan diri.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku yang nanti merekamnya. Oke?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan roman malu, "Jangan beritahukan siapapun mengenai hal ini."

Hinata mengangguk meski derai tawa dari bibirnya belum berhenti. "Aku punya beberapa potong baju tidur yang harus kau kenakan saat nanti aku merekammu. Yang pastinya akan membuat Uchiha bungsu itu merona hebat."

Blush!

Entah pikiran apa yang merasuki dirinya saat ini. Tapi, Sakura membayangkan jika ia berpakaian tidur dengan bahan yang begitu minim dan tipis. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dan berpose _sexy_ di atas tempat tidur. Pasti Sasuke akan—

Duk!

"Cukup mengkhayalnya."

—Hinata memukul pelan sisi kepala Sakura dengan mimic geli. Sungguh akibat dari ucapannya barusan telah membuat Sakura mengkhayalkan apa, tapi dilihat dari wajahnya yang merona hebat pasti hal yang 'tidak-tidak'.

Meski dengan gugup dan terbata Sakura menyangkal ucapan Hinata terhadap dirinya. "A-aku tidak mengkhayalkan apapun."

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil yang membungkus kepalanya. Tubuhnya masih terbalut handuk sebatas pertengahan paha ketika menyadari jika sudah ada Hinata berada di ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya untuk sementara. Wanita cantik itu terlihat memunggungi Sakura dan tengah menaruh sebuah nampan kecil di atas buffet kecil di samping tempat tidur.

Hinata membalikkan badannya lantas sedetik kemudian tersenyum menyadari jika Sakura sedang berdiri di dekat lemari pakaian. "Aku bawakan teh madu untukmu. Cocok untuk diminum saat udara dingin seperti saat ini."

Membalas tersenyum Sakura menganggukan kepalanya seraya bergumam kata terima kasih. Sakura duduk di tepi tempat tidur, di samping di mana piyamanya tergeletak. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dan banyak meneteskan air.

Hinata berjalan mendekat perlahan sambil sekali dua kali mengelus perutnya yang sedikit dapat dirasakan jika bayinya bergerak di dalam sana. Setelah berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Sakura tiba-tiba saja kedua alisnya mengkerut, dahinya terlipat. Kedua mata lavendernya memicing memerhatikan bercak-bercak dan ruam kemerahan di sekitar bahu dan leher Sakura. "Kau memakan selai kacang tadi?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dari mengeringkan rambut dan menatap Hinata dengan gumaman pelan sebagai respon dari pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Alergimu kambuh."

"Eh?" Sakura terlihat kebingungan dengan ucapan Hinata. Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng tanda tidak menyetujui ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh wanita berambut indigo tersebut.

Jari-jari lentik Hinata bergerak menuju bahu dan leher Sakura. "Ini lihat! Leher dan sekitar bahumu banyak bercak dan ruam kemerahan."

Seketika itu juga tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar ucapan Hinata. Mencoba bersikap biasa saja disertai tawa renyah namun terlihat seperti ringisan darinya Sakura menjawab ucapan Hinata. "Ya, alergiku kambuh. Tadi sore tak sengaja aku memakan se—"

"Tunggu dulu. Ini bukan bekas alergi. Bercak merah ini terlihat seperti … "

"—a-apa?"

Sedetik setelah berpikir kiranya mengenai bercak merah itu Hinata segera mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura. Menatap lurus mata emerald wanita itu dengan wajah tegas dan bibir terkatup rapat. Terlihat dari roman wajahnya Hinata seperti sedang marah. Sakura berpikir mungkin Hinata kecewa pada dirinya dan marah karena sudah melakukan hubungan terlalu jauh dengan Sasuke sebelum upacara pernikahan diadakan.

Sakura tahu ini kesalahan. Namun, dia sudah terlalu yakin dengan keputusannya untuk menyerahkan segalanya pada malam itu pada Sasuke. Apapun tanggapan Hinata maupun orang terdekatnya jika mengetahui hal ini ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya. Hinata akan memarahinya habis-habisan pun ia akan terima dengan bersikap diam mendengarkan. Kalau pun Hinata ma—

"Katakan berapa kali kalian sudah melakukannya?" Tanya Hinata.

—HAH? Saking tak percaya dengan tanggapan Hinata, Sakura hanya melongo dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Ayo ceritakan bagaimana bisa kalian berakhir dengan melakukan 'itu'!" Dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya dan lengkungan senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya Hinata kembali bertanya. Wajah tegas dan serius beberapa waktu lalu hilang tergantikan roman bahagia.

Sakura hanya bisa tergagap ketika menjawabnya. Wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus bahkan sampai ketelinganya. Ia tak menyangka jika tanggapan Hinata akan seperti ini. "Se—sesaat dia me-melamarku," jawabnya.

Ia berpikir jika Hinata akan memarahinya. Namun, sepertinya sejauh ini Hinata mendukung perbuatannya. Ah, Sakura baru menyadarinya sekarang. Jika Hinata selalu mendukung apapun keputusan yang dibuatnya, dulu dan sekarang.

"KYAAAAAA~lain kali saat kalian melakukannya lagi tolong direkam. Aku ingin melihatnya."

WHAT?

Mendadak Sakura merasa telinganya tuli sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu apa yang Hinata bicarakan saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

0-0-0-0-0

Gadis kecil berambut seperti permen kapas itu nampak termenung. Ia berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua mata emerald-nya lekat-lekat memandang ujung sepatu miliknya yang ia kenakan saat ini dan yang satu-satunya ia punya. Namun bukan ujung sepatunya lah yang menjadi pusat pikirannya saat ini.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini penuh dengan sosok Gaara. Ia memikirkan bagaimana nasib dirinya dan kakak angkatnya itu mulai dari sekarang. Tiga bulan telah berlalu semenjak di mana malam ia dan Gaara melarikan dari panti asuhan.

Terlintas di benaknya untuk kembali ke tempat terkutuk itu. Namun, ketika teringat sosok Gaara ia mengurungkannya. Kakak angkatnya itu sudah terlalu banyak memberi padanya. Meski Sakura tidak ingin tapi kini ia menggantungkan hidupnya pada Gaara seorang. Hanya Gaara yang ia miliki saat ini.

Sedetik pernah berpikir untuk membalas semua perbuatan baik pemuda itu padanya. Tapi, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diberikannya pada pemuda itu. Ia tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa diberikan.

Besok tepat hari ulang tahun Gaara. Seharusnya ia menyiapkan kado, namun ketika melihat keadaan dirinya saat ini apa yang bisa dilakukannya.

Meski setelah tiga bulan berlalu ia dan Gaara berhasil menemukan sebuah tempat yang bisa disebut sebagai 'rumah'. Nyatanya itu hanyalah sebuah rumah bekas yang sudah tak di isi namun masih layak pakai. Atapnya meski sering kali bocor dikala hujan datang, namun sedikitnya bisa menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Perabotan bekas yang masih tertinggal di rumah itu masih ada beberapa yang bisa dipakai.

Sakura dan Gaara bergotong-royong membersihkan rumah itu dari debu, kotoran dan sarang laba-laba yang menghiasi sudut-sudut dinding rumah. Meski kelelahan namun keduanya tertawa setelah melihat rumah itu jauh lebih bersih dari kesan pertama yang mereka dapatkan—kotor dan bau.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya memandang bentangan langit di atas kepalanya. Langit sore hari ini begitu gelap seperti akan turun hujan. Dan udara pun mulai bertransformasi semakin menjadi dingin. Banyak juga para pejalan kaki yang bergegas saling mendahului untuk segera mencapai tujuan.

Dia sendiri tak berpikiran untuk segera pulang ke 'rumahnya'. Ia sedang menunggu kedatangan Gaara di sisi jalanan umum ini. Terlebih ia tak begitu menyukai suasana hening jika ia sendirian di rumah. Lebih baik di sini, memerhatikan berbagai macam orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan matanya.

Tes! Tes!

Satu dua tetes air terjatuh ke pipinya. Hujan sudah mulai akan turun. Ini bagus, pikir Sakura kecil. Sudah lama ia tak menikmati ketika air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Saat di panti ia sering kali berlari keluar rumah saat hujan turun dan bermain di bawahnya.

Sakura merasa jika air hujan menerpa dirinya semua kesedihannya akan luntur dan lenyap. Terdengar konyol memang namun hal itu cukup ampuh baginya untuk melepaskan kesedihan dihatinya.

Hujan semakin deras megguyur tubuhnya namun Sakura masih bergeming di tempat. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan kembali memerhatikan ujung sepatunya. Kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk boneka panda besar di dadanya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura merasa jika tetesan air hujan itu berhenti menghujaninya. Diliputi rasa penasaran Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan saat itu juga ia merasa waktu disekelilingnya berhenti.

Ada sebuah senyuman yang begitu membuat dirinya lupa akan segalanya. Senyuman dari seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Gaara—tengah memayungi dirinya dengan sebuah payung biru.

Sakura merasa kedua pipinya menghangat, berbanding terbalik dengan udara disekelilingnya yang dingin. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti bom yang akan meledak sewaktu-waktu.

"Kau tersesat, gadis manis?"

Sakura ingin menjawab namun bibirnya kelu. Yang dilakukannya hanya bia menggerakan bibir tanpa ada suara yang keluar.

_Ada apa dengan tenggorokanku?_ Pikir Sakura.

Kenapa ia tak bisa mengeluarkan jawaban sepatah kata pun?

"Hujan semakin deras. Sebaiknya kita berteduh."

Sakura hanya memandang tangan mungilnya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dalam genggaman tangan laki-laki itu.

"Kau pasti kedinginan. Mau minum teh di café ujung sana?"

Sakura lagi-lagi tak menjawab yang diartikan oleh laki-laki yang menggenggam tangannya jika gadis yang baru ditemuinya itu tak dapat berbicara.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya?" Seru Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menarik bahu Sakura untuk mendekat padanya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang masih memayungi tubuh Sakura. Tak lupa juga jika tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. Mengeratkannya yang dapat diartikan Sakura jika laki-laki itu sedang berusaha melindunginya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang menjalari hatinya.

"Aku? Kakaknya. Jika sudah mengerti cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari Sakura."

Mengerti jika terjadi kesalahpahaman anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu pun segera melepaskan tangan Sakura. Dengan senyum ramah yang terlukis di bibirnya anak laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Itachi. Jadi namamu Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan pipi merona. Gaara yang melihatnya jadi geram sendiri dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan sosok Itachi yang terdiam mematung di bawah payung yang sempat melindunginya dari guyuran hujan.

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi … Sakura—" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum penuh arti memandang punggung kecil gadis kecil itu. "—pasti dan dalam waktu dekat."

0-0-0-0-0

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terperanjat bangun dari mimpinya. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan dan melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Ternyata sudah pagi, dan ada seberkas cahaya yang melewati celah kecil dari jendela yang masih tertutupi gorden. Matahari sudah beranjak bangun dan melakukan tugasnya dengan semestinya.

Sepertinya ia tidur begitu nyenyak sampai baru bangun jam 8 pagi. Jujur saja banyak yang dipikirkannya semalam mengenai Itachi. Ah, semalam pun ia bermimpi mengenai kejadian saat di mana ia dan Itachi dulu bertemu pertama kali.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan firasat buruk mengenai hal ini. Semenjak Itachi memberitahunya ia menjadi sering kepikiran mengenai masa lalunya yang berat saat bersama Gaara dulu.

Mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran buruk Sakura segera menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Lalu turun dengan perlahan dari tempat tidur. Kedua kakinya melangkah membawa dirinya ke dalam kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya ia menyambar handuk di samping lemari. Handuk itu sudah ada di sana, tergantung dengan semestinya.

_Mungkin Hinata yang menaruhnya di sana, _pikir Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Seruan seseorang membuat tangan kanan Sakura berhenti memutar knop pintu kamar mandi. Kepalanya menoleh menuju ambang pintu kamarnya di mana di sana berdiri sosok Hinata lengkap dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Ah, Kak Hinata, selamat pagi," sapa Sakura dan mengurungkan niat masuk ke kamar mandi lalu beranjak mendekati Hinata.

"Selamat pagi," balas Hinata dan membuka lebih lebar pintu kamar Sakura. "Tidurmu pasti begitu nyenyak."

Dengan roman malu yang menghiasi wajahnya Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Ya, tidurku nyenyak."

Namun tidak sepenuhnya benar. Memang dirinya bangun terlalu siang, tapi ia tidur semalam lebih dari jam 12 malam. Artinya sama saja dengan dia tidur awal dan bangun pagi.

"Bergegaslah mandi dan segera turun. Ada rekanmu yang mencarimu."

"Rekan? Siapa?"

Tersenyum jahil Hinata berbisik di telinga Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan dapat terdengar dari dalam pekikkan Sakura seperti suara mengaduh. Mungkin wanita itu terjatuh karena berlari saat masuk kamar mandi.

Terkekeh pelan Hinata segera menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang tengah menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding di samping pintu kamar. "Kau mau menemaniku minum teh? Hitung-hitung untuk menunggu 'Tuan Putri' kita selesai berdandan," tawarnya ramah.

Mengangguk setuju seseorang itu mengikuti langkah Hinata menuju arah belakang rumah. Taman.

Cuaca pagi ini begitu bagus. Matahari bersinar dengan indahnya dan baik untuk membakar kulit. Udara pun terasa begitu sejuk. Cocok untuk acara minum teh di tempat terbuka seperti taman yang kini keduanya tuju.

"Bagaimana hasil kesehatannya? Apa ada sesuatu yang serius?"

Sosok laki-laki berambut merah itu memberikan senyuman menenangkan di wajahnya yang membuat Hinata rileks seketika itu juga.

"Syukurlah tak ada hal serius yang terjadi pada Sakura. Tadinya aku sudah begitu khawatir jika luka di dahi dan rasa sakit di perutnya akan menimbulkan dampak bahaya."

"Ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mengeceknya tiga kali dan hasilnya tetap sama. Sakura—dia baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu ditakuti."

Mengangguk mengerti Hinata membalas senyuman laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengecek sekali lagi penampilannya di depan cermin. Memutar sekali tubuhnya dan senyuman manis terkembang di bibirnya sedetik kemudian. Hm. Penampilannya cukup manis meski tubuhnya hanya berbalut sebuah dress mini berwarna merah.

Dengan langkah terhitung kelewat semangat ia keluar dari dalam kamar. Dan gadis itu melupakan mengenai ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sepertinya akan ada yang mengamuk beberapa saat lagi dari sang penelpon.

Hinata langsung beranjak berdiri secara perlahan ketika melihat sosok Sakura berjalan mendekati tempatnya berada. Disebelahnya Sasori meperlihatkan senyumannya yang menawan pada Sakura.

"Hai," sapa Sasori dan dengan santai melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Sakura. Lelaki itu memangku sebelah kakinya—dengan posisi paha kanan di atas paha hiri— dan punggung tangan kiri yang menyangga dagunya. Pose santai seperti itu menambah kesan '_good-looking_' untuk wajahnya yang imut.

Balas melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan kata 'Hai' pelan lantas Sakura memposisikan dirinya duduk dihadapan Sasori. Mengantikan posisi Hinata yang beberapa saat dulu duduk di kursi yang kini ditempatinya.

Hinata merangkul kedua bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya sambil berdiri. "Nah, karena Sakura sudah ada di sini saatnya aku pergi."

Dan dengan senyuman terakhir di bibirnya wanita yang tengah hamil muda itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori berdua. Mereka membutuhkan privasi. Setidaknya itulah yang Hinata tangkap ketika melihat roman wajah Sasori yang berubah serius saat menatap Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Ra-ha-sia," jawabnya yang membuat Sakura seketika menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Huh!" Sakura membuang muka dengan menaruh kedua lipatan lengannya di dada. Berpura-pura memerlihatkan wajah cemberut dan marah.

Sasori langsung tertawa renyah akibat ulah wanita manis berambut merah muda tersebut. "Aku mengetahuinya dari Hinata."

"Eh?"

Sasori meminum seteguk teh dari cangkir kecil yang ia angkat ke bibirnya beberapa detik setelah keterkejutan Sakura. "Hinata mengatakannya padaku saat di rumah sakit."

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, ada keperluan apa kau datang menemuiku? Tidak biasanya. Apa ada hal yang penting?"

"…" Sasori tak menjawab. Kedua mata _caramel_-nya memerhatikan jari manis kanan Sakura yang dilingkari oleh sebuah cincin putih dengan batu berlian yang begitu berkilau dan cantik. Pemuda itu mulai berpikir dan dapat sebuah kesimpulan yang entah kenapa langsung saja membuat hatinya tercubit.

Melainkan segera menjawab, Sasori malah menghela napas dengan kedua mata terpejam. Seperti tengah menghadapi masalah yang begitu berat di dalam hidupnya. Oh, tentu masalah keberadaan cincin itu telah banyak membuat hatinya begitu tersiksa dan pedih rasanya.

"Rasanya aku sudah begitu sangat terlambat—tidak! Aku memang sudah terlambat."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Dahinya mengkerut sedikit. Ia hendak melayangkan pertanyaan lagi ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasori meraih tangan kanannya. "Cincin ini—kau dan Sasuke … sudah …"

Entah kenapa perasaan bersalah hinggap di hati Sakura detik ini juga. Melihat ke dalam sorot sepasang mata Sasori yang begitu terlihat sendu membuat hatinya ikut bersedih. "Aa. Dia sudah melamarku … dan aku … menerimanya. Maafkan aku, Sasori."

Sasori memejamkan kedua matanya sekilas sebelum memberikan senyuman miris di bibirnya. "Selamat dan kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Sejak awal ini bukanlah salahmu."

"Sasori … " Lirih Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat kepedihan di mata pemuda itu.

"Berbahagialah. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Keduanya terdiam setelahnya. Sakura mencengkram erat ujung rok di bawah meja dengan kedua bahu gemetar. Ia bersiap akan segera menangis ketika Sasori tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan sebuah map ke hadapannya.

"Hasil lab kesehatanmu. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Sasori segera menjawab sorot mata pertanyaan dari Sakura.

Dengan gerakan tangan pelan Sakura menerima amplop tersebut lalu membukanya. Kedua mata emerald-nya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri membaca catatan hasil kesehatannya. Seketika itu juga sebuah perasaan lega melingkupi hatinya. Ia menjadi tak resah saat membaca hasil bagus dari laporan di tangannya.

"Mawar merah … " Sasori tiba-tiba saja beranjak bangun dan mendekati sekumpulan tanaman berduri yang terawat dengan baik di samping tempat untuk meminum teh di halaman belakang rumah Hinata.

Sakura mengikuti pergerakan langkah Sasori setelah menaruh asal amplop di atas meja. Ia mengamati punggung tegap pemuda tersebut dengan perasaan bersalah yang semakin berkecamuk di hatinya.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu tentang mawar merah?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak mengingatnya."

"Apa yang kau ingin sampaikan padaku, Sa—"

Grep!

Sakura langsung membelalakan kedua matanya karena terkejut ketika Sasori menarik dirinya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat dan begitu erat. Sakura mencoba berontak kecil dengan mendorong dada pemuda itu pelan.

"Akulah orangnya …"

"Eh?"

"Akulah orang yang telah menemuimu saat di rumah sakit waktu itu—"

Tubuh Sakura langsung gemetar dan kedua tangannya berganti menjadi sebuah cengkraman di kemeja Sasori.

"—dan memberimu satu buket mawar merah."

Deg!

Sakura terpaksa menggali kembali ingatannya di masa lalu. Waktu ketika ia mengalami depresi saat ditinggal mati oleh Gaara dan juga saat dicampakkan oleh Sasuke. Di dalam kepalanya kini terbayang kejadian saat di taman rumah sakit. Di sebuah bangku ia terduduk sendiri namun sedetik kemudian kesendiriannya itu terusik dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menyerahkan satu buket mawar merah ke hadapannya.

Kini terekam jelas diingatannya jika pada saat itu ia langsung berteriak memanggil nama Gaara dan memeluk seseorang itu begitu erat sambil menangis tersedu. Sekarang Sakura paham, jika orang yang menemaninya saat di taman waktu itu adalah Sasori. Sekarang Sakura ingat jika orang yang memberikannya sebuket mawar merah itu adalah Sasori. Sekarang Sakura tahu jika orang yang mau menjadikan dadanya sebagai sandaran ketika ia menangis saat itu adalah Sasori.

Kemiripin antara Sasori dan Gaaralah yang membuat dirinya salah paham setelah sekian lamanya.

"M—ma-maafkan … aku, Sasori. A-aku melupakan hari itu. Hari di mana kau menyelamatkanku dari kesedihan."

Samar-samar kini Sakura mengingat hari-hari di mana Sasori selalu mengunjungi dirinya di rumah sakit. Selalu memberinya satu buket mawar merah. Selalu menyemangatinya. Selalu menghiburnya. Meski saat itu Sakura mengira jika yang melakukan semua hal itu adalah Gaara. Hatinya belum mau menerima kenyataan jika Gaara sudah tiada.

"Tak apa." Sasori segera melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura dan langsung mendaratkan kecupan hangat di dahinya.

Sakura langsung terpaku dibuatnya. "Sasori?"

"Itu adalah jimat. Kau akan hidup bahagia setelah ini. Percayalah!"

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa de javu saat Sasori melantunkan kalimat itu. Dengan kedua pipi yang basah oleh air mata Sakura tersenyum tipis menatap wajah sosok penyelamatnya. "_Arigato_."

Namun, satu hal yang pasti… Sakura tidaklah mengetahui alasan dibalik kemunculan Sasori tiba-tiba di hadapannya sesaat sesudah kematian Gaara. Mungkin hanya belum tahu—belum saatnya.

Rupanya takdir masih ingin mempermainkannya—membuat semuanya semakin menjadi sulit dan tak terelakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding di ruang kerjanya dan kemudian pandangannya kembali bergulir ke sebuah berkas-berkas penting yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Namun, beberapa kali juga kedua mata onyx-nya bergulir memandang layar handphone-nya yang berada tak jauh di mana berkas-berkas itu berada.

Sebuah helaan napas pendek keluar dari mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi belakang setelah beberapa jam yang lalu selalu duduk tegak. Sangat melelahkan. Jika ditilik mengenai kegiataan yang dilakukannya hari ini. Sungguh nyaris membuatnya depresi dan gila.

_Meeting_ dengan beberapa klien. Rapat dengan staf-staf penting lainnya untuk membicarakan mengenai proyek baru yang akan berjalan sekitar satu bulan yang akan datang. Belum lagi mengurusi masalah serius yang hampir saja membuat perusahaan kakaknya hancur.

Beruntung Itachi masih mempunyai dirinya yang bisa diandalkan untuk mengatasi masalah hal seperti ini. Tentunya keabsenan kakaknya mampu membuat perusahaan ini sedikit goyah. Pemicunya mungkin tidak adanya pimpinan yang cakap dalam berbicara seperti Itachi.

Lagi, Sasuke melirik handphone-nya. Beberapa saat lalu ia mencoba menghubungi Sakura, namun tak ada jawaban.

Saat ini di mana dirinya berada adalah tengah malam. Mungkin di Jepang saat ini sekitar pukul 7 atau 8 pagi. Tentunya Sakura sudah bangun, mungkin saja lebih awal. Tapi anehnya saat ia menelpon beberapa kali tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sakura tidak pernah meninggalkan handphone-nya, ia selalu membawanya ke mana-mana.

Ah, tapi mungkin saja calon istrinya itu lupa akibat kegiatan berkebun yang dilakukannya kini di rumah Hinata.

Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibir Sasuke. Membayangkan kegiatan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sakura entah kenapa membuatnya begitu antusias ingin melihat rekaman videonya. Ya, ia tahu jika keinginannya untuk selalu tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura terdengar konyol. Ia akui itu, namun di satu sisi juga ia akan merasa puas. Karena setidaknya rasa rindu yang membuncah di dalam dadanya bisa terselamatkan hanya dengan melihat dan mendengar suara Sakura.

Kembali melirik angka jarum jam di dinding, Sasuke segera membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi tegak kembali. Ia memutar kursinya menjadi menghadap meja setelah sebelumnya ia memutar posisi kursi itu menjadi menghadap kaca jendela. Ia pikir dengan mengalihkan barang sebentar kedua matanya dari dokumen dan file-file penting itu akan merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang tegang, dan juga untuk menghilangkan bayangan wajah Sakura agar lebih bisa berkonsentrasi. Namun, kenyataannya saat ini hal itu tak berguna.

Sekarang malah terbayangkan jika kertas-kertas file yang ada di depan wajahnya tercetak jelas wajah Sakura yang tersenyum, marah, merenggut, sebal, bahkan saat menangis pun. Semua terbayang. Sungguh, Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa ia sampai begitu merindukan Sakura padahal baru sehari berlalu semenjak kepergiannya. Apakah ini arti dari besarnya rasa cinta dirinya terhadap Sakura?

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya kembali selama beberapa detik dan matanya kembali berkutat dengan membaca lembar demi lembar file penting yang berisi laporan mengenai perkembangan perusahaan kakaknya selama enam bulan terakhir.

Terdengar decakan kecil dari Sasuke ketika pemuda itu sebenarnya menginginkan laporan keuangan perusahaan ini yang paling terbaru, setidaknya satu atau dua bulan yang lalu. Terpaksa Sasuke segera menelpon sekretaris Itachi dan meminta bisa menyiapkan laporan itu sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun jawaban yang didapatkan tak membantu sama sekali. Beberapa detik setelah Sasuke menghubungi sekretaris Itachi ia segera menggeledah laci meja dan lemari-lemari yang ada di ruang kerja kakaknya itu. Sekretaris itu mengatakan jika laporan keuangan perusahaan sudah ia serahkan pada Itachi sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Itu berarti satu minggu sebelum kakaknya pulang ke Jepang.

Yang jadi permasalahannya saat ini adalah ia tak menemukan buku laporan itu di mana pun—tidak di rak-rak buku, laci atau pun lemari.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Ia melirik meja kerja Itachi dengan dahi sedikit terlipat. Pria muda itu tengah berpikir. Sasuke berjalan menjauhi lemari kecil dekat pintu keluar dan berjalan mendekati meja. Jika dugaannya tepat, setiap di ruang kerja pasti ada sebuah brankas yang biasanya berada di salah satu laci paling bawah.

Mencoba sebuah keberuntungan sepihak Sasuke kembali menduduki kursi dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Tangan kanannya meraih laci kiri bawah meja, di bukanya laci itu namun isinya hanyalah berkas-berkas yang begitu tidak penting. Berganti memeriksa laci kanan bawah meja Sasuke menemukannya saat membuka laci itu.

Sebuah kotak brankas dengan beberapa digit angka sebagai _password_ untuk membukanya. Sekali lagi Sasuke memutar keras otaknya untuk berpikir sekiranya angka berapa yang kakaknya gunakan untuk membuka kode brankas ini. Tak kehabisan akal Sasuke segera meraih jurnal Itachi yang tak jauh terletak di hadapannya.

Ia membuka lembar demi lembar catatan kecil itu dengan pandangan mata penuh selidik. Tak ada yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk, tentu saja. Kakaknya tak mungkin menulis kode rahasia brankas perusahaannya secara sembarang. Tapi … harus bagaimana lagi?

Sasuke mencoba memasukkan tanggal lahir Itachi. Berharap jika brankas itu—

Biiiiippppp!

—terbuka. Namun sepertinya hal ini lebih sulit dari pada yang ia duga. Mesin brankas itu mengeluarkan bunyi jika salah memasukkan kode.

Tak menyerah Sasuke mencoba memasukkan juga tanggal lahir dirinya. Namun masih sama hasilnya. Bunyi nyaring dari brankas itu membuktikan jika kode yang dimasukkan salah.

Tanggal lahir Mikoto maupun Fugaku telah ia masukkan juga namun hasilnya nihil. Tanggal di mana Itachi diangkat menjadi direktur di perusahaan Ayahnya menjadi pilihan yang terakhir. Dengan sangat ragu Sasuke memasukkan tanggal itu dan sedetik kemudian ia kembali berdecak sebal karena lagi-lagi brankas itu mengeluarkan bunyi.

Terpaksa Sasuke mencoba berpikir kembali. Orang pada umumnya akan menjadikan tanggal saat di mana sebuah peristiwa penting yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya sebagai sesuatu yang berharga. Pertanyaannya … tanggal berapa yang membuat Itachi merasa jika ada hal penting yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya?

Tanggal lahir—coret.

Tanggal lahir salah satu nggota keluarga—juga coret.

Tanggal pengangkatan Itachi sebagai Direktur—coret juga.

Sasuke melirik kembali buku kecil ditangannya. Ia menutup buku itu lantas membuka cepat menggunakan ibu jarinya. Sekali tak ada yang disadarinya. Baru saat ia membuka cepat untuk kedua kalinya ia baru menyadari jika beberapa lembar bagian depan terisi. Bagian tengah kosong. Dan bagian terakhir lembaran buku itu berisikan tulisan kecil di pojok bawah.

Meski tulisan itu kecil namun tak bisa luput dari pandangan kedua matanya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka buku kecil itu dari arah belakang. Ia cukup terkejut jika Itachi menulis sebuah tanggal, bulan, serta tahun dengan tinta berwarna merah muda.

Warna merah muda langsung mengingatkannya akan sosok Sakura.

Enam digit angka : 28-03-00

Meski masih diliputi rasa ragu Sasuke menekan enam digit angka dan tak dapat diduga jika brankas itu terbuka. Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik dan tak melakukan apapun selain berpikir. Kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan kenapa bisa angka itu yang menjadi kode rahasia brankasnya.

Tanggal 28, angka '03' dalam bulan berarti Maret.

Tanggal 28, bulan Maret adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura.

Lalu mengenai angka '00' Sasuke masih berpikir.

Keenam angka itu berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali menyenderkan punggungnya. Tak dihiraukannya sama sekali bahwa ia berhasil membuka brankas itu. Entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba saja terbayang diingatannya jika ia pernah melihat angka kombinasi ini sebelumnya. Tapi kapan? Itulah yang berusaha digali dalam ingatannya.

_Tunggu dulu_, batin Sasuke.

Pemuda itu sadar akan sesuatu. Jika tak salah ingat, tanggal 28, bulan Maret, tahun 2000 adalah hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Sakura saat pesta penyambutan untuk dirinya menjadi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze. Acara pengangkatan dan pemberitahuan resmi pada semua orang jika Sakura telah diadopsi dan diangkat anak oleh Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Ya, benar. Tidak salah lagi. Itachi menggunakan tanggal, bulan dan tahun saat peristiwa itu sebagai kode brankasnya. Tapi … kenapa? Kenapa harus tanggal dan bulan di mana Sakura berulang tahun?

Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Mencoba tak berpikiran negatif terhadap kakaknya dulu Sasuke segera kembali memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya. Ia segera mencari file yang dicarinya dan ketika ia sudah menemukannya segera ditaruhnya di atas meja. Tak tahu jika ada dua file yang ditariknya secara bersamaan maka salah satu file yang bukan menjadi tujuannya terjatuh berserakan di bawah kakinya.

Menggeram kesal Sasuke segera memungutnya dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu, juga merapikannya. Dan saat itulah ia membaca seraca random isi dari map itu. Isinya adalah surat jual-beli rumah yang terdapat tanda tangan Itachi di dalamnya. Itu berarti Itachi sudah membeli sebuah rumah tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuanya begitu pun dirinya di sebuah daerah bernama Ame.

Dan Sasuke menemukan sebuah foto yang menggambarkan bagaimana bentuk rumah jadi itu. Rumah yang cukup besar berada dekat sisi pantai. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya terheran-heran adalah untuk apa Itachi membeli rumah? Pertanda tanggal saat transaksi jual-beli rumah ini sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

Cukup lama dan itu berarti saat Itachi pulang ke Jepang untuk mengunjungi Ayah dan Ibu. Entah bagaimana bisa kini terngiang jelas ucapan Itachi padanya saat ia dan dirinya tengah mengobrol tentang sebuah masa depan di dalam kamar.

.

.

"_Kudengar Ayah dan Ibu sudah memintamu untuk segera menikah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah serius._

_Itachi melirik sosok adiknya sekilas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan santai. "Ya."_

"_Lalu?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi ketika melihat raut wajah Itachi yang tenang-tenang saja._

"_Aku mengatakan pada Ayah dan Ibu jika aku sudah memilih seseorang sebagai istriku nanti."_

"_Benarkah itu?" Sasuke sangat tertarik dan antusias mendengar jawaban tak percaya yang di dengarnya._

"_Ya. Aku mencintai seseorang dari dulu hingga sekarang."_

"_Kau mau memperkenalkannya padaku?"_

"_Tentu. Suatu hari nanti akan kubawa dia kehadapanmu dan kepada Ayah-Ibu."_

.

.

Saat Sasuke menanyakan siapa seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Itachi, kakaknya itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan dari dirinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia sungguh penasaran saat itu dengan gadis yang dipilih oleh Itachi.

Lalu, perihal keberadaan rumah ini. Mungkinkah Itachi menyiapkannya untuk Istri dan dirinya kelak setelah menikah? Sangat wajar. Diumur yang sekarang memang sudah sepantasnya Itachi memikirkan hal sejauh ini. Namun ada sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang membuat firasatnya menjadi tak mengenakan mengenai keberadaan rumah ini. Entah apa itu tapi ada hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Ya, Tuhan. Cobaan apalagi yang akan menimpa dirinya dan Sakura? Tidak cukupkah penderitaannya selama ini karena harus berpisah dengan Sakura?

Pluk!

Sebuah foto terjatuh dari lembaran kertas yang digenggam oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu memungutnya tanpa membalikkan foto itu.

Deg!

Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar menyakitkan ketika ia menggenggam foto itu. Diliputi rasa penasaran Sasuke membalikkan fotonya dan kedua matanya sukses terbelalak sempurna. Dadanya merasakan rasa sesak teramat sangat membuat pemuda itu mencengkram bagian dadanya erat.

Foto itu berisikan siluet seorang gadis yang tubuhnya terbalut oleh seragam SMP Sakura Gaoka. Siluet seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna dan secantik bunga Sakura. Mata sehijau emerald. Bibir semerah delima. Kulit seputih pualam.

Sama.

Sosok di dalam foto itu sama dengan sosok wanita-**nya**.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Pertanyaan itu terus menerus berputar di dalam kepalanya.

"Ukh!" Sasuke mengerang sakit dan kemudian mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya. Membiarkan foto itu terjatuh dari genggaman tangannya. Kedua mata onyx-nya memandang siluet Sakura yang berada di foto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sakura…" Desah Sasuke pelan. Kedua mata onyx-nya masih memandang lekat wajah Sakura. Namun, detik demi detik berlalu pandangan matanya pada foto itu memburam dan tak jelas. Dan rasa sakit pun menyerang hebat bagian kepala dan merambat pada kedua matanya. Seolah bola matanya itu berusaha ditarik keluar. Begitu menyakitkan sampai tak tertahankan.

"Sakura…" Kembali Sasuke menggumamkan nama itu seiring kesadarannya yang perlahan menipis dan menghiang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PRAANGG!

Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika gelas yang digenggamnya meluncur jatuh menghantam lantai. Hinata maupun Sasori sama dibuat terkejutnya. Pecahan gelas itu berserakan bercampur warna merah sirup yang tadi Sakura minum. Warna merah itu entah kenapa seperti genangan darah di mata Sakura.

Seketika perasaan takut menjalari hatinya dan wajah Sasuke terbayang-bayang di dalam kepalanya. Firasat buruk segera menyergap relung hatinya.

"_Perasaan tidak enak apa ini_?" Batin Sakura kalut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasori berlari mendekati Sakura dan mencengkram bahunya erat.

Hinata menyusul dibelakangnya dengan menunjukan raut wajah khawatir. "Jika kau sedang tidak sehat lebih baik istirahat saja."

Sakura hanya terdiam dengan wajah pucat. Tak juga menatap wajah Sasori maupun Hinata yang berada di depannya. Kedua mata hijau emerald-nya hanya memandang genangan warna merah di bawah kakinya. Dan sedetik kemudian tubuh wanita itu merosot begitu saja dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Sasori segera menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum terjatuh menghantam lantai. Pemuda itu langsung panik seketika begitu pun Hinata.

Sakura … tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

_Balasan review non-login :_

_**Guest : **__Hahaha. Gomen. Sepertinya keinganmu tidak terkabul. Itachi cinta banget sama Sakura. Dan seterusnya konflik akan menyangkut mereka bertiga setelah ini. Review?_

_**Akasuna no Ei-chan : **__Gomen. Update-nya ngaret. Wkwkwkkwkwk. _

_Duplikat Sasuke? Oh, itu masih rahasia*smirk*_

_Review?_

_**Guest2 : **__Gomen. Ini udah di update. Kebangetan ya? Hahaha. Maklum z deh. Q hiatus lama bngt krn laptopnya rusak.._

_**cHerry'bLossomsxxx : **__Kok review chapter 3? Kenapa ga yang di chapter terbaru z? _

_Yupz. S. G = Sabaku Gaara. Tebakanmu benar._

_**Novri S : **__Hai-hai. Ini udh di update loooh… Silahkan menikmati(?)_

_**Jeni : **__Arigato_

_Oke. Tentu z. q bakalan bikin fic GaaSaku lagi. Udah da rencananya kok. Ini udh di update. Review?_

_._

_._

_YAATTTTTAAAAA! Akhirnya bisa juga update fic ini. Maaf bngt bagi yang nunggu-nunggu kelanjutannya. Untuk menebus keterlambatannya aku menambahkan seribu word dari biasanya. Jadi agak panjangan dikit. Hehehhe._

_Gimana? Gimana? Makin penasaran kah akan klnjutannya?_

_Q tetapkan jika mulai saat ini Itachi terlibat dlm konflik SasuSaku. Well, sbnrnya dr awal Itachi duluan yang cinta sama Sakura baru Sasuke. Nanti akan ada flashback dikit mengenai gimana Itachi bisa jatuh cinta ma Sakura. _

_Ada yang udh nonton Drama Korea Stairway to Heaven? Fic ini memang terinsiprasi dari sana. Jadi jangan kaget klu mslkan ada beberapa adegan yang mirip dengan DraKor itu. Tapi, aku bikin kebalikkannya sih. Klu di Drama Korea-nya kan yang meninggal karena Kanker itu cewek-nya tapi di sini …. *rahasia*_

_Oke. Mau main tebak-tebakkan lagi? Aku bertanya kalian jawab, ga dijawab juga ga apa-apa sih. Hahaha._

_Pertanyaannya :_

_Pertama : Bagaimana bisa Sasori terlibat?_

_Kedua : Apa Itachi juga mengenal Gaara?_

_Ketiga : Bagaimana nasib Sasuke setelah mengetahui jika ternyata Itachi juga mencintai Sakura?_

_Keempat : Siapa yang bakal dipilih sama Sakura, Itachi atau Sasuke?_

_Kelima : Happy Ending or Sad Ending?_

_Haha. Pertanyaan kelima kyknya bkl bnyk yang nebak Sad Ending ya jika melihat jika ini fic Angst. Tapi jangan salah loooohh. Author satu ini sangat anti dengan …*piiipppp*_

_Oke. Masih rahasia dan blm saatnya ksh tau mengenai endingnya. Meski tinggal bebrpa chapter lagi tp ga bkl seru klu dh diksh tau akhirnya. Bener ga? Biar readers pd bingung sendiri mikir gmn endingnya dan mulai berimajinasi._

_Terakhir… minta review-nya yaaaaa._

_Doumo arigato, Minna^^_

_See you in the next chapter. _

_Banyak kejutan lainnya loooohhh._

_**REVIEWS**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Katakan berapa kali kalian sudah melakukannya?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!"

"Kau siapa?"

.

.

.

.

"Sasori … "

"Berbahagialah. Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kau mengingat sesuatu tentang mawar merah?"

"Itu adalah jimat. Kau akan hidup bahagia setelah ini. Percayalah!"

.

.

.

.

PRAANGG!

"_Perasaan tidak enak apa ini_?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jika kau sedang tidak sehat lebih baik istirahat saja."

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Gisei©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance/Angst/Hurt-Comfort**_

_**Alternate Universe**_

_**Warning : OoC, GaJe, Typo's, rushing**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy, Minna!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sakura masih tak sadarkan diri terhitung sudah satu jam terlewati. Wanita itu masih saja memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak mengindahkan tatapan khawatir dari dua pasang mata yang kini memerhatikannya.

Sasori dan Hinata—sesaat Sakura sudah dibawa oleh Sasori ke kamarnya, mereka berdua sama sekali belum beranjak kemana pun. Sasori terlihat begitu gelisah memerhatikan detik demi detik angka di jam yang dia pakai di pergelangan tangannya bertambah seiring waktu. Hinata pun tak hentinya mengelus-ngelus punggung tangan kanan Sakura guna untuk membantunya cepat sadar karena merasakan sentuhan seperti ini.

Wanita berambut indigo tersebut terduduk di sisi ranjang, sedangkan Sasori duduk di sofa tak jauh di mana dirinya berada.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan kekhawatiran mereka. Keduanya menoleh pada ambang pintu yang kini di sana berdiri seorang pelayan yang membawakan tiga cangkir teh di atas nampan. Seulas senyum kecil terpasang di bibir pelayan tersebut.

"Hinata-_sama_, Sasori-_sama_, Saya membuatkan teh—untuk Sakura-_sama_ juga jika ia sudah sadar," ucapnya dan melangkah masuk. Meletakan nampan itu di atas meja kecil samping pintu.

Hinata balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelan. Dan pelayan itu pun langsung undur diri dan keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut setelah membungkukkan badannya.

Sasori bangkit berdiri dan mengambil dua cangkir teh tersebut. Satu untuk dirinya dan satu lagi ia berikan untuk Hinata. "Minumlah!"

Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura dan menerima cangkir teh dari Sasori. Sebelum meminumnya ia terlebih dahulu menghirup aroma menyergarkan dari teh tersebut. Hal serupa pun dilakukan oleh Sasori.

Asap yang mengepul, menandakan jika teh itu tidaklah hangat justru tak membuat Sasori maupun Hinata menunggu sampai asap yang mengepul itu menghilang. Satu teguk, dua teguk keduanya meminum teh tersebut.

Secara bersamaan pula keduanya menghela napas berat. Rasanya meski sedikit, dengan meminum teh ini dan merilekskan pikiran cukup ampuh untuk mengursir kegelisahan di hati keduanya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Karena itu kuyakin Sakura akan sadar."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamar Sakura dan setelahnya menoleh pada Sasori. Bukannya Hinata hendak mengusir tamu dari rumahnya, tapi keberadaan Sasori di sini sudahlah terlalu lama. Dari pagi sampai sore hari. Meski itu atas ajakannya untuk sarapan dan sekaligus makan siang bersama, tapi tetap saja. Sasori pasti punya kesibukan tersendiri. Ia berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter, meski pemuda itu mengatakan jika hari ini dia '_off_', tetap saja yang namanya kesibukan pasti ada.

Sasori yang menyadari gelagat dan tatapan mata Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggu sampai Sakura sadar. Aku tidaklah keberatan."

Hinata mengangguk dan mengulas sebuah senyuman. Di dalam hati wanita itu merasa bahagia setiap kali memikirkan mengenai Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik. Gaara, Karin, Sasuke dan Sasori. Meski awalnya diantara mereka tercipta kesalahpahaman namun pada akhirnya mereka jugalah sumber kebahagian yang akan dicapai olehnya kelak, suatu hari nanti.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Hinata kepikiran mengenai hubungan Sasori dan Gaara. Ia sempat curi dengar jika dulu Sasori lah yang selalu menemui Sakura di rumah sakit. Tidak mungkin jika Sasori melakukan hal itu tanpa mengenal Sakura terlebih dahulu. Jadi, ada hubungan apa antara pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan Gaara?

"Sasori … boleh ku bertanya sesuatu?—tentang hubunganmu dan Gaara."

Sepersekian detik ada perubahan dalam raut wajah Sasori yang semula datar menjadi sedikit gelisah. Namun hal itu tanpa disadari oleh Hinata. Sasori pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi di wajahnya. "Kami sebenarnya—"

"Ngghh~!"

Lenguhan kecil dari Sakura membuat Sasori menghentikan ucapanya. Kini pandangan matanya terfokuskan pada sosok Sakura yang mulai kunjung sadar.

Meski penasaran dengan kelanjutannya Hinata tetap mengesampingkan hal tersebut. Yang terpenting di dalam pikirannya kini adalah kesadaran dan keadaan Sakura.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya perlahan dengan disertai kernyitan dahi. Tangan kanannya repleks memijat pelan sisi kepalanya yang terasa begitu pening. Rasa pusing langsung menyergapnya sedetik setelah ia membuka mata dan membiasakan retinanya menerima sentuhan cahaya dari lampu kamar.

Tentu, Sakura bisa menebak jika kini ia berada di dalam kamarnya. Dan ia pun masih ingat jika ini masih di rumah Hinata. Pingsan bukan berarti ia lupa dengan keadaan sebelum dirinya menjadi sekarang.

Dengan gerakan pelan Sakura berusaha untuk bangun namun kedua bahunya segera di dorong kembali untuk berbaring. Ia menatap pemilik tangan itu dengan tatapan heran. Namun sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya yang pucat. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Kak Hinata. Jangan pasang raut wajah sekhawatir itu," gurau Sakura dan kembali mencoba untuk duduk.

Kali ini Hinata membiarkannya. Jelas nampak ada raut tidak suka dengan gurauan Sakura sesaat setelah dirinya sadar. Uh, wanita merah muda itu tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya ia saat tiba-tiba saja dirinya pingsan.

"Ini … minumlah!" Sasori menyerahkan satu cangkir teh yang masih mengepul ke hadapan Sakura.

Dengan gumaman kata terima kasih Sakura menerima cangkir itu dan meniup-niupnya kecil sebelum meminum satu teguk tehnya. "Berapa lama a—"

"Satu jam." Hinata langsung menyerobot berucap menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Wanita yang tengah mengandung muda itu memegang salah satu bahu Sakura dan menatapnya galak. "Harusnya jika kau sakit, kau memberitahuku."

Sakura segera menggeleng. "Aku tidak sakit, mungkin … "

"Sakura hanya kelelahan saja. Sudah kukatakan bukan jika Sakura baik-baik saja?" Sasori menengahi keduanya ketika mulai merasa akan ada perdebatan panjang.

Ia pun meski beberapa kali bertemu bisa menilai bagaimana sifat Hinata. Terlebih terhadap Sakura. Wanita muda itu selalu dan pasti mengkhawatirkan Sakura secara berlebihan. Jika tidak mengomel selama satu jam mungkin wanita itu tidak akan puas. Namun, karena hal itu juga ia menjadi lega bukan main karena di sisi Sakura ada orang yang seperti itu.

Hinata nampak menghela napas dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Kau belum makan dan akan kuhangatkan sekarang. Tunggu dan jangan membantah!"

Sakura hendak protes namun tidak jadi. Ia bukannya tidak ingin memakan masakan Hinata. Tapi, wanita itu sedang hamil muda. Tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan terlalu berlebihan terlebih pada malam hari. Itu bisa beresiko terjadi sesuatu pada janin. Sungguh, bukan hal yang Sakura inginkan jika benar-benar terjadi sesuatu dengan bayi kakak angkatnya.

Sasori yang menyadari kegelisahan Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Wanita hamil memang keras kepala," guraunya dan mengisi tempat duduk di mana tadi Hinata berada.

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. Ia melirik jam di dinding kamarnya dan sedetik setelahnya ia melotot pada Sasori. "Kenapa saat ini kau masih ada di sini, Sasori? Kuyakin kau 'bolos' dari tugasmu."

Ctak!

Sasori langsung menjentikan keras jari telunjuk dan tengah pada dahi lebar Sakura yang tertutupi poni. Wajah imutnya jelas nampak tidak menyukai ucapan Sakura. "Hati-hati saat berbicara, Nona Berjidat Lebar."

Sakura langsung mendelik pada Sasori sambil mengelus-ngelus dahinya yang … lebar. "Yeah—dahiku memang lebar dan itu tandanya aku lebih jenius dari pada kau."

Sasori melotot mendengar ucapan Sakura dan sedetik kemudian mendengus keras. "Maaf saja. Wajahku lebih imut dibandingkan dengan gadis berjidat lebar seperti kau."

Ctak!

Sakura balas mengetuk dahi Sasori dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"_Ittai~_" Sasori harus mengakui mulai sekarang jika ternyata tenaga Sakura lebih besar dari pada yang ia kira.

Namun sedetik setelah Sasori mengaduh kesakitan kini dirinya tertawa lepas. Begitu pun dengan Sakura. Entah bagian apa yang menurut mereka lucu, tapi dengan seperti ini setidaknya mencairkan suasana kaku sesaat Sakura sadar.

"Kau banyak pikiran—kutahu itu." Tiba-tiba saja Sasori menaruh telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat di atas pucuk kepala Sakura dan mengelusnya sebentar sebelum menurunkan kembali tangannya. Raut wajahnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja menjadi murung.

Sakura hanya bungkam tak bersuara. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain guna untuk menghindari tatapan menuntut dari tatapan sepasang mata caramel di sampingnya. Ia kembali meneguk beberapa kali teh yang kini ia genggam oleh kedua tangannya. Selain ingin menghangatkan badannya ia pun ingin telapak tangannya menjadi tak beku.

"Sakura—"

"Sudahlah," potong Sakura cepat dengan tetap mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori. Rupanya wanita itu enggan bercerita mengenai apa yang dipikirkannya kini. Terlebih ia tidak ingin membebani Sasori dengan masalahnya. Sudah cukup pemuda itu menanggung rasa sakit di hatinya karena penolakan darinya.

Sasori … begitu baik padanya. Bahkan saat ia tidak mengingat kehadirannya saat ia di rawat di rumah sakit pasca kepergian Gaara, pemuda itu tetaplah mengingatnya dan selalu membantunya. Pun ketika ia pertama kali masuk bekerja pada hari pertama di rumah sakit milik ayah angkatnya—Namikaze Minato.

Menghembuskan napas pelan Sasori langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Meski ada raut kecewa di wajahnya pemuda itu tetap memasang senyum menawan andalannya. "Baiklah—aku pamit. Selamat malam."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sakura pemuda itu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar. Baru setelah itu Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada badan cangkir dan bergumam, "_Arigato_ … Sasori—dan maaf."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilanda rasa rindu yang membuncah di dalam dadanya Sakura beranjak dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati meja di mana handphone-nya berada. Ia baru menyadari jika layar handphone-nya berkelap-kelip menandakan ada sebuah telepon yang tak ia jawab.

Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya ketika mendapati ada nama Sasuke di layar. Segera saja ia menelpon balik dan tak memperdulikan pulsanya akan habis karena menelpon ke luar negeri. Tentu hal itu pun berlaku bagi Sasuke.

Sambil membiarkan posisi handphone itu berada di telinga kanannya Sakura kembali ke atas tempat tidur dan merebahkan diri. Memeluk guling dan beranggapan jika benda mati itu adalah tubuh calon suaminya yang ia rindukan untuk dipeluk.

Selang beberapa detik setelah ia menghubungi nomor Sasuke yang menjawabnya hanyalah mesin operator. Nomor Sasuke sedang tak aktif saat ini. Diiringi decakan sebal Sakura kembali mencoba menghubunginya namun hasilnya tetaplah sama.

Manik emeraldnya menatap ke arah luar jendela. Di langit nampak gemerlapan karena kehadiran bintang-bintang. Pun sinar rembulan menyala dengan terang. Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur kembali dan berjalan menuju bingkai jendela. Duduk di salah satu bingkai dan membiarkan punggungnya bersender ke pada sisi kayu. Semilir angin menerbangkan ujung-ujung rambut dan poninya.

Dan wanita itu sama sekali tak terusik. Matanya fokus menatap langit yang biru gelap dengan disertai kerlipan bintang-bintang yang seolah kini tengah menyapanya.

Meski ia dan Sasuke berada dikejauhan saat ini, tetapi mereka masihlah berada di bawah langit yang sama.

Sakura mengira-ngira apakah saat ini Sasuke juga sedang menatap langit?

Di sini malam hari, mungkin di sana saat ini adalah siang. Jadi, tidak ada bintang yang nampak.

Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya ketika teringat malam di mana ia menaiki sebuah wahana _Giant Heel_ di Konoha Park dengan Sasuke. Kedua pipi wanita bersurai merah muda itu memerah bak apel. Karena pada malam itu adalah di mana Sasuke mencium dirinya tepat saat keduanya berada di puncak.

Suasana yang sungguh romantis. Meski saat Sasuke mengantarnya pulang sampai depan rumah ia diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Minato dan Kushina. Dan menasehati juga memperingati mengenai batasan pacaran.

"Hhhhh…" Sakura menghela napas kecil sesaat mengingat kenangan manis saat itu semua.

Ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu namun ia tak memiliki alasan karena itu adalah sebuah masa lalu yang indah ditengah kelamnya hidupnya. Pertemuan dengan Sasuke adalah sebuah anugrah yang tak pernah terkira. Ia tidak akan berada di sini karena Sasuke. Karena jika bukan karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada Sasuke ia sudah mati mengenaskan saat di rumah sakit waktu itu.

Sakura memandang luka sayatan di pergelangan tangannya. Luka akibat dari rasa sakit dihatinya membekas dikulitnya. Tanda sayatan itu menjadi bukti betapa depresinya ia setelah ditinggal setahun lebih oleh Sasuke. Tak hanya itu, jika saja Naruto tidak menarik tubuhnya, sudah dipastikan ia akan mati.

Wanita itu tersenyum lirih ketika mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu ketika ia mencoba sebuah percobaan bunuh diri dengan berniat terjun dari atas atap gedung rumah sakit dengan ketinggian 30 lantai. Sudah pasti jika itu terjadi tulang-tulang ditubuhnya akan remuk dan patah. Dan ia akan meninggalkan dunia fana ini seketika itu juga.

Beruntung, Naruto yang menyadari dan tahu niatnya segera menarik tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang dan menamparnya keras.

Tamparan keras itu sungguh menyakitkan namun ia menjadi sadar ketika melihat Naruto menangis untuknya.

Saat itulah kedua matanya terbuka dengan lebar karena jika ia mati, ia hanya akan membuat luka baru di hati orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Ayah-Ibu, Naruto, Hinata, mereka semua menyayanginya.

Dan ia harus hidup untuk mereka … juga Gaara. Tak terlupakan ia juga hidup untuk bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Meski ia membencinya tapi rasa cintanya masihlah ada. Saat dipemakaman sebenarnya ia tak bersungguh-sungguh berucap jika yang ia butuhkan di dunia ini hanyalah Gaara.

Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya benar juga, karena apa? Karena ia membutuhkan keduanya di dunia ini. Namun, saat ini hanya Sasuke lah yang ia harapkan untuk berada di sisinya.

"Sudah kuhangatkan makanannya. Ayo, cobalah. Sup buatanku pasti enak," ucap Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di kamar Sakura tanpa wanita itu sadari. Mungkin karena pikirannya sedang berkelana ia jadi tak menyadari kehadiran Hinata saat memasuki kamarnya.

Tak ingin mengecewakan Hinata yang sudah repot-repot membawakannya makan malam, Sakura segera menjauhi bingkai jendela dan beranjak duduk di kursi di depan ranjangnya. Di sana Hinata tengah meletakan satu mangkuk sup besar yang dari aromanya saja bisa membuat air liurnya menetes keluar. Sup yang begitu kental berbumbu yang sehat. Aahh~lemak ditubunya pasti akan bertambah karena pasti ia akan meminta sup mangkuk kedua pada Hinata.

"Oh, ya … mana Sasori?" Tanya Hinata sesaat setelah ia menaruh satu mangkuk nasi dan juga lauk pauk lainnya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Sakura tak menjawab langsung, melainkan ia mengambil sendok dan merasakan terlebih dahulu kuah sup itu. "Sup ini enak sekali."

Pertanyaan Hinata segera terlupakan olehnya. Wanita berambut indigo tersebut tersenyum lebar dengan kedua pipi merona. "Tentu saja. Naruto bahkan pernah menambah mangkuk supnya sampai mangkuk kelima."

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum memekik terkejut. "Benarkah? Mungkin aku akan menambah mangkuk sup buatanmu lebih dari Kak Naruto."

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik kecil.

_**##Sacrifice##**_

Sesudah pagi menjelang dan matahari mulai memberikan sinarnya yang sehat secara gratis Sakura mulai mengemasi barangnya yang sedikit itu. Kedua tangannya sibuk memasukkan barang bawaan pribadinya ke dalam tas miliknya. Kini ia memakai pakaian yang sama ketika kemarin datang ke rumah ini. Oh, tentu saja pakaian yang dipakainya sekarang telah dicuci terlebih dahulu dan disetrika. Rapi, wangi dan bersih.

Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu nampak terlihat basah mengkilap. Ia belum mengeringkan rambutnya dan membiarkan tetesan air kecil berjatuhan. Ia pun belum memakai bedak dan hal lainnya untuk merias wajahnya. Kini ia masih sibuk menata barang bawannya.

Dan sebuah handycam menjadi benda terakhir yang Sakura masukan ke dalam tasnya. Sebuah senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat handycam itu. Di dalamnya tentu saja sudah ada banyak rekaman mengenai dirinya saat berkebun kemarin. Sebenarnya ada Sasori dan Hinata juga yang waktu ikut berkebun, namun yang diambil gambarnya hanyalah dirinya seorang.

Ia tidak bisa sabar bagaimana komentar Sasuke mengenai rekaman video ini jika ia sudah mengirimkannya.

Sakura menutup resleting tasnya dan kemudian beranjak duduk di depan kaca meja rias. Mengambil sebuah _hairdryer_ dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya dalam waktu lima menit rambutnya sudah kering. Dan kini ia mulai menyisirnya pelan. Dan Sakura mulai memakaikan alas bedak dan mengoleskan lipsgloss strawberry pada bibirnya.

Dandanan yang sederhana dan sama sekali tidak mencolok. Lagi pula dari dulu ia memang tidak begitu suka berdandan berlebihan sewaktu SMA, dan terbawa sampai sekarang. Baginya tampil apa adanya lebih penting dari pada tampil berlebihan namun bukan dirinya sama sekali.

Sakura yang selama ini selalu diperlihatkan adalah Sakura yang penuh dengan kesederhanaan. Dan Sasuke begitu menyukainya sampai sekarang. Jadi, tak ada masalah dengan penampilan selama penampilan itu bersih dan rapi.

Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya sesaat sebelum dirinya bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan mengambil tasnya. Ia mulai beranjak keluar kamar setelah memastikan jika keadaalan di dalam kamar sudah rapi.

Sakura mulai menenteng tasnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada beberapa pelayan yang sibuk menata meja makan dengan Hinata yang memberi instruksi. Sebuah senyuman lembut menghiasi kembali bibir Sakura ketika melihat Hinata begitu semangat hari ini.

"Pagi … " Sapa Sakura dan memeluk sekilas Hinata. Setelah itu ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kanan dan menaruh tasnya di sampingnya.

"Pagi juga, Sakura. Kau merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Hinata dan mengambil tempat duduk yang bersebrangan dengan Sakura. Wajahnya yang lembut masih menunjukan raut kekhawatiran. Rupanya ia masih memikirkan kejadiaan kemarin sore saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja pingsan setelah beristirahat dari kegiatan berkebun.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aa. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku, Kak Hinata."

Meski ingin kembali berkomentar mengenai sikap cuek Sakura mengenai kesehatannya, Hinata memilih bungkam. Ia tahu jika Sakura begitu keras kepala. Pendirian kuat namun mudah sekali depresi atau pun stress jika ada masalah yang menghinggapi kehidupannya satu-satunya kelemahan yang dimilikinya.

"Kau yakin akan pulang hari ini? Kupikir sebaiknya kau tinggal lebih lama di rumahku dari pada tinggal sendirian di apartemenmu. Lagi pula biar ada yang menjagamu jika terjadi apa-apa. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan lagi. Sakura—kau itu harus menjaga dan peduli pada kese—"

"Kak Hinata … " Potong Sakura cepat ketika merasa Hinata akan berucap panjang lebar. "Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kakak begitu mengkhawatirkan aku. Tapi, percayalah … aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi—"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu aku akan segera menghubungi Kak Hinata. Tenang saja."

Hinata nampak ingin membantah namun hal yang dilakukannya hanyalah menghela napas dan memejamkan mata. "Janji?" Pintanya dan menatap Sakura.

"Janji."

"Baiklah … " Hinata menjawab setelah menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Lagi pula yang perlu Kak Hinata perhatikan itu adalah bayi yang ada dalam kandungan kakak. Kakak tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan yang berat, namun yang lebih penting dari itu semua adalah menjaga pikiran agar tidak tertekan dan mengontrol emosi."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya dan mulai mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti tawarnya. "Baikah, Bu Dokter."

Sakura ikut tersenyum dan mulai melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata. Bedanya ia mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotinya. Ingat, ia alergi terhadapan kacang. Jika ia memakannya satu sendok saja sudah dipastikan kulit-kulit ditubunya akan memerah dan gatal-gatal. Parahnya ia bisa langsung sesak napas. Bahkan satu jilatan pun ia tak boleh melakukannya.

"Kau akan langsung pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Hinata setelah meminum satu teguk teh dari cangkir yang baru saja disediakan oleh pelayan.

Sakura menggigit kecil rotinya dan mengunyahnya pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Tidak. Bahan makanan di rumah sudah habis. Aku akan pergi ke swalayan terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang dan setelah itu aku akan pergi ke rumah Bibi Mikoto," ungkapnya dengan pandangan mata sendu selama beberapa detik tanpa disadari oleh Hinata.

Jelas, ada kekecawaan di hatinya. Sebab, bahan makanan di dalam kulkasnya ternyata tidak bertahan selama satu minggu. Bahan makanan itu rencananya disediakan untuk kedatangan Sasuke dari Amerika nanti. Menyambutnya dengan makan malam tentu akan membuat hubungan mereka berdua semakin harmonis.

Pada awalnya Sakura memang berniat melakukan itu. Sayangnya kini bahan makanan yang sama sekali belum tersentuh itu sudah rusak dan tidak mungkin untuk dimasak. Ia pun sendiri heran kenapa bahan makanan yang ditaruh di dalam kulkas bisa membusuk hanya selang dua hari.

Faktanya Hinata nyaris lupa jika Sakura akan menginap beberapa hari di rumah Bibi Mikoto.

"Akan ku—"

"Tidak usah. Lagi pula—"

Kriiinggggg!

Bunyi bel sukses membuat ucapan Sakura terhenti. Keduanya, baik Hinata maupun Sakura saling memandang. Ada raut keheranan yang terpancar dari wajah Hinata. Segera ia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu.

Letak ruang tengah dan tamu memang cukup jauh dan lagi pula terhalangi oleh sebuah tikungan. Menjadikan Sakura kini sudah tak bisa memandang sosok Hinata. Namun samar-samar ia mendengar suara percakapan.

Seorang laki-laki.

Sakura bisa mendengar jika suara yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya adalah suara khas seorang laki-laki. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menautkan sebelah alisnya, berpikir. Mungkin saja yang datang adalah Sasori. Jika Naruto tidak mungkin Hinata menahannya di depan pintu masuk dan tidak memperbolehkannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Namun, kedua dugaannya ternyata salah. Yang datang ke rumah ini bukanlah Sasori melainkan putera sulung Uchiha.

Uchiha Itachi.

Kedua bola mata Sakura nyaris keluar saking terkejutnya. Mulutnya menganga dengan lebar dan hampir saja potongan roti yang ada di dalam mulutnya terjatuh jika saja Sakura tidak cepat-cepat sadar dan menelannya. Ia segera menyambar gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya sampai tandas.

Kini Sakura mulai duduk dengan gelisah ketika Hinata berjalan ke arahnya bersama Itachi di sampingnya. Bahkan saat ini Sakura nyaris lupa jika Hinata tentu kenal baik dengan Itachi. Saking gugup dan tidak tahu harus bersikap apa Sakura hanya terdiam seperti batu yang ditempatkan di atas kursi.

"Selamat pagi." Itachi menyapa Sakura dengan disertai senyuman kecil di bibir.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ragu dan balas tersenyum—meski terlihat seperti dipaksakan. "Ya, selamat pagi juga."

Hinata kembali duduk dikursinya, ia juga mempersilahkan duduk kepada Itachi.

Sakura dibuat terkejut lagi ketika Itachi mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya.

Hinata yang melihat reaksi Sakura hanya diam dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi disertai senyum di bibir. "Mau sarapan bersama kami, Kak Itachi?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah sarapan sebelum kemari."

"Kalau begitu … kubuatkan teh—tolong jangan menolaknya," ucap Hinata dan beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Sakura dan tamunya seorang diri.

Di dalam hati Sakura menjerit keras meminta Hinata untuk tidak meninggalkan dirinya sendiri bersama orang yang paling dirinya tidak ingin ditemui.

Jika ia berdekatan dengan Itachi entah apa yang akan terjadi. Ia takut hilang kendali saat itu.

"Wajahmu pucat."

Sakura refleks memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan menatap lawan bicara. Namun di waktu yang bersamaan pula wajah Itachi mendekati wajahnya. Terkejut? Jangan ditanya lagi. Kini seluruh wajah Sakura sudah memerah bahkan sampai ke ujung telinganya.

Tanpa menghiraukan efek dari apa yang dilakukannya Itachi meraih tengkuk Sakura dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi wanita itu. Kedua mata onyx-nya terpejam. "Tidak panas."

Sakura mendengar gumaman kecil Itachi. Embusan napas pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya dan begitu terasa hangat. Belum lagi harum maskulin dan juga parfum yang menguar sedekat ini dari tubuh pemuda itu.

Deg! Deg!

Kini jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Terlebih ketika Itachi membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sepasang emerald miliknya begitu intens dan dalam jarak sangat dekat seperti ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi dan menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dengan serta duduk seperti semula.

Dengan terbata dan juga masih diserang rasa gugup Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Itachi yang melihat dan juga menyadari reaksi yang dialami Sakura beberapa detik lalu hanya tersenyum tanpa disadari oleh Sakura.

"Aku datang kemari untuk menjemputmu."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap terkejut. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka atau pun menduga jika Bibi Mikoto menyuruh Itachi untuk menjemputnya langsung. Padahal tanpa dijemput pun ia pasti akan datang ke rumah Uchiha dan menginap beberapa hari di sana atas permintaan Bibi Mikoto kemarin.

"Ibu sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya ada banyak hal yang ingin diceritakannya."

Sakura tak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Ia masihlah terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda itu di mana hari masih pagi seperti ini. Ditambah ia ragu jika keadaan Itachi sudah sehat untuk dibawa berjalan-jalan atau pun membawa kendaraan.

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

Itachi menyentuh dahinya yang masih diperban. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sakura dan tersenyum. "Sudah membaik."

"Kau … bawa mobil kemari?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Aa. Kenapa?"

"Pada umumnya orang yang pernah kecelakaan baik motor ataupun mobil akan mengalami sebuah trauma. Mereka akan merasa takut untuk membawa kendaraan tersebut kembali. Tentu bukan trauma berkepanjangan. Trauma itu berlangsung mungkin hanya beberapa minggu atau bulan tergantung tingkat trauma yang diderita."

"Aku mengerti. Awalnya aku juga merasakan takut, tapi ketika aku mencobanya dan baik-baik saja, maka rasa takut itu menghilang."

Sakura tak lagi bisa mengungkapkan argumennya. Entah kenapa semua pola pikir di dalam kepalanya meluap hilang entah kemana saat bersama Itachi. Yang tertinggal hanya keheningan baginya. Ia tak bisa berucap apapun lagi.

"Aku cukup terkejut kakak datang ke rumahku. Kupikir Sakura belum memperbolehkan kakak untuk keluar rumah dan pergi dengan membawa kendaraan," ucap Hinata dengan membawa satu cangkir berisi teh dan meletakannya di atas meja di depan Itachi.

"_Kau benar, Hinata. Aku belum mengizinkannya untuk keluar rumah,"_ batin Sakura dan mendengus pelan.

Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hinata. Diliriknya sekilas wajah Sakura yang tengah memakan habis sarapannya. "Aa. Sakura memang belum mengizinkan, tapi aku pribadi merasa sudah sehat. Lagi pula, bukan hanya karena atas permintaan Ibu saja aku datang ke rumah ini."

Hinata nampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Raut wajah yang menuntut dari wanita itu membuat Itachi kembali bersuara.

"Aku datang ke rumah ini untuk menjemput Sakura adalah atas keinginanku sendiri."

Hampir Sakura kembali tersedak saat mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya. Benar-benar. Setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Uchiha Itachi tidaklah sehat untuk dirinya. Begitu pun dengan keadaan jantungnya yang kini berdetak hebat tak karuan. Sakura tak mau membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya kini.

Hinata terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan Itachi. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang namun berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya yang kini gusar dan gelisah bukan main. Sedikit—hanya sedikit saja Hinata bisa merasakan ada siratan tesembunyi dari ucapan Itachi. Entah kenapa ia merasakan hal ini padahal sebelum-sebelumnya tidak pernah.

_Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Kehidupan normal yang baru saja Sakura rasakan sepertinya akan mengalami sebuah guncangan. Guncangan yang dahsyat dengan melibatkan beberapa perasaan.

Mungkin karena ia sedang hamil makanya ia menjadi sensitive seperti ini. Tapi, perasaan gelisah ini tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan setelah pertemuannya yang entah ke berapa dengan Itachi.

Ada rasa yang berbeda.

Wanita berambut indigo itu merasakan jika tatapan Itachi pada Sakura menyimpan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang begitu kompleks dan misterius. Pandangan orang ketika sedang jatuh cinta sangatlah simpel dan mudah sekali tertebak.

Namun, sorot mata pemuda itu jauh dari sekedari cinta. Ada sebuah hasrat yang begitu menggebu-gebu yang Hinata sendiri tak bisa menjelaskannya.

Pastinya ia bisa merasakannya … perasaan pemuda itu begitu kuat dan besar. Seolah semua pandangannya terhadap dunia ini hanya tertuju pada diri Sakura seorang. Semua kehidupannya hanya berpusat pada Sakura. Semua masa depannya ia berikan pada Sakura. Semua jiwa dan raganya ia serahkan pada Sakura.

Jika Sakura tak menerimanya—

—hati, bahkan jiwa dan tubuh pemuda itu …

… mati.

_**##Sacrifice##**_

Tak ada jalan lain selain meminta Itachi untuk mengantarnya terlebih dahulu pulang menuju apartemennya. Bukan hanya untuk menaruh pakaian kotor di apartemennya tapi juga untuk membawa tas yang lebih besar yang bisa menampung pakaian-pakaiannya.

Dengan kata lain Sakura kembali berkemas kini di dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Itachi kini sedang duduk di ruang tamu setelah ia juga menyuguhi pemuda tersebut dengan secangkir kopi hitam dan beberapa topless kue kering dengan rasa yang begitu luar biasa manis.

Bahkan selera pemuda itu dan dirinya sama. Sama-sama menyukai suguhan kopi hitam dengan ditemani cemilan manis.

Sasuke saja tidak menyukai makanan atau pun minuman yang manis-manis. Teh yang ditambahkan setengah sendok gula saja pemuda itu akan langsung meminta ganti dengan teh yang baru. Apalagi sebuah cemilan yang bahannya memang sengaja ditutupi dengan butiran gula.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan manis itu ketika ia menyuguhkanya.

Gerakan tangan Sakura ketika melipat pakaiannya terhenti total. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi karena baru tersadar jika barusan saja ia kembali membanding-bandingkan Sasuke dengan Itachi.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi adalah orang yang berbeda meski mempunyai ikatan sedarah sebagai keturunan murni keluarga Uchiha.

Mereka berdua berbeda baik fisik, sifat, sikap, kegemaran, dan masih banyak hal lainnya.

Tapi, kenapa ia membandingkan hal kesukaan antara Sasuke dan Itachi seolah sedang menilai siapa yang pantas untuk mendampinginya?

Sudah jelas ia akan memilih Sasuke karena sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan berjanji sehidup semati di depan altar. Mereka berdua akan segera menikah, tidak lama lagi.

Di tambah tidak ada alasan untuk keduanya berpisah. Mereka telah bersatu baik secara fisik maupun batin. Malam di mana ia menyerahkan tubuhnya seutuhnya pada pemuda itu menjadi tanda jika mereka tak akan terpisahkan oleh siapapun. Baik oleh zaman dan waktu. Mereka akan bersama-sama, selamanya.

Dengan menancapkan baik-baik hal tersebut di hatinya Sakura mulai kembali melipat pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper berukuran sedang. Sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

Ia akan melupakannya. Melupakan kejadian waktu itu bersama Itachi. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk kembali pada masa lalu.

Masa depanlah yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang. Masa depannya bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan Sakura hanya berharap ia mampu melakukannya saat ini juga.

Sebuah pengharapan yang Sakura sama sekali tak tahu apakah akan berhasil sesuai keinginannya atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi yang tengah duduk santai bersender pada punggung sofa melirik sosok Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar. Wanita itu menyeret sebuah koper kecil. Entah bagaimana bisa dan apa sebabnya tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihatnya. Beranjak berdiri mendekati Sakura, Itachi segera mengambil alih pegangan koper dari tangan wanita itu. "Aku saja," ucapnya datar.

Sakura tak bisa menolak karena kini tubuhnya lagi-lagi kaku tak bergerak ketika tak sengaja jari-jari tangannya bersentuhan dengan jari pemuda itu. Hanya sentuhan kecil nan singkat mengapa efeknya sebesar ini terhadap dirinya?

Wanita berambut merah muda itu kini diliputi perasaan ragu akan kesetian hatinya pada Sasuke. Jika ia mencintai sepenuh hati calon suaminya itu, lantas kenapa jantungnya merasa berdebar setiap kali ia berdekatan tak ada batas dengan pemuda lain?

Pemuda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah calon kakak iparnya sendiri dan … masa lalunya.

"Ada apa?" Itachi angkat bicara ketika melihat Sakura hanya diam terpaku melihatnya dengan pandangan mata aneh. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali dan seakan baru tersadar ia langsung menggeleng cepat dengan gugup. Dipaksakannya sebuah senyum di bibirnya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa … ahahaha," ucapnya dengan disertai tawa yang terdengar semakin aneh.

Itachi kini tengah menahan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Melihat ekpresi wanita dihadapannya sungguh selalu membuat ia ingin tersenyum. Wajah bahagia memang menjadi hal utama yang ia begitu sukai. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak akan menghilangkan wajah bahagia wanita itu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya pemuda itu sudah berjanji akan selalu berada di samping wanita itu dan melindunginya dari jauh.

"A-ayo kita berangkat!" Sakura berjalan kikuk menjauhi Itachi yang kini tengah memandang lembut punggungnya.

"Aa."

Belum Sakura mencapai pintu keluar rumahnya, terdengar belnya di tekan dari arah luar. Ada tamu yang datang. Diliputi sebuah rasa penasaran akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menahan sebentar kepergiannya.

Ia membuka pintu dan seraut wajah asing pria berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ada paket atas nama Nona Haruno. Anda Nona Haruno?" Tanya pria itu dengan pandangan bertanya seakan memastikan jika ia tak salah mengetuk pintu apartemen seseorang.

Mengangguk pelan Sakura menerima bungkusan paket yang berukuran sedang itu dari tangan sang pria. Setelah memberikan tanda tangannya sebagai bukti jika paket itu sudah sampai pada sang penerima, pria itu segera undur diri setelah mengucapkan 'Selamat siang'.

Kedua manik emeraldnya memandang penasaran isi dari bungkusan dengan bahan kertas tebal berwarna hijau muda itu. Di sisi kanan bawah ada nama pengirim.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Paket yang kini ada ditangannya dikirim atas nama Sasuke. Hampir saja ia lupa dengan ucapan Bibi Mikoto mengenai Sasuke mengirimkan paket ke apartemennya.

"Dari siapa?"

Sakura terdiam setelah ia menutup pintu apartemennya dan beranjak melangkah memasuki kembali ruang tamu. Menaruh bungkusan paket itu atas sofa dan menatap Itachi dengan raut wajah menimang-nimang.

"Sasuke … "

"Kau tidak membukanya?" Tanya Itachi dengan intonasi nada yang berbeda kini.

Sakura menyerngit bingung namun tak ambil pusing. "Nanti saja."

Itachi melirik bungkusan paket itu dan setelahnya berbalik memunggungi Sakura. Berjalan tak bersuara meninggalkan wanita itu yang kini dilanda kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap Itachi kini.

Lagi—tak mau ambil pusing segera saja Sakura mengejar sosok Itachi yang sudah keluar pintu apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sakura tak menginginkan keadaan seperti ini. Berdua saja di dalam mobil dengan Uchiha Itachi membuatnya tak bisa duduk tenang. Ada saja kegelisahan dihatinya, entah saat Itachi diam-diam meliriknya atau pun saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja tersenyum lembut padanya.

Sakura merasa saat ini ia sedang berselingkuh dari Sasuke. Dan yang lebih buruk ia berselingkuh dengan kakak kandung dari calon suaminya. Inilah akibat dari apa yang ia lakukan. Jika saja ia tak membalas ciuman Itachi saat itu dan menolaknya mungkin Itachi akan langsung mundur.

Sepasang emerald milik gadis itu memandang keberadaan cincin di jari manisnya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pertanyaan konyol melintas di dalam kepalanya. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Itachi mengetahui hubungan dirinya dan Sasuke sudah sejauh mana? Atau ia yang harus menanyakannya?

Dengan menghembuskan napas pelan dan menutup kedua matanya barang sebentar Sakura merubah posisi duduknya sedikit lebih miring ke kanan. Menatap wajah Itachi dari samping yang tengah serius berkonsentrasi menyetir. "I—Itachi … "

"Mmm?" Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari depan Itachi merespon dengan gumaman pelan.

Hal itu membuat Sakura gugup dan entah kenapa ia menjadi berdebar-debar begini.

"A-apa kau tahu … mengenai hubunganku dengan … Sasuke?"

Tak ada raut terkejut sama sekali dari wajah datar Itachi. Hal ini membuat Sakura sedikitnya merasa heran atas sikap tenang pemuda itu. Apa ia berniat untuk merebut dirinya dari Sasuke? Sakura rasanya ingin tertawa keras saat mendapat pikiran seperti itu.

Menggelikan. Ia diperebutkan oleh kedua laki-laki dari Uchiha. Bermimpi saja ia tidak pernah namun kini pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja beberap detik lalu di dalam kepalanya.

Tentu saja itu adalah pikiran terkonyol yang pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Mana mungkin bisa seperti itu.

"Aku tahu."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Itachi, Sakura merasa lega bukan main. Itu artinya jika pemuda itu tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke, kejadian saat itu hanyalah terbawa oleh suasana.

"Aku tahu namun aku tetap mencintaimu … Sakura."

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya. Meski tak ingin saat Itachi mengatakan itu ia menahan napas sejenak dengan jantung berdebar kencang.

Kedua tangan mungil wanita itu mengepal di atas paha. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya karena tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Ia bingung. Sungguh saat ini ia dibuat bingung dengan situasi. Sakura menundukan kepalanya dalam tak mau menatap wajah Itachi.

Sebuah derai tawa lemah dan terdengar begitu menyakitkan terlontar keluar dari mulut Itachi. "Aku adalah orang terbodoh di dunia ini yang mencintai calon adik iparnya sendiri."

Sakura merasakan sesak yang begitu menyakitkan di dadanya. Mendengar gumaman lirih pemuda di sampinya membuat hatinya seolah-seolah tercabik-cabik secara brutal. Jika ia mendengarnya sudah seperti ini, lantas bagaimana keadaan hati orang yang mengatakannya?

Ia sungguh tak bisa membayangkannya.

Mungkin jika dalam keadaan dan situasi yang berbeda ia akan mengatakan hal ini pada pemuda tersebut, _"Tidak ada yang salah dengan mencintai. Setiap orang berhak merasakannya. Dan tergantung tekad orang tersebut untuk memilih memperjuangkannya atau … melepasnya."_

Setidaknya itulah kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya dan memberi sebuah semangat. Sayangnya ia tak bisa mengatakan hal tersebut karena ia peran utama wanita yang ada di dalam lingkaran masalah tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa melupakanmu dan aku tak pernah bisa untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini."

Itachi menyentuh dadanya dan menatap sayu wajah Sakura yang kini semula menunduk menjadi menatapnya.

"Itachi … " Lirih Sakura dan menutup bibirnya dengan linangan air mata di kedua pipi.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu tapi aku juga begitu menyayangi Sasuke. Aku … tidak ingin kehilangan satu pun dari kalian."

"…" Sakura tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat sesuatu.

"Sakura—kumohon bantu aku untuk menyelesaikan akhir dari ini semua. Akhir di mana kubisa memilikmu tanpa harus menyakiti Sasuke."

Deg!

Lagi—hatinya begitu terasa sakit saat mendengar pemintaan lirih pemuda tersebut. Hatinya serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan pisau berulang-ulang. Sungguh perih dan menyakitkan.

Mana mungkin ia bisa memutuskan untuk memilih diantara keduanya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati seorang pun. Ia ingin semua orang yang ada disekelilingnya bahagia. Ia … tidak sanggup untuk memutuskan mana yang jalan yang harus diambilnya.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan?—Kami-sama … tolonglah aku. Tolonglah kami,"_ batin Sakura berteriak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia hanyalah seorang manusia—wanita—yang tentunya mempunyai keegoisan di dalam diri. Maka saat keegoisan itu mendominasi maka ia pun tak bisa memutuskan. Antara memilih, menyakiti dan merelakan.

Memilih diantara dua hati yang begitu menjeratnya begitu dalam.

Menyakiti diantara dua hati yang begitu rapuh.

Merelakan salah satu di antara dua hati yang memberikan kehidupan padanya.

Apakah ia mampu?

.

.

.

.

_**Tzuduku**_

_Balasan review non-login :_

_**_QRen**__ : Tentu. Happy End.  
Ttp dukung dngn cara me-review yaaaaa!:*_

_**_Salsalala**__ : Ahahaha. Maaf. Kelamaan ya update'y? q sibuk di dunia nyata niiihhh. Jadi fic-ku yang lain termasuk ini pd terbngkalai.  
Kenapa disiksa mulu? Err… sebenarnya aku menyiksa Sasuke di sini, Sakura ga terlalu. Eits~bukan berarti q ga suka Sasuke looohhh. Tapi yaaaa tuntutan ceritanya memang seperti ini. Ahaha#ngeles_

_Arigatoooooo:) atas dukungannya._

_**_Guest**__ : Lu-lupa?#pingsan. Aaaaaa~pasti krn q lama update makanya lupa. Gomeeeennnnnnn. Ta-tapiiiii klu ga kbrtan silahkan bc dar awal chap lagi, ga smuanya psti lngsng inget kok._

_Hehehehe._

_**_RyeoRezClouDy**__ : Aaakkkkhhh~namamu susah diketiknya#digiles_

_Yupz. Genre angst belum tentu akhirnya Sad. _

_Oke. Tetep dukung sampai akhir nanti yaaa._

_Arigatooooo._

_**_SasuSaku Uchiha**__ : Cewe wajar kok plin-plan. Soalnya q juga gitu. Hahahaha#digetok_

_Meski angst belum tentu akhirnya Sad looohhh. Haha._

_Tetep dukung sampai akhir yaaa._

_Arigatouuuuu~_

_._

_._

_Haaaiiiii:*Lama tak bertemu(?) ada yg kangen sama fic ini?_

_Hehe. _

_Yosh! Chapter ini ga da kejutannya, mungkin di chapter depan. Err… ga da hal yang mau q omongin sih. Soalnya blm da konfliknya yang terjalin antara Itachi-Sakura-Sasuke. Mungkin beberapa chapter depan aku bakal berusaha mmancing emosi pra reader biar lbh 'greget' saat bca interaksi Sasuke-Itachi. _

_Moga z bisa. Ahahah._

_Oke. Minta reviewnya ya termausk kritik dan saran di dalamnya._

_Jaa mata ne~_

_^o^_


	16. Chapter 16

**Previous Chapter**

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Karena itu kuyakin Sakura akan sadar."

"Sasori … boleh ku bertanya sesuatu?—tentang hubunganmu dan Gaara."

"Kau banyak pikiran—kutahu itu."

.

.

.

"Aku tahu namun aku tetap mencintaimu … Sakura."

"Aku adalah orang terbodoh di dunia ini yang mencintai calon adik iparnya sendiri."

"Sakura—kumohon bantu aku untuk menyelesaikan akhir dari ini semua. Akhir di mana kubisa memilikmu tanpa harus menyakiti Sasuke."

.

.

.

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Gisei©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Genre : Romance/Angst/Hurt-Comfort**_

_**Alternate Universe**_

_**Warning : OoC, GaJe, Typo's, rushing**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy, Minna!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyangka akan disudutkan oleh sesuatu yang di sebut dengan keputusan menyangkut hidup dan mati seseorang.

Perasaan—hati yang tersakiti bisa diibaratkan suatu benda yang apabila rusak, maka tidak ada gunanya lagi. Benda mati itu akan di buang dari pada dibiarkan merusak pemandangan.

Namun, hati manusia tidak bisa seperti itu. Jika hati seseorang sudah disakiti atau tersakiti maka hati yang sudah rusak itu tidak bisa di buang. Kalau pun bisa akan percuma saja karena pengganti hati itu tidaklah akan sama seperti yang pertama.

Dengan kata lain … jika kita sudah mencintai seseorang namun kita disakiti, kita tidak bisa membuang begitu saja perasaan cinta kita. Menggantinya dengan orang lain pun usaha yang sia-sia. Kalau pun bisa ingatan-ingatan di dalam kepala kita akan mengingatkan setiap sel di dalam tubuh kita akan perasaan tersebut.

Singkat kata … kita tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cinta itu atau pun menggantinya dengan cinta yang baru.

Mungkin hal itu lah yang paling tepat untuk keadaan hati pemuda itu. Ia tidak bisa menghapus rasa cintanya pada wanita itu. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada wanita itu. Dan ia pun tidak bisa melepaskan rasa cintanya pada wanita itu. Dan ia tidak sudi untuk mencari pengganti posisi wanita itu dihatinya.

Pemuda itu sangat mencintainya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Dan pada saat ia menyadari keberadaan cintanya di mana semuanya sudah terlambat. Cintanya telah meninggalkannya dan bersanding dengan pria lain. Dan pria lain itu adalah adik kandungnya sendiri

_Apakah ini hukuman baginya?_ Pikir pemuda tersebut dan memejamkan kedua mata sembari menikmati embusan angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya dari tempat ia berbaring kini.

Ya, mungkin masalah yang kini menimpanya adalah hukuman yang diturunkan Tuhan padanya. Hukuman karena selama ini ia mengulur-ngulur waktu dan menyangkal perasaannya sendiri—bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Ah, pemuda itu pun bahkan tidak tahu kapan ia menyimpan rasa cinta ini pada gadis itu. Dan entah dari kapan juga ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Dan karena tersembunyi itu lah kini perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja berontak di dalam hatinya dan meminta untuk meronta keluar sebagaimana mestinya terjadi beberapa tahun silam.

Pengecut.

Pemuda itu bahkan menjuluki dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

Ia terlalu pengecut sampai pergi menghindari cintanya sendiri.

Dikatakan pengecut mungkin bisa dikatakan jika pemuda itu mempunyai hati yang lembut. Jika tidak, apa arti 'diam' yang selama ini ia lakukan?

Ia hanya diam saat cintanya mulai menjauh. Ia hanya diam saat cintanya mulai memilih pria lain. Dan ia hanya diam sebagaimana ia mencintai gadis itu dalam keheningan hati.

Pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya saat di rasa ada kehadiran orang lain di dalam kamarnya. Serta merta ia bangkit dari acara berbaringnya di atas sofa yang menghadap tepat ke luar balkon. Ia melirik sosok yang berdiri dekat ambang pintu di dalam kamarnya dengan senyuman tipis di bibir. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya santai.

Beda halnya dengan sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut. Sosok itu adalah Sakura yang kini sudah resmi menginap di kediaman Uchiha terhitung dari lima jam lewat sepuluh menit yang lalu. Wanita itu sesekali menunduk dan menatap ujung sandal kelincinya dengan wajah Itachi. Mungkin saja gadis itu sedang membandingkan wajah tampan Itachi dengan seekor kelinci. _Ahaha_.

"Sakura … " Itachi berjalan mendekat seraya tersenyum lembut pada wanita itu.

"Makan malamnya sudah siap. A-aku disuruh oleh Ibu untuk memberitahumu," ucap Sakura dengan intonasi yang begitu cepat membuat Itachi sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Aku mengerti." Itachi sama pintarnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Hal yang diucapkan buru-buru oleh Sakura bukanlah hal besar yang patut ia pikirkan jauh. Hanya perkataan simpel akibat dari rasa gugup yang berlebihan. "Ayo."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa terpaku saat Itachi menarik pergelangan tangannya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Dan membiarkan pintu kamarnya tetap terbuka.

Sakura sungguh bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda yang kini hanya terlihat bagian punggungnya saja. Dipikirkan seribu kali pun ia tetap tidak mengerti. Kenapa pemuda itu selalu bertingkah seolah hal yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu sebelum sampai di rumah ini adalah _angin lalu_?

"Aku bersikap seperti ini bukan karena menyepelekan masalah kita berdua."

Sakura tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja Itachi berkata sesuai dengan apa yang di dalam kepalanya beberapa detik lalu. "Aku …"

"Bisakah kau bersandiwara saat dihadapan Ibu dan Ayah nanti?"

Sakura langsung menundukan kepalanya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Karena tangannya yang di genggam oleh Itachi membuat pemuda itu juga ikut berhenti melangkah.

Itachi memutar badannya untuk menghadap Sakura dan menyentuh bahu kanannya. "Apa kau tahu jika selama ini aku hanya bersandiwara dihadapanmu … baik saat dihadapan Ayah-Ibu dan Sasuke?"

"A-apa …" Ucap Sakura yang seketika langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat sekali sorot mata emerald yang gadis itu miliki memerlihatkan keterkejutan. " … maksudmu?"

Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura, Itachi langsung melengos pergi tanpa sekali pun menatap balik pada sepasang emerald yang kini masih menatap kepergiannya.

"_Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'bersandiwara', Itachi?"_ batin Sakura dan menyentuh bagian dadanya dengan tangan gemetar.

Meski jawaban akan pertanyaan itu masih memenuhi setiap sudut di dalam benaknya, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menyusul Itachi pergi ke ruang makan. Karena di samping tidak ingin membuat keluarga Uchiha yang lain menunuggu lama, ia pun tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan yang nantinya akan semakin menambah masalah yang tengah dihadapinya semakin pelik dan rumit.

Maka dengan hal itu akhirnya Sakura mulai kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuruni setengah anak tangga untuk menuju bagian koridor kanan. Melewati bagian dapur maka kini ia sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang makan.

Ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna krem di mulai dari warna lantai marmer, kursi, gorden bahkan taplak meja pun memiliki warna yang serupa. Dan sesaat dirinya memasuki ruangan tersebut ia sudah di sambut dengan senyuman hangat oleh Mikoto.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Nak?"

Sakura berjalan secepat mungkin untuk membantu Mikoto menata meja makanan dengan piring-piring berisi makan malam mereka. Namun, karena ketidak hati-hatiannya Sakura tersandung sebuah kaki kursi dekat bak pencuci piring.

"Ah!" Pekik Sakura lumayan kencang yang membuat semua mata di sana mengarah padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak Sakura?" Tanya Fugaku yang hendak beranjak dari duduk santainya di kursi untuk membantu Sakura ketika tiba-tiba saja Itachi mendahului pergerakannya.

Sakura mengerang sakit ketika mencoba untuk berdiri. Dan wanita itu merasakan firasat buruk tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya. Entah bagaimana bisa ia memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Seperti bakal ada kejadian yang memperburuk masalahnya.

Karena terlalu memikirkan firasat yang didapatnya membuat Sakura tidak sadar ketika akhirnya ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan melayang di udara.

"Eh?" Pekiknya terkejut dan menatap sepasang lengan kokoh yang melingkari punggung dan bawah lututnya.

Itachi berjalan santai dengan Sakura di dalam gendongannya.

Fugaku yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan Mikoto pun terkekeh kecil dengan tindakan anak sulung mereka.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah sesaat Itachi sudah mendudukannya di atas kursi.

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir," ucap Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja berjongkok di hadapan Sakura dan meraih pergelangan kaki kiri wanita itu.

"Kakiku baik-baik—aaakkkh!" Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit ketika jemari Itachi menyusuri sekitar pergelangan kakinya.

"Apa perlu pergi ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Fugaku yang nampak khawatir ketika melihat raut kesakitan dari wajah Sakura.

Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman kecil di bibir. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri."

Fugaku mengangguk dan Mikoto pun kembali duduk ketika beberapa detik lalu akan berjalan meraih sebuah telepon yang tertempel di dinding untuk menghubungi dokter keluarga Uchiha.

Sedangkan Itachi sendiri masih tetap berjongkok sambil mengelus pergelangan kaki Sakura. Dan Sakura yang menyadari hal itu berdehem kecil untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Sudah merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih, Itachi."

"Aa." Meski terlihat ada raut tidak suka dari wajah Itachi, namun pemuda itu mengerti ucapan Sakura dan menduduki kursinya kembali tepat disampingnya.

"Nah, mari kita makan. Dan untukmu Sakura … Ibu sudah memasakan makanan kesukaanmu malam ini. Habiskan yaaa!" Ucap Mikoto dan mendekatkan piring makanan kesukaan Sakura kehadapan wanita itu.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan keringat dingin. Bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan kehadiran makanan kesukaannya, namun melihat jumlah makanan dari piring itu ia ragu untuk bisa menghabiskannya semua seorang diri. Kalau pun ia berkilah untuk tidak menghabiskannya, sungguhlah ia merasa tidak enak pada Mikoto yang sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya.

"Aku akan membantumu menghabiskannya." Tiba-tiba saja Itachi bergumam rendah yang hanya dapat Sakura dengar membuat wanita itu sekali lagi di buat terkejut. Terlebih ketika sumpit yang di pegang oleh pemuda itu mendarat di piring makanan kesukaannya.

Sakura merasa jika Itachi selalu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan dan meresahkannya. Dan hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya senang melainkan … gundah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikoto masuk ke dalam kamar tamu di mana Sakura akan tidur malam ini. Di kedua tangannya ia membawa sebuah ember kosong dengan ukuran kecil. Sedangkan ada sebuah kantung plastik hitam didalamnya. Sekilas saat ia berjalan ada asap kecil yang mengepul keluar dari dalam kantung plastik tersebut. "Apa masih terasa sakit?" Tanyanya sesaat sudah memasuki kamar Sakura.

"Sedikit … " Jawab Sakura yang perlahan menurunkan kaki kirinya ke bawah ranjang dengan hati-hati.

"Pasti sakit sekali …" komentar Mikoto dengan ringisan kecil di bibir.

Sakura bingung mau menanggapinya bagaimana lagi selain menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan memindahkan keberadaan kursi itu ke tempat lain. Karena gara-gara itu kau tersandung sampai kuku jempolmu patah begitu."

Sakura merasa tidak enak hati pada Mikoto. Baru saja ia belum satu hari menginap di rumah ini sudah ada kejadian seperti ini_. _

_Lalu, bagaimana kedepannya nanti_? Pikir Sakura dengan helaan napas pendek.

Mikoto berjongkok di depan lutut Sakura dan menaruh ember kecil itu dihadapannya. Selanjutnya ia menuangkan sejumlah kecil air yang ia ambil dari dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu dan mencampurkannya dengan bongkahan kecil es batu. Selagi membuat air itu menjadi dingin Mikoto mengambil tempat duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengusap pelan belakang kepala Sakura.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat memandang wajah Mikoto yang terlihat begitu bahagia dihadapannya. Dan dalam sekejap saja ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir dari dada ke hatinya. Begitu nyaman dan ia tidak ingin kenyamanan itu hilang untuk ia rasakan.

"Melihatmu ada di depanku rasanya seperti mimpi. Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau tahu, Nak? Keinginan Ibu tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu."

"Keinginan?"

Mikoto mengangguk dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan usapan lembut di punggung wanita itu. "Aku ingin kau menjadi menantu Ibu."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk tidak terisak menangis. Meskipun kini air mata sudah meleleh keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Ibu ingin kau berada di tengah-tengah keluarga kami. Menjadikanmu bagian keluarga Uchiha adalah keinginan Ibu sejak dulu. Sejak saat pertama kali Sasuke membawamu ke rumah ini."

"Be-benarkah?"

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan baru Sakura sadari jika kedua pipi wanita cantik itu juga basah akan air mata. "Benar. Bukan hanya karena kau adalah anak angkat teman baik Ibu, melainkan karena aku ingin sekali menganggapmu sebagai salah satu anakku. Satu-satunya anak perempuan yang aku punya, dan menjadi menantu pun tak jadi masalah. Intinya … Ibu ingin kau tinggal di rumah ini."

"Aku akan sangat bahagia sekali untuk mewujudkan keinginan Ibu. Dan sebenarnya Sasuke sudah … melamarku."

Mikoto nampak terkejut bukan main dengan ucapan Sakura. Ia terlihat begitu tak percaya sampai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Sakura mengangkat jemari kirinya dan menunjuk keberadaan cincin putih di jari manisnya. "Cincin ini adalah pemberian Sasuke. Maaf jika kami belum menceritakannya. Itu karena kami ingin membuat kejutan untuk kalian semua."

"Tch! Anak itu memang selalu suka seenaknya," desis Mikoto dengan wajah serius yang membuat Sakura terpaku kini. Sakura sama sekali tak pernah menyangka jika Mikoto bisa menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu diwajahnya.

Menyadari Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi diam, Mikoto segera merubah ekspresinya kembali. Ia menghapus kedua pipinya yang basah dan kemudian memberikan senyuman manis pada Sakura. "Jika kau sudah menerima lamaran Sasuke, itu artinya kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. KYAAAAA~aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengurus semua persiapan pernikahan kalian nanti."

Sakura tertawa garing melihat kini Mikoto heboh sendiri mengenai bagaimana baiknya pesta pernikahan itu digelar.

"Omong-omong, Sakura," ucap Mikoto seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar. "Apa Sasuke menghubungimu?"

"Eh?"

Mikoto berkacak pinggang seraya menghela napas kasar. "Kau tahu? Kadang Ibu merasa kesal dengan sikap tidak peduli Sasuke. Karena sampai sekarang dia belum menghubungi orang rumah mengenai keadaannya di sana. Jadi, apakah dia sudah menghubungimu?"

Senyuman di wajah Sakura beberapa saat lalu lenyap digantikan seraut ekspresi resah. "Sasuke … belum menghubungiku."

"Hmm … apakah menurutmu hal ini cukup aneh?" Tanya Mikoto seraya melangkah keluar kamar Sakura. Dan suara derap langkahnya pun kini mulai tak terdengar.

Di dalam kamar itu kini menyisakan Sakura seorang yang kini diam terpaku. Benar. Sakura berpikir cukup aneh bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk tidak memberikan kabar padanya. Biasanya, entah satu atau dua jam pemuda itu akan menghubunginya sekadar menanyakan dirinya sedang apa atau menanyakan apa ia sudah makan apa belum. Dan kini sudah satu hari penuh pemuda itu belum menghubunginya.

Sebuah _miscalled_ tidak termasuk hitungan.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang membuat hati dan pikirannya gelisah. Dan perasaan itu datang selalu saat ia memikirkan soal Sasuke.

Menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali juga menepuk kedua pipinya Sakura mulai mencelupkan kaki kirinya ke rendaman air dingin. Saat detik pertama Sakura menyerngit kaget akan rasa dingin air itu. Namun, di detik-detik berikutnya sebersit rasa nyaman mulai merayapi pergelangan kakinya yang bengkak dan membiru.

"_Sasuke … kau sedang apa di sana? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" _Batin Sakura dan melemparkan punggungnya pada ranjang. Ia membiarkan kedua kakinya tetap berada di bawah. Dan di detik berikutnya kedua kelopak mata wanita itu menutup seiring pemilknya yang tenggelam dalam sebuah mimpi.

Pada saat ia membuka kedua matanya ia berada di suatu tempat asing namun hatinya seolah ia mengenal tempat ini. Keningnya mengerngit dan kedua matanya menyipit saat seberkas sinar masuk menembus retina matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Sebuah suara yang mengandung nada bertanya dan tersirat rasa khawatir itu menyerbu memasuki gendang telinganya. Sesaat ia diam dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika mendapati ada sosok Gaara dihadapannya. "Gaara?"

"Hn." Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu pun hanya mengangguk dan setelahnya menghela napas lega sesaat gadis dihadapannya ini bangun dari berbaringnya. "Kenapa keluar rumah saat kau sedang sakit?"

Gadis yang kini terduduk dihadapan pemuda itu hanya menyentuh keningnya dan juga memijit pelipis kiri dan kanannya bergantian. "Aku—kenapa bisa?"

"Kau pingsan di tengah jalan." Jawab Gaara pendek dan kemudian duduk tepat disamping keberadaan gadis tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol mineral dan satu kotak bekal makan siang yang dibungkus dengan kain lucu berwarna merah bermotif binatang panda. Ia kemudian membuka pembungkus kain bekal tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada gadis disampingnya beserta botol mineral miliknya.

"Ini … "

"Bekal yang kau siapkan untukku tadi pagi, dan aku sudah cukup kenyang untuk menghabiskannya."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tak mendapat respon seperti yang diinginkannya pemuda bernama Gaara tersebut langsung mengambil sebuah onigiri berukuran kecil dan memasukkannya bulat-bulat langsung ke dalam mulut gadis tersebut. Tanpa bisa gadis itu cegah kini di dalam mulutnya penuh dengan nasi kepal.

"Dia bilang kau belum makan sejak pagi."

"Dia?"

Tuk!

Gaara mengetuk pelan dahi Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Sudah makan saja. Dan habiskan, ingat!" Ucapnya tegas seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis tersebut dengan senyuman tipis di bibir.

"Bagaimana bisa aku sampai ada di sini?" Tanya gadis tersebut seraya memandang sekeliling ditengah kegiatannya mengunyah makanan—membuat kedua pipinya yang sedang mengembung begitu terlihat menggemaskan.

Kini gadis itu tengah duduk berselonjor kaki di sebuah taman dengan alas sebuah rerumputan yang tebal. Pantas ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman jika alas tidurnya empuk seperti kasur _king size_ dirumahnya.

Pemuda bernama Gaara tersebut nampak merengut terheran-heran dengan pertanyaan gadis tersebut. "Kau berjalan sambil tidur."

"Heh?" Gadis tersebut nampak membulatkan kedua matanya, seperti sangat begitu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru didengarnya.

Melihat wajah pucat yang kini menghiasi keseluruhan wajah gadis tersebut membuat Gaara langsung membenarkan ucapannya dan tidak main-main lagi. "Hanya bercanda."

"…"

"Kata _dia_ kau berniat menemuiku di kampus, tapi saat di tengah jalan kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Dan tertidur seperti orang mati," ucap Gaara setengah mengejek di akhir kalimatnya.

"Enak saja kau bilang," ucap gadis tersebut tidak terima dan memukul keras lengan kanan pemuda tersebut. Kedua pipinya menggembung dengan rona merah di pipi. Membuat wajahnya nampak bulat seperti buah apel.

Karena rasa gemas, pemuda tersebut langsung menarik kedua pipi gadis tersebut berlawanan arah. "Rasakan ini," ucapnya dengan disertai seringaian kecil di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Ugh! Sa-sakit," erang gadis tersebut dan mencoba menjauh juga melepaskan tarikan pemuda tersebut pada pipinya. Setelah berhasil lolos ia langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua pipinya seraya mengerucutkan bibir. _"Baka!"_

Sedangkan Gaara hanya mendengus geli melihatnya.

"Seharusnya kau mengikuti sarannya. Jika kau ingin pergi keluar menemuiku, kau bisa memintanya untuk menemanimu. Kuyakin dia bersedia, karena baginya kau itu adalah—

"_Dia_ yang kau maksud itu … sia—"

"Sakura."

Serta merta gadis itu menengokan kepalanya ke samping kanan kepada orang yang telah memanggil namanya, di mana kini dihadapannya berdiri sebuah siluet bayangan seseorang yang sosoknya membelakangi sinar matahari. Membuat Sakura harus menyipitkan mata untuk memperjelas siapa sosok tersebut.

Dari siluet itu terbentuk tubuh seorang pemuda yang tingginya hampir menyerupai Gaara. Selebihnya tidak ada. Bentuk wajah maupun gaya rambut pun tidak jelas.

"Siapa?" Bisik Sakura pelan.

"Aku … "

Sakura langsung membuka kedua matanya dengan napas tersengal. Banyak titik-titik keringat yang menghiasi dahi serta bagian lehernya.

"Maaf. Apa aku sudah membangunkanmu?"

Belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan arti mimpi yang dialaminya barusan, Sakura harus dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Itachi di dalam kamarnya. Sakura merasa cukup bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya kini.

"Pintu kamarmu terbuka … " Itachi berkata dengan nada gugup meski sudah ia berhasil menutupinya dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Dan kedua mata onyx pemuda tersebut berusaha menghindar untuk tidak menatap sepasang emerald milik Sakura yang kini menatapnya.

Kebalikannya, Sakura sama sekali tidak menangkap ada nada gugup dari jawaban pemuda tersebut. Dan baru wanita itu sadari juga kini ia sudah dalam posisi benar berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Seingatnya, saat di awal ia membiarkan setengah tubuhnya menggantung kebawah karena kaki kirinya yang di rendam dengan air dingin.

Itachi yang menyadari kebingungan di wajah Sakura langsung menjelaskannya. "Terlalu lama di kompres dengan air dingin pun tidak bagus. Aliran darah dikakimu bisa membeku."

Mendengar jawaban Itachi sudah membuat Sakura mengerti dengan jelas. Karena melihat pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sehabis kepergian Mikoto dari kamarnya, pemuda itu datang mungkin untuk mengecek keadaannya. Dan karena ia sudah jatuh tertidur dan tanpa sadar kaki kirinya sudah terlalu lama direndam dalam air dingin, membuat pemuda itu berinisiatif untuk mengangkat kakinya dan juga membenarkan letak posisi tubuhnya agar berbaring dengan nyaman.

Dengan rasa malu yang sekali lagi dirasakannya, Sakura berucap terima kasih dan berniat mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia akui udara pada malam hari untuk bulan ini begitu dingin.

Namun tangannya kalah cepat dari Itachi. Selimut itu sudah membukus seluruh tubuhnya dan menyisakan bagian leher ke atasnya. Perlakuan pemuda tersebut entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Dan debaran jantung itu kian menggila saat Itachi menundukan wajahnya. Dan tanpa bisa ia pikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi, bibirnya telah berada dalam kecupan hangat bibir pemuda tersebut. Ciuman ketiga mereka yang membuat keduanya lupa akan kehadiran seorang pemuda lain yang kini jauh dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**##Sacrifice##**_

Sampai menjelang pagi tiba Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menutup matanya dan pergi tidur. Ini semua karena kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Mengingatnya membuat wanita itu langsung mengubur wajahnya yang memerah sempurna ke balik bantal dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam selimut.

Sebuah erangan tertahan meluncur keluar dari bibir Sakura. Entah, setelah kejadian tersebut apa yang mesti dilakukan olehnya. Tentu bersikap biasa saja tanpa memerdulikan atau memikirkan kejadian itu akan dilakukannya. Ia hanya perlu bersandiwara sebagaimana pemuda itu memintanya.

Tapi, wanita itu sekali lagi berpikir dan menimbang ulang sebelum melakukan hal itu. Jangan kira bersandiwara itu mudah—_semudah membalikkan telapak tangan_. Sebuah perasaan ikut terlibat didalamnya.

Dan harus Sakura akui jika kini perasaannya sungguh kacau-balau. Kepalanya begitu sakit memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini.

Sakura meraba bibirnya sendiri dan lagi-lagi jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu apakah yang sedang dirasakannya ini. Tidak mungkin rasa yang kini memenuhi rongga dadanya adalah … cinta.

Dan tidak mungkin juga ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria lain selain calon suaminya sendiri. Baginya Sasuke adalah satu-satunya cinta yang ia punya dan miliki sekarang.

Lalu, sebenarnya … bagaimanakah perasaan dirinya pada Itachi?

Apakah benar-benar cinta?

Rasa sayang?

Rasa kasihan?

Atau hanya sebuah kesenangan semata yang ingin dicicipi olehnya semenjak kepergian Sasuke?

Apakah itu artinya ia kesepian?

Segala pikiran berkecamuk di dalam hati dan kepalanya. Ditambah ia tidak tertidur setelah kejadian itu. Membuat kepalanya pening dan berdenyut sakit.

Sreett!

"Nak Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto yang sudah menarik pelan selimut yang menutupi keseluruhan tubuh Sakura.

Entah kenapa bisa, saat suara Mikoto terdengar membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama satu detik dan ia menahan napas. Mungkin karena terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba disaat pikirannya sedang tidak fokus.

"Ibu … "

"Kenapa bersembunyi dibalik selimut? Apakah kau kedinginan? Kau sakit?" Cerca Mikoto bertubi-tubi membuat Sakura bingung untuk menjawabnya.

Mikoto menaruh telapak tangannya pada dahi Sakura dan ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh wanita tersebut yang berbeda dengan manusia normal pada umumnya. "Kau demam. Pantas saja wajahmu merah."

Bahkan Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa jika ia demam. Dan bahkan ia pun tidak merasakan jika suhu tubuhnya panas. Yang ia rasakan adalah wajahnya yang memanas dan detak jantung yang cepat saat ia mengingat kejadian itu.

Dan lagi-lagi sepertinya ia hanya merepotkan Mikoto soal demam yang dialaminya. Akhirnya Sakura mencoba untuk bangun dan menyibakan selimutnya. Ia menurunkan kedua kakinya ke bawah dan memaksakan untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Namun, sesaat sudah berdiri tubuhnya limbung dan ditahan oleh Mikoto.

"Sudah, berbaring saja. Demammu tinggi, Nak," ucap Mikoto khawatir melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu pucat disertai bulir keringat yang membasahi pori-pori kulit wanita itu.

Karena Sakura begitu merasa tubuhnya lemah tak bertenaga, akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan Mikoto dan juga membiarkannya membantunya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Tunggulah. Ibu akan membelikanmu obat. Dan sementara itu Ibu akan meminta Itachi untuk menemani dan mengawasimu."

Bagaikan terkena sambaran petir Sakura langsung membulatkan kedua matanya disertai keringat dingin. Bibirnya bergetar hendak mengucapkan sesuatu seperti kalimat bantahan jika ia tidak ingin ada Itachi berada didekatnya saat ini.

Namun, sekali lagi Sakura berpikir, apa akibat dari bantahannya tersebut?

Tentu, Mikoto akan bertanya kenapa demikian dirinya tidak ingin bersama Itachi. Dan ia sudah pasti tidak akan mampu menjawabnya atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menjawab dan menceritakan kejadian itu.

Karena Sakura berharap kejadian itu hanya diketahui olehnya dan pemuda itu saja. Akan gawat jika ada orang ketiga yang tahu. Terlebih orang itu adalah Mikoto, calon Ibu mertuanya sendiri.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan?"

Pertanyaan dari Mikoto kembali membawa Sakura ke dunianya.

"Tidak ada, terima kasih."

"Ya, sudah. Istirahatlah!" Ucap Mikoto dan menepuk-nepuk dada Sakura dibalik selimut.

Setelahnya wanita berambut panjang hitam kebiruan itu melangkah keluar kamar Sakura. Dan tak jauh kemudian, Sakura dapat mendengar suara Mikoto tengah bersahutan dengan suara seorang pria. Yang begitu Sakura hafal siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Siapa lagi jika bukan Itachi yang tengah menjawab ucapan dan permintaan Mikoto mengenai menemaninya sementara.

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang menuju kamarnya. Buru-buru Sakura menutup rapat kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk bernapas senormal mungkin. Dan juga menetralkan detak jantungnya yang kian meningkat sesaat ia bisa merasakan ada yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Dan setelahnya Sakura bisa merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang bermain-main diwajahnya. Ia merasa ada sapuan halus pada bagian sisi wajahnya. Dan kejadian itu berulang-ulang disertai desah napas orang yang kini duduk tak jauh di mana dirinya terbaring.

"Melihatmu terbaring sakit karena demam seperti ini … membuatku teringat akan kejadian yang sudah berlalu beberapa tahun silam."

Sakura hanya mampu mendengarkan tanpa bisa merespon apapun karena saat ini ia harus tetap berpura-pura sedang tidur. Dan sejujurnya wanita itu tengah kebingungan akan arti dari ucapan Itachi. Pemuda itu menyinggung soal dirinya beberapa tahun silam, yang itu artinya ia pernah mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti ini.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali? Tidak, lebih tepatnya yang teringat itu samar-samar. Dan mengenai arti dibalik mimpi yang kemarin malam ia alami apakah ada hubungannya?

"Kejadian yang menimpamu saat ini persis sekali dengan kejadian waktu itu."

"_Waktu kapan?"_ Batin Sakura bertanya.

"Kau yang terbaring lemah, dan aku yang duduk di sampingmu untuk menemani dan menjagamu. Apakah kau mengingatnya, Sakura?"

"_Tidak. Aku tidak mengingatnya. Itachi, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kita di masa lalu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Sasuke?"_ Sakura kembali bersuara di dalam hatinya. _"Beritahu aku."_

"Saat itu meski aku melarangmu pergi keluar, kau tetap bersikeras ingin pergi menemui Gaara dikampusnya. Tanpa kusadari kau melarikan diri dari kamarmu di saat aku terlelap tidur. Kau tahu? Saat itu aku begitu panik dan hampir menelpon polisi dan menyatakan kau hilang."

Itachi terkekeh kecil seraya masih memainkan ujung rambut Sakura dan sesekali mengusap pelan bagian samping wajah wanita itu.

"Dan kekeraskepalaan dirimulah akhirnya kau pingsan di tengah jalan. Beruntung aku segera menemukanmu dan segera menghubungi Gaara."

"Jadi … sosok pemuda yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya padaku di mimpi itu adalah … Itachi?" Batin Sakura yang kini merasakan dadanya sesak secara tiba-tiba.

Entah kebenaran apalagi yang akan terungkap dan entah bagaimana pula ia harus menyikapi kebenaran tersebut.

Sudah terlalu banyak kejadian yang terungkap di masa lalu kini dan menyisakan berbagai rasa di dalam hatinya. Ia sungguh kebingungan, bagaimana cara yang tepat agar tidak menyakiti Itachi maupun Sasuke? Namun, satu hal yang pasti yang kini Sakura pikirkan. Apakah cara tanpa saling menyakiti dan disakiti dalam sebuah hubungan itu … ada?

Yang jelas, Sakura tidak bisa memikirkannya untuk saat ini. Setidaknya tidak dalam keadaan suhu tubuh tinggi dan kepala berdenyut.

Dan pada akhirnya Sakura kembali jatuh terlelap dengan sejuta pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya mengenai hubungan antara dirinya, Itachi dan Sasuke.

Biarkanlah untuk beberapa jam saja ia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa memikirkan beban apapun di atas pundaknya. Biarkanlah ia menikmati mimpi indah dengan hanya dirinya seorang saja di dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu adalah waktu yang sangat singkat, bahkan satu bulan pun akan terasa begitu cepat berlalu jika saja kita menikmatinya. Lain halnya dengan apa yang dialami oleh Sakura. Satu minggu bagaikan satu tahun lamanya. Dan satu hari bagaikan satu bulan, satu menit bagaikan satu jam dan satu jam bagaikan satu detik.

Katakanlah dirinya hiperbolis mengenai perumpamaan waktu yang dilaluinya. Namun, memang demikian hal itulah yang dirasakannya selama satu minggu penuh tinggal bersama di bawah naungan rumah kediaman Uchiha.

Bukannya ia tidak betah menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol, membantu membereskan dan merapikan sudut-sudut rumah atau bahkan merapikan isi gudang bawah tanah. Ah, dan juga jangan lupakan kegiatan berkebun yang dilakukannya bersama Mikoto Uchiha kemarin pagi. Kenangan dan pengalaman kedua yang dirasakannya saat berada di bawah terik sinar matahari langsung.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada demam yang dialaminya ketika beberapa jam menginjakan kaki di kediaman Uchiha. Terhitung ia tiga hari sakit, otomatis waktu yang bisa dipakainya untuk melalukan kegiatan yang sudah disebutkan diatas hanya berselang tiga hari saja.

Dan selang tiga hari itu juga Itachi selalu berada dekat dengan dirinya. Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah perhatian yang entah kenapa selalu berakhir menyakiti diri pemuda tersebut. Karena ia selalu menolak menerima perhatian dan kebaikan pemuda tersebut.

Alasannya sudah jelas karena ia berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Itachi. Keadaan yang membuatnya harus berperilaku demikian. Rasanya akan lebih baik jika dirinya dari mulai sekarang menjauhi Itachi dan berharap jika perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya pasca ketidakhadiran Sasuke menghilang dengan sendirinya. Dan tentunya ia harus melakukannya sebaik mungkin tanpa harus ketahuan oleh Mikoto. Di berbagai kesempatan Sakura selalu berusaha berdekatan dengan Mikoto yang dianggap oleh wanita itu adalah sebuah usaha dirinya untuk mendekatkan diri dengannya.

Sakura merasa ia jahat saat ini. Menyakiti Itachi beserta perasaan tulus yang dimiliki pemuda tersebut untuk dirinya. Namun, jika ia tidak berbuat hal seperti ini ia pun akan menyakiti hati Sasuke dan hatinya pun ikut terluka.

Mengorbankan perasaan seseorang tidaklah bisa kita lakukan secara mudah. Jika menyangkut soal perasaan, persoalan yang mudah pun akan menjadi sulit.

"Hahhhhh!" Sakura menghela napas lelah setelah memasukan potongan pakaian terakhir ke dalam tasnya. Setelahnya ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman kecil terpatri dibibirnya.

Kamar yang ditempatinya sudah rapi setelah ia membereskannya lima belas menit yang lalu. Kakinya yang terkilir pun sudah sembuh meski kadang masih ada denyutan kecil yang terasa.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Mikoto di ambang pintu.

Sakura buru-buru menutup resleting tasnya dan mengangkatnya. Kemudian melangkah mendekati Mikoto dan keluar ruangan itu.

"Itachi akan—"

"Tidak perlu." Dan Sakura langsung merutuki dirinya karena terlalu cepat menjawab ucapan Mikoto. Dan kini wanita berambut biru dongker itu memasang wajah heran dengan sebelah alis terangkat ketika menatapnya. "Maksudku, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa meminta temanku untuk menjemput."

Mikoto masih menatap wajah Sakura dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius. "Apa kau dan Itachi—"

Deg!

Seketika perasaa was-was merayapi hatinya. Mungkinkah Mikoto telah mengetahu ada sesuatu antara Itachi dan dirinya?

"—sedang ada masalah?"

"Ibu." Itachi memanggil Mikoto dari anak tangga bawah.

Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura pada Itachi yang kini berjalan mendekati keberadaannya. "Kau sudah siap mengantar Sakura?"

"Sudah kubilang, Bu. Tidak perlu—"

"Aku akan tetap mengantarmu, karena aku yang menjemputmu saat itu."

Sakura langsung bungkam seketika setelah mendengar penuturan santai pemuda tersebut. Dengan memasang wajah dingin Sakura langsung pamit pada Mikoto dengan memberikan pelukan. Dan tanpa banyak bicara ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga tanpa memandang wajah Itachi.

Biarkanlah apa yang dilakukannya beberapa detik lalu membuat Mikoto heran dan membuat seraut ekspresi sedih tergambar di wajah Itachi. Ia sudah tidak peduli, rasa sesak dan bersalah pada keluarga Uchiha mulai menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia ingin menenangkan diri di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Tak disadari oleh wanita itu kedua pipinya sudah basah akan air mata.

Dan Itachi yang menyadari jika wanita yang dicintainya menangis hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mencengkram erat bagian dadanya.

Tak tahu kah kau Sakura? Bukan hanya hatimu sajalah yang terluka. Tapi, jauh sebelum itu sudah ada hati lain yang begitu menderita menunggu kedatangan dan kehadiran sosokmu di dalamnya. Yang meski kini kehadirannya telah ada, tapi hati itu tak bisa dimiliki seutuhnya.

Karena mungkin setengah hati itu sudah kau berikan pada yang lain.

Itachi … orang yang selama ini hatinya terluka menunggu kehadiranmu.

**##Sacrifice##**

Kesunyian melanda perjalan di mana saat ini Sakura dan Itachi yang tengah berada dalam satu mobil. Melaju lurus dengan kecepatan sedang menembus udara malam hari yang begitu dingin.

Langit gelap gulita tak ada satu bintang pun yang menunjukan wujud terangnya. Mulai ada kilatan petir putih yang memecah gelapnya langit. Dan sudah mulai turun rintik hujan sebelum volume air itu bertambah menjadi hujan deras.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya melihat keluar jendela. Seketika rasa dingin menyergap permukaan kulitnya sedingin suasana kaku yang tercipta disekelilingnya.

"Kenapa?" Itachi akhirnya bersuara seraya tanpa melirik wajah Sakura yang kini memandang ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menghindariku. Apa kau pikir aku orang yang bodoh tanpa bisa menyadarinya?"

"Perlukah aku menjawabnya, Itachi?" Sakura balik bertanya seraya kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap benturan-benturan rintik hujan menerpa samping jendelanya.

Itachi tak menjawab selama beberapa detik. Namun, terlihat jika kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang stir kemudi mengerat membuat ujung-ujung jarinya memutih. Rahanya mengeras dengan bunyi gemeletuk gigi seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dan baru disadari oleh Sakura jika laju mobil yang sedang dinaikinya itu bertambah cepat. Ia segera mencengkram sabuk pengamannya dengan wajah panik bercampur ngeri. Kedua mata emerald-nya memandang was-was wajah Itachi yang sedang menahan amarahnya. "I-Itachi, bi-bisa kah—"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Itachi—pelankan mobilnya."

"Tidak akan."

"Demi Tuhan, ada apa denganmu?" Sakura akhirnya sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan mencengkram bahu Itachi.

Itachi segera memandang wajah Sakura dengan pandangan tajam. "Katakan kenapa kau berusaha menghindariku? KATAKAN, SAKURA!"

"Karena aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini."

Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya saat tiba-tiba saja Itachi kembali menambahkan kecepan laju mobilnya tanpa memandang ke depan dan malah masih menatapnya. Dan selanjutnya terdengar suara tawa dari bibir pemuda tersebut.

"Kau sudah menyakitiku jauh sebelum ini. Lalu, untuk apa kau berhenti? Meski pun seperti itu aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan mendapatkamu apapun yang terjadi."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan derai aliran air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia merasa yang kini sedang tertawa dengan wajah dingin dihadapannya ini bukanlah Itachi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu … Itachi?"

Masih tetap memandang Sakura dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya Itachi terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

"Kau benar-benar wanita jahat. Kau sengaja melupakan kehadiranku di masa lalu dan menggantinya dengan kehadiran adikku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Memang bukan kesalahanmu sepenuhnya, setengahnya adalah kesalahanku sendiri. Jika saja aku tidak pergi saat itu mungkin kau akan bisa lebih mudah memutuskan siapa yang pada akhirnya akan bersamamu. Dan jika saja penyakit sialan itu tidak menggerogoti tubuh Gaara maka seharusnya saat-saat ini tidak akan terjadi."

Sakura semakin membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar nama Gaara disebut oleh Itachi. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Gaara?"

Ckiiiittttt!

Itachi langsung mengerem mendadak dan membuat tubuh keduanya terdorong ke depan. Beruntung ada sabuk pengaman yang menahan tubuh keduanya untuk tidak terdorong keras ke depan dan menghantam kaca mobil.

"Turunlah! Sudah sampai."

Meski sudah mendengar ucapan Itachi, Sakura bergeming di tempat duduknya tanpa berniat untuk turun.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Kau mengenal Gaara?" Sakura bertanya seraya membuka sabuk pengaman dan memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Itachi. Kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkram bahu Itachi.

Itachi hanya terdiam dengan bibir terkatup rapat, meski pandangan matanya bersiborok dengan emerald milik wanita bersurai merah muda yang kini memandangnya dengan sorot mata tegas.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat jawab perta—"

Set!

Itachi balas mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura dan semakin merapatkan diri pada wanita bersurai merah muda itu. "Perlukah aku menjawabnya?"

Membalikkan pertanyaannya yang pernah diucapkan oleh Sakura, dan tanpa bisa menghindar kini Sakura terperangkap dalam dekapan Itachi. Dan pemuda itu kembali mencium bibirnya. Kali ini lebih intens dengan campuran kegiatan menjulurkan dan melilitkan lidah.

Itachi mencium bibir Sakura penuh dengan keposesifan dan keagresifan yang kini baru wanita itu rasakan.

Sakura mulai berontak dengan mendorong dada Itachi namun hal itu malah membuat Itachi melakukan lebih padanya dengan meremas helaian rambutnya dan dorongan pada tengkuknya.

Dan pada akhirnya Sakura menggigit bibir bawah Itachi agar ia bisa terlepas. Hal itu berhasil membuat Itachi refleks menghentikan ciumannya. Sakura segera mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Itachi.

PLAAAKKK!

Sakura menamparnya begitu keras membuat ruam kemerahan langsung tercetak jelas di pipi kiri Itachi. Dengan napas tersengal, wajah memerah, rambut berantakan serta bagian bibir yang sedikit bengkak, Sakura segera keluar dari mobil beserta menarik kasar tasnya. Dan tanpa berniat menutup pintu mobil wanita itu berlari menembus hujan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Menyisakan Itachi di dalam mobil seorang diri yang kini nampak terlihat _shock_ saat menyadari kesalahan fatal yang telah dilakukannya. "Sial!" umpatnya kasar dan memukul _dashboar_ mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Segaris aliran air mata masih mengalir dari matanya dan sebuah isakan kecil mengalun sedih dari bibirnya. Mengindahkan tatapan bertanya orang-orang pada keadaannya Sakura segera naik lift dan menakan tombol nomor lantai di mana apartemennya berada.

Dengan tubuh gemetar dan kedua lutut lemas, Sakura menabrakan bagian punggungnya pada dinding lift seraya memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya merosot jatuh terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Dan tetesan air berjatuhan dari ujung-ujung rambutnya.

Ting!

Pintu lift sudah terbuka menandakan ia sudah sampai di lantai di mana tujuannya. Tapi, tubuh Sakura sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk berdiri. Ia masih tetap jatuh terduduk dengan kedua bahu gemetar.

Dan wanita itu tak menyadari ada sosok pemuda berbadan tegap yang berdiri mematung melihat kearahnya dengan sorot mata onyx khawatir. "Sakura?" Ucapnya dan segera masuk ke dalam lift menghambur memeluk tubuh rapuh wanita yang dicintainya.

"Sa-su-ke?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung memeluk erat tubuh pemuda tersebut dan menangis kencang. Membuat Sasuke kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura di depan tubuhnya beserta membawa tasnya keluar dari lift.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tahu hal apa yang dialami oleh Sakura sampai membuatnya menangis kencang seperti ini. Ia baru saja tiba sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu ke apartemen ini. Ya, tentu ia kembali ke Jepang secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun termasuk asistennya.

Segudang perasaan rindu menyergap hatinya yang haus akan kehadiran Sakura di sisinya. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura dan datang diam-diam tanpa memberitahunya kalau ia sedang menunggu di dalam apartemennya. Ini adalah salah satu bentuk kejutannya darinya untuk Sakura.

Namun, sekarang terjadi yang sebaliknya. Ia dikejutkan dengan keadaan yang dialami oleh Sakura.

"Katakanlah padaku Sakura! Apa yang membuatmu tampak berantakan seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke di tengah perjalanan dirinya menggendong Sakura di dalam dekapannya.

Hanya diam.

Sakura sepertinya sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke yang lagi-lagi memikirkan jawabannya saja sudah membuat hatinya sesak. Tubuh dan pikirannya lelah. Dan dekapan hangat serta kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh lengan kokoh yang menahan berat tubuhnya ini begitu ia sangat rindukan dan inginkan.

Dan Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas dan menelan kekecewaan tak mendapat jawaban dari bibir calon istrinya tersebut. Bukan hanya karena rasa rindu yang menggerogoti hatinya untuk segera menemui Sakura, melainkan ada hal lain yang ingin ia tanyakan dan pastikan jawabannya.

Tetapi, melihat keadaan Sakura kini membuat Sasuke urung mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya ke Jepang dalam waktu singkat dan diam-diam. Pria itu akan menunggu disaat di mana waktu yang tiba di mana dalam keadaan Sakura yang lebih baik.

Biarkanlah saat ini ia membiarkan Sakura menumpahkan segala kesedihannya dalam bentuk air mata yang pastinya akan membantu membuat ia merasa lega.

.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di depan pintu apartemen Sakura dan pintu itu terbuka setelah Sasuke memasukkan kunci pada lubang kunci pintu tersebut. Mendorong dengan kaki kanannya, Sasuke melangkah masuk tanpa perlu menguncinya. Karena memang hal tersebut juga tidak memungkinkan. Membuka pintu saja susah apalagi harus menutupnya. Kedua tangannya dipakai untuk mendekap Sakura.

"Aku ingin ke kamar saja."

Lama tak bersuara dan hanya diam akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya meski itu bukan jawaban melainkan permintaan tolong.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam kamarnya setelah sebelumnya melempar sembarang tas bawaan wanita itu ke atas sofa.

Lantas ia menidurkan Sakura ke atas tempat tidur. Dan baru disadari oleh pria bermata onyx tersebut jika seluruh tubuh Sakura basah kuyup. Mendesah pelan Sasuke hanya menyeka bekas air mata di pipi Sakura. "Kau dari mana?"

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya diam tak menjawab dan malah membimbing tangan kanan Sasuke yang menganggur di samping tubuhnya ke pipinya. Dan wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut langsung menutup kedua matanya sambil menggumam kata 'hangat'.

Perlakuan yang diperlihatkan oleh Sakura langsung membuat sebuah senyum hangat terlukis di bibir Sasuke. Ia menatap intens wajah Sakura yang mengkilap karena basah oleh air hujan dan air matanya.

Perhatiannya teralihkan pada leher jenjang Sakura yang tertempel banyak helaian rambutnya. Dan pandangannya terus meluas pada seluruh tubuh wanita tersebut yang di mana pakaian yang dikenakannnya melekat erat mengikuti seluruh lekuk tubuhnya.

Tak disadari olehnya sendiri pemuda tersebut menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat sepintas pikiran liar mengisi isi kepalanya. Berniat untuk mendinginkan isi kepalanya Sasuke segera menarik pelan tangannya yang berada pada pipi Sakura.

Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba tersebut membuat Sakura langsung membuka matanya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada bertanya dan akhirnya beranjak duduk menghadap pemuda tersebut.

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam dan memerhatikan saat bibir kecil milik wanita itu bergerak mengucapkan namanya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari jika Sasuke berkali-kali meneguk ludahnya disertai raut tersiksa di wajahnya. Dan ketika ia memerhatikan lebih dalam ke dalam mata onyx-nya ada sebuah rasa haus akan sesuatu. Mengikuti gerak bola mata Sasuke yang menatap tubuhnya dan kembali memalingkan muka membuat wanita itu langsung paham.

Dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah Sakura langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke dan berbisik ditelinganya. Suaranya yang serak karena sehabis menangis terdengar begitu seksi di dalam pendengaran Sasuke. "Kau menginginkannya?"

Sasuke sangat terkejut ketika mendengar penuturan langsung Sakura. Ia malu untuk mengakuinya namun hal itulah yang memang dari tadi menyiksa pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya, Sasuke?"

"…" Sasuke masih terdiam seiring dengan deru napasnya yang semakin berat. Dan irama jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang seiring desiran asing yang begitu memabukan mengalir disetiap aliran darahnya kini.

"Kutahu kau menginginkannya … karena itu … "

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… akan kuberikan."

Dan pertahannya sebagai seorang pria runtuh sesaat Sakura mengakhiri penuturannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi memandang ragu tangan kanannnya yang berada di gagang pintu. Hati dan pikirannya sedang menimbang apakah hal yang dilakukannya ini adalah keputusan yang baik dan tepat apa tidak. Kejadian tidak mengenakan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sakura masih membekas dengan jelas di dalam ingatannya. Terang saja, kejadian itu terjadi baru berselang sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Dan disinilah pemuda itu berada kini. Berdiri kaku di depan pintu apartemen Sakura dengan berperang melawan pikirannya. Tetesan air nampak berjatuhan di bawah kakinya yang berasal dari ujung jaket yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya lepek karena basah. Keadaan pemuda itu sama seperti Sakura, basah kuyup karena terkena derasnya air hujan di luar sana.

Menghela napas kecil seraya memejamkan mata barang sebentar akhirnya pemuda itu mendorong gagang pintu tersebut ke dalam.

Sekilas ada kernyitan didahinya ketika membuka pintu. Pemuda itu berpikir betapa cerobohnya Sakura untuk tidak menutup pintunya apartemennya, dan baru disadari olehnya juga jika kunci apartemen ini masih menggantung pada lubang kunci.

Merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura kini karena disamping akibat dari kejadian tidak mengenakan tersebut Itachi segera berjalan cepat memasuki apartemen tersebut. Kedua mata onyx-nya menyipit memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang sepi di depan matanya.

Dan saat ia mencoba melangkah lebih jauh lagi ke dalam ia mendengar sesuatu. Seketika pirasat buruk memenuhi rongga dadanya dan membuatnya sesak;sakit. Jantungnya pun entah kenapa mendadak memompa dengan cepat darahnya membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Mengabaikan pirasat buruk tersebut, Itachi kembali melangkah mendekati asal suara tersebut.

"S—Sasukeee~"

DEG!

Itachi tertegun di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Meski ia tidak ingin melihatnya, meski hati dan pikirannya menolak untuk tidak melakukannya. Tapi, kini tangannya terjulur memegang knop pintu dengan gemetar. Tanpa menimbulkan suara decitan pintu yang terbuka pemuda itu melakukannya. Ia mendorong pelan pintu tersebut, tak sampai semua. Hanya baru sepereempatnya saja sudah membuat jantungnya serasa ditarik kuat untuk meninggalkan rongganya. Begitu sakit dan perih.

Kedua mata onyx-nya terbelalak lebar memerlihatkan keterkejutan. Bibirnya bergetar melihat pemandang di depan matanya. Kedua lututnya lemas bukan main.

"Sasukeee~"

Itachi memundurkan langkahnya dengan pelan dan kemudian membalikkan badannya. Berjalan dengan sorot mata kosong meninggalkan pintu yang di mana didalamnya memerlihatkan adegan dimana membuat hatinya remuk seketika.

Setelah berdiri diluar pintu apartemen Sakura, pemuda itu jatuh terduduk dengan setitik air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Rasanya saat itu juga ia ingin mati ketika melihat atau pun mengingat saat dimana wanita yang dicintainya tengah disentuh oleh pria lain.

Dan pria lain tersebut adalah adiknya sendiri. Ia terlambat. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk meraih cintanya.

Haruskah ia menyerah saat ini juga? Setelah selama ini ia bersabar dan berusaha? Setelah sekian lama kehadirannya di sisi wanita itu meski secara sembunyi-sembunyi?

Ya, sudah pasti ia harus menyerah. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya mendapatkan hati Sakura. Sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya. Ia harus merelakannya.

Lalu, pertanyaannya apakah ia mampu melakukannya?

Tentu tidak.

Itachi mencengkram sisi kepalanya dan derai tawa kecil mengalun dari bibirnya.

Benar. Pemuda itu harus menyerah dan membiarkan adik kandungnya berbahagia dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

Beranjak berdiri dari depan pintu apartemen Sakura, pemuda itu kembali berjalan dan memasuki lift. Ia memandang pantulan menyedihkan dirinya pada kaca.

Seperti manusia yang tidak memiliki jiwa, pemuda itu keluar dari dalam lift dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Di dalam mobil ia kembali terdiam seraya mulai memasukkan kunci pada mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

"Aku menyerah," ucap Itachi lirih.

Meski ia mengatakan seperti itu, tapi kenapa kini di bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman?

Apa maksud dari senyuman itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Cinta itu buta._

_Tetapi cinta yang sesungguhnya tidaklah buta, itu semua tergantung pada hati manusia yang telah terluka dan kemudian menjadi buta._

_Namun, terkadang orang yang hatinya telah terluka tidak akan pernah lagi memikirkan tentang perasaan orang lain._

_Mereka egois._

_Egois dan berpikir tanpa tahu jika hal itu bisa membuat luka yang mereka miliki semakin menganga lebar._

_Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seseorang jika hatinya tersakiti? _

_Membalasnya atau kah membiarkannya?_

_Dan Itachi tidak memilih keduanya. Jadi, apa pilihannya?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Tsuzuku**_

_Balasan review non-login :_

_**#Fila**__ : Iya, sama. Tapi, udh q benerin. Maaf, q salah memasukkan file-nya. *ojigi* Berkenan untuk mereview kembali?_

_**#Raditiya**__ : Err… ga pa2__ Iya ya? Hahahahaha. Q sengaja kok*di-chidori*  
Eh, tapi ada kemungkinannya loohhh. Tapi, q orangnya ga tegaan. Di sini Sasu udh menderita bngt. Tp Sakura juga sama menderitanya kok. Btw, ini Aditya, ya? O.o_

_**#SasuSaku Uchiha**__ : Sakura ga jahat kok. Tp, sekrang impas dong. Sasuke juga kan sempet jahat ninggalin Sakura. Hahah. Review lagi?_

_**#Sukikei **__: Gomen. Q salah masukin filenya. Hahahaha*ketawagaring_

_**#Maya Kimnana**__ : Sou ka? Jika menyangkut soal perasaan dan cinta siapapun akan terlihat sama bodohnya. Mereka akan dibutakan oleh cinta. Bukankah itu pada kenyataannya? Sudah banyak kasusnya kan? Bahkan ada yang sampai mau bunuh diri. So, isi dari fic ini tidak lebih dari cerminan kejadian di dunia nyata. Tapi, tergantung kamu melihatnya dari sisi mana. ^^_

_Hm… lupakan soal Sakura yang jadi peran utama wanita di sini. Soalnya q ga suka pem-bashing-an karakter. Kita pakai objek yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan anime/manga atau siapapun. Objek di sini hanya sebuah 'model'. _

_Memang di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang tidak pantas diperebutkan. Dan itu pun tergantung dari sudut mana kita memandang hal tersebut. Oke. Menurutmu, hal apa yang membuat kamu merasa jika seseorang itu tidak pantas diperebutkan dan pertahankan?_

_Apakah dari sifatnya yang buruk? Dari sikapnya yang tercela? Dari fisik? Dari masa lalu seseorang tersebut?_

_Sebenarnya q juga ga terlalu paham. So, jika berkenan … kmu boleh me-review lagi dn berikan jawabannya. _

_Oh, ya, q berkata panjang lebar karena alasan slh satunya adalah km mengatakan jika Sakura di fic ini murahan. Dan q bingung … dari segi mana terlihat begitu dimata kmu? Q hanya mengambil contoh sesuai kenyataan. _

_Di dunia ini sudah ada banyak yg dibutakan oleh cinta._

_Tak terkecuali aku, orang lain, semuanya, bahkan mungkin diri kamu sendiri tanpa km sadari._

_Setiap orang punya cinta dengan berbagai variasi dan jenis._

_Q hargai review km krn bagiku cukup menarik untuk dibahas. Aplgi km mengatakan jika 'laki-laki itu bodoh' di sini._

_**#Dhave ga bisa login**__ : Hahahaha. Itachi ga bisa q serahin gitu z. Hm-hm… cepat atau lambat pasti akan ketahuan oleh Sasuke maupun sama Mikoto. Dhe-chan… knp dirimu ga bs login? Lupa password?_

_**#Lovelove**__ : Maaf. Q ga ngerti._

_**#Miaa**__ : Maaf. Ga bsa diganti krn alurnya memang dh q buat seperti ini. ^^ Review?_

_**#Jacquelin**__ : Endingnya? Lmyn msh lama. Soal pair diakhir nanti … hehehhe. Ga bs ksh bocoran nih. Oke… ini udh diupdate. Review lg yaaa?_

_**#Moon Angel**__ : Heiii… q suka nick namenya. Kyknya bagus buat dikasih judul fic seperti itu.^^  
Q memang berpikir dr awal stlh mslh Gaa-Karin mau ditamatin. Tp q berpikir lgi kyknya terlalu singkat dan biasa. Punck konfliknya kurang 'gereget'. Jadi, q kembangin alurnya berdasrkan plot yang sudah ada. Masalah ending q blm bs berkata bnyk. Tunggu z yaaa… haha. Itu memang tujuanku. Arigatoooo^^_

_**#Nabila**__ : Sama siapa yaaa? Hayo tebak. Ahahahaa. Makasih buat jempolnya._

_**#Lupa kata sandi**__ : Sasori? Dame. Dia 'boneka' aku. Q ksh Orochimaru z yaaa… wkwkwkwk*digiles*_

_._

_._

_Yoooshhh! Balas review udh~_

_Hmm… q ga akan berkata bnyk krn word-nya udh kebanyakan. Haha._

_Q cm mau bilang Minal Aidin Walfaidzin bagi yang merayakannya. Hehe._

_Selanjutnya … err… apa ya…_

_Soal update-an fic yang ngaret pke bangt, maaf. Q lg sibuk yg pke 'bngt' juga. Ini jg q ngetik pas lbr lebaran. Dan tgl 13 nnti q dh mulai msk dan kembali keativitasku yg padat. Jadi, maaf bagi yg nunggu untuk update-an fic ini._

_Terus, soal sequel obsession msh dlm tahap pemikiran bagaimna sebaiknya pembukaannya. _

_Lalu, juga q berencana membuat Sequel juga Prequel dari fic ku yg berjudul : You're the Only One. Tdnya itu oneshot._

_Sore jaaa …. _

_Mata neeee~_

_._

_._

_**REVIEWS**_


End file.
